


One Way

by sakuraumeno



Series: One Way [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 197,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraumeno/pseuds/sakuraumeno
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, 一织陆 - Relationship
Series: One Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. One way  （1）

-1-

  


降り積もったすべてよ

時間を超えてよ

そして今までなんてなかったように

はじめていこう

  


“女士先生们boys&girls晚上好！欢迎收看‘黄金周末的谈天说地’，我是主持人下冈！我们今天特意请来的嘉宾，竟然！是人气拔群的IDOLiSH7的CENTER七濑陆——哇，这欢呼声太可怕了，停一停、停一停！我都要听不到自己的声音了！”

“大家晚上好，我是IDOLiSH7的七濑陆！”

“我跟七濑君也已经相识多年了，但每一次都会被你的人气吓到啊。”

“谢谢，说实话我还不太习惯呢~不过每次上下冈先生的节目我都会很安心，因为下冈先生真的很照顾我。”

“这孩子倒是越来越会说话了哦。一眨眼就过了十年了啊，IDOLiSH7出道还像是在昨天一样，今年年底据说还会在zero arina进行十周年纪念演出？”

“是的！托粉丝的福，能在如此有纪念意义的场馆过十周年纪念日实在太棒了！（台下粉丝：我一定会去看的！）……哇，真的吗？谢谢您的支持！”

“哈哈哈，我也十分期待哦。IDOLiSH7这十年来的成长我都看在眼里，你们真的非——常非常不容易，都是非常难得的好孩子，这我说的不是大话，我很少在自己的节目上表扬别人的！你们说是吧？”

（台下响起哄笑声）

“才没这种事，下冈先生明明是个很会照顾后辈的大好人呀！我们都是多亏下冈先生才能有今天的，这可也不是大话哦。”

“七濑君，我可是老人家了，泪腺比较发达，你可不要故意惹哭我。哎，说起来前天才结束了感恩节哪，比起在我的节目上对一个老头子感谢个没完，你有更想感谢的人吧？哦，先说好，不准说粉丝哦，你们偶像动不动就感谢粉丝，我可是已经听腻了！”

“怎么这样~粉丝当然是最值得感谢的嘛。唔……那就是，在这十年里一直陪伴在我身边的人吧。”

“这十年里一直陪在你身边的人也不少啊，给一个确切答案如何？”

“诶？一定要点名道姓说一个人不可吗？”

“那当然了！来吧，给你三秒钟，三、二、一——”

“三秒钟也过太快了啦！……最想感谢的人啊，嗯……那应该是一织吧。”

“队友和泉一织？倒也不算是惊讶的答案啊。能说出个理由吗？”

“因为，一织在这十年间一直陪着我啊。不管是我最快乐的时候，还是最难过的时候，他一直都在我身边，我也给他添了不少麻烦。所以啊，我非常庆幸、也非常感谢有和泉一织的存在。”

  


  


XCH/娱乐区/闲聊

帖子：【IDOLiSH7相关】看了最新一期的《黄金周末的谈天说地》，好像发现了不得了的事……

  


1：愛のVIP戦士： 202X/11/21(日) 01:18:28 

我是IDOLiSH7的新饭，或许突然说这个很冒昧，在节目里陆君戴着的项链，好像跟上次预报的《银色的水曜日》综艺里出现的和泉一织，戴着的是同一款……

结合陆君的感恩节感言，简直细思恐极。这两个人该不会是真的有什么不可告人的关系吧？

  


2：匿名了事：202X/11/21(日) 01:20:35 

>>1 楼主是火星来的吧？

  


3：时代变了：202X/11/21(日) 01:22:00

我同意>>2的话，还特意看了一下帖子的日期。话说回来这项链5年前就已经有人注意过了，事到如今还说起来是不是有点奇怪？

  


4：愛のVIP戦士： 202X/11/21(日) 01:26:12

>>3 真抱歉，所以我刚开始就说了自己是新饭，XCH的帖子太多了，我实在翻不到5年前的……

如果可以的话，请科普一下。

  


5：时代变了：202X/11/21(日) 01:28:58 

直接搜索【七濑陆】和【和泉一织】，加上【项链】，也许你能得到你想要的。

总结一下就是当年就有饭发现他们戴的链子是同一款，虽然看不到吊坠是什么，有人猜测会不会是情侣款。但当时没有掀起什么水花，因为5年前的 i7饭比起链子，关注的更多是这个团的前途……。

  


6：混乱善良陆厨：202X/11/21(日) 01:30:30 

能不提5年前的事吗？作为陆厨的我心绞痛又要犯了。

  


7：时代变了：202X/11/21(日) 01:45:12 

>>6 可以理解，但我只是在解释给新饭的楼主听。不开心的话可以关掉帖子没关系的。

不过5年前的事……只要稍微上网搜索一下团史，基本也都能找到记录，为免引起大家的不快，我就不在这里详细说了。

至于>>1关注的话题，悄悄说，我个人认为那是情侣链来着。因为同一款链子戴了5年，如果不是特别中意的，那就是有什么纪念意义的吧，偏偏同团的5个人都没有同款，只有他们俩有，这就比较可疑了。

印象中，这条链子会在各种不裸露身体的节目中出现，偶尔杂志上会出现，但也只限于不会露上身的照片。至于Live的话，似乎就没见过了。

  


8：愛のVIP戦士： 202X/11/21(日) 01:47:27 

  


！！！对>>7的大恩大德无以为报！不愧是老饭，看得太仔细了！

照这个推测看，也就是说，华点不在于项链，而在于无法暴露出来的链坠？

该不会是……等等，我是不是不该在这里说的？

  


9：恶心得要吐： 202X/11/21(日) 01:50:03 

生腐自重。这里单推很多。>>1还是不要继续这个话题比较好。

  


10：一织最高： 202X/11/21(日) 01:55:28 

每次挑起这种话题，都是掐架告终。老实说我们家1被cue也不是一次两次了，虽然我算是团推，但7每次提到1我都要提心吊胆一番，真心希望他不要再提了……

  


11：愛のVIP戦士：202X/11/21(日) 01:56:50

为什么提到他就会提心吊胆？

  


12：一织最高： 202X/11/21(日) 01:58:00

因为7的饭特别恐怖啊不是吗？

  


11：愛のVIP戦士：202X/11/21(日) 02:02:00

我两个人都喜欢呢，不是特别了解。不过被你这么一说，我听说过一位朋友的朋友是个陆厨，为了上陆君所在的节目，甚至跑到电视台里闹。

如果是指这方面的恐怖……好像能理解了。

  


12：一织最高： 202X/11/21(日) 02:05:46

就算不用我说，只要是稍微了解偶像圈的都懂，7的饭是 I7团里基数范围最大的，甚至撇开 I7，他本人也可以算得上是国民偶像了吧，现在有谁不知道他？N年前有一位消失的传奇偶像zero，大家都说他和7有九成相似。但7的恐怖之处是在于他神奇的号召力吧，虽然不是对每个人都适用，但他真的很能蛊惑人心。

  


13：恶心得要吐： 202X/11/21(日) 02:06: 58

等等，这又变成奇怪的走向了啊。

  


14：愛のVIP戦士：202X/11/21(日) 02:09:02

蛊惑人心这词用得有点……但>>12的意思我大概能理解。就是会让人无法将视线从他身上移开的那种感觉吧。

  


15：一织最高： 202X/11/21(日) 02:11:11

>>14也不尽然。我就是坚定的一织推，并且希望7的事情不要波及到我们小一身上。

  


16：一织陆最高： 202X/11/21(日) 02:15:17

我就不一样了。我希望17能结婚，而且我能在场见证，能抢到他们的捧花我可以立马升天。

  


17：恶心得要吐： 202X/11/21(日) 02:19:53

>>16 终于出现了。我最讨厌的类型。

  


18：一织陆最高：202X/11/21(日) 02:22:18

>>17 没关系，您也不是楼主，我不需要对您这种人顾虑什么。从刚刚就在那自以为是地品头论足，一句像样的话都没说。讨厌的话干嘛还要跟帖？

呃，居然还被这种人抢到了17楼，太不甘心了。

  


19：愛のVIP戦士：202X/11/21(日) 02:26:20

停一停，不要在帖子里吵架啊！哎，我倒是没想到结婚什么的，我就是八卦之心发作了。

不过我正在补以前的番组，发现17的互动真的好多啊，而且他们俩还曾经合作过电视剧，那种有点傻气的侦探剧是怎么回事www 也太可爱了，竟然还挺适合的！

但反观现在……他们俩好像会出现在一起的场合就是live，还有整团一起上的番组和广播了吧。

  


20：一织陆最高：202X/11/21(日) 02:30:15

狼少年一织和侦探陆！那简直是幻之共演，结果等到现在都没有他们俩一起合作的影视剧了，真是太可惜了……但我坚信总有一天会共演的！fly away女孩绝不认输！

说起项链，楼主可能不知道，但17圈里的妹子们几乎人手一条同款。

加上这期番组上陆陆的发言，听到的那一瞬间我哭瞎了。五年前他们遇到了那种事，却都互相扶持着扛过来了，天知道他们经历了什么，但听到陆陆的话，我才真正安心了。那么好的陆，所以才能配上那么好的一织。我一辈子不结婚没关系，但我希望他们立刻结婚。

  


21：愛のVIP戦士：202X/11/21(日) 02:32:46

>>20 陆君的发言真的太感人了，只是看电视的我都差点落泪了。我觉得那不像是台本的安排，倒像是肺腑之言。

他真的说什么都显得特别有说服力。但这种算不算好事我也不知道，真不希望他被奇怪的事情影响太多。

  


22：恶心得要吐： 202X/11/21(日) 02:33:50

怎么看都是安排好的吧？不就是为了服务你们这些CP饭吗？

  


23：七濑琉璃：202X/11/21(日) 02:37:27

你团出名主要靠谁不用我多说吧，陆様一拖六就算了，还要被迫跟和泉弟那个阴暗男捆绑。节目里说要感谢他当然是贵所事先定好的啊，十有八九阴暗弟君最近有新片了，连番宣都要陆様来帮做……

陆様为了这个团付出了多少，你团又为他做了多少？每次说起来我都要气哭。

  


24：一织最高： 202X/11/21(日) 02:39:05

>>23 出现了，活的。

  


25：恶心得要吐： 202X/11/21(日) 02:41:11

我说什么来着？虽然我看不爽你们这些CP饭，但招来这种生物这帖子就算毁了。

  


26:时代变了： 202X/11/21(日) 02:45:00

……我最怕的事情发生了。楼主还是准备删帖吧。不然接下来能吵个几十页。可怕，偶像的力量太可怕了吧……

  


27：一织最高： 202X/11/21(日) 02:46:39

>>26 要在偶像前面加上“魔性”俩字啊www

  


  


“和泉先生，麻烦闭上眼，我要上眼妆了。”

“好的。”和泉一织摁熄了手机显示屏，专心让化妆师摆弄自己。眼线笔在眼皮尖上戳弄的感觉微妙地不舒服，令眼皮底下隐隐发酸。他忍了忍才把那异物感硬憋了回去。

“您怎么了？觉得不舒服吗？”化妆师发现他表情有些不对，停下了动作。

“没有，只是眼睛有点痒，请继续吧。”

只是无心在SNS上发现的热词，内容好像提及了那期下冈先生主持，陆作为嘉宾的节目，便想也没想地点了进去。结果发现那条讨论帖跟节目内容相去十万八千里不说，后面更演变成几方粉丝之间的对骂……虽然已经是司空见惯的事了，但正面承受这种毫不掩饰的阴暗恶意，饶是久经沙场的一织，也免不了有些冲击。

不过给他造成冲击的不仅仅是那部分骂战。项链，结婚，这两个字眼宛如火舌舔舐着他紧闭的眼睑。而那被粉丝们所议论的，与陆相同款式的东西正冰凉地贴在胸口。

“不好意思——请问和泉先生好了吗？摄影师在催了——”门口传来工作人员的声音。

“好了！”化妆师上完最后的散粉，一织终于能睁开眼，回答对方自己马上就过去。

在走出化妆室门口前，他思索片刻，不动声色地将几乎不离身的项链脱下来，放在衣服的口袋里。

  


今天的工作是为在OL间甚为流行的杂志《FEATHER》拍摄一组冬天特辑，为了凸显冬日里的轻熟风，服装师选了几套稍显正式的休闲西装和风衣外套，让和泉一织穿上挨个拍摄。摄影师是业界口碑过硬的横口，除了说话的方式有点让人吃不消以外，技术成片都让人无话可说。一织稳重端正有些冷淡的外表相当受年龄层次稍高的女性欢迎，正因如此，他与横口也打了好几次交道。

“一织君，表情有点僵硬哦，要用更有诱惑力的眼神，对，想想自己的恋人，想象自己跟她约会的情景……然后在烛光下你看着她，向她做出爱的邀约……”

一边信口胡诌，手中的相机快门声却响个不停，一织凭着良好的职业涵养忍着不去吐槽这位摄影师的问题发言，努力按照他的要求向在场的人展现自己的诱惑力。一旁的摄影助理倒是忍不住提醒道：

“横口先生，您的发言越来越糟糕了……再说下去会变成儿童不宜的。”

“在场又没有未成年！一织君悟性很高，稍微给点提示就好了，这是必要的引导！”

“真对不起和泉先生，他就是个老不正经，请别跟他一般见识。”摄影助理对一织无奈道。

“哪里，我没关系的，都是工作。”

横口拍了一组停下来在电脑前查看照片，沉吟半晌说：“一织君今天是有什么心事么？”

正站在一旁喝水休息的一织差点呛到：“什么？”

“总感觉表情有些忧郁啊。当然，这样的一织君也非常有魅力哟，不过感觉缺少了平时的那种精气神呢。”

“是这样吗……抱歉，刚刚确实是有点分心，请再来一次吧。”

“哎呀，真是诚实。不过我不讨厌这样的孩子哦。”横口笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他的腰，“你没问题的。来吧，我们再来一组！灯光起！”

  


从摄影棚出来比预想中多花了一个小时，所幸接下来就没有安排了。平时IDOLiSH7的每个成员都非常忙碌，除了一织和陆，以及Mezzo’依然由大神万理担任经纪人之外，几乎每个人都有一个助理。小鸟游纺如今操持的是IDOLiSH7的基本面，再也不用又当司机又当保姆，对一织的行程她基本也放心交予他自己打理，并不多过问。一织承担的不仅仅是自己的行程，为了不给自己增添过重的负担，他会将自己的单人工作安排得不那么密集。

正思考着要不要打电话给小鸟游纺的时候，一织在走廊上迎面碰上了熟人。

“您好，下冈先生。”

“哦，这不是和泉君吗？怎么样，最近还好吗？”

“托您的福。下冈先生也来这里工作吗？”

工作室外的走廊空无一人，下冈放松地跟晚辈攀谈起来。

“是啊，说是要拍一期节目的宣传照。对了，说起来你看了这期我的节目吧？就是七濑君有上的那期，怎么样？有什么感想吗？”

“……看了。正好关于这个，我有事想请教您。”

“怎么了？表情那么严肃。”

“您给七濑先生的台本，是事先安排让他这么说的吗？”一织顿了顿，似乎这话由自己说出口特别难为情，“……就是，他说，最想感谢的人是我……”

下冈愣了愣，随即爆发出一阵大笑，边笑边拍打着一织的背部。

“那怎么可能！都已经认识那么多年了，我哪里还需要用这样的台本来操纵七濑君！现在就连四叶君我都不担心了呢。”他揶揄似地笑：“年轻人啊，害羞也不用找这样的借口嘛。被七濑君感谢不开心吗？”

一织听了他毫不犹豫的否定，内心一沉，更是疲于应付对方的调侃。

“不、呃，怎么说，我确实不太习惯这种……”

下冈像是看穿了他的心思，脸上的笑渐渐染上了些许苦涩。

“节目反响不错哦，也有不少观众打电话反馈说看哭了。七濑君这孩子真不得了，虽然以前就知道了，但观众真的很容易被他的情绪带着走。哎，希望这次是好事吧。”

  


与下冈道别后，一织没再踌躇，拨通了小鸟游纺的电话。经纪人应该也知道这事吧，毕竟那可是上了热词，负责监控SNS的员工肯定早就报告了。

“一织先生，辛苦了！今天的拍摄还顺利吗？”电话很快就接通了，那边传来了经纪人充满元气的声音。

“还算顺利。”

“那就好，不好意思，我这边还在进行一个磋商，是有什么事吗？”

“有一件事，您有看SNS上的热词吗？”

“……关于这件事，助理给我报告过了。但我考虑了一下，认为不是值得你们关注的事，所以就没特意跟你说。”

这倒是有点出乎一织的预料。“……您做出这样的判断吗？”

“没关系的，像这种帖子只要不去理会，过几天就会消停了吧——你以前不也曾这样教导我吗？公司肯定是不好出面说什么，毕竟都是粉丝的话题。至于项链……那么重要的东西，肯定是要戴着的呀！所以我认为是不用介意。”

话都说到这份上了，虽然那种古怪的感觉还是挥之不去，但一织也觉得自己确实有点过度操心，毕竟小鸟游纺已经是身经百战的金牌经纪人了。他轻咳两声掩饰自己的尴尬。

“也是。就当我什么都没说吧，打扰您工作了，抱歉。”

“没关系的，我才是一直都在麻烦你……陆先生也拜托你照顾了！过两天也许会有个大工作，详情到时再说吧！”

大工作？一织还想说些什么，但那边快速说了句“不好意思我要回去开会了先失礼了”就先行切断了电话。他正要放下手机，屏幕上又跳出一条新的RC消息提示，划开后，赫然是位于暴风眼的另外一个主角，正毫无自觉地说着毫无紧张感的话：

「一织，你今天回来的时候可以帮忙买牛奶吗？我忘记买了~拜托啦！」

配上一个兔子眼泪汪汪的表情，就显得更没有拒绝请求的余地了。一织不禁提起了嘴角，手指飞快地回了个“好的，还需要什么东西我一起买回来”。对方果然得寸进尺地提出了草莓酸奶冰淇淋蜂蜜蛋糕等一系列甜食，被一织统统打回：

「吃太多甜的对皮肤不好。」

想了想又加了一句“我会看着办的”。

对方回了个大大的微笑表情，占满了手机的大半个屏幕。一织微笑着将手机放进口袋里，同时摸到口袋里的项链，他犹豫了一下，还是拿出来戴上，小心地将链坠放进里衣，出门往回家的方向打车。

  


位于17层的高档公寓，一梯一户，安保齐全，门禁用的是虹膜识别，可以排除90%的可疑人物；每一户都有配套的阳台，日照充足绿化得当，3ldk，在东京来说算是非常奢侈的房产。这处房产由和泉一织精心挑选，小鸟游公司为他们最宝贵的天才——七濑陆长期租用的专属住宅。

而现在是和泉一织和七濑陆两个人的家。

一织拉开大门，在玄关换鞋时便听见身后传来啪嗒啪嗒的拖鞋声响。

“一织，欢迎回来！”

太好了，是乐天到没心没肺的那个他。看来他有好好听话没有看SNS。一织在心底稍稍松了口气，起身对上那张明亮的笑脸。

“我回来了。”

世人趋之若鹜的国民偶像就站在自己面前，穿着米白色的连帽卫衣和宽松的家居裤，脚趿着孩子气的绒毛拖鞋。再熟悉不过的容颜就好像停驻在了少年时期，历经十年岁月，没有衰减，没有褪色，鲜活得让人联想到花骨朵和毛茸茸的小型啮齿目生物。

时光唯一赐予他们的是日渐拉开差距的身高。刚出道时虽然只差1cm，但一织成年了后身高还往上蹿了蹿，如今已经与陆拉开了5cm的差距，因为不得不仰视对方，在吵架上更不占据优势，陆也闹过几次小脾气。

他把手里的袋子递到陆跟前，后者开心地接过，打开后“哇”地叫了出来：“是御水堂的芝士蛋糕！”

“刚好路过就买了，上次你说想吃来着。” 

“好开心，谢谢一织！”陆宝贝地捧着纸袋走向开放式厨房，“不过你不是说不能吃太多甜食吗，还特意买了这个。”

“我只是路过就买了。”一织强调，“一天只能吃一小块。”

“真小气……对了，你吃了晚饭吗？”得到否定的回答后，陆喜滋滋地从流理台上端了什么倒进平底锅里加热，“晚上智子阿姨做了好吃的奶油培根意面，我想着你肯定没吃什么，让阿姨做多一点果然是对的。”

一织看着陆哼着歌翻炒食物的背影，唇边微微漾起笑意。但他注意到客厅开着的电视，在茶几和沙发上肆无忌惮散落的羊毛毯、诗集、茶杯、笔记本和笔，还有鱼缸旁边没合上盖子的鱼食罐子，又无可奈何地叹了口气，转身就对在厨房里的同居人发难。

“你又在客厅写歌词了吧？我都说多少次了，工作的时候就去书房，不要把东西到处乱丢。”

“可是在书房里总觉得没有那个气氛啊！”

“几岁的人了？难道还得沐浴更衣点香泡茶你才有那个心情写歌词吗？”

“我就是不习惯嘛，有什么不可以！下次不乱丢东西就好了吧？”

不管是谁起的头，一织明白在这种事上自己敌不过陆的任性，索性认了命，倾身去收拾残局。正想去关掉电视机的时候，屏幕上蓦地出现了七濑陆的特写，一织下意识地缩回了手，那是之前陆拍摄的一支洗发水的CM。他的微笑消失在屏幕上后，紧接着又是同一人的名字弹了出来。

是上一期《黄金周末的谈天说地》的重播预告。这次预告上还打上了“感人至深！国民偶像的感恩节宣言是——？”煽动性极强的标语。与电视里的陆那张纯洁的笑脸映衬着，有种突兀的违和感。

“啊，那个是……”

背后突然响起了声音，一织像被吓到了似的关掉电视回过头，陆正端着冒着热气的盘子站在自己跟前，似乎也被他的反应惊吓，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

“……意面，不吃吗？”半晌，陆才吐出这么一句。

“啊，好的，我来吧，谢谢。”一织回过神，从他手上接过盘子放在餐桌上。陆坐在他的对面，看来是忍受不了安静地看着对方进食，小臂撑在桌上，脚漫无目的地在桌子底下晃来晃去，故意装作不经意地问：“喂，一织……你对那期节目没什么感想吗？你看了的吧？”

该来的事还是会来的。一织在心底深吸一口气，顿时有些难以下咽。

“看了的，咳，那个……谢谢。能让你这么想我很高兴。”

虽然用的是尽可能安抚的语气，但眼前的青年似乎并不领情，像个河豚鼓起了腮帮子。

“骗人，明明脸上写的就不是那么回事。”

明明平时神经粗得可以容纳几个人荡秋千，为什么非要在这种没必要的地方变得敏锐呢？和泉一织很想叹气，陷入难哄模式的七濑陆只能靠一些特殊办法去哄，但前提是问题本身无伤大雅。事关原则问题，他认为自己还是不能随便敷衍了事。

“我要说的话你可能会不太中听。但是，我希望你下次不要在节目上特意强调我的名字，会被人误会。”

“误会什么？”

陆歪了歪头，露出了不可思议的表情。这让一织短暂地卡了壳，内心不由得感叹可爱的事物就算过了十年都还是可爱的。

“就是……”他想了想，忍住了不把帖子的事说出来。“会误会我们俩的关系。”

“关系？”陆鹦鹉学舌似地重复着他的关键词。一织狠了狠心，扭开了眼神不去看他。

“会觉得我们是情侣什么的。”

空气一瞬间凝固了。几秒钟后，陆的脸半羞半恼地胀得通红，嘴唇张张合合却说不出话，好像受到了什么打击。

“但、但是我们明明是……”他的声音十分虚弱，一织出于担心望向他的时候，他已经憋足了气，腾地站起身，自暴自弃地说：

“一织这个笨蛋！以后关于你的事我都不会说了，一辈子都不会说！”

还没等一织说些什么，他就迅速转身跑进自己的卧室，用力摔上了门。

一织抛下没吃多少的晚餐，快步走到陆的房门前，那个名字就在喉头滚落了几下，却终究没能发出声音。

“请你理解，这是为了你好，我不是故意要惹你生气的。……虽然，也能料想到你会生气的。”

门板后发出一声沉闷的撞击声，想必是抱枕被陆拿来做泄愤工具了。

“你是从一开始就想跟我吵架吧？！为什么，明明说的是真心话，还非得被你那样说不可……”

门后的声音听起来像是强行抑制着什么，委屈得下一刻就要决堤。一织听了心里难受得一塌糊涂，却无法对此道歉认错。他平复了呼吸，努力让语气变得平静。

“我只是不想让你操心太多的事，这么做有我自己的理由，你也应该明白的吧？”

“不明白的人是一织才对吧！我生气的重点根本就不在那里！一织这个大笨蛋……”

笨蛋说两次了！可惜七濑陆生气的重点，对和泉一织来说向来如谜团一般。他回想了从进门起自己还做了什么惹他生气的事，但仔细想来除了给他买蛋糕，任何事都可能触他的逆鳞。

这样下去就没完没了了。一织抵着开始隐隐作痛的脑袋，生硬地换了话题：“明早我8点就出门，我会把早餐做好，你起来后热一下吃吧。还有，明天早上11点你要和竹内小姐商量曲子，记得不要迟到。”

“啰嗦！说着不要我操心，自己又像个老妈子一样！”

“你要操心太多的话就本末倒置了！这不是我们一开始就说好的吗？”一织也忍不住提高了声音，但又想到吵架对陆的病情无益，又硬生生憋下了话头。“……算了，不要再继续这个话题了。天气很冷，记得穿暖和点。”

他叹了口气，转身回到餐桌旁。那里只有他一个人，还有冷掉的意大利面。他执拗地对抗着什么，将陆给自己准备的食物一口口全部吃完，认真洗掉餐具收拾厨房，洗澡回卧室继续工作。直到深夜，他都没有听见对面房间里传出一丝声音。

  


当太阳晒到眼皮的时候，陆才缓缓清醒过来。他摸来手机一看时间，顿时睡意全无。

“哇啊啊啊啊要迟到了~~~忘记调闹钟了！啊真是的，一织怎么不叫我……呃……”

然后他才想起来，昨晚跟一织吵架了。恍惚中不知什么时候睡着的，连澡都没来得及洗。

他坐在床沿呆愣了两秒，然后用力拍了拍自己的脸颊，全力抛开不快的事情，赶紧让自己行动起来。他用最快的速度洗漱穿衣，在趿拉着一只袜子时跑去厨房，不出意外地发现流理台上有一盘保鲜膜包着的三明治。上面贴着一张便签条：

“要迟到的话，请微波炉热一分钟带在路上吃。”

这个人就连这种细致的地方都很让人火大啊！陆有一瞬间真想赌气不吃他做的早餐，但眼下的状况不允许他这么做，他哼哼唧唧地将那盘三明治塞入微波炉，在加热间隙划开了手机屏幕，想先跟作曲家说一声可能会稍晚一点。

“竹内小姐的RC……诶，这是什么，公寓管理费的缴费通知？今天是期限？！”

那是一织给他转发的消息，下面附上了一织的留言和道歉，告诉他自己出门了以后才发现，自己回来时物管已经下班，拜托他下午回来时先去缴费。

这个公寓的所有管理和琐事，基本都是一织独自操持的，陆几乎没机会接触这些事务，面对他的说明一时乱了套。

“我看看……要有业主证，还有一织的银行卡……啊真是的偏偏在这种时候……”陆遵循RC的提示走进一织的房间，在他所说的床头柜的第二个抽屉里找到了这些东西。他关上抽屉正要离开时，却被床头柜前放置的一样东西吸引了视线。他拾起那个物件，白金做的长项链尾端，吊着一枚样式朴素的戒指。他很清楚这东西，因为与它成对的另一只，就在自己的胸前挂着。

“这是……他忘记带了吗？”

陆摩挲着那条项链思索了一阵，简单地得出了主人早上出门急忘记戴上的结论。他没再继续纠结，把项链放回原处，便慌慌张张地跑出门去。


	2. One way  （2）

-2-

讨论和尝试下支单曲的曲风和歌词的走向花了将近2个小时，告别作曲家从录音室出来时，陆感觉胃部漫上一阵令人不快的痉挛，四肢格外无力，才发现这时已经是下午茶时间了。虽然早上吃了一织准备的三明治，但中午不吃饭对体质不好的他来说算是严重犯规，如果平时一织在身边，一定会先喊停拉他去吃东西。

身为国民偶像，陆一旦出门被认出来，不管他正在做什么或者将要做什么，基本都会以泡汤告终。即便是去便利店买个面包如此简单的事，对单独在外的他来说也是个难题。一织告诫过他，如果自己不在身边，那么不管发生什么，只要一结束工作，什么都不要想也不要做，先打车回家再说。虽然打电话让小鸟游纺开车过来接也是个选项，但陆并不想因为自己的关系如此兴师动众。

又不是熊猫，再过保护也该有个限度啊。他不甘心地默念，却也明白为什么公司和一织会如此紧张自己。

总之，放弃出去买东西吃的念头吧，下午四点智子阿姨会来家里做家务，到时候让她做点什么吃就好了。打定主意之后，陆拖着虚弱的步子准备离开时，又被一个熟悉的声音叫住了。

“陆。”

他惊喜地回头，他的双胞胎哥哥就在身后，而八乙女乐和十龙之介跟在他身边。

“天哥！还有八乙女先生和龙之介大哥，你们怎么在这里？”他一时间忘记了自己本来要做什么，快步走近他们。

“真巧啊，七濑。我们刚好过来这边录音。”

“好久不见，陆君，你也来这里工作吗？”

“嗯嗯，我过来这边和竹内小姐商量曲子的事。”他笑嘻嘻地说，“好久不见了，天哥。”

被如此称呼的美貌青年也全然没有恼意，平时总有些孤傲的表情变得柔和。

“有一个月没碰面了吧。……你的脸色怎么看起来不太好？”

陆愣了愣，没想到哥哥开口第一句话就是这个，连忙随口找些借口意图糊弄过去。

“啊哈哈，可能是有些贫血吧……我没事的，等会吃点东西就好了！”

他这么一说，Trigger三人的表情顿时都变得严肃，在陆反应过来之前，他们就已经架着他到录音棚旁边的长椅上坐了下来。

“你是中午没吃吧？来，我这里还有一些糖。”龙之介哄小孩似地从大衣口袋里掏出几颗米花糖。

“我这里还有一个豆沙面包。”乐从挎包里找出一个纸袋塞进他的手里，“吃吧，先垫点东西再说，不然在外面晕倒的话就糟糕了。”

“啊，谢谢你们……”陆有些不知所措地接受了这些好意，却犹疑着要不要拆开包装袋。他们的视线织成一张温暖的网，罩得他眼角有些发酸。他缓缓抬头去看九条天，做哥哥的却以不赞成的目光皱着眉头紧盯着他。

“为什么和泉一织没有跟你一起来？”

果然是会问这个啊。陆心里一跳，拿不准要用什么表情什么答案去回答明显散发不悦的兄长。

“天，你的问法太凶了。何况和泉又不是七濑的专职助理，每次都跟着他是不可能的吧。”第一个呛声的是永远无所畏惧的八乙女乐。

“你给我闭嘴。”天横了他一眼，“我是在问陆。”

“呃，一织他今天有别的工作……是我要他优先自己的工作的，所以……”

天毫无偶像形象地翻了个白眼，“所以他就放你自己一个人来了？看来果然是不能太依仗外人啊。”

他特意在“外人”一词上加重了语气，乐和龙之介面面相觑，都为自家主唱的别扭毫无办法地摇摇头。陆听了心里也不是滋味，下意识地回嘴：

“天哥也太夸张了，我也已经28岁了，可以好好照顾自己的！”

“你是指连午餐也不吃，差点晕倒在录音室里？”

陆被这轻轻巧巧的一句话顶得没了声音，不高兴地撅起了嘴。怎么说也没到晕倒的地步啊，他嗫嚅着。

“我从以前就认为小鸟游公司心太大了，放养也该有个限度，连个助理都不配，到底是怎么想的？”天抱怨道。

“你们啊，一个两个都太过度保护了吧。”乐一针见血地指出，“七濑确实已经不是小孩子了，虽然，要人担心的地方是没怎么改变。”

天和陆同时对他投去了不爽的眼神，他完全不为所动，反而越说越来劲：“就是因为老把他一直当小孩子看，所以才不会成长啊，有些话该说就说，该放任的时候就放任。和泉也好天也好，简直就像是担心自己家孩子摔倒的家长嘛。”

“就是嘛，什么事都不跟我说，好像一个人藏在心里就能解决问题了。我就真的有那么信不过吗？”

乐的发言好像戳中了陆的痛处，后者顿时情绪激烈地控诉，原本苍白的脸色也因为激动红润了不少。而周围三人也因为他的话陷入了短暂的呆滞。

“……吵架了吗？”

“吵架了吧。”

“陆，和泉一织那家伙对你做什么了？”天气势汹汹地握住弟弟的手，眼神似乎随时会暴起揍人。“你要是跟他在一起太难受，就到我这里来住。”

陆这才意识到自己多言了，见哥哥如此担心自己，又是窝心又是哭笑不得，下意识地想要息事宁人。

“那个……其实他也没有做什么啦，只是我单方面在跟他闹脾气……”

“你也不会无缘无故闹脾气，所以肯定是他先做了什么。”九条天冷若冰霜的脸上赫然写着对不在场的某人的死刑判决书。

“你别这么说，天，两口子过日子吵架挺正常的不是吗？肯定会和好的。”大家的大哥龙之介好言相劝，却只得到了天毫不掩饰的怒目而视。“我说错什么了吗？”老实人疑惑地摸了摸头。

“哼，这都过多少年了还没放下呢。”乐冷笑出声，翘着二郎腿看热闹不嫌事大，“得了天，你就老实承认不好吗？和泉现在已经是七濑的家里……疼疼疼！你这小子——”

“脚滑了，不好意思。”说着还不解恨，又用力碾了两下。无视同伴投来的怨怼视线，九条天又转向弟弟，语气虽然生硬，但脸上确实是担心的样子。

“陆，不管发生什么事，我都是你的哥哥，如果你有什么困扰的事，就来找我吧。”

没想到会从他口中听到这样坦率的话，陆微微瞪大了眼睛。然后他笑了。

“我明白的，如果有困扰的事我会求助的，所以天哥，你不用担心我。我现在过得还不错。”

一织结束了当天的工作后，又赶回了公司。下午纺给他发来了消息，说是希望他立刻回公司一趟，有要事商量。

“给，这是昨天磋商的一个企划方案。”纺利落地把一份厚厚的文件放在一织面前，”是个很难得的工作，社长和我都希望你们两位能接下来。”

你们两位……？一织接过方案，草草浏览了几页，惊讶地抬眼看向经纪人，后者鼓励地朝他点点头。“是关于你和陆先生主演的电影企划。”

“为什么是我们两个？我们自从那部《狼少年和少年侦探》以外，就再也没有合作出演过了吧。”

算了一下，那也已经是九年前的事了。那时候他们才出道一周年没多久。原来如此，都已经这么久没有一起演过戏了。

“这个我也不太清楚……不过，请先看看角色设定和剧本吧。”

一织皱着眉头翻着剧本大纲，“这个角色分配……”

纺观察着他的神情变化，语气谨慎了些：“是的，我当时接到这个方案时也有点惊讶，虽然这么说可能对一织先生有点失礼，但刚开始收到消息时，我没想到是这样安排的。”

“照话题度来说，怎么应该都是反过来才对。这样安排是有什么用意吗？”

“关于这点我也旁敲侧击了一下，导演的意思似乎是说，本来就是这样的打算，不是片酬高低的问题，而是他希望你来演主角，也希望陆先生一定要演那个角色。”

“……太奇怪了。”

“嗯？你说什么？”

“没什么。”一织合起方案，“是个很不错的大型企划，拍成功了肯定是叫好又叫座。但是……”

“但是？”

“这个角色，真的适合我吗？”一织凝视着纺，像是在向她寻求一个否定的答案。

“与其说我觉得很合适，不如说我相信一织先生能办得到。”纺坚定地说，“你又是在顾虑什么呢？”

她没能得到回答。一直作为她的事业参谋的青年罕见地露出了犹豫不定的神色，良久，他只是对她提出了请求——“请让我再考虑一下”。

将近12月的东京，夜晚气温骤降，一织从公司一出来，就被强烈的冷风打了个措手不及，兜紧了围巾顺手打了个车回家。他奔波了一天，身心都已届临界点，为了保持清醒在开了暖气的车上边嚼超清凉型薄荷糖，边处理没来得及看的RC和邮件。

然后他才看到了陆在下午5点给他发来的消息：「一织，你晚上回家吃饭吗？」

手机上的时间显示现在已经是晚上8点，现在回复也已经来不及了。一织这才发现自己晚上忙得连饭都忘记吃了，胃早已过了饥饿的阶段。他关掉屏幕，累得酸胀的眼前都是那张天真的笑脸，想见他的欲望霎时像猛兽的爪子一样紧紧攥住了胃部，远比饥饿感更加急迫。

拖着疲惫的身躯打开门时，一织发现屋子里静得有些不对头，灯也没有开。他换了鞋子，没人跑过来跟他说“欢迎回来”。他走进大厅里，发现一向精神旺盛的同居人正跪坐在椅子上，趴在橱柜上的水槽边，正盯着那在宽敞的鱼缸内摆尾游弋的热带鱼们发愣，嘴里好像还在嘟哝着什么，鱼缸内发出的幽光反射在他面无表情的脸上，显出忧郁的苍白。

一织心里一跳，血像退潮一般从指尖刷刷退了下去。埋在记忆深处的一些画面无预兆地闪过，他下意识地喊了对方一声，脑子里走马灯似地飞快晃过了许多念头。

“……陆？”

对方没有应答，似乎还沉浸在自己的思绪当中。一织顿时感觉呼吸的空气都变得凝滞，他强迫自己移动沉重的脚步走到对方身边，伸手按住他的肩膀。

“陆！”

被他用力地一摇，正沉溺在自己世界里的陆终于回过神，他扭头看着一织，像是被旭日渐渐照耀的大地，鲜活的笑意缓缓爬上了他的脸庞。

“一织，你回来了？……你刚刚叫我的名字？”

一织还没从惊吓中缓过劲，喃喃问：“你刚刚在干什么？”

“我？我在喂鱼啊，然后有了些灵感，在琢磨歌词……”

一股有气无力的怒意从一织心底腾地窜上来，真像个傻瓜！他痛骂自己的同时，又忍不住要将方才受惊的情绪发泄到对方身上。

“我回来了你也不迎接我，在这里猛盯着鱼看，嘴里念念有词，连灯都不开！我——”

“咦、我只是因为那样比较有氛围……诶、等等，一织？！”

紧握着他的手没有放开。但一织彻底脱了力，攥着陆的手臂，身体向前倾倒，前额重重地压在了他的颈窝处。比从寒风中归来的自己更加温暖的皮肤，散发着熟悉的沐浴露清香。贴得过近了，仅仅是感受到那薄薄的皮肤下跳动的脉搏，就让人安心得想要落下泪来。

啊啊，太好了。

“……一织？”

“……嗯。”

黑暗中，他感受到一只手在轻轻拍着自己的背部。

“没事的，我还在这里哦。”

头顶上传来的声音像是能抚慰一切伤痛，温柔得不像是平时的他。只有在这种时候才会觉得他有一丁点年长者的样子。一织想哭的同时又有点想笑，但不管是哪种表情，用在当下恐怕都不合适。真是太丢脸了，明明担心他的是自己，到最后却反过来被他担心。

温暖的依存只持续了片刻，他很快就松开了陆，后者在幽光中撞上他的视线，又迅速避开了。

“我，我去开灯。”

大厅的灯总算亮了。在眼睛因为突如其来的光亮而眯起的那一刻，一织似乎瞥见陆的耳根红了。

“那个……”

“对了！一织，你吃了饭吗？”陆不自然地提高了音调。

“还没。”被他这么一提醒，一织才想起来晚饭的事，“抱歉，今天在工作中所以没看到RC……”

“没关系，我也猜到了。”陆笑了笑，走进厨房里拉开冰箱，“我还是让智子阿姨多准备了一份，因为一织总是会念叨我但自己也经常不记得吃饭嘛。”

还真是无法反驳，一织嘀咕着，边脱下外套边走向厨房。“放着我来热就好。”

他伸出手想去接餐盘，却不小心擦到陆的手背，陆如同被踩了尾巴的猫跳了起来，连忙将他推出厨房。

“这里我来就好！你工作到那么晚一定很累了，先去泡个澡吧！”

他看起来很执着，一织犹豫片刻，又被他的眼神驱赶着，只好遵照吩咐去洗澡。在他的身影终于消失在浴室后，陆扶着流理台一下子蹲在地上，脸颊变得跟他的头发一样红。

一织从热腾腾的浴室出来后，立刻吃上了热腾腾的饭菜。他守规矩地双手合十说“我开动了”，颇有些感动地吃上了土豆炖肉、蔬菜沙拉和米饭。他刚刚担心得不得了的人正好端端坐在他对面，认真地看着他吃饭。

“说起来我今天见到了天哥。八乙女先生和龙之介大哥也在。”

“也有很久没见了啊，他们还好吗？”

“嗯。”自己没吃午饭在他们面前露馅的事，陆想了想还是没说。

“九条先生没说什么吗？”

陆想起哥哥那得知自己和一织吵架后怒发冲冠的样子，一阵目眩。

“天哥他……能说什么呢，哈哈哈，无非就是要我好好照顾自己之类的……”

一织无语地看了他一眼，“八成也是说些什么，要是跟我处不好就去他那里住之类的吧。”

这个人精！平时那么世故，连我哥的想法都一清二楚，却唯独不知道我在想什么！陆气得牙痒痒，连腮帮子都鼓起来了。一织冲他投来疑惑的视线，完全搞不明白为什么他反而要生气。

“还在生昨天的气？”

“……没有了。”陆的声音闷闷的。

一织听了，竟像是松了口气，轻轻笑了。

“是吗，那就好。”

看见他的笑容，陆纵使有一百个不满，都堵在心口出不来了。什么嘛，这个笑容也太犯规了！醒醒啊七濑陆，每次都那么好糊弄怎么行？

“我吃饱了。”把饭菜一粒米都不剩地吃完后，一织放下了筷子。然后他从身后的包里拿出了今天纺给他的企划方案，递给了陆。

“这是我今天从经纪人那拿到的一个电影企划案。是一部悬疑片，导演似乎想让我和你一起参演。”

“诶，我和你吗？”陆闻言讶异地睁大了眼，兴趣盎然地接过了方案，翻阅了一点就叫了起来：“这是宇野晶老师原作的《冬之锁》改编的电影！我可喜欢这本小说了！宇野老师写的社会派悬疑推理小说又紧张又感人，太好看了！”

然后陆清清喉咙，开始讲述他看过的小说的内容：

男主角藤森是个老实内向的好人，不擅交际的他在大学社团里遇到了兴趣相投的鹿野，两人成为了挚友。即将毕业的那年冬天，他们与几个社团同学去长野山里的别墅合宿，由于一个同学被暴风雪困在山下，鹿野开车去接他，结果半路出了事故身亡。十年之后，藤森成为了一名普通的上班族，与一名女子相恋。他在某天收到了一封匿名信，那封信只写了一句话“藤森真己是杀人犯”。在那之后，当时在雪山上的几个同学也都收到了同样的信件，怪事频频在他们身边发生。藤森觉得这件事与十年前的鹿野之死有关，为了阻止身边发生的一切，他决定要找出当时的真相。

“你记得很清楚啊。”一织说。

“因为结局给我的冲击很大啊，没想到兜兜转转了一大圈，男主最后发现害死好友的不是别人，竟然是自己。”

“……这么随便就给我剧透了啊，你这个人真的是……”

“诶？！抱歉啊，我还以为一织已经看过剧本了。”

“我还没来得及看后面的剧情，只是……这样啊，害死好友的不是别人，是他自己啊。”

“虽然不是故意的。”没有注意到一织的沉思，陆继续翻看着方案，又微微一愣，“角色安排是……一织演男主藤森，我演死去的鹿野吗？”

一织放在桌上的手交握在一起，“这个安排，我也问过经纪人了，好像是导演的意思。”

“有什么不好的，很合适啊！”陆突然激动起来，“一织很适合藤森这个角色啊。”

“……哪里合适了？”

“嗯……内向，不擅交际？”

“……你的工作都是谁帮你去应酬的，这个人不擅交际吗？”

“哈哈哈，我就随口一说嘛。其实我也不清楚，就觉得本质上很相似吧，心里很为别人着想，又容易自己钻牛角尖，但面对困难还是没有退缩，是个很勇敢、又很温柔的人哦！”

说的那个人无心，听的那个人反而害羞得红了耳尖。一织咳了两声掩饰自己的尴尬，生硬地转换了话题。

“所、所以说……你对这个企划怎么看呢？”

“我觉得很好哦，导演和编剧都很厉害，而且还想让我们俩演唱电影的主题曲，不管怎么看都是很难得的好工作吧？”

“……你想接吗？你可是演配角哦。”

“演配角有什么不可以的吗？”陆单纯地反问道，一织一时间竟无言以对。

“鹿野这个角色我当然也很喜欢，班底我也很中意，但我其实最想和一织演戏哦。毕竟你看，我们都已经有将近十年没有演过对手戏了嘛，连两个人的曲子都没有再出过了。”

陆坦然自白，宝石般清澈的双眸注视着一织。对后者来说，没有什么能比这眼神更难以招架了。他连忙不自在地别开眼。

『……他们俩好像会出现在一起的场合就是live，还有整团一起上的番组和广播了吧。』

『等到现在都没有他们俩一起合作的影视剧，真是太可惜了。』

也许陆并不知道，在这个世上有不少人正翘首以盼着他们俩的共演。但与此同时，也有不少人持有相反的态度。

而和泉一织明白，这些都不是自己犹豫的根源所在。

“难道说……一织你不想接吗？”陆露出了难以置信的神色，那实际更接近于受伤的小兽，让一织心里一震。

“我也不知道……我还在考虑。”一织垂下眼，踌躇地盯着桌面。

“是不想和我一起演吗？”

“哈？”

“不然还有别的理由吗？”陆忽然站起身，声音里带上了一丝逞强压抑的哭腔，“这些年来你跟我保持的距离还不够远吗？虽然我知道那些都是没办法的事，可是……我不想这样……”

一织顿感一阵窒息，他也忍不住跟着站了起来。

“我不是这个意思，你不要误会！冷静一点，这样对你的病不好……”

“每一次、每一次都拿我的病说事……好像很关心我似的，却连我的名字都不肯叫！”

撒气般地扔下了这句话，陆就扭头跑开了。一织怔怔地看着他的背影，却被他的话钉住了脚步。

他会在外人面前唤他“七濑先生”，一如初识之时，十年以来从未变过。

而“陆”的名字，他却难以对本人说出口。即便变成了现在的这种关系，出现在他们对话之间的次数依然少之又少。

也许是习惯使然，也许是为了压抑心底更深层的欲望，他几乎从来不叫他的名字。

但他从未想过，仅仅是封印了如此简单的一个字，会给这个人带来多大的伤害。

终究没能主动对陆和解，一织怀着复杂的心情回到自己房间。他坐在床上翻看工作资料时，卧室的门敲响了。

“……请进。”

门咔嗒一声开了。一个多小时前还在和他怄气的某人抱着枕头站在门口，怯生生地试探着问他：

“一织，能跟你一起睡吗？”

这是陆的主动求和信号。虽然很少见，但也不是没有过先例。一织有些意外，片刻后叹了口气，挪开了身子拍了拍身边的床褥。

“过来吧。”

陆面露欣喜，一路小跑带着枕头跳到了一织的床上。一织从衣橱里拿了一床厚厚的棉被，将棉被整齐铺好，让他像个毛毛虫一样钻进被子里，又将暖气温度调高，把落地灯调暗到适合入睡的亮度。忙活完这些后，他转头发现陆正从被子里露出半张脸，定神地望着自己，眸子在昏黄的背光下隐隐发亮。真是可爱的人啊。他心想，忍不住揉了一把身边人的脑袋。

“怎么了？”

“……刚刚跟你闹别扭了，抱歉。”

他的声音带着要滴出水似的委屈和低落，搞得就像该认错的不是他。一织有些哭笑不得，他知道这个人有多狡猾，因为自己从来不会在他主动低头的时候不服软。

“我也有不对的地方。我明白你的心情，却老是因为一些事纠结……”一织为他掖好颈边的被子，低声说：“我知道你会喜欢那部电影的，如果你想接的话，我不会阻止你。你也有两年没接拍过电影了，那个角色也很适合你。”

“我可以接下来，但你不接，是这个意思吗……？”

一织没有回答。陆看了他一会，又带着些恼意一把将被子整个蒙住了脑袋。

“？！你做什么？这样会透不了气的！”一织手忙脚乱地把人从被子里挖了出来，陆不情不愿但执拗地瞪着他，看起来马上又要生气了。

“如果一织不接的话，那我也不接。”

一阵无力感迅速漫上一织的胸口，“……为什么要做到这个地步？”

但陆看起来心意已决，“我不想演没有一织的《冬之锁》。这个角色就是属于一织的，跟别人搭戏我不要。”

“你也太任性了……就算我不演，也多的是替代我的大牌演员。”

“我是很任性，但一织就不是了吗？”

一句话让一织失去了声音。充足的暖气让频繁呼吸的鼻腔变得干疼，他长时间垂眼盯着自己手边的资料，假装那上面的字都能读进去。

然后一只稍凉的手摸索上来，轻轻捏住了他的手。他仓促看向那只在寻求温暖的手，无意识地轻轻回握。

“我要说一些会让你不高兴的话了。”嘴上这么说，但陆因为他的回应，语气都柔软了不少，“一织的态度总让我觉得很不安。”

“诶？”

“因为，如果你凡事都把我放在第一位考虑，我会老觉得是我单方面需要你。但你的想法是什么？我不知道。每次意识到这个，我就会感到很不安，心想着，我果然成为不了被你依靠的人啊……”

一织看着他，虽然他说的每一个字他都能听懂，可脑子里似乎无法顺利组织话语的意思。

陆面对他的沉默，脸上露出了一丝苦涩的微笑。昏暗的灯光和被温暖包裹的环境令他昏昏欲睡，在他彻底闭上眼之前，他喃喃问了一句：

“一织，你到底想要什么？”

等一织回过神来时，提出问题的人早已撇下他陷入梦乡。墙上的挂钟指向12点，除了身边人平稳的呼吸声以外，屋子里万籁俱寂。

他能像现在这样安睡，在很长一段时间里，曾是他们两人的奢望。

一织凝视着身侧那张熟睡的脸庞，不由得伸出手去，轻轻抚摸他的头发，陆稍长的额发因为他的动作滑落到一边，光洁的额头上赫然有一道已经变淡的伤疤，如爬虫般一直绵延到头顶。一织的动作停滞了一秒，又强迫自己直面恐惧的具象化，执着但轻柔地用手指碰触着那道伤疤。陆并没有被他的动作所打扰，表情依然平静天真。

“……陆。”

陆。

一织在喉间无数次呼唤着平时难以诉说的名字，仿佛在黑夜中默然流血的野兽。

他到底想要什么？这种问题可真是愚蠢。因为打从他们定下那个荒唐的约定的那一刻起，他想做的事就只有一件：那就是让七濑陆在可操控的范围内成为超级巨星。好风凭借力，他几乎可说是顺利地践行了自己的想法，直至五年前那件事的发生。

自那之后，他的想法从引导陆走向巨星，变成更加单纯的执念。

要保护陆。要保护他在残酷的世界里存活下来，不被惊涛骇浪所卷走。只要是超过个人能力范畴的行为，根源都是痴妄。圈内一位老前辈曾经如此语重心长地告诫一织。当时的他年轻气盛，并没有真正弄懂这话的含义，等他能够理解的时候，事态已经朝着不可挽回的方向滑去。仅凭一己之力就想操控人心、想让事情尽数如自己所愿进行，是多么天真的活法啊。完美主义的和泉一织彻底吃够了教训。

求而不得会叫人发疯，九条鹰匡便是前车之鉴。和泉一织从他身上掂清了自己的斤两，如今他唯一能做的，就是保护七濑陆不受伤害。

为此他只能选择隐瞒、保守谨慎的处置方式，甚至不惜牺牲自己的部分事业，且认为这是为了七濑陆的完整所做出的判断。就如同当初定下的密约一样，由自己来控制他，他也应承过了。

事到如今，他不应再为这种理所应当的事感到动摇才对。自己的判断是正确的，当初把自己和陆两人的工作彻底隔断也出于这个判断，正如蜥蜴会断尾求生，总要舍弃重要的事物才能保守最大的秘密。

两人不在团演以外合作——这作为不成文的准则已经伴随了他们五年，一直以来，一织都如履薄冰，小心翼翼地为陆的星路铲平一切可能的隐患。那条项链曾是他最大的让步，然而现在看来也不能放心了。更不用说在大银幕上饰演一对生死相隔的挚友。他要杜绝一切会透露信息、引起负面话题的可能，这是他的职责。

原谅我，陆，那都是无可奈何的。而世间多的是各种各样的无可奈何。

一织熄了灯躺进被窝里，感受着枕边人的呼吸阖上眼，脑子里回旋着许许多多的细碎画面。

震耳欲聋的欢呼声，七个人的脸庞在聚光灯下闪闪发光；白得能吸收一切的医院墙壁，洪水般的新闻，一对夫妻在流泪；有许多熟悉的面孔在流泪，但他们也在笑着。教堂彩窗外有白鸽的影子掠过，十字架似乎在谴责着仓皇逃于此处却虚情假意的他们。

和泉一织和七濑陆秘密结婚已有五年，在为数不多知道这个秘密的人们看来，他们是互相扶持的同伴，是不离不弃的伴侣。但谁也不会知道，这两具世间寻常可见的、伤痕累累的灵魂，即使同床共枕，却连碰触彼此也做不到。

*陆陆因为鱼缸有感而发的歌词，我想象中比较接近下面这样的：

[http://music.163.com/song?id=1401899937&userid=71868205](http://music.163.com/song?id=1401899937&userid=71868205)

写歌词实在不是我的长项……意会意会就好。

*电影情节捏他凑佳苗原作的2017年日剧《リバース》，好看是好看的就是结局太ry 情节没什么变动就照搬，我太懒了。小池辙平的白月光角色好适合陆陆啊？也想看不太有余裕的普通青年和泉一织（ntm

*17家里养的热带鱼一共有7条。


	3. One way  （3）

-3-

海は黒く黒く深く、何もかもを知ったように

今の 私を迎えている

今の私を迎え るけど

ま だ消えてはいけないよと、一緒に行けば戻れると

君が言うの 私の君、君は私

“ 谢谢，谢谢各位第二次的安可！荧光棒海可真是漂亮啊，真想再多看看，不过快乐的时间也要到尾声了！”

为了回应和泉三月的话，会场里接二连三地响起了遗憾的声音，不少女观众捂着嘴哭了出来。

“ 那么，有请leader来做个总结吧！”三月把话头丢给了大和，大和困扰地笑着挠挠头，拿起了麦克风。

“ 哥哥我不擅长这种场面啊，总结什么的……那个，今晚真的非常感谢大家抽空来到这里，我们也很尽兴。虽然总要说再见，不过最后还是有个好消息告诉大家。”

人潮哗然，有人不断喊着他们各自的名字，其中喊“陆”的声音一波接着一波，仿佛不断向岸边拍打的浪花。

“ 啊哈哈，大家都很热情啊……那么这个消息，就留给我们的center发表吧。陆。”

站在中央的红发青年被潮水般的欢呼声推搡着走前了几步，他站在晃眼的聚光灯下，颊边不断有汗水滑落。他笑着朝大家挥手，会场回以更加热烈的掌声。

“ ……咳咳、不好意思，我有点激动了。多亏了大家的支持，我们IDOLiSH7才能一步步走到今天。不知不觉，我们也已经出道快五周年了。……谢谢，谢谢你们。所以，我们决定四个月后开始出道五周年纪念巡演，第一站就是，ZERO ARINA！”

舞台灯光熄灭时，会场的喧闹依旧。一回到后台，陆就膝盖一软跪在地上，开始剧烈咳嗽，喘息浑浊急促。跟在他身后的四叶环赶紧蹲下来查看他的情况，嘶哑地喊着一织的名字。

“ 织织！陆陆他又发作了！”

一织转过头，看见几乎蜷缩起来的陆，赶忙跑过去让他整个人靠在自己怀里，一手轻轻抚摸他的背部，一边回头叫人拿来吸入器。在后台待机的小鸟游纺很快从包里找出随身携带的吸入器，递给一织。让陆吸入药物之后，他总算平静了一些，但脸色仍然非常糟糕。

“ 还是去医院吧。经纪人，我陪他一块去，等会带他一起回家。你能开车送一下我们去医院吗？”一织果断下了判断，纺立刻点头，说着我马上就去准备就跑开了。一织扶着陆的肩膀，单薄的T恤下的肩头颤抖着，陆勉力抬起脸，声音异常微弱：“不……用了……我吃药就好……”

“ 不行，你这个样子等会真出什么事就麻烦了。”一织不容拒绝道，把他扶了起来。“能站得起来吗？还是需要我背你？先到旁边休息一下吧。”

陆摇摇头，用力撑着他的手臂支起身子，费力地跟他一步步走向休息间。其余几名队友看着他们离去的背影，面面相觑。

“ 该怎么说呢，一织他……真的很熟练了啊。”三月五味杂陈，“感觉自家弟弟长大了。”

“ 不过这到底是这个月的第几回了？这段时间发作太频繁了吧……”大和皱着眉头，“都怪我，我不应该让他来收尾的。”

“ 当时气氛是那个样子也没办法吧，不是你一个人的责任啦。我当时如果赶紧转移一下话题就好了……”三月安慰他。

“oh…… 陆他的病情好像越来越严重了，之前去看医生好像还说要减轻他的工作量……”凪一脸担心。

“ 我想，归根结底还是因为积累的压力和疲劳吧。”壮五扶着下颚若有所思，“但不巧的是，我们接下来有五周年纪念的巡演计划，这样下去真的没问题吗？”

“ 五周年啊。”环盯着自己的脚尖，工作人员在旁边跑来跑去。“太快了，什么都发展得太快了，所以陆陆才吃不消的吧……而且，照顾他的织织也很令人担心啊。”

被留下的五个人都陷入了沉思。

“ 即便如此，那也是一织他所选择的道路。而且现在陆确实最需要我们关注，我们就尽我们所能吧。”三月最后下了这样的结论。

出门前一织和陆连衣服都来不及换，身上还是最后安可换上的T恤和牛仔裤。一织给陆和自己戴上了口罩和帽子，扶着他穿过会场的VIP通道往车库走去。结果快走到门口时突然闪出几个年轻女生，她们迅速认出了他们，满脸都是狂热的欣喜。

“ 哇啊啊啊啊是陆！能请你在我的衣服上签个字吗？！我、我喜欢你三年了！每一次live都会来的！”

“ 我也是！这是我亲手做的小礼物，不介意的话请收下！”

“ 是一织君！果然是跟传闻中的一样，跟陆君关系很好呢——”

陆无助地抬起头望向一织，后者在他要对这群不知轻重的粉丝强颜欢笑之前把他一把拉到了身后。

“ 夜晚很危险，请各位女士注意安全，赶紧回家吧。”

嘴上说着温柔得体的话，眼里却一点笑意都没有。说完一织根本没有留给粉丝反应的机会，不由分说地拉着陆快步挤了过去，留下身后女孩们的怨声载道，头也不回地往车库走去。纺的车已经停到了门口，一织迅速拉开车门让陆进去，自己绕到另一边上车关门。车起动的时候，尽管隔着窗户，陆还是能听见有些女生在追着车尖叫着自己的名字。他有些担心地回望着那些追逐的身影消失在车身后，又回头看着一织的侧脸在黑夜和路灯的掩映下交织着阴晴不定。

“ 这样真的好吗……”

“ 如果被缠上了，你的病会暴露的。”一织没看他，语气冷淡而又理所应当。“这种时候就不要心肠太软了。”

到医院还有一些时间，请安静休息一下吧。一织如是说，陆于是闭上了嘴没再说话，心里满是愧疚：因为自己的病，连庆功宴都没法好好办，大家一定很扫兴。

身旁的一织正压低了声音跟纺确认着工作。

“ 明天的行程可能也要调整一下，上午的live全员磋商会改为我和哥哥和二阶堂先生去就好，下午杂志对七濑先生的采访能改为电话采访吗？采访提纲也还没看到。”

“ 啊，是刚刚才发过来的，我等会把邮件转给你，我和那边已经反复沟通确认过了，应该问题不大。电话采访我会跟他们确认的，但可能还是需要摄影……”

“ 七濑先生明天的状况还不好说，万一状态不好，摄影就免了吧。由事务所来提供照片。”

一织话音刚落，陆就睁开了眼睛拉住了他的衣角。

“ 我没关系的，我明天就能恢复……咳咳……”

一织无奈地凑过去查看他的情况，轻拍着他的背部。

“ 别说傻话。我也希望你明天能恢复，这只是在做紧急预案。你不要管这些，先顾好身体。”

陆一边咳一边点头，看起来十分可怜。一织拿过车上一件薄外套给他披上，让他靠着自己。车子在夜色里向医院疾驰而去。

尽管前一晚在医院搞到半夜才回到家，第二天一织仍然一早就醒了。他查看了一下隔壁房间的陆，确认他仍在熟睡后悄悄地关上了门。他煮了牛奶麦片粥就着面包当早餐，又给陆留下了他的那一份才出门。

刚迁入两个月的这处公寓楼下栽种着一排樱花树，已届四月的樱花开始凋谢，地上像铺了一层粉色的绒毯。戴着口罩和帽子、手提公文包的一织像是备受花粉症困扰的上班族，不被察觉地走进附近的便利店。便利店的广播里流淌着IDOLiSH7欢快的歌，最新一期的杂志被搁置在刊物架上最醒目的位置，封面的主角正是在不远处公寓里熟睡着的某人。那张能够治愈人心的笑脸，占据了现在几乎所有的话题榜第一位。只消随便扫一眼，一织就能轻易认出这些杂志里有多少本做了IDOLiSH7的特集，又有多少本的封面人物是七濑陆。

“ 啊，这一期杂志有陆的采访，我要买！”

“ 真好，我这个月的零花钱刚好用完了，你买了借我看看嘛~”

“ 咦~那你记得还我哦，上次杂志借给隔壁班的女生结果被弄丢了，不觉得很过分吗？幸好我多买了一本。”

“ 还会买两本……你对七濑陆还真是着迷啊！”

两个中学女生挤在刊物架前热闹地讨论着，其中一个不假思索地拿了最新的那本杂志拿去结账。一织看着她们离开的身影，拿起了同样的刊物，和一份当天的报纸一同结账。

今天的磋商会定在涉谷的一个工作室里进行。在涉谷站前的十字路口等红灯时，高楼玻璃外墙上的LED屏幕放起了IDOLiSH7为一个家喻户晓的宝石品牌做的CM。七个人的身体都被CG做成了对应颜色的宝石。在广告最后，红宝石做的人偶蜕变成会笑的七濑陆时，一织听见身边有两个推着婴儿车的中年妇女同时发出了小小的吸气声。隔壁大楼的LED屏正在播早间新闻，一位享有盛名的时事评论员煞有介事地说，如今偶像文化已经全方位占据了各种媒介，并且悄然侵入了每个家庭的生活，其中IDOLiSH7最为典型。

“—— 这里我们不得不提到七濑陆，在几年前我们可能还不知道他是谁，但现在，这位年轻人已经可以称之为一种‘现象’了。这种现象比起当年传说中的偶像zero巅峰时期有过之而无不及，号召力非常可观。”

“ 看看这组数据就知道了，SNS的每月热词，这一年来关于‘七濑陆’‘IDOLiSH7’‘Mezzo’的关键词几乎占据了50%以上，而且还呈上升趋势。不少媒体把这种现象称为‘七濑陆热潮’……”

绿灯亮了。和泉一织收回了视线，将自己投身于滚滚人潮之中。

在四年前，任谁都想象不到，当初一个首场live只有9个观众、在暴风雨中为滞留的乘客歌唱的年轻偶像团体，竟能走到今天这一步。而当初承受过非议的center七濑陆，凭借着过人的唱功和能让人遗忘现实痛苦的治愈系气质，沐浴着聚光灯的热量，被大众的呼声捧到了国民偶像的地位。

在这巨大的成功背后，是一手打造出IDOLiSH7的小鸟游事务所的功劳——世人是如此认知的。但只有小鸟游事务所的极少数人知道，和泉一织才是最大的幕后功臣。

身兼大学生和偶像两职的一织，现在依然作为小鸟游纺的参谋和七濑陆背后的制作人活跃着。时光和经验将他打磨得更加利落干练，本来就头脑优秀的他在外人看来做什么都游刃有余，但他自己明白根本不是那么回事。

他最近感觉身边的一切都变得奇怪了。世界在以不自然的速度变得疯狂。本来他应该以制造了热潮现象的自己感到自豪，但与日俱增的倾斜感让他察觉到，自己正在被一场台风逼近。

这股风到底会吹去哪儿？他加快脚步，穿过仿佛无止境报道着IDOLiSH7和七濑陆的电视、讨论着这一切的人群、车站的海报和应接不暇的刊物，像被大众的思绪穷追不舍。

早上的磋商很快就结束了。少了几个麻烦人物的插科打诨，三月几人很快与场地方商量好了日程和大致的流程，随后讨论列出了几场纪念巡回公演大致的歌单，决定让纺再整理一下，找时间再召集全体成员一同决定。

“—— 现在聚一次真的很难啊。”三月倒在办公转椅上感慨道，“我们碰上面基本都是排练，录歌，之后又各散东西，连一起吃饭的时间都几乎没有。”

“ 毕竟我们各自都忙得脚不沾地啊。”大和给三月面前的纸杯续上热咖啡，小个子青年道了句谢谢。

“ 嘛，跟你和凪倒是经常能碰到面就是了，就住隔壁。”说着三月看向自己的弟弟，“一织呢？住出去有没有想哥哥？”

一织差点把嘴里的热咖啡呛进气管里。“哥……咳咳、突然说这个做什么？”

三月咧开嘴笑得得意：“那当然是在关心自己弟弟啊，我偶尔才能见到弟弟可是寂寞得不得了呢。”

“…… 我，我当然会想。哥哥不在身边我也挺寂寞的。”一织撇开视线不好意思地说。三月站起身，从身后圈住弟弟的脖子说着一织最可爱啦，一边使劲儿揉他的头发。

“ 对了，陆还好吧？昨晚那个样子，很严重吗？”说起一起住的事，大和突然想起陆的病情。

“ 去医院治疗过了，昨晚回去吃了药，很快就睡着了。我走的时候他还没醒。”

“ 医生怎么说？”

“…… 老样子，不要给他太多工作和压力。”

“ 道理都懂啊……”大和叹息道，“可是真正做起来何其困难。”

“ 是啊，上了轨道之后，一切都变得身不由己了。”三月苦笑着说，“我们各自领域都不太一样，大叔一年接四五部影视剧，其中至少有两部是主役；现在让我做常驻主持和嘉宾的就有三档综艺，还不包括咱们自己的冠名节目；凪现在就是半个专业模特，每个月都至少有一本杂志会请他去做模特，还有各种国外大品牌的邀约，听说也有综艺想让他做固定主持人了；Mezzo’就不用说了，壮五现在甚至还给Re：vale写曲子，还经常陪着环出席公益活动；一织倒是全面开花，之前演的电视剧收视率还拔了季度头筹，跟陆有一个双人广播节目，还有各种广告……陆，陆就更不用我说了。这么庞大的工作量，他的体质又比常人要弱……确实是会恶化啊。”

“ 而且让他身体恶化的还不仅仅是工作量。别忘了我们是为了什么才分开来住的。”

大和的提醒让大家都陷入了沉默。直到两年前的7月为止，他们七个人都还住在一起。不到三年的时间里，他们被迫搬了两次宿舍。在第三次被私生饭发现了住所，闹得警察都来了后，小鸟游事务所做出了一个决定：让大家分开来住。目标一旦分散，被发现的可能性也会降低。

随即环和壮五先一起搬了出去；三月不放心脑子里总少一根筋的凪独住，又担心生活随便的大和，于是三人索性都搬去同一座公寓里做了邻居。至于一织和陆，没人去质疑他们两人会搬去住一块，仿佛这是从一开始就决定好的事。

这世上绝对不会有人比七濑陆更不适合独居了。一织如此笃定。所以当他对陆提出两个人一起住的时候，陆会面露惊讶这点才令他感到诧异。难不成这人真想过自己一个人住吗？还是说他想和九条天一起住？然而在等待了一段不算漫长的时间后，陆点头应承了他。

我可能会很麻烦，如果这样你也可以的话……

事到如今还在说什么呢，又不是第一天认识了。

…… 唔唔，怎么感觉你在鄙视我？

如果我不在身边的话，神经大条的您说不定哪天被粉丝绑架了都不知道。

我又不是小孩子了！……那么以后，要请一织多多指教啦。既然都变成室友了，那你也不要再对我用敬语了，说好了哦。

他们还是小瞧了陆的影响力。在接下来的两年间，他们俩不得不因为暴露行踪换了两次住所。一织记起不知在哪里看到的理论，说是频繁搬家对一个人的身心伤害相当恐怖，那种居无定所的不安感，会容易让人变得脆弱，焦虑会呈几何倍数增长。

也不知道是不是因为这个，在搬出了那个鸡飞狗跳但温暖无比的集体宿舍后，陆的病情发作就变得频繁了起来。

“ 感觉这样下去会不太妙啊。”三月说，“虽说火了对组合来说是好事，但最近陆这个样子没法不让人担心啊。”

“ 是啊，跟经纪人和社长商量一下比较好吧。毕竟我们持续这样的高强度工作量已经有两年了，连休假的闲暇都没有……唉，对中年大叔来说真是吃不消啊。”大和感叹着耸耸肩。

一织正要说些什么，会议室的门突然就打开了。三人同时回头想看看是哪位这么不知礼节不请自进，发现自家的经纪人就气喘吁吁地站在门口，看起来像是刚从事务所狂奔过来。

“ 哦，说曹操曹操到。怎么了纺？这么火急火燎的。”

“ 太好了，大家都在这里。今天早上，事务所的信箱里收到了这个。”纺从包里拿出一个信封递给一织。信封没有署名，乍一看是封普通的粉丝信，但当一织抽出里面的内容物，霎时变了脸色。

那是一张陆在live上演唱的照片，而那张照片的背后，只写了几个字。

『我 会 毁 了 你』

三月与大和也凑上来看了信件，脸色变得跟一织一样糟糕。

“ 报警了吗？”一织紧紧捏着那张照片，手指微微颤抖。

“ 报了，可是说线索太少，而且也许是恶作剧……”纺不安地垂下了眼。

“ 这是什么不负责任的说法……！”

大和按住了出离愤怒的三月，“社长知道了吗？陆呢？”

“ 社长知道的，陆先生的话还没……我认为还是不要告诉他的好。”

一织点头赞成：“七濑先生知道的话事情会变得更麻烦的吧，他的病情本来就经不起更大的压力了。”

“ 但他如果自己没那个警觉心，万一真出了什么事……”

“ 我会保护他的。他不会有事。”

一织几乎是脱口而出，但他如此具有英雄气概的一句话却没能得到大家的肯定。

“ 不，真出什么事了光靠你去保护肯定是不行的。”大和语气坚定，“眼下我们需要的是完备的安全措施。”

“ 没错。而且不止这一件事，考虑到最近有些粉丝的过激行为可能会对你们造成伤害，我已经跟社长商量过，近期我们会给IDOLiSH7招募SP，以及一名陆先生的替身。”纺握紧了拳头，“警察不管的话，我们也要有自保的办法。毕竟你们的安全是第一位的。”

“ 干得好啊，经纪人！”三月拍了拍正在发呆的弟弟的背，“一织也是，打起精神来，在陆面前你可不能先暴露了情绪啊。接下来我们该面对的还有很多，陆也还要靠你照顾。”

“…… 我知道。”

我知道。我要扮演那个完美高中生的延续，继续做一个头脑冷静、遇到任何事都不动摇的和泉一织；哪怕对方是对自己来说至关重要的七濑陆，哪怕他受到了生命威胁，我也要若无其事地抬起头，为他面对这残酷的一切。

因为我答应过他的，要求他把视线只集中在我一个人身上，凭我的眼神来行事。为此我不能移开视线，否则就没人会为他来看这个纷杂的世界了。

在收到第一封信的连续几周，小鸟游事务所都收到了如出一辙的恐吓信。尽管没人敢在陆的跟前提这件事，但除了陆以外的团员得知此事后，都难免对陆产生过度的关心。一次排练的时候陆不小心撞到了墙角，他仅仅痛呼出声，立马被团员们团团包围，甚至差点叫了救护车。陆费尽口舌安抚大家自己只是撞到了腿至多就是小腿会有一块淤青的程度，终于迟钝地在大家过分担心的言行中察觉到了不对劲。

“ 一织，你们是不是有什么事瞒着我？”

排练结束后已经很晚，本来陆肚子饿了有点想吃宵夜，但还是被一织拉回家了。走在回公寓的路上，陆终究没能忍住埋藏在心底几周的疑问。

一织内心一震，脸上的表情却还是镇定的。

“ 没有。为什么这么问？”

“ 因为最近你们对我的态度挺奇怪的，好像我是玻璃人偶似的。”心里的猜测被干脆否定，陆有些不满地撅起了嘴。

“ 是你最近经常发作的缘故吧？大家都很担心你啊。”

“ 是这样吗……”陆仍然满脸疑惑，一织没给他深入思考的时间，斩钉截铁道“就是这样的”。陆盯着一织的侧脸看了几秒看不出破绽，于是只好放弃地叹气：“既然一织也这么说了，那我——”

“ ？！过来这里！”

听见一织前所未有的强硬口气，陆呆滞了一瞬，紧接着就被一把拉过，力道太大让他踉跄了几步，差点撞在对方怀里。还没等他反应过来，就被一织摁到了墙边。裹挟着四月凉风的身体贴了上来，陆整个人都笼罩在面前男人的阴影当中，微微瞪大了眼。

“ 一织？！”

“ 嘘，不要出声。”

干燥的、柔软的唇扫过他的额发。太近了。甚至能清晰感觉到对方的鼻息。陆浑身一激灵，他眼睁睁看着近在咫尺的那张脸压下来，紧张地闭上了眼。

然而，那温度就贴着他的额滑了下来，最终驻足在耳边。一织清冽低沉的声音烧得他的耳根发烫：

“ 请不要动，就这样待一会儿。”

“—— 听说是住在这里啊，但是等了一晚上也没人出现。”

“ 情报是不是错了？陆应该会住在更高级的公寓才对吧，这种地方才不是他会住的！”

“ 可恶，搬家搬得太快了吧，害我们花了那么多力气……”

深夜的马路人迹罕至，对面传来的对话清晰可闻。陆终于明白过来一织的用意，手指无意识地攥着身前人的衬衫。不知道是自己的还是一织的心跳声如擂鼓般吵闹。不要被发现，不要被发现，不要被发现。他一遍遍地在心底近乎绝望地祈求着，同时又濒死地希望两人这般在一起的时间过得更慢一点。

不知过了多久，一织终于松开了他。仿佛生下来第一次呼吸到新鲜空气，陆大口喘息着，身体依然僵硬。一织担心地扶住他：“没事吧？又发作了吗？”

“ 不，我没事……只是太紧张了……”陆根本不敢对上一织的眼睛，慌张地瞥向马路对面，方才出现在公寓前的人已经走了，这让他稍稍松了口气。

他偷偷瞄了一织一眼，后者面色冷硬沉重，让他陡然间又冒出了些罪恶感。

“…… 对不起。”

“ 为什么要道歉？”

“ 因为我的事……害得你那么操心，而且还老是要搬家……”

一织看着垂着脑袋一脸沮丧的陆，语气不自觉就软了几分：

“ 这不是七濑先生的错，所以不需要道歉。”他顿了一顿，“而且，我们没被发现。既然她们这次扑了个空，很可能已经放弃了这里。”

闻言，陆缓缓抬起脸庞，露出了不敢置信的神色。

“ 所以说，我们这次不用搬家了吗？”

“ 小心一点的话，暂时还不用。请一定要提高警惕，像今天这样只戴了帽子也是不行的。”一织用手指扣了扣陆的棒球帽檐，“不过，以后我也不会放你一个人回家了，所以，请无论如何都要跟紧我。”

而面前的人只是愣愣地注视着他，一织被看得心里发毛，尴尬地提高了音调：“我、我说错什么了吗？”

他一手捧红的明星于是笑了出来，那坦然、对自己毫无顾虑全然放心的柔软笑容，仿佛自深深处延伸至眼底的残影，猛然震撼了一织。

有那么一瞬间，他完全能理解那些为七濑陆疯狂的粉丝的心情。因为他坚信面对这样的笑容，即便自己被陆命令去做任何事，他都一定会照办。与此同时，他又疯狂地想要将这样的笑容据为己有，恨不得将它制作成标本，永久锁在只属于自己的宝箱里。

然而他的妄想并没有持续很久。

“ 刚刚一织说了很帅气的话呢。‘请无论如何都要跟紧我’……如果是给哪个女孩子听到了，一定会放声尖叫的吧。”

陆像模像样地学着他的语气，把一织激得炸了毛，“你这个人真是……！我可不是在开玩笑啊！”

我明白，明白了啦，所以说不要对我用敬语呀。陆说着背过手去，走到斑马线旁，在信号灯变绿的那一刻回过头，冲一织笑意盈盈。

“ 带我回家吧，一织。”

  



	4. One way  （4）

-4-

  


触れたら 壊れてしまいそうで

触れなきゃ 崩れてしまいそうな

だけど

それでも 僕は手を伸ばすよ

壊れても拾い集めるよ いいだろう

  


风暴以无人能料的速度逼近了。

起初端倪出现在一档综艺节目的收录之后。陆在洗手间洗手的时候，感觉身后的厕所门动了动。但他并没有怀疑，出门往休息室的方向走去。今天一起录节目的环被工作人员叫住，于是陆先去了洗手间，结果变成一个人在走廊转了两圈又迷了路。

“咦，这里我好像才走过啊……难道是在对面的走廊？”

早知道等环一起走就好了，至少他在方向感上比自己靠谱。陆犹豫着要不要回到摄影棚里去找环，但又觉得自己不一定能顺利走回摄影棚。就在此刻，他似乎感觉到了一丝动静，回过头去却空无一物。走廊尽头宛如怪物张开的血盆大口，仿佛能将整个人吞噬下去。

陆没由来地打了个寒噤。虽然他平时能看到常人看不到的东西，但若是没有恶意的东西，他从来都不会怕。

“……有谁在那里吗？”陆壮着胆子往那边喊了一声。

那张血盆大口没有回应他。就在陆准备转身离开的时候，走廊突然陷入了一片黑暗。

“哇！停电了吗？！”

陆吓了一跳，在一片漆黑之中什么都看不见，他一步都不敢挪动，情急之下想起了自己还有手机。

“对了，用手机的手电筒……”

他掏出手机滑开屏幕，又听见了身后传来了奇妙的脚步声。他刚想出声呼唤，发现哪里不对劲。

如果是环的话，脚步声应该会更慌张一点才对。想起了最近粉丝的狂热和一织的告诫，他顿时浑身恶寒，下意识按熄了手机的亮光，喘息声变得粗重起来。

糟糕，这样下去的话会……谁来，谁快来救我——

陆眼前一阵晕眩，双腿已经支撑不住地跪坐在地上。这时，骤然亮起的走廊灯和环的声音同时唤醒了他差点失去的意识。

“喂，陆陆！你不要紧吧？！”

一阵慌乱的脚步声赶来他的身边。陆勉力撑在地上，想要对着同伴说没关系，四肢却一点力气都使不上来。

“环……刚刚是……”

“好像说是跳闸了。呃，我先把你扶起来……”

环个子高力气大，陆被他半扛着移动到被堆放在走廊旁的临时座椅上坐着。

“刚才，我好像听见有谁接近我。”感到安全的陆终于能顺利喘气了，他望向方才自己差点倒下的地方，但走廊上除了他和环以外空无一人。

“谁？我好像什么人都没见到啊。”环对此完全摸不着头脑，但他顺着陆的视线看去时，眉头紧紧扭在了一起。陆看着他突然起身，从地上捡起了一个透明的东西，在灯光下反射着刺眼的光芒。

“是碎玻璃片。”环对着走廊灯端详着手里的东西，“很尖锐的那种……可是，为什么会在这里……”

“停电之前，我觉得有人往这边走过来，但我问是谁也没人答应，我本来以为是你，但又察觉不是你……”陆一头雾水地与环面面相觑，环从他疑惑的神色里想到了什么，嗷的一声惨叫了出来。

“等、等等陆陆，你该不会要说是那个、那个那个，你能看得到的——”

“幽灵吗？”

“啊——我听不见！！你别说了！！！”

陆看着拼命阻止他说出那个禁语的环，无奈地笑了。

“不是那种，如果是的话我会知道的。”

闻言，环立刻松懈了下来，语速缓慢地推断着：

“那……如果不是那种东西……那是有谁想对陆陆做什么吗？”

一阵寒意陡然蹿上陆的背脊，环也一样，脸色变得十分糟糕。

“我，我现在立刻打电话给小壮和经纪人！啊、不行，不能放你一个人……”

多亏了环的粗心大意，陆站在他身边听完了他与壮五打电话的全部内容，然后从他那欠缺逻辑的说明当中抓到了一条令自己心脏险些冻结的关键信息。

从一个多月前，小鸟游事务所就不断收到针对七濑陆的恐吓信。他被人盯上了。

  


“——既然您说碎玻璃上面没有任何指纹。那不是应该很清楚了吗，我们这边可是被人盯上了！再不采取什么措施的话——”

“是、是，我是小鸟游经纪人。关于这件事，目前我们还在和警察商量，至于赔偿的问题请容稍后再议，我改日会正式向贵台提出抗议。……是的，好的，麻烦您了。”

警察局里人来人往，而每一个经过的人都无法控制地朝坐在角落里的七濑陆投去好奇的探询目光。在不远的另一端，和泉一织、四叶环和小鸟游纺围着值班警察争论着什么。听了环的报告，壮五马上把这件事告知了经纪人和一织，并立刻报了警。警察仔细搜寻了一遍电视台的演播大楼，却没有发现任何可疑人物的踪迹，电视台的监视录像也查不出端倪。仅凭一片落在地上的碎玻璃，再加上只有环和陆的单方面说辞，警方表示无法将这一事件予以立案。

“既然你们的人没有受伤，那很有可能只是他们自己的错觉。不要以为自己是名人就可以随意驱使警察了！”

“如果真的受伤就为时已晚了！事务所收到了那么多封恐吓信，你们从没有一次把它们当回事！什么叫以为自己是名人就可以随意驱使警察？意思是普通人收到了恐吓信你们就会当真吗？！”

一织会对着谁这样失态地叫喊，真的非常罕见。陆恍惚地看着面前所发生的一切，脑子里浑浑噩噩的，好想闭上眼睛不去看，但又无法闭上眼睛。有什么不成形的物事墨水般渗入心湖，逐渐将其染黑。

“说到底，偶像的粉丝总会不知什么时候就会做出出格的事情，你们自己要有危机感啊。”

警察虽然也没说错什么，但就是感觉哪里怪怪的。危机感，对了……一织总是说我缺乏危机感，说要跟我一起住的时候也是这样……如果他不在身边的话，说不定哪天我就会被粉丝绑架……

“陆君，陆君？”

温柔的声音唤回了陆飘忽的思绪。壮五倾身在他眼前晃了晃手，眼神里满是担忧。

“壮五哥……”

“你的脸色好差，是很不舒服吗？要不要喝点热茶？”说着壮五从包里拿出了保温瓶，倒出了麦茶递给陆。热腾腾的茶熏得双眼迷蒙，陆捧着茶只是盯着，没喝下去。

“陆君？要是累了的话，我跟他们说一声，让你早点回去休息吧。笔录也做完了，剩下的事就让经纪人去办……”

“我做错了吗？”

“诶？”

“我……一直觉得我的选择是正确的。想把歌声传递给更多的人，和天哥站在同样的舞台上、看着同样的风景，想和你们一直一直唱下去……”陆直直盯着虚空，又像是什么都没在看，平时充满精神的声音透出深深的疲倦。“可是，会有人因此讨厌我，讨厌我站在舞台上歌唱欢笑。”

“不是的，陆君。可能正相反……也有人是因为太过喜欢你，才做出了这种事。”

“为什么？”陆回头反问，他眼里一派迷茫，全然无法理解这话的含义。“为什么，喜欢我反而会做出这种对着讨厌的人才会做的事？”

壮五无法回答他，环也遇到过私生饭为了接近他而说出了知道他的妹妹在哪儿的谎言。谎言、跟踪、人身伤害，乍一看与“喜欢”一词都搭不上边，然而细想一下，就能想见无论在哪段关系中，一旦感情的天平严重失衡，越过了某条边界后，就会变成另一种极端的、疯狂的情感。

世上有几十亿人，就会有几十亿种人心。纵使是心思再细腻、再见多识广的人，也无法完全想象人心的边界界限。这个世界就是这样的疯狂。

“不要去想太多，陆君，也有些事是你怎么想也想不通的。”壮五干涩地回答，同时握住身边人的手，惊觉他的手冷得跟冰块一样。“你该回去休息了，我跟他们说一下，很快就回来。”

温暖的手放开了他。陆一言不发地望着壮五走过去跟经纪人和一织说话，眼前的世界渐渐变得窄而暗淡，情绪如月色下的冰川静而冷漠，但若用力去看，就能看见藏于其下汩汩流动的深沉海水。

壮五跟一织说了些什么，一织的视线很快朝他这边投来。仿佛被那视线烫着，陆下意识地躲开了。直到他被告知可以离开，他都没能再次抬头与人对视。

  


电视台发生的怪事、警察对他们的敷衍都让一织心烦意乱。他也想对环发脾气，责怪他为什么会让陆知道恐吓信的事，而陆非但没有被吓得病情发作，反而近乎漠然地做完了笔录，持续着沉默。等他回过神来时，他惊觉陆变得太过沉默。

壮五也跟他提过陆说的一些话，但在需要处理过多事情的一织眼中，这些是七濑陆的一贯情绪，优柔寡断得叫人心焦。

都已经被威胁到生命了，为什么还会去想是不是自己的错？这种想法在一织看来实在无法理解。换在平时，他也许会先让自己静下心，站在陆的角度去思考问题，但接二连三发生的事件已经远远超过了他的容忍范畴。即使再怎么被称为完美大学生，但面对这种迫在眉睫的恶意，和泉一织也无法以平常心去看待。如果此时陆要再问他是不是自己的问题，他一定会忍不住要对他发火。为了在陆面前保持镇定，于是回家路上一织始终沉默着，而陆也少见地一言不发。

直到进入各自的房间前，陆才回头叫住了一织。

“那个，一织。”

“什么？”

“真的很抱歉，让你费心了。”

“……不是说过了，不是你的错吗？用不着跟我道歉啊。”

“我知道，可是，我给一织添了麻烦也是事实。”

“别这样，事到如今才这样讲究礼节，反而会让人很不爽……”一织皱起了眉，“你是怎么回事？今天就一直怪怪的，沮丧就该有个沮丧的样子，不要装作没事啊。”

出乎意料的，陆露出了一丝微笑。那笑容看似平静，却给一织的心底埋下了一颗不安的种子。

“一织。”

“又怎么了？”

“等这一阵忙完了，我们去旅行吧？”

“旅行？”这个话题跳跃是怎么回事？一织忍不住腹诽。

“嗯，我们好久没出去玩了。等有了假期，我们就去吧。”

他似乎恢复成了平时那个乐天的七濑陆。而一织也被他的想法感染，心想着他确实是需要休息了，于是放松了表情点头答应。

“好的。到时你想去哪里，我都会陪你去的。”

  


尽管发生了种种令人不安的事，但工作还是要继续。因为偶像在人们的面前，必须一直保持自己精力充沛的那一面。虽然纺已经照大家的意思调整了工作量，但一个月内的行程都是早就定好的，无法取消变更。陆说着没关系，照常赶着行程，从东京到大阪，从广岛到北海道，从录音棚到电视台。他看上去与平日无异，虽然哮喘还是不时发作，但他似乎没有那么把病当一回事了。

恐吓信还是以每周一封的速度寄到事务所，事务所上下都绷紧了神经，迅速招募到了SP和替身，并且立刻投入了使用。

事实证明SP的威慑力很有效，至少不会让陆落单招致危险，电视台的碎玻璃那种事没再发生过，去车库的路上半路被粉丝截堵也有办法立即处理。替身则是在粉丝和狗仔过分聚集时的秘密武器，与陆的身材和侧影有八分相似的青年会先行与SP或经纪人离开，以图能引走大半火力，而真正的陆就能趁机从后门溜走。

为了更好地照顾陆的安全，社长小鸟游音晴没有启用新助理，而是临时将Mezzo’的经纪人大神万理调配到陆的身边担任助理，具体跟进他的行程；Mezzo’的工作则暂时由纺统括。陆对此没有异议，他明白自己也不能给本来任务就很繁重的一织更多的负担了。

多亏事务所合理的安排，本来失控的态势慢慢变得可控，IDOLiSH7成员们被骚扰的次数也减少了。就在他们认为事情会好转的时候，一个突如其来的意外彷如铁锤，毫不留情地敲在了所有人的头上。

  


“辛苦了，‘Music Champion’的收录做得很好哦。今天陆君发挥得很不错呢。”

两个多小时的节目录制一结束，万理就为走到后台的陆递上了矿泉水和纸巾。七月的东京十分闷热，被舞台上的高功率灯光照射将近三小时，即使摄影棚开着冷气，台上的人依然汗流浃背。Music Champion的收录地在东京郊区的摄影棚，为了录制这一档在日本国民当中具有最高人气的音乐节目，万理早早就开了公司的车将陆送过来进行准备。

不限于IDOLiSH7的组合活动，七濑陆也在近年作为职业歌手出道，在一年半内出了三张单曲。虽然不算高产，但每一支单曲都会在发售一周后稳定盘踞在排行榜上前三位。Music Champion也正是看中了他作为歌手的实力，邀请他参加节目的演出录制。

“谢谢万理哥，我今天嗓子的状态还不错呢！”陆擦去颈边的汗珠，笑容兴奋。

“接下来还有录音的行程哦。如果能保持这个状态就太好了。”这时，万理的手机响了，他冲陆点点头，按下了接听键。

“是，嗯……是这样啊，好的我明白了，谢谢，我会晚一点带他走。”

陆喝了几口水，对上万理朝自己这边瞥来的视线。发生什么事了吗？他用口型问道。万理挂了电话后，一脸严肃地对他说：“陆君，我们稍晚一点离开这里。下面聚集了大量的粉丝，好像是探听到了你会来这里录影的情报，似乎还有不少记者。纺小姐接到消息驱车赶来了，带着明石君一起。”

明石是陆的替身。听到这个名字，陆就明白接下来要做什么了。尽管他不愿欺骗粉丝，但也明白这是事务所对他安全的考虑，于是点点头。

“我听你的安排，万理哥。”

  


按照经纪人制定的计划，纺和明石到达之后，先是让明石上楼到达大厅从正门出来。戴着墨镜和口罩的替身走出大厅被粉丝和记者包围，紧接着纺开车到门口让替身上车离开。得知门口聚集的人群已经散去，万理带着真正的陆悄悄从车库的后门驾车离开。期间无人阻拦，顺利得不可思议。

“「我们顺利出来了」……我给经纪人发了RC，她应该能放心了。”陆坐在车后座，万理开着车在马路上疾驰。

“太好了。今天一织君是大学有课？”

“嗯，他说下午上完课了后会直接过去录音室。对了，我也给一织发个RC吧，他叮嘱我每次都要给他报平安……”

“那我们先回一趟事务所吧。——？！”

车身突然晃了一下，陆手里的手机顺势滑出去掉在了地上。

“哇！怎么了万理哥？”

陆费力地弯身去捡手机，感觉车速陡然加快了。

“快坐好！后面有车在跟踪我们！”万理将车子的节能模式变为运动模式，边向坐在后面的陆喊道。

“跟踪？！”陆扭头朝后边望去，正如万理所说，有一辆黑色的轿车正在后方不到100米的距离跟着他们的车，万理一加速，那辆车显然也跟着提速。

“这……怎么办，万理哥，这么近距离，又是在马路上！我们甩不掉的！”没见过这种场面的陆一下子慌神了，万理的脸上也渗出了汗珠。

“我绝对不会再让谁受伤了……”他咬着牙超过前方的一辆车，“陆君，你快打电话给纺小姐，报警也行，快点！”

“好的！”

陆好不容易才捡回手机，按键的手指都在颤抖着。就在他准备接通纺的电话的那一刻，一声尖锐的刹车声让他僵住，整辆车巨大的前倾惯性让无准备的陆的头部一下子撞上了前座的椅背上，紧接着传来一声撞击硬物的钝响，他又被重重甩向左侧的挡风玻璃。

世界霎时陷入了一片黑暗。

“…………”

不知过了多久，陆终于醒了过来。他的脑袋歪到一边，身子被安全带牢牢捆在了后座上。逐渐恢复清明的视线好像被什么遮挡住了，看不清楚。身体各处都发出悲鸣，脑袋痛得发晕，发出嗡嗡的闷响，有点想吐。他尝试着动了动，发现手还能动，于是费劲地挪动手指，抹去遮挡视线的东西，然而摸到的是滑腻的、温热的液体。他摊开手掌，一片骇人的殷红。

“……血……呜、咳咳！！”

终于回过神的陆宛如遭到雷击，气息顿时变得混乱。他边喘息着边勉力将安全带的扣子按开，挣扎着爬向前面。

“万理哥、万理——啊。”

映在他瞳孔里的，是已经裂成蛛网形状的的前挡风玻璃，膨胀的安全气囊，身体像断线木偶一样前倾倒在气囊上的万理。不管陆怎么呼唤，男人都毫无反应。

“怎么会……怎么会……万理哥，快救、救命……”

他的声音微弱如斯，无法传达到这个狭窄空间以外的地方。明明是七月仲夏，陆却感觉自己的身体忍不住地颤栗，四肢的温度迅速消退，如同冰冷海水从四面八方将他包围淹没，夺去他肺部的空气。在海水即将没顶之时，他眼角的余光突然捕捉到了从座椅底下露出了一角的某样物品。

那是前不久陆过生日时一织送的，他特意从神社里求来的平安御守。陆还把它挂在了自己的手机上。

那个物件像是谁坚定的手，将他一把扯出水面。那张安静的脸，温柔而坚定的话语，伴随着从远久时光中涌现的记忆，让他得以找回呼吸。

——我会让您成为super star的。

——能和我做个约定吗？在那之后不管发生什么，即使是比繁星还多的话语向您冲击而来，请您全部无视掉。

——七濑先生，请让我控制您吧。

  


不行……我不能在这里放弃。

还有人在期待我，还有人在等着我回去。

陆拾起了一丝神志，他撑起疼痛软弱的身子，趴在椅子下摸索，终于用手够到了掉到座椅底下的手机。虽然遭遇了如此剧烈的撞击，但手机好在没坏，亮着的屏幕显示着好几个未接来电，有纺的、还有一织的。

他按下纺的电话，对面立刻响起了女生着急的声音。只是简单说明几句情况，陆就感觉自己耗尽了力气。挂掉电话后，他打开了另一边没被撞歪的车门。

周围已经有几辆路过的车停下了，热心的路人上来帮忙把陆扶下了车，有人认出了这个满脸是血的青年就是超级偶像七濑陆。陆挣扎着要去救万理，又被拦了下来；在更多人的帮助下，昏迷的万理也被抬出了撞到公路护栏上的轿车。在救护车来之前，陆坚持守在万理身边，不管谁劝说都不离开。

有热心人递来了纸巾让陆擦掉脸上的血污，也有旁观者拿出手机拍下了这个场景。陆看着这一切，感觉有什么东西逐渐溢上来，直至胸口完全饱和，再也没有一丝缝隙。

七彩的世界，在这一瞬间尽染灰白。

  


  


匆忙的脚步声回响医院的走廊里，顾不上理会护士“请在医院保持安静”的提醒，刚接到通知从大学翘课赶来的一织背着书包一路飞奔至急诊部，纺看见他的身影，立刻从等候区的长椅上站起来。

“经纪人！”一织的脸上写满了紧张和慌乱，“七濑先生和大神先生怎么样了！？”

纺的脸色异常苍白，握住一织的手止不住颤抖。

“陆先生他在病房里，似乎被现场刺激到了，急救车送来的时候哮喘发作得很严重，刚刚才结束完急救，正在处理他的伤口……”

一织的呼吸窒了一秒：“他伤到哪里了？”

“他的伤势不算严重，除了轻微脑震荡，就是脸上的伤……好像是撞到挡风玻璃上造成的，伤口有大约4公分长，需要缝针。不幸中的万幸是，伤口是在眼睛上方靠近脑门的地方，眼球没有受到损伤；虽然会留疤，但是医生说被头发挡住的话，应该是看不出来的……”

“会留疤吗……”

“是的。”纺又深深吸了口气，“伤得最重的是大神先生。他还在手术室里。”

据医生的说法，剧烈的冲击给万理造成脑震荡，全身还有多处骨折，内脏也有出血现象。听了这些话，一织的冷静彻底崩毁了。

“七濑先生他在出车祸的前五分钟才给我发了RC……说‘我已经和万理哥顺利溜出来了’——结果就发生了这种事！到底、到底是谁干的？”

“警察在现场调查过，也查看了行车记录仪，发现有一辆车在跟踪他们的车。”

“……跟踪？！”

“说是可能为了甩掉跟踪的车，才会临时加速，没注意到弯道，结果……那辆跟踪的车在他们出事后就消失了踪影。”

纺大大的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，声音哽咽。

“这全都是……都是我的责任，当时陆先生出事时曾经给我打过电话，但我没接到。陆先生收到恐吓信的时候我什么都做不了，反而把陆先生的事务都推给了万理先生，他们俩会受伤，都是因为我的疏忽大意……”

“不，这不是你的责任。”一织的声音冷硬得像冻结的冰块，“是我的错。”

“一织先生……？”

一织静默片刻，深吸了一口气让自己恢复冷静：

“现在不是说这些的时候。我们先做好自己该做的事吧。”

  


轻轻推开病房的门，一织看见这些年来与自己朝夕相处的红发青年就躺在床上，面色白得跟身上的被单别无二致。他以为他睡了，于是放轻了脚步靠近病床。谁知床上的人却睁开了眼，安静地看着他。

“七濑先生……”

话刚一说出口，声音便哽在了喉头。一织注意到他那因吸收了鲜血、干结后变成一缕缕的额发，缠绕在头上厚厚的绷带，脸上似乎还有些没能除净的血污，额上还有淤青。他的面容完全失去了往日的活力，面无表情得像一樽人偶。

“……一织……”

一织小心靠着床边坐下，伸出手想碰触陆的脸查看他受伤的地方，却被陆扭过头躲开了。一织的手停滞在半空，碰到的只有对方紧张的鼻息。

“……对不起。伤口很疼吧。”

一织自知唐突，于是收回了手，语气也不由自主变得柔和。陆艰难地点了点头。

“麻药的药效过了后，缝针的伤口就疼起来了……头很疼，身体也……”

“是吗……”

“脸上……会留疤吗？”

“……医生说会，但是那个地方不显眼，日后依靠整容或是祛疤的手段，总会有解决办法的。”

是吗。陆没再纠结这个话题，过了一会儿，他又抬眼问道：

“万理哥他……结束手术了吗？他的伤情怎样了？”

一织思考了几秒要怎么回答这个问题。尽管身体上的创伤迟早能恢复，但目睹了那种冲击场景的陆，到底能对万理遭到的重创接受到哪个程度，他现在没有任何把握。要怎么说才能让他从那种震惊和恐惧之中得到缓冲？瞒着他绝对不是个好选择，可是眼下对着受伤的陆，他又实在没办法把万理的情况毫无保留地说出口。

“大神先生他……因为抢救及时，所以没有生命危险，但恐怕需要很长时间的恢复期，医生是这么说的。”一织斟酌着话语，同时小心翼翼地观察着对方的神色。陆低垂着眼睛，长而密的睫毛微微抖动着，看起来像是拼命压抑着什么。

“万理哥是为了我才受伤的……如果不是我的话，他根本用不着遭这份罪……”

一织正要反驳的时候，病房的门被用力推开了。走进房门的是气势汹汹的千和欲言又止的百，纺和大和跟在他们身后。大和想要拦住千，却被千直接甩开。一织察觉到来者不善，警惕地站起身挡在陆的病床前。

“走开，我有话要问他。”千连招呼都没打，眼底仿佛结了霜。

“您有什么事问我就行。”一织毫不退让。

“跟你没关系。我要找的是他。”千盯着病床上的陆，“为什么，万他会遭遇这种事？为什么他不得不再次受伤？！而且还是这么重的伤——”

“请等一下！千先生，万理先生他只是遵照事务所的安排接送陆先生，您的心情我非常能理解，但是，您有什么不满请冲我来就好！陆先生他也是受害者啊！”

纺插入一织和千的对峙中间，勇敢地直面着来自大前辈Re：vale的震怒。

“是啊！千，我也很为万大哥心痛，也没有人比我更懂你的难过了。可是我们也不能搞错对象。陆他是无辜的，即使责怪他也没有任何意义啊！”百上前紧紧拉住千的手臂，又冲大和使眼色，大和赶紧抓住了千另一边的手，免得他真的冲上去对陆做些什么。

“百前辈说得对，你现在对着陆撒气，万理先生就会开心吗？当时开车的他，可是比任何人都想保护陆的吧！”大和劝阻道。

“他想保护任何人！结果只落得一个自己遍体鳞伤的下场……！我曾经发过誓，不会让他再遇到这种事！但如今——”

“是我的错。”

平静的话语宛如一道惊雷，将病房里混乱的吵闹化为乌有。所有人的目光都集中在了躺在病床上的陆。后者不甚灵敏地扭头转向千，琥珀般的眼里一潭死水。那与他平时姿态大相径庭的毫无生气的模样，让在场的人们震惊得沉寂了片刻。

“你说是你的错，你——”千看似想冲上去，被眼疾手快的百与大和死死拉住。

“如果不是因为我，万理哥不会受伤……”陆低声呢喃着，仿佛在重复着一个咒语。

“才不是你的错！”一织看不下去了，他冲着去向不明的焦躁低吼：“明明是跟踪你们的犯人的错，为什么你非要把责任归咎于自己？千前辈也是，您难道看不见眼前这个人也受了伤吗？！大神先生是小鸟游事务所重要的员工，是我们最可靠的经纪人之一，如果可能的话，谁也不希望这种事发生！请不要为了您自己过去的罪恶感，把怒气发泄在七濑先生的身上！”

一织的话击溃了千的意志，千失魂落魄地后退了两步，百在旁紧紧抱住他，边小声安抚着，边将他带出了病房。

大和松了口气。他抽身走去床边，俯身看着虚弱的陆，不忍地皱起了眉头。

“这太过分了……”

“二阶堂先生，为什么Re：vale会出现在这里？”一织怒气未消，转头就向跟他们一道进来的大和兴师问罪。

“今天不是有番宣吗，我跟他们在同一个节目录影。在经纪人给我打电话之前……千前辈就已经看到了SNS的消息。”

大和带着一织走出病房，拿出手机调出SNS的页面给他看。上方的热词不知何时变成了#七濑陆 车祸#，大量的推文正在不断刷新，转发量极高的几条还配了现场惨不忍睹的图片，包括车头撞得整个凹陷、陆满脸是血污的画面，危言耸听地散布七濑陆受伤破相要赴海外整容、担任司机的经纪人生死未卜的谣言。话题底下一片混乱，不少粉丝表示难以置信，也有不少幸灾乐祸的人。风言风语与口诛笔伐交织混杂，一织快速浏览着那些信息，一股强烈的不安让他的心脏狂跳。

“网上都已经传开了，我居然还什么都不知道……”

“我们来的时候记者已经包围医院了。我本来想让三月他们不要来了，但他们无论如何也要过来……也是，同伴遭遇了这种事，肯定是会担心的啊。”

“如果，全世界都知道了七濑陆出车祸的事，也就是说——”

一织的话截在了半空。因为他的余光瞥见从走廊另一端，像索命鬼魂一样走来的，正是他刚刚想到的那个人。

九条天。

“九条……也是啊，毕竟是亲人，肯定是会赶过来的。”

大和哀叹的工夫，九条天已经来到了他们跟前。空气凝滞得仿佛固态物，天抬起眼与一织对视，眼睛因愤怒而通红。没等大和来得及阻止，天就抬手干脆利落地给了一织一个耳光。

“如果偶像杀人被允许，”九条天一字一句地说，“我会杀了你，和泉一织。”

说完，他再也没有理会他们，径自开门走进病房，用力关上了门。

大和怜悯地看着被打的一织，过了好一会儿才找回自己的声音。

“唉，为什么大家都喜欢往别人身上发脾气呢……明明就不是该怪罪谁的时候……”

“因为不这么做的话，就没办法处理自己这种快要爆炸的情绪了。”一织抹了抹有些红肿的右脸，语气出乎意料的平淡。“我能明白的。但就算这么做，也不见得能原谅自己。”

傍晚，万理终于结束了手术，被送进ICU严加看护。IDOLiSH7全员也都到齐了。从各种地方赶来的同伴察看了陆的情况后，都难过得别开了视线。三月甚至无法控制眼泪，被凪劝慰着带到病房外。

陆所在的单人病房是小鸟游社长亲自托熟人安排的，位于医院渺无人烟的顶层，稍微吵闹一点也不会有人打扰。但纺还是向护士借用了一间小型会议室，让大家在远离病房的地方商量，免得吵醒因注射了药物而昏睡的陆。

“可恶！为什么会变成这样……不可原谅……”环狠狠一捶桌子，把大家都吓了一跳。

“环君，稍微冷静点。”壮五拽住环让他坐下来，“大家的心情都是一样的，但现在发火也无济于事，应该想想接下来该怎么办。”

“壮说得对。我们先来整理一下情况吧。”大和摆出了队长的样子，“可能得先解决眼下最急迫的事，就是守在楼下的那群记者。”

纺接上了话头：“关于这个，刚刚我也和社长商量过了，我们要尽快召开新闻发布会。一方面是要辟谣和声明，适当公布陆和万理先生的受伤状况，谴责跟踪他们的犯罪行径；还有就是宣布IDOLiSH7未来的活动要如何开展。这场发布会的主持发布——凪先生，可以交给您吗？”

“No problem，放心交给我吧。”负责危机公关的特别宣传顾问六弥凪拍胸脯答应。“不过，我们未来活动要如何开展——真是个很难很难的问题啊。”

“毕竟我们的center受伤了啊！还伤了对偶像来说至关重要的脸！”三月的眼角依然通红一片，“做这种过分的事的人会下地狱的！”

“……没了陆陆的话，我们，是不是只能停止活动了？”

环的疑问让会议室陷入僵冷的沉默。他们都心知肚明，如果没有七濑陆，IDOLiSH7的光芒至少会少一大半，至少，绝不是完整的IDOLiSH7。谁也不愿抛下受伤的陆，以6个人的形式踏上舞台。这种念头别说做，光是想想都无法接受。

“Unit和单人活动可以照旧进行，但大团就暂停活动吧。”靠在墙边的一织发话了，“目前只能这样了。没有七濑先生，IDOLiSH7就不能称之为IDOLiSH7。就算我们能勉强站在台上，粉丝也不会接受。”

“也就是说，五周年的纪念live也要停止举办了吧。”壮五长叹，“太遗憾了，粉丝们本来都很期待，谁知道会变成这样……”

“离live正式公演只有一个月了，这时候取消计划，确实会引起轩然大波……可是没办法，只能这么做了。”纺低落地垂着头，“医生说，就算陆先生能在一个月之内养好身体上的伤，但心理层面的创伤需要多久才能好转，谁也无法预料。”

“心理层面上的伤？是那个什么P、D……”

“PTSD——Post Traumatic Stress Disorder，创伤后应激障碍，经常会在电视剧里看到这个词汇呢。”

壮五帮环补足道。大和抱着胸若有所思：

“也是啊……毕竟亲身经历了那种可怕的事，况且万理先生还在他面前受了重伤，在千前辈来问罪的时候，他还一直念叨着‘是我的错’什么的，没有应激障碍才比较奇怪吧。”

“千前辈？来责怪陆吗？”三月惊讶地瞪着他。

“别这么看着我，不是我告诉千前辈的，我想拦也拦不住啊……”大和将目光投向沉思的一织，“再说，病人家属来兴师问罪的也不止是他一人。”

纺记起来当时九条天一脸凶神恶煞地在病房突然出现，着实让她吃了一惊。但天很快就把她赶出去，自己与陆独处了一阵子。她又担心又不敢进去打扰家人探视，直到八乙女乐和十龙之介闻讯赶来，将陷入狂怒的九条天劝走。她本来担心天会不会给陆造成压力，但看起来更受伤的那个反而是天。

“听说九条前辈他动手打了一织？”从龙之介那得到消息的壮五问道。

“什么？！这话我可不能听了就算了！”三月一点即燃，跳起来抓住了弟弟的手，“他打你了？打什么地方？”

一织这才回过神，对着气呼呼的哥哥支支吾吾了半天。“呃，我没事的哥哥，你不要太激动……”

“动手打人家弟弟，做哥哥的怎么能忍！”

“没关系的，哥哥，真的……不如说，九条前辈打了我，我反而心里好受一点。”

提起这件事，一织非但没有生气，反而露出了一丝如释重负的微笑，三月无语地注视着他，突然觉得有点看不懂自己的弟弟。

“Oh，一织，不要说这么M的话。这件事也不是你的错，请不要太自责了。”凪拍拍一织的肩膀，后者勉强冲他笑了笑。

“我没事，现在最应该担心的是七濑先生的病情。他的恢复期可能会很艰难，而且因为人气爆红而造成这样的结果，他会对回归舞台有所抗拒也说不定……”

面对一织的担忧，三月满不在乎地一巴掌拍在了弟弟腰上。

“现在担心也无济于事啊！而且，我们都相信陆，他那么喜欢我们，那么喜欢舞台，一定会再度回到那片令人怀念的聚光灯下的。”

一织抬起头，周围的同伴都对他充满信心地点头。他恍然明白这种信心来源于何处。那是大家度过的每一个艰难的日夜，吃过的每一个海苔便当和怀石便当，在舞台上挥洒的汗水、台下流下的泪水；不管是倾盆大雨还是皑皑大雪，他们都始终一起面对、并肩走过。

“所以在那之前，小一，你也要振作起来啊。你和陆相处时间最长，陆又那么依靠你，之后他可能还会遇到很多困难，需要你陪伴他一同跨越。我们都会站在你身边的，所以不要怕，一切都会好起来的。”

“讨厌啦，大叔，说这种煽情的话，害得我又要哭了……”

“啊哈哈，三三的泪点总是特别低嘛。”

  


引导众人从医院后门解散后，一织又回到了医院。纺惊讶地问他为什么不回家，他反问道：

“七濑先生的父母，已经通知了吗？”

“是的，他们说会今晚赶来。到达医院应该会比较晚了，我会在这里等。”

“那么，我留下来。”

“咦？”

“因为他们肯定会担心七濑先生的病情，说不定还会把他受伤的事怪罪到您身上。”

“是……我已经做好觉悟了。”

“我是他的室友，也说好了要控制他。不管谁说什么，会变成这样的局面，是我没能计算好一切失控的结果。这是我必须承担的责任。”

“一织先生……”

“七濑先生他也需要有人陪夜，我会留在这里照顾他，大神先生那边就拜托您了。如果伯父伯母要责备谁的话，请让我跟您一起挨骂。”

纺愣了半晌，终于露出了今天的第一个笑容。

“我知道了，一织先生也请不要勉强自己。因为之后需要你陪伴陆先生的时间还有很长很长。”

漫长而压抑的黑夜，这才刚拉开了狰狞的一角。


	5. One way  （5）

-5-

あなたの正体を

あなたの存在を

そっと庇うように

僕が傷口になるよ

“剪这么长好吗？”

“嗯……不要剪那么多会比较好？”

“这么长？好像也没多大变化……”

“万一剪得太多，恢复工作的时候也会让粉丝吓一跳的吧？”

“这个长度，最多三个月就能长回去了。”

“三个月……”陆看着镜子里的自己，稍稍一撩开额发，就会看到那道刚拆了线的伤口。“嗯，那还是别剪太短了，希望头发长回原来的长度时我能恢复工作。”

一织拿着剪刀的手顿了顿，“……你想三个月就恢复工作吗？”

“不好吗？”镜子里的陆眨了眨眼，“早点恢复的话就不会给大家添太多麻烦了。”

“嗯……你能这么想自然是很好。”一织抿了抿嘴，挑起他的一缕头发。“那我剪了哦。”

“好。”

离发生车祸的那天起已经过了接近两周。前几天一织带陆去医院拆了脸上的缝合线，医生嘱咐还要换几天药，但因为不太方便来往医院，一织主动要求把药带回家中亲自给陆换药。额上的那道伤疤如爬虫般蜿蜒到发间，拆了线伤口慢慢愈合后，看起来没有刚开始那么骇人了。但因为每次换药都免不了要拨开头发，加上这段时间太忙乱、出去又怕引起骚动，一直没法去理发院，于是陆请求一织帮自己剪头发。

一织认为自己的理发技术并不足以给一位大众偶像剪发，但终究拗不过陆。他几乎用尺子量着发丝长度来剪，被陆取笑说太过认真。正清扫地上的碎发时，陆开口问他万理的情况如何，一织头也不抬地回答他还在医院疗伤，具体要问经纪人，过了会儿发现陆沉默得太久了。

“怎么了？”一织走到陆的身边，他静静地对着那一地被剪下来的碎发发呆，脸上的表情就好像从来都没见过这东西似的。被一织呼唤，他惊醒似地抬起头说：“没什么……我只是想去看看万理哥。”

“我理解你的心情，不过请你先养好自己的身体。”一织说，“我会提醒经纪人每天发万理先生的状况给你。他现在还不太能动，会面也很耗费精力，你就算过去了也只会给双方增加无谓的心理负担。”

换了在平时，陆估计会对他的直言不讳气哼哼“也不用说得这么直白吧！”，但此时的陆只是回给他一个略带无奈的笑：“说的也是，我还是不要过去添乱的好。”

仅仅在医院观察了一天，陆就被准许出院了。七濑夫妇过来探望的时候，对着本就体弱多病的小儿子心疼得直抹眼泪。本来，七濑夫妇想接陆回老家养伤，却在一织不遗余力的说服和陆的坚持下，最终还是勉强同意让陆回到他们两人居住的公寓。出院当天，小鸟游事务所便召开了新闻发布会，凪和纺将七濑陆及经纪人大神万理受伤的真相、IDOLiSH7五周年纪念巡演取消以及暂停活动的爆炸性消息带到无数翘首以盼的记者面前。

陆被带回家中，不被允许与外界接触。但即使一织禁止他开电视和看SNS，他也能意识到这次事件会给IDOLiSH7带来多么惨重的损失。也许车祸造成的冲击余韵仍在，刚回家的那几天，陆不是在屋子里昏睡，就是抱着膝头坐在沙发上发呆，安静得连一织都不习惯。

在外界甚嚣尘上的现在，只有这间两人的公寓仿佛与世隔绝。一织除了偶尔去大学和为一些工作收尾以外，其余时间都尽可能地留在家里陪伴陆。他总觉得，陆自从车祸之后就变得哪里有些不对劲，但又说不上来哪里不对劲。为了这毫无道理的隐忧，他决定要多观察一阵。

陆很关心伤重的万理，几乎每天都要问起来。虽然万理已经度过危险期，转到了普通单人病房，但为了不让陆承受多余的压力，同时也是为了他的安全考虑，一织从不让他去探视。

不过，这段时间他真的听话了很多。一织默默观察着在窗台边发呆的陆，刚被自己剪短的头发贴着后颈，让他的脖子看起来更加纤细了，原本他身上最为标志性的亲和气质，不知为何多了些奇妙的疏离感。不知道是因为事故给他造成的影响，还是说他的精力不足以支撑他与自己争执，一织都觉得这不是个好兆头。

“晚上做你爱吃的蛋包饭怎么样？”一织主动挑起话题。

陆转过头，眼里还有些迷茫。

“蛋包饭……？”

“你不是最喜欢吃蛋包饭了吗。”一织满脸无奈地看着他，“我给你做，所以请打起精神来。”

陆终于笑了，他点点头，说着“既然一织这么说”。为什么明明是我想哄他，却感觉像是他在迁就我一样？一织心里很是别扭，没再跟他纠结下去。

晚餐后，一织刚把餐具收拾完就收到了纺的联络。挂了电话后，陆在厨房里问他发生了什么。他摇摇头，示意这不是什么需要陆操心的事。

“经纪人她好像感冒了，可能是疲劳造成的。这段时间她一直在医院和工作地点来回奔波，也是太辛苦她了。”

“咦？她不要紧吗？”陆看起来很担心。

“她说休息一晚就会好，但今晚大神先生那边还需要有人去看看，她为了不传染给大神先生没敢去医院，问我有没有空去顶一下。”

“一织要去吗？”

“我去吧，毕竟现在事务所上上下下都手忙脚乱的，人手严重不足。”一织摘下身上的围裙，“我去去就回，你一个人在家没问题吧？”

“……不能带我一块去吗？我也想去探望万理哥。”

一织转头看向陆，只见后者用他那宛如小动物似的、湿漉漉的透亮眼眸瞅着他，露出了近乎央求的眼神——他本人可能并不一定有自觉，可这招对和泉一织来说是屡试不爽的杀手锏——这相当有效，一织内心挣扎了一番，最终对陆低头认输。

“先说好，出门什么都得听我的哦。”

“你在说什么啊，我不是一直都听你的吗？”

陆的表情就像他说了什么傻话，一织微微苦笑起来，内心陡然变得沉重。

是啊，他一直都听我的话，而我一直坚信这是对的。

是我太相信自己了，还是他太相信我了？

两人全副武装地从后门溜进医院，护士指引他们到万理的病房门前，并告诉他们探视时间还有半小时结束。

刚用完餐的万理正在浅眠，听见有人开门他很快就醒了，当看见脱下口罩的陆和一织时，他怔住了。

“陆君，一织君，你们怎么来了？”

“晚上好，大神先生。经纪人她患了感冒得回去休息，我是替她来探望您的。”一织礼节周到地稍稍鞠躬，环视了一圈病房。不算宽敞的单人病房里堆了许多果盒和花束，大概是Re:vale和壮五他们送来的。

“这样啊……也真是辛苦纺小姐了，她最近一直为我忙前忙后的，真的太不好意思了。”万理的声音听上去比平时虚弱不少，在讲话的期间，他也一直躺在床上。“抱歉，没法坐起身来迎接你们，肋骨骨折太麻烦了。”

“哪里的话，您躺着就好。”这时，一织才发现跟在身后的人没任何动静，满心奇怪地回头。“怎么了，七濑先生？”

陆没有回应。他挪不动步子，始终站在离病床几步之遥的地方，脸色变得煞白，仿佛回忆起了那些血腥的灾难画面。一织皱着眉握住他的肩膀，发现他整个人都止不住地颤抖。

——真是的，所以才不想让他来啊！

“陆君，过来。”万理看穿了他的恐惧，缓声道：“过来吧，让我看看你。”

陆身子一震，踌躇了半晌，才一步步走近床头，万理仰望着低垂着脑袋的陆，微微牵起一抹歉疚的笑意。

“让你的脸受伤了，真的很对不起。”

陆不敢置信地抬起头，湿意迅速聚拢在眼底。“不对，该说对不起的是我！对不起，万理哥，都是我，害你受了那么重的伤……”

“这不是陆的错哦。”万理说，“怎么想都是跟踪我们的那家伙的错啊。”

“可是，如果那时候你不是接送我……”

“没有什么‘如果’，陆君，就算不是我，可能也会有其他人会遇到同样的事。我也很后悔，但我后悔的是当初如果我能再冷静一点就好了，如果不受对方的挑衅就好了……但不管我怎么后悔，时光都并不会倒流，不是吗？所以我们都只能向前看了。”

万理平缓而柔和的话语稍稍抚平了陆的情绪，他用力点点头，急切地说：

“我……我的脸受伤也不是万理哥的错！医生说会好的，虽然会留一点痕迹……但不会有问题的！”

看着好像快哭出来的陆，万理反而笑了。

“那我们扯平了。放心吧，虽然看起来很吓人，但医生说我也不会有问题的。”

“才不会没问题的吧，这么重的伤，有什么后遗症该怎么办……”

“没关系的。”万理用笑容安慰他，“陆君没出什么大事，对我来说就是最大的安慰了。”

走出医院的时候，陆的眼眶还是红的，步伐也显得慢吞吞的。一织在前边牵着他的手，走几步往后瞄一眼，最终忍不住叹了口气，在路边站定转身面对他。

“怎么样，满足了吗？”

“……”

“所以我才不想带你来的，我知道你现在肯定无法完全接受大神先生受伤的事。”

“我只是……想让自己接受……我不想逃避这个现实……”

“我明白，因为你是个很善良又很努力的人，不想从自己的责任上移开目光。”一织深吸一口气，神色严肃。“可是，有些时候就算不那么急着去努力也没关系的，不需要把自己逼到那个地步。”

陆抬起头，眼神动摇地与对方对视。

“一织……”

一织将手放在他的肩头，低柔地说：“不要心急，慢慢恢复吧，不管是大神先生的伤还是你的。现阶段也不必去想复出的事，因为总会好起来的，我相信你。”

陆晶亮的眸子凝视着一织，就像要从他脸上寻找说谎的蛛丝马迹。然而下一秒，他却在那张脸上看见了从未见过的惊慌表情。

“小心！！！”

没等陆反应过来要小心什么，一织就使劲推开了自己，在陆因后仰而即将摔倒在地的那一刻，余光瞥见一道几近刺伤眼球的雪白锋芒划过自己随风飘曳的发梢。他想必张口喊叫了，但却听不见自己的声音。

“————”

跌坐在地上的陆，看着那把直朝自己而来的利刃因为失去了目标而愤怒地抖动起来，手持凶器的矮个子男人喘着粗气，随即迁怒似地朝还站在原地的一织狠狠刺去。

“一织——！！！”

陆从来不知道自己可以喊出如此歇斯底里的声音。他的瞳孔惊惶剧颤，仿佛被一记燃烧弹照面打中，一簇火焰点燃了喉管，一路往下，灼烧至心脏都被那不可承受的热度与疼痛熔化扭曲。

夜色中没有血花溅起。一切都安静得过分了。刺客发出不自然的闷哼，愣愣地看着自己抓着刀的手腕被理应刺中的那个人紧紧抓住。一织死死盯着那把利刃，扭住对方手腕的力道大到连他自己都扭曲了表情。两人的体型差距让很快这场角力就分出了胜负。一织捕捉到空隙，猛然抬起一边手肘撞击对方的下巴。趁着对方手一松刀子喀啷一声掉落在地，一织扭住那只手绕到背后，将人推倒在地，用膝盖狠狠压住他的关节部位。没等那人喊叫出声，一织头也不抬地朝陆喊道：“陆，快报警！”

从他口中叫出的名字，惊醒了瘫坐在地的陆。他不知道自己是怎么从口袋里拿出手机，也不知道自己是怎么拨通的报警电话，只知道一织要他开着免提，对着电话里的警员快速说出了位置和事由。挂掉电话后，一织要陆从自己掉落在地上的挎包里找出尼龙束线带递给自己，然后有条不紊地将失去抵抗能力的男人双手捆在背后，又将他的双脚捆上。做完这一切后，一织从那男人身上起来，长长地松了一口气，这才转向呆站在一旁的陆。

“七濑先生，你没事吧？”一织仔细扫了几眼，确认陆身上没有新的外伤后才真正安下心来，又用看臭虫般的眼神睨着地上趴着的家伙。

“就是你吧，寄来17封恐吓信、引发一系列事件伤害七濑先生的犯人！”

被迫匍匐在地上的男人发出了令人胆寒的嘶哑笑声，宛如从哪个深渊当中发出的空洞风声，爬虫似的眼珠执拗地盯着发愣的陆，脸上居然还扭曲着一丝笑意。

“啊啊……我的天使……陆……只要你被污染了，你就不会站在那么高的地方……你会下来的，你会下来的，你会下来看我一眼……”

“别做梦了。”回答他的是一织冷锐的话语，他的手却与他的语气截然相反，以轻柔的力道捂住了陆的眼睛。“他是不会看你的。七濑陆是人，但就算不是天使，他也决不是像你这种从地底爬出的渣滓能够侮辱的存在。”

陆的眼前漆黑一片，被一织遮去了视线的他，只听见地上发出的嘶声喘息，那声音里的深重恨意让他的胸腔为之紧缩。

“凭什么……凭什么你能站在他身边……他是我的、他是我的……他是我的！！”

“七濑陆不属于任何人的东西。”他听见一织平静地说：“你真可怜，明明是一个美梦，却被你亲手变成了活地狱。”

那人发出了仿佛野兽受伤的嘶嚎，在宁静的夜色里显得尤为凄厉。一织不再看他，扶着陆转身走远了些。握着的那只手在剧烈地颤抖，肩膀也是，一织这才发现，不仅仅是陆，自己的双手也在颤抖。

“你还好吗？”从刚刚开始陆就一声不吭，虽然能理解他受到刺激，但一织也开始不安了。“已经没事了哦，以后可以安——陆？！”

手臂间突然一阵沉重，一织反应迅速地半抱住对方，发现陆脸色比医院的日光灯还苍白。他仿佛溺水的鱼，嘴一张一合像在说什么，求救般地朝一织伸出手，手指却只是无力地从一织的衣服上滑落。

“喂、陆？！陆？！”

“我是真的没想到……他会……”

“警察说……”

“只要伤害了他就会变成自己的东西……这是什么道理……”

好熟悉的声音……大家的声音，好安心……这是在宿舍里吗……

很快就要吃早餐了吧……一织要准备上学了，三月在做味噌汤了……便当……我来摆便当吧……环……壮五哥去叫他起床了吗？

不对……这个味道……不是宿舍……对了，是我更熟悉的……曾经在那里待了好几年的地方……

陆的眼睛缓缓睁开，对上的是陌生但又熟悉的天花板，白色的，一尘不染的。飘荡着消毒水味道的房间。啊，又是病房。不对，我刚刚不是才从医院出来吗？

终于彻底清醒的陆猛地从床上坐起来，把周围所有人都吓了一跳。

“哇！吓死我了！”三月拍着胸口，见到陆醒来也激动地站起身，“陆你醒了？！感觉怎么样？”

“先叫护士才对吧。”大和伸手按下了呼叫铃，对温柔的女声回答这边的病人醒了。

“Oh陆！你醒了真是太好了！我们都担心得要命！”凪不由分说就扑上去一个熊抱，把陆惊得一愣一愣的。

“凪……大和哥……三月……你们为什么都在？”陆茫然地看着他们，又突然想起来了不在这里的人，不由得激动出声：“一织呢？！”

“呃，一醒来就问这个啊。诶等等你别激动啊陆，小一什么事都没有，你先别下床，坐好。”大和阻止陆马上就掀开被子准备跳下床的举动，把他按在床上。“三三你来解释吧。”

“把棘手的说明推给我了啊这个大叔！哎，总之就是，一织抓住了袭击你的犯人，但你突然发作昏倒。幸好……呃也不能说幸好，医院就在旁边，于是一织抱着你进医院求救。但外面抓到的人又不能放着不管，警察来了后要一织去做笔录，虽然他想留下来，但人毕竟是他抓到的，所以也只能去了。在给你施救的过程，他给我打了电话让我过来，于是我们仨就在这里了。”

解释了这么一番话，三月长出了一口气，“老实说接到电话的时候我以为是什么整人节目，一织是演过刑警没错，但这家伙真的跑去抓犯人我是压根没想过。”

大和耸耸肩，“三三当时差点急哭了呢，知道小一是真的没事才安静下来。”

“那可是我弟啊，怎么可能不担心！”三月握着拳头抗议，“而且当时那犯人还拿着刀，差一点就捅到陆和一织了！”

“不过话又说回来，没想到小一也有练家子的潜质啊。他以前有学过防身术吗？”大和说着，眼神向凪这边飘过来。凪不负众望地按住胸口一脸自豪：“Of course！我答应教的学生就一定能教好！赌上我诺斯美亚第二王子的名誉！”

“不，这跟王子没有关系好吧……”

“一织……跟凪学防身术吗？”陆惊讶地望着凪。

“那应该是在三个月之前了吧。就是刚开始有恐吓信寄来的时候，一织问我能不能教他一些基本的防身术。他说因为跟陆住在一起，又发生了很多事，万一陆遇到什么危险，他想保护你。我当然慷慨地说了yes。”

“一织他真的没受伤吗？”陆又突然激动起来，揪住了凪的衬衫。这时护士进来撞见这个场面，赶紧把陆按了下来。“不准让病人激动”，三个人都被护士叱责了。陆用力咳着靠回床头，护士立刻给他吸入药物才稍稍平复了一些。

“陆，你先冷静，我不是一开始就说了小一没事了吗？如果他受了伤，他就不会在警局而是在这里了。”

大和尽力安抚着，陆似乎终于接受了这个说法，但表情并未变得晴朗。

“可我居然什么都不知道……一织还专门去学防身术……还差点为了我受伤……”

“安啦，陆，虽然不是我自夸，但我弟弟不会打没准备的仗。”三月冲陆眨眨眼，“你的手机作为重要证据已经拿到警局去了，经纪人说明天会给你买一个新手机，所以不用担心。”

“我的手机是证据……？”

“这是刚刚一织发过来的信息解释的。他一直很奇怪为什么那个犯人知道你的行踪，包括在电视台你落单，明明掉包了却还是看穿了在万理车上的你才是本人。他推测，对方应该是在你身上装了窃听器或是GPS，这才能掌握你的方位。”

陆的背脊上泛过一阵阵的寒意，“窃听器？在我身上？可是怎么做？”

“他说警察刚盘问完，犯人供认自己是某家电视台的临时聘请的工作人员，是趁某次你去录制节目的时候，溜进了你的休息室在你的手机上植入了木马。手机是几乎不离身的，所以他能轻松窃听到你的行踪。”

这种侵犯隐私的行为简直不可原谅。凪愤慨地说，大和则是摇着头感叹道“这种粉丝真的太可怕了”。

“一织在你受伤之后就怀疑你被监视或是窃听了，但他也不敢确定，又不敢告诉你，毕竟你那时候才受伤……所以他才不想让你来见万理的，就是担心被犯人盯上的你又遇上什么不测。这次带你出门，他也做好了各种准备。只是，用手机来窃听太像警匪片了，说起来都让人难以置信，一织似乎也被犯人的执念折服了。”三月说。

那个犯人，似乎是不害死你就不甘心的类型。大和补充说。

陆揪着被单的手指在发颤。“为什么……一定要我死呢……”

“他自称是陆的忠实粉丝，说从你出道时就在关注，看着你越来越红，又不想你成为别人的东西……唉，这些你不用知道也没关系。”大和推了推眼镜，镜片底下的眼睛散发出冷静的怒意。“你只要知道对方是个不折不扣的犯罪者，他伤害了你、万理先生和小一，还有我们所有人。这种人是败类，是不配作为人活着的渣滓，这就够了。”

三月像个大哥哥似地摸摸陆的脑袋，微微一笑。

“放心吧，已经没事了。”

陆花了一阵子才消化他话里的意思，然后他皱起了脸，眼眶滚落大颗大颗的泪水。他扑进三月的怀里，像失去了自己影子般的孩童放声哭泣。

一织回到家中已经是凌晨，笔录比想象中折腾得更久，完了后他又不得不接受半夜赶过来的纺一把鼻涕一把泪的责骂，看着她口罩下不知道是因为感冒发烧还是因为气得通红的脸，一织终于开始反思自己是不是做过头了。但他很快就打消了这个念头，看着那个犯人毫无忏悔的嘴脸，他甚至后悔当初没能再狠狠揍他一拳，就当是为陆和万理报仇。

但不论如何，接下来总算能放心了。做到这种程度的家伙算是相当罕见了，今后只要多加留心，应该就不会犯同样的错误了。然后就是陆，哥哥应该会跟他解释一些，可是他真的能听进去吗？不管怎么说，在他面前做了这么冒险的事，肯定是吓着他了，毕竟大神先生不久前才在他面前受了重伤。如果不及时疏导的话，恐怕又会想太多……

脑子里漂浮着种种思绪，比平时还要疲劳的一织回到了家中。客厅漆黑安静，只有玄关留了一盏灯，也许是哥哥送陆回来后顺手为晚归的自己开的。现在这么晚，陆也应该睡了，还是不要打扰他，有什么事等明早再说吧。

这样想着，一织放轻动作走进浴室快速洗了个澡，当他走出浴室的时候，被蹲在浴室门边的人影结结实实吓了一跳。

“呜哇！七……咳，你在这种地方干什么？”

蹲在地上的红发青年缓缓抬头看着他：“因为我听见一织回来了。”

“我回来了……不对，那你也别在这种地方等我啊！你不是睡了吗？”一织伸手将他拉起来，瞥见他光着的脚，不由得皱起了眉。“这是怎么回事，就算是夏天你也不能不穿拖鞋就出——”

突如其来的重量和温度撞到一织的胸腔上，腰部也被紧紧环住，让他一时失语。陆的脑袋埋在他怀里，自己稍微一动，他就像在恐惧失去什么似地，愈发加重了拥抱的力度。

一织的脑子顿时乱成一团，他设想过种种陆会如何对待自己的场景，但唯独没有想到过这种可能性。平时虽然也会在live上拥抱，有时他也会在身后突然圈住自己来吓他，但像这种过于感性而紧密的拥抱，对两人来说都是第一次。

怀中的人微微抖动着，不知是因为踩在冰凉的地板上还是因为别的。一织怔了片刻，手不自觉地伸出去，碰触那轻颤的肩膀。

“怎么了？”

“一织……你是真的一织……对吧……”

“那当然了，除了我还有谁会念叨你光脚跑出来呢。”

一织内心酸楚，他虽有所犹豫，但最终还是轻轻地回抱怀里那个纤细的身体。因为这份回馈的温度，怀中的躯体似乎没有那么紧绷了。

“太好了……一织没事……还在这里……”胸口上的脑袋发出了闷闷的笑声，笑声里隐隐带着哭腔，让一织的心揪紧了。

傻瓜。想说这句话的人是我啊。

“那个，我一直有话想对一织说，但是你不回来的话我就没法告诉你，所以我一直睡不着，一直听着门边的动静……我害怕你不回来……”

陆突然变得饶舌，好像肚子里有一堆话想倾诉，又找不到开端。一织哭笑不得地拍拍他的背，让他冷静一点。

“我怎么可能不回来？什么话非要在这个时候说不可？”

环在腰上的手臂收紧了。

“对不起……”

“哈？”

“对不起，都是我……都是因为我……呜……差点让一织受伤了……”

一织感觉自己原本就过度运转的脑部神经突突地跳动，他双手扶住对方的肩膀拉开他，让他抬起头与自己对视。潮湿的双眼向一织望过来，让他的心益加痛楚。

“我都说了多少遍了！不是你的错！大神先生的事也好，我的事也好，都不是你的错！不要用别人犯下的错来责备自己！”

陆的瞳孔惊惶地收缩，他连连摇头。

“可是、这些事情……都是因我而起的……如果我没有当偶像，如果我没有出现在那些场合，你们就不会受伤……如果我没有当偶像就好了……”

“所以你不想当偶像了吗？！”

一织几近失控地抓住陆的肩膀，“不要忘记是你答应过我让我来控制你！我答应过你让你成为巨星——事到如今，你要背叛这些约定吗？！居然说什么如果没有当偶像就好了……”

陆看着激动的一织，仿佛刚从一个噩梦中惊醒。

“一织……”

“别开玩笑了！你以为我是为了谁才这么拼命！这么轻易地说出这种话，轻飘飘地就将我和大神先生的努力全都付之一炬，你忍心吗？！七濑陆，你的身后有我们在支撑你，这是我们自愿的，不是你要求我们这么做，我们也不会对你要求什么。但是，唯独不要……不要轻易说什么，如果没有当偶像就好了……这样我会觉得自己的努力就像个傻子一样……”

一织激动的声音逐渐低下去，他的侧脸埋在没亮灯的走廊里，显得十分难过。陆恍惚觉得，眼前这个一织，跟当年两人暂时交替center时闹不快，最终一口气说出心底话的一织悄然交叠了。于是他意识到，他又再一次伤害了为自己着想的一织。

“对不起……我……侮辱了一织和万理哥的努力吗……”

“不止是我们俩，你刚刚说出了多么偶像失格的话你知道吗？”一织用手背抹了一把脸，正色道：“经纪人也好、哥哥他们也好、还有那么多的粉丝……你就为了那一个伤害你的人，要抛弃千千万万个爱你的人吗？！”

陆被骂得哑口无言，半晌才像个认错的孩子垂下了脑袋，小声说着对不起。

“我、我其实不是那个意思……我想当偶像……我想被别人期待……只是我现在，不知道该怎么办……就算你每次都告诉我‘不是你的错’，我也想要相信，可是内心深处却无论如何都接受不了……”

即便一遍遍地用言语表达，即便理智上都明白这些冠冕堂皇的道理，但感性一旦拒绝接受便无计可施，人类就是这样矛盾而不可自控的生物。

看着想要接受自己的原谅又无法接受、因此而痛苦不堪的陆，一股无力感笼罩在一织的周遭。他突然有种想狠狠拥抱陆的冲动——如果这么做就能让他忘却痛苦的话。

但他明白此刻的陆需要的不是暂时的解脱。他需要的是一个出口，一段足以治愈伤口的时间，那并非几句简单的开脱就能代替的。

“我不是说过了吗，不管你再怎么责备自己，我都永远会为你辩护。”

他想做的就只有一件事。这件事只有自己能做到，和泉一织如此相信着——不如说，他想要如此相信。

“我会等着你原谅自己的那一天。直到那天为止，我会陪在你身边的。”

“真的吗……？你不会离开这里？”

“当然是真的。”

即使光芒黯淡，即使失去活力，他依然是他独一无二的闪耀巨星。

一织想做陆能够紧紧抓住的那一根蛛丝，为了不让这颗星星坠落，被地狱的业火所吞噬。


	6. One way  （6）

-6-

何度も夜は言った

「柔らかな光へ向かう途中 君は居るか?」

答えない僕に言った

「わかっているつもりで、歩く先 朝は来る」と

那晚之后，一织就发现陆的举动变得怪异。

有几个晚上，一织偶尔起夜，会发现厅里的小灯亮着。走出去一看，是陆窝在沙发上发呆。一织问他在做什么，他总是含糊其辞，说着自己饿了，想喝水，今晚星星很亮之类的显而易见的借口。

如果说一两次一织还会相信，一周内出现三次这种事，再怎么迟钝的人都会发现事情不对劲了。起初一织会半夜给他泡蜂蜜牛奶，哄他回去睡觉；之后他干脆在每天入睡前就给陆煮牛奶，确认他熄灯闭上眼睛了自己再回房间。但他很快发现，陆也许是顾虑到会吵醒自己，即使睡不着也不出房门。半夜从陆的卧室门缝里漏出的微光就是证据。

与此相对的，白天的陆总是异常困倦。吃过早餐后，他就会抱着抱枕在沙发上昏昏欲睡。这很少见，有鉴于在宿舍里清醒的陆往往是最精神的那个。一织因为要去大学和工作白天一般不在家，午餐也无法跟陆一起吃，但他每天下午都会给陆打电话，电话总是很久才能接通，而对方的声音仿佛还在睡梦当中。

这样的日子持续了一周多，一织开始觉得这是陆突然失去工作压力的后遗症。白天一直睡觉，到了晚上就无法入眠，到了白天又没精神，这简直是恶性循环。即使要养伤，也不能任由他的作息混乱下去，这样对他的健康有害无益。打定主意后，一织跟大学和事务所都请了几天假，决定要把陆的作息调整过来。

这天早上，一织8点就把陆从床上拉起来，让他吃了早餐，从衣柜里给他挑出外出的衣服，勒令他换上衣服跟自己一起出门。

“咦……真的要出门吗……”陆少见地露出了困惑的表情，“可是，你不是说尽量不要出门？”

“那是之前，现在禁令解除了，因为犯人已经落网了。”一织说，“而且有我跟着你，做好准备就没问题。”

“诶……可是，我好困哦……”陆说着打了个呵欠。

“正是因为你白天都在睡觉，晚上才会睡不着啊。”一织叉起腰教训道，“好了，别找借口，今天天气很好，多活动一下出点汗，晚上才能睡得香。”

“唔唔……一织好像老妈哦……”

给陆和自己都戴上口罩和帽子后，一织就拉着不情不愿的陆出了门。正如天气预报所说的，今天是个大晴天，尽管已经接近9月，东京的气温仍然是能让人几分钟内就融化的35度。确实不是很适合室外活动的日子，走了没一会儿，一织已经开始汗流浃背了。

今天他的目标是街口的那个小公园。由于在住宅街里，平时只有一些附近的孩子和老人在那里游逛，不用担心引起什么大骚动。就算是只有儿童游乐设施和长椅的公园，适当散散心对陆也有好处。

把陆带到了位于公园角落被树荫遮蔽的长椅，一织给流着汗的他递过了水瓶。陆道着谢接过来喝了几口，又盯着水瓶发起了呆。

近日他发呆的时间也增多了。像这样不分场合时间地突然发呆，光是一织碰见的次数也绝不是个位数。萦绕在他周围的怪异感与日俱增，让一织的不安也日益加重。

“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

陆仿佛如梦初醒，仓皇地看向一织。

“啊……没有，我只是……”

“在发呆。一目了然的事呢。”一织叹了口气，神色担忧地直视着他的眼睛，“你在想什么？不说的话我是不会知道的哦。”

陆提起嘴角笑了两声，那笑声在一织听来却有些空洞。

“我还以为我不说，一织都会明白呢。”

“我又不是超能力者，再说我跟你也不是双胞胎，没有心灵感应那种东西……”

“嗯，我知道的，一织在担心我吧，谢谢。”

坦诚的道谢让一织一时语塞，差点连自己要说什么都忘记了。

“咳、没什么，毕竟我是你的室友嘛。”而且你的伤，也有一部分是我的责任。这句话一织没敢说出口。“你最近晚上经常失眠，到底怎么回事？”

“我也不知道……我就是……经常做梦。”

“做梦？”一织皱起眉头。

“那些梦真是不可思议，会再现连我自己都忘记的细枝末节……虽然醒来后就会忘记大部分，但还是……感觉……”陆盯着自己空无一物的手掌，轻轻蜷曲，“很真实。”

一织感觉自己的心慢慢地被吊到了半空中，背上的汗黏着T恤，叫人难受。

“……是什么样的梦？”

“鼓起的安全气囊沾了好多血，血顺着万理哥的嘴边流下来，染红了他的白衬衫和领带……我好害怕，到处找，但怎么都找不到我的手机……”说着，陆的手掌微微颤抖起来，“那上面挂着一织送我的御守，那是很重要很重要的东西，我却怎么都找不到……然后我就醒了。”

他的呢喃轻得像是不小心就会被风刮走，一织觉得仿佛有一块石头沉甸甸地抵在胃里。

“……那只是梦。你的手机还……啊。”

没有了。那个手机和御守挂件一块作为关键证物被警察拿走，当时事态紧急，一织也没来得及取下那个御守。

夏风吹过树梢发出沙沙的声响，地上的树荫也随之晃动。陆的神情空茫，但他似乎突然意识到了什么，缓缓扭过头看着一织。

“但这是梦……对吧？所以，我没有在意哦。只是梦的余味非常糟糕，醒来后没法那么快入睡，但待在床上的话，又会感觉那里是刚刚发生过这些惨事的地方而心神不宁，所以只好到大厅里坐着。总是吵醒你，真是对不起。”

陆试图用微笑来安慰一织，但却无法顺利做到。他的面部肌肉看起来失去了活力，就算是用挤的，嘴角却还是不由自主地往下垂。

“……这种事，为什么不早跟我说呢？”一织语气轻得像是怕惊扰一只飞到树梢上的小鸟。

“说了的话一织会担心的，你已经够忙了。我现在完全派不上用场，还要让你来照顾，只是个单纯的累赘而已……”陆无意识地蜷缩起了肩膀。一织从他的语气里能听出来，他不是说客套话和气话，是发自内心这么认为的。

即使在睡眠的时候也在不断地重复当时的痛楚与悲伤，他仍然摆脱不了顾虑他人的心情，对周遭关心自己的人都怀抱着一种深深的愧疚感。

“你真是个笨蛋啊……”

脑海里突然蹦出壮五说过的那个词汇——PTSD。

在梦中不断闪回他所经历过的痛苦，并且扭曲了结局，这也算是一种PTSD吗？一织从未接触过这片领域，纵使绞尽脑汁，也只能是茫然无措地盯着陆半松的鞋带发呆。

最终，散步持续了不到半小时就结束了。因为一群小学生在公园里踢足球，原本宁静的公园吵闹起来。真有精神啊。陆羡慕地呢喃，跟着一织走到路边。突然，踢飞的足球朝马路滚去，紧接着，一个男孩也往那球的方向飞奔而去。

下一秒，急刹车的声音狠狠刺痛了陆的鼓膜。

震颤的瞳孔深处映出的是，早已不存在此处的场景。满手的血。鼓胀的安全气囊，万理毫不动弹的四肢，龟裂的挡风玻璃，凹陷的车头。

“喂小鬼！很危险啊，不要在这里玩耍！”司机降下车窗大声朝路中央的孩子骂道。男孩似乎吓坏了，惊惶不安地定在原地几秒，才被一织拉回路边。

“太危险了，捡球也要仔细观察周围！下次一定要小心！”一织如此教训道。孩子一脸快哭的表情，又使劲点点头，一织这才松了口气，摸摸他的头说没事就好。

与男孩踢球的孩子们见状都围拢过来，把那受到惊吓的男孩拉回自己的阵营，用孩子气的方式安慰同伴，稍大点的孩子还向一织道谢。其中有个男孩看着一织身边的陆，疑惑地说：

“大哥哥，你旁边的哥哥是怎么了？”

一织回头一看，身边的陆脸色苍白，身体剧烈震颤。他下意识抓了一把，捞住了对方不住下坠的身子。

“——七濑先生？！”

身体好重，无法动弹。这种窒息感，跟往常哮喘发作的感觉有点不一样。心脏在狂跳，好像要从喉咙蹦出来一样。

陆用力抓住了一织T恤的袖子，仅仅是支撑自己不摔倒在地就已经是拼尽全力。

没有人受伤，没有流血，只是刹车声而已，这样就会误认为自己下一秒会承受冲击，也太没用了。

一织的声音变得遥远。好难受，好想吐，好恐怖。

——神啊，救救我，我已经不想再给他添麻烦了。

残留着这样的念头，陆迅速坠入冰冷的黑暗之中。

再度醒来时，他在一片血海中沉浮。目睹的光景让他血液都要冻结成冰。他无法接受这骇人的事实，忍不住放声嚎泣。他哭得眼前一片花白，无法对焦到眼前逐渐死去或是死去已久的男人身上。

过于抵抗这个现实的心情，促使他最终惊醒。映在视野当中的是方才躺在自己跟前的男人，此刻脸上满是忧心神色。

“一织……这里是……”陆回过神，注意到这里是自己的卧室，而他躺在自己床上。

“你醒了？”一织一手按在床单上，担心地凑过来，“你突然晕倒，我又怕周围聚集人群暴露我们的身份，于是把你背回家，让家庭医生过来看了看。你现在感觉怎么样？”

陆想回答他的问题，但头不合时宜地刺痛起来。看见他强忍痛苦的表情，一织又皱起了眉。

“你还有哪里不舒服？晕倒的时候是撞到哪里了吗？”

说着他把一只手贴到陆的额头上。陆感受着额上传来的切实体温，虽然头还在不住地疼痛，但内心顿时熨帖了许多。他忍不住从被子里伸出手，去碰触一织那只放在自己额上的手，让他的手搭在自己的脸颊边。

“……陆？”

“就这样待一会儿……拜托了……”

一织感到手心摸到的是一片潮湿，而刚刚在梦中大哭出声甚至生生哭醒的陆对此一无所知，还对着他的手露出了毫无防备的神情。一织心情复杂，静默片刻还是忍不住问了：

“又做噩梦了吗？”

贴着他的手的陆点点头，睁开哭得迷蒙的双眼看着他，声音还带着些挥之不去的哽咽。

“是非常、非常可怕的梦……”

“比之前做的梦还要可怕吗？”

陆盯着一织看了一会，终于放下了他的手，转而撑起身子，像撒娇的猫儿般贴近了坐在床边的一织，又像上次在浴室门外那样，紧紧抱住了他的腰。

“？！喂、你……唉，到底做了什么梦啊。”

“我梦见一织倒在血泊里。”怀中的陆发出了扭曲微弱的音调，仿佛被刀尖逼迫着这些说辞，“你被刺伤了，流了好多好多的血，血太多了，我怎么都止不住……我抱着你、痛哭着找医生，但医生只是冷漠地看着我，好像在说：放弃吧，他没救了。”

“听起来我抛下了你。”一织语气平缓，内心却揪紧了。

“你抛下了我。”陆肯定道，又在他怀中摇摇头，“不过这是梦，这是梦啊……太好了，只是个梦……”

一织不知道该说什么好。也许陆的诉求力在不经意间发挥作用了吧。他在忍住同样想哭的冲动的同时，取而代之地用双臂抱紧了怀中的人。

“那只是梦啊，我不是跟你约好了吗？我不会离开的，不会抛下你不管的。”

这句话仿佛一剂良药，陆在他的怀抱中低低应了一声，呼吸逐渐趋于平稳。也许是终于安心，想要入睡了吧。一织于是将他轻轻放开，让他躺在床上，为他盖上空调被。

“一织，我的脑袋好痛……”陆小声呜咽着。

“是伤口疼吗？”

“不是……感觉脑袋要裂开了的那种痛……”

“你是哭太多了吧，爱哭鬼。”一织拿纸巾擦了擦他眼角的泪痕，语气是自己都觉察不到的怜爱，“好好睡一觉，头痛就会好的。”

陆看起来有些踌躇，“但是，闭上眼睛的话，又会做噩梦的……”

一织对他露出无可奈何的微笑，“我会陪在你身边，直到你睡着为止的。”

“对不起……我又给你添麻烦了……”

“好了，不要说这种话，快睡吧。”

一织信守了他的诺言，一直等到陆真正安稳入睡才起身离开。此时已是日暮时分，在拉上帘子的房间里待久了，根本察觉不到时间的流逝。一织望着窗外如血的夕阳，想象不出他们早上就出去散步了这么一小会，竟会以这种形式收场。

长时间的失眠，噩梦，头痛，惊厥，自责情绪……看来陆的情况确实比自己想象中更加严重。车祸刚过的那段时间，他们都太专注于他的外伤，而忽视了可能更加严重的心理创伤。

一织回到自己的房间里，用这些病症的关键词进行搜索，他一条条浏览着搜索结果，心情越来越沉重。

陆晕倒之后，请来的家庭医生诊断后，表示他并不是哮喘发作，只是单纯因受到外部刺激而昏厥。得知这位病人不久前才遭遇过车祸，医生严肃地对一织建议，尽快为他转至心疗内科。

恐怕发病的原因是看着那孩子差点在眼前被车撞倒。也许车祸作为一个关键词，深深刻印在了七濑陆的某根神经里，那根神经也许因为一个急刹，一次鸣笛，就会复苏当时地狱般的场景。同理，自己差点受伤的场景，恐怕也存在某些触发他的心灵创伤的条件。

总之，还是先跟经纪人商量吧。之后该怎么办，眼下还是一片迷茫。但不管发生什么事，他都不会抛下陆不管。唯有这一点他深信不疑。

翌日一织特意去了一趟事务所，找到纺解释了陆目前的状况。他不敢在家中打电话，怕陆听到更会胡思乱想。纺沉吟了一阵，很是遗憾地表示自己也并没有熟识的心理医生。

“但既然陆先生的情况这么严重，我会动员身边的一切人脉，努力打听的！”女生挥舞着小小的拳头，脸上满是歉意。“虽然很不好意思，但这段时间就麻烦一织先生多照顾他了。”

一织环视了一圈可谓是屁滚尿流的办公室，每个人要么在应付此起彼伏的电话，要么就是一脸紧张地对着电脑工作，简而言之，没有一个空闲的人。在开完新闻发布会宣布IDOLiSH7暂停活动之后，事务所就一直是这副光景。可想而知七濑陆遇到车祸、IDOLiSH7暂停活动一事，给世间带来了多大的震动。

“这种情况算是在我的预想范围内。”一织叹气，“纺小姐你也不用勉强，我也会多问一问其他人。”

“这句话我要原封不动地还给你哦，毕竟你还要照顾病人，我也很担心你的身体状况。”纺提议道，“我想，为了让一织先生也有喘息的空间，要不要让其他团员也参与陆先生的看护呢？三月先生他们也跟我表达过同样的担心，说是‘光是交给一织一个人太辛苦他了’，如果有需要的话，可以不用客气地提出来哦。”

一织思索片刻说：“不，还是不用了吧。哥哥的主持工作是固定节目，平时还要照顾他身边两个不靠谱的大人，逢坂先生光是照顾四叶就够他受的了，二阶堂先生和六弥先生也……老实说，更令人放心不下。再说，大家的工作也很忙。”

“……一织先生，真是操劳命啊。”纺无奈地苦笑道，“不过，如果你真的有什么困难，一定要求助我们哦。我不希望连你也倒下。”

“放心吧，我对自己的身体管理很有自信。”一织以平时被陆评价为自大的语气说道，对纺露出了微笑，“谢谢你的建议，如果有必要我一定会求助的。”

从事务所出来后，一织先去了事先查好的一家车行，在那里试了两小时的车，然后在家附近的超市和蛋糕铺买好了食材和甜点。回到家的时候，他发现玄关多了一双陌生的皮鞋。他的眼皮跳了一下，抬头看见在那客厅坐着的陆和他身边的九条天。两人听到响动都向他这边看过来。

“……我回来了。九条先生，您光临寒舍也不先知会我一声吗？”

“欢迎回来。”天在弟弟开口之前说，“我只是来看看弟弟，似乎也没有什么知会你的必要吧，和泉一织。”

陆看看自己的哥哥，又看看自己的同居人，一脸左右为难。天对一织的态度似乎还停留在医院打他的那一刻，眉眼间充斥着锐气。为什么打人的那个反而比被打的气焰更嚣张呢？一织不禁纳闷，又觉得这样的情景只会对陆的精神造成更大的压力，于是尽量放松了表情，提起了手里的甜点盒。

“九条先生，您和七濑先生进他房间聊天如何？我会给你们准备茶和蛋糕。”

天盯了他几秒，眼神似乎因为“蛋糕”一词流露出一丝动摇，随即不客气地点头。

“那就恭敬不如从命了。”

把自己的那份蛋糕牺牲出去到底有没有意义，从天从陆的房间里出来时的表情看来是失败了。明明那个人平时最喜欢念叨着“天哥”，却在天准备走的时候连房门都不出，看来这次兄弟吵架多半自己又要被卷入其中了。一织在心里叹着气，准备送天到门口。天冲他勾勾手指，示意他跟过来，碍于前辈的面子，一织只好换上鞋子，与天一同走到楼道外的安全楼梯口。

“九条先生，您有什么事吗？”一织有些担心刚和天不欢而散一个人在家的陆，口气也多了一丝不耐烦。

“我刚刚和陆谈，想让他住到我那里去，要么就回父母家住。”天开门见山，直接得让一织都倒吸了一口气。他反而觉得一织的反应挺奇怪似地瞥了他一眼。“这不是很正常吗？比起一个人窝在这里胡思乱想，被不成熟的室友手忙脚乱地照顾，还是住到亲人那里去比较好吧？”

“……这种时候才拿亲人的名目出来啊，您也太狡猾了吧。”一织的话里带着刺，“再说，您工作也不清闲，我不认为您能比我拿出更多时间照顾七濑先生。”

天仿佛被戳中了痛处似地皱起眉，但一织也没有退让的意思，他被心中的那股焦躁感驱使着，忍不住逼问道：

“所以七濑先生答应了吗？”

“……自然是没有，不然你觉得我为什么会一个人走出这个家门。”天满脸不高兴地瞪着他，而一织不自觉地松了一口气，同时疑惑又浮上心头。

“为什么……我以为他肯定会求之不得地跟您回家的。”

九条天并没有立刻回答他这个问题，他沉默了许久，表情在晦暗的照明下讳莫如深。

“他不愿意离开这里。”他冷漠地说，“陆他现在好像相当依赖你了嘛，恭喜。”

“那真是感谢。”一织坦然地接下这句讽刺，“您的弟弟现在会依赖除了您以外的别人，这应该是好事才对。”

“少自大了，和泉一织。陆他会变成这样，一多半都是你的责任。是你把他逼成这样的。”

天如同美杜莎冲他投来愤怒的视线，一织不由得僵直了身体。

“……我知道。”

“不，你根本不知道自己面对的是什么。”天斩钉截铁道，“那是能够创造奇迹的‘诉求力’，正如同历史上那些并非权贵却能引导众生的圣者和英雄，那是以我们普通人的力量难以控制的力量，从小时候起我就察觉到这点了。陆的身体不好，却拥有他自己都承受不了的能力。如果他只是甘于做一个普通人，也许能过上不算顺遂但幸福的一生吧，但他偏偏、偏偏选择了偶像这条道路……！”

天的声音带着虚无的愤恨，像是并不明晰这份愤怒指向的对象。

“你就站在他的身边，明明知道这点，但你还是自大地认为自己能够掌控他，用言行去暗示他，推波助澜地让他一次次发挥诉求力，以满足你的私欲。”

“这……不仅仅是我的私欲……也是七濑先生的愿望……”

“但陆他承受不了那么多的声音，他会被越来越大的声音击溃的！他被关在温室里太久，对自己没有清晰的认知，就连自己的极限也不知道……本来，离他最近的你应该让他意识到的，你应该阻止这一切，但是你什么也做不到，只是在任由事态发展！结果，一切都失控了，陆也成为了最大的受害者……”

“我……”

一织没能反驳。正如天所说，被人称之为完美高中生的他曾自命不凡地以为自己能控制好一切，无论是人心也好，还是七濑陆的诉求力。虽然IDOLiSH7确实成为了家喻户晓的偶像组合，七濑陆也如愿成为了巨星，但这付出的惨重代价，是一直在背后默默推动这一切的和泉一织没能预想到的。

人们对美梦的追逐成就了他们，而对美梦的沉溺同样也能毁了他们。即使他们获得的成功不是纯粹的虚幻，但不得不去维持这种梦境所要付出的努力，其中的艰辛又有哪个普通人能想象？被巨大的声音卷进去而无法自拔的明星比比皆是，他和泉一织凭什么相信只有七濑陆不会变成这样？

“诉求力一旦开始启动，就停不下来了。九条先生曾经说过，陆就如同通天巨人一般的积雨云，有着掀起暴风雨，然后消散而去的命运。”九条天怒视着一织，语气几乎是咬牙切齿的。“和泉一织，如果陆真的像zero那样消失，我这辈子都饶不了你！”

——像zero那样消失。

天的话像一把利刃直直捅进了一织心中最软弱的地方，他长期以来最为恐惧、但从未在人前表现过的，莫过于这种“七濑陆会消失”的可能性。

但是，还不到绝望的时候。陆还在这里，他还没有离开，他只是太累了，需要一段长足的时间休养。他会陪着他，到他能够重新站起来的那天。

七濑陆不是zero。他不会消失。

暗暗在心里说服着自己，一织坚定地与天对视。

“他不会消失的。我会负起责任。”

天发出一声不可置信的嗤笑。

“负起责任？你是以什么立场在说这话？和泉一织，你又是陆的什么人呢？你是以什么身份站在他的身边？”

感受到他话中的敌意和嘲弄，一织的回答也带上了不小的火药味。

“作为朋友和室友不可以吗？怎么也比一个只有血缘相通、姓氏都不相同、别的事务所的无关人员强吧？”

“朋友啊……”天轻声发笑，这种笑比直接的嘲笑更让一织感觉不舒服。“这种关系看似很牢固，但可能并没有你想象中的那么牢固。”

“您看起来朋友确实不多，九条先生。”一织回应。

天直接无视了那点，继续说：“说句难听的，只是朋友的话，连手术同意书都签不了，许多事情都办不到。”

“需要我提醒您，这对现在的您来说也是一样的吗？”

“陆在依赖你，和泉一织。”天提高了声音，强硬地提醒道：“我了解你的做事方式，你也许能将陆身边的事打点妥帖，也许能无微不至地照顾他一阵子，但你能照顾他一辈子吗？哪怕陆将来可能不做偶像，年纪大了，还可能会结婚生子……你也能保证一辈子照顾他吗？”

一织被他没有丝毫玩笑意味的质问震慑住，一时间无言以对。天的眼眸燃烧着清澈的火焰，尽管他与陆的样貌并不相似，但一织偶尔能从这样的眼神中看出，他们是真正的兄弟。

“你是想让陆依赖你，还是想让他独立？”天别有深意地看了他一眼，“这种课后习题就留给你自己慢慢考虑吧。”

什么意思？一织玩味着这话的同时，一张名片递到了他的鼻子底下。

“这是……”

“这位医生给演艺圈里的许多相关人士都诊疗过，是个信得过的人，我从熟识的人那里得到的推荐。”天的表情显得很别扭，“你自己看着办。我该做的已经做了。”

一织几乎是在一瞬间就对天之前的针锋相对释怀了，他捏着手里的名片，感激地对他一鞠躬。

“九条先生，非常感谢！”

而被坦率道谢的那个只是别过脸去，皱着眉头说：“不过，你可不要忘记，陆受伤的事情我不会原谅你的。何况你还让陆担心你，就更加不可原谅。”

“是，我会努力不让他担心的。”

两天后，一织带着陆去见了预约好的医生。天介绍的这位心疗内科医生叫垂水志乃，是个看上去40岁左右，拥有一头清爽的短发，眉眼相当温和的女医生。她亲自给他们端来热茶，寒暄了几句后就把陆带进了诊疗室。一织知道为了保护病人隐私，面谈过程一般不会让外人参与，但他还是有些坐立不安地看着墙上的钟，担心陆能否好好说清楚自己的病情。

经过连日的失眠、情绪不稳定和身体莫名其妙的疼痛后，饶是迟钝的陆也发现自己不对劲了。所以当一织提出要带他去看医生时，他也只是默默点了点头，没有过多抗拒。在那之后一织也查阅了不少资料，对陆的情况大致心里有了个底，也明白如果正如所预料的那样，自己将要面对的，是一场艰辛而漫长的战斗。

但没关系，只要陆能恢复往常的模样，要我付出什么代价都无所谓。

等待的时间总是显得格外漫长。大约半个多小时后，陆从诊疗室里走了出来，冲坐在门外的一织招了招手。一织跟着他走进诊疗室，垂水医生坐在办公桌前，手指快速地敲击着电脑键盘。

“啊，和泉先生，抱歉把你喊进来。七濑先生说你是他的朋友，而且住在一起？”

“是的……有什么问题吗？”

“既然你们住在一起，我想还是有些事要让您多注意一下的。我先从结论说起吧。”垂水翻开面前打印出来的一张波浪形的图表，“刚刚让七濑先生做了一些测试，结果是重度抑郁和中度焦虑，伴有创伤后应激障碍。”她指向其中一条波浪线的顶端，“看到这个峰值（F4）了吗？这说明七濑先生很明显是抑郁。另外，PTSD不时会因为某些条件发作，是这样没错吧？”

虽然早已预料到，但听见那几个关键词时，一织的脑子还是“嗡”地一下。除了点头，他不知该做何反应：“是这样的……因为车祸的缘故……”

“唔，车祸是导火索，但长期以来的工作压力也有关系吧，也许还有其他的因素。”垂水医生严肃地望过来，“七濑先生，这病虽然常见但很难治，请你做好长期抗战的心理准备。一定要好好吃药，同时要做心理咨询，定期复查，明白了吗？”

陆全程就像胆怯的小动物，双手端正地搁在膝盖上，听医生这么说，肩头蓦地缩了一下。

“我……能恢复吗？”

“如果我说的都能做到，应该是没问题才对。”医生对他露出了一丝笑容，“最重要的还是相信自己，相信陪伴在自己身边的人。”

“相信……”陆重复着这个单词，余光悄悄朝一织这边瞥来。但一织没注意到，他的关注点全都在陆的病情上。

“……我明白了，麻烦您告诉我药物的原理和服药的注意事项，还有平时我需要注意的地方。因为七濑先生是个马大哈，我要是稍微离开视线的话，他可能就会忘记吃药了。”

“也、也不用说得这么过分吧……这么多年来我不都有按时吃药的嘛。”陆有点不高兴地嘀咕。

垂水医生忍不住笑了，“你们关系真好啊。那看来我不用担心有没有人能照顾七濑先生的问题了。不过……你们都还这么年轻，可能会对这种病没什么概念，我会好好跟你们解释的。”

起初是浑身乏力，头脑放空的时间变长。接下来，明明没有碰撞和过度运动，身体某处却总会有难以言喻的疼痛。腰背疼，头痛，这种莫名其妙的疼痛断断续续，甚至会影响睡眠质量。然后是失去笑的能力。就好像面部肌肉被冻僵，指挥笑出来的那根神经被切断了，仿佛自己从来都不知道要怎么笑，从来都没有享受过快乐。心灵变得怯懦、软弱，提不起勇气去做任何事情，换句话说，也不想做任何事。做某件事的动机来由，挖空心思都想不到。

长时间的情绪低落，会导致负面思维的滋生和蔓延。几乎无法阻止。莫名其妙地会开始哭泣，可能连自己都意识不到自己在哭，也不清楚自己为什么哭。哭对这具身体来说单纯是一种排出行为。偶尔会有毁坏东西的冲动，最坏的情况，那个东西可能会变成自己。

目前医学上常见的治疗方式是使用SSRI（五羟色胺再摄取抑制剂），也就是常说的药物治疗。五羟色胺简单来说是一种人体大脑皮层质和神经突触内含量很高的神经递质，会让大脑产生满足感和愉悦感，但在五羟色胺水平较低时，人就会感觉沮丧、情绪低落。靠药物、光疗或电击等治疗手段，都有助于恢复五羟色胺水平——当然，心这种敏感的东西不可能简单用激素分泌失调来解释，也不能真正被药物治好，但可以缓解症状，帮助恢复。我会先试着开药给七濑先生，绝对不能自行停药，否则情况会更加恶劣。另外，这种药可能会带来副作用，强烈与否因人而异，我会先给你开少量的抗焦虑药，万一遇到比如心悸之类的强烈副作用或是失眠严重的时候，可以适量服用来缓解。

……治愈率极低，75%~80%的患者会复发。也就是说，即使一时靠服药和治疗缓解了症状，稍不注意就可能会卷土重来，有些人可能终生需要治疗——就是这样棘手的病。

垂水医生相当开诚布公，她把这种病会遭遇到的状况与最坏的可能性都告诉了他们，细致地叮嘱了用药和生活建议，又与陆约好了下次心理咨询的时间。尽管知道这不是绝症，是大多数现代人都可能患上的疾病，但去窗口取药的时候，一织仍然心情异常沉重。今天陆的状态还算平静，但就跟天气一样，他的心情也会阴晴不定，而且会比以前更加频繁。虽然这些年来，他也已经养成了随时随地照顾陆的习惯，但那也只是在陆正常的情况下；像这种——医学上的精神疾病，一织从未接触过，也不明白要如何对待陆比较合适。

趁陆去洗手间的时候，一织又忍不住多问了一嘴医生，自己该用什么样的态度来对待病人。医生只是冲他微微一笑——

“用平常的态度就好。”

不知是否因确诊了得病的事实而松懈下来，仿佛要一一印证医生说过的病症，陆过去所拼命隐瞒和忍耐的病情在接下来的几天内一口气爆发出来。每每看着他因为莫名其妙的疼痛而蜷缩起身子，在日暮时分一个人坐在沙发上看着窗外的风景无知无觉地落泪，因为服用抗抑郁药的副作用导致的强烈心悸和呕吐感而吃不下饭、又为了缓解种种副作用而服下的抗焦虑药令他昏沉入睡的模样，一织都能感觉到那种强烈到连胃都要紧缩，宛如波纹般不断扩散而去的不安和无力感。

除了给陆做饭，监督他吃药，提醒他穿衣洗澡和给他煮蜂蜜牛奶以外，一织就只能旁观陆的困顿，却无法缓解他的痛苦。陆就像是一个摔碎后又黏合起来的玻璃杯，即便源源不断地往里面注水，水却会从裂缝中溢出。

不吃抗焦虑药强制自己入睡的日子，陆还是会被噩梦惊醒。自从照顾病人开始，一织会给自己调一个半夜的闹钟，就为了探视陆的情况。这天夜里他比闹钟还要先醒，出了房门就看见对面卧室门缝的微弱灯光。他心里一沉，想都没想就扭开门把走进房间，只见陆坐在床边，正捂着嘴大口喘着气，面色发白，眼角还带着隐约的泪光。

“陆！”一织快步走过去，在他面前蹲下身查看他的情况。“是哮喘发作吗？还是做了噩梦？”

陆如同看到救命稻草，揪住了眼前一织的袖子，“呜……我……做梦……”

“是吗……”谈不上放心，一织拍了拍他的手背站起身来。“你等会，我去给你煮杯牛奶。”

在他起身离开的瞬间，陆又伸手抓住了他的衣角，一织回过头，他又如梦初醒般松开了手，悄悄飘开了视线。

“……嗯。”

一织熟练地热着牛奶，觉得自己就像半夜照顾婴儿的奶爸。他将盛着热腾腾的牛奶端进屋子里时，陆已经平静些了，哭过的眼睛还是红得像只兔子。接过杯子的时候他小声说了声烫，又微微抽回了手。一织于是将杯子拿回来，一口口吹散牛奶的热气，感觉温度差不多了才递给陆。

“谢谢……”陆捧着杯子小口地喝着牛奶，语气低落。“抱歉，一织，我吵醒你了吧。”

“又不是第一天这样了，有什么好道歉的。”一织叹了口气，“你又没吃药吧？等会吃半片阿普唑伦（抗焦虑药）再睡吧。”

“嗯……可我不想老是依赖药物……”

“……也不是不能理解你的心情，但现在比起依赖药物，还是先缓解状态比较要紧。听话。”

一织用上了哄小孩的口吻。陆闻言撅起了嘴。

“把我当小孩子。”

“是又怎么样？”

“那你陪我睡觉啊。”陆把喝完的牛奶杯往床头一放，赌气似地钻进被窝。“既然是小孩子，那我要听摇篮曲，一织要陪我一起睡觉。”

“……您多大了？”

“刚刚明明还在说我是小孩子！”

陆委屈万分地说，眼底竟然又泛起了泪花。他最近总是动不动就会流泪，一织虽然知道这不受他自身控制，但依然慌慌张张地去阻止：“我知道了，我知道了！我陪你睡就好了吧？别因为这种事就哭啊！”

“……真的？”

“没必要骗你吧。好了，快躺下吧。”

被一织半哄半劝着，陆总算露出了满足的神情，乖乖躺下了。一织回房间将自己的枕头和被子抱过来，在陆的身边铺开，躺进去之前顺手把屋里的灯给关了。好黑。他感觉到身边的人瑟缩了一下，又朝自己这边挪近了些。

“……会热哦。”一织偏头看着黑暗中蠢蠢欲动的脑袋，陆被他一说，立即停止了靠近他这边的举动，咕哝着说“关了灯会怕啊”。

一织被他折腾得没了脾气，又被近在咫尺的鼻息挠得有些心痒痒的。“那你到底想怎样？”

“那……唱歌给我听吧。我想听一织唱歌。”

“唱歌？又是这么唐突的要求……”

“因为，感觉在一织的歌声中入睡，世界就会很安全。”

一织沉吟半晌，最终无可奈何地说：“我知道了，那我唱首适合睡眠的歌吧。”

寂静的夜幕之下，一织的低吟浅唱清泉般流淌，陆在那祈祷星星和幸福的歌声中阖上了双眼。两人仿佛徜徉在一叶扁舟里，任由浸满星河的柔和水波推搡着，去往无人知晓的地方。

見上げてご覧、夜の星を、

试着抬起头来 看夜晚的星辰

僕らのように、名も無い星が

就像我们一样 无名的星辰

ささやかな幸せを、祈ってる

祈祷着 小小的幸福

手を繋ごう僕と、追いかけよう夢を

和我一起手牵手 一起追寻着梦想

二人なら、苦しくなんか無いさ

只要我们在一起 就没有任何痛苦

……

听着身边人的呼吸逐渐变得悠长，一织停下了歌唱，侧身看着已经入睡的陆，嘴角轻轻挑起，抬手为他盖紧了被子。

——睡吧睡吧，夜晚的城门已紧闭，怪物不会出来。

在那之后，一织的枕头和被子就没再回到自己的卧室里。

>>> 逝ってはダメよ 逝ってはダメよ

楽園なんてとこにもいないわ

最後は目蓋を閉じる時

ごめんなんて謝る私を許して

幸せに堕ちてゆく >>>

陆正式开始接受治疗后，频繁来回医院变成了一件苦差。且不论带着一个随时可能会在路上引爆的炸弹有多么危险，光是暴露身份的风险都够他们俩受的。无法随心所欲说走就走，平时在医院、工作场所和大学之间来回奔波，也给一织增加了不少负担。在陆第一次接受心理咨询之后，一织终于下定决心去了车行，把之前试过的那架蓝色的小型suv全款买了下来——五年来的存款在经过壮五指导的理财后得到了可观的增长，何况此前他从未有过大笔开销。销售店员发现他是IDOLiSH7的和泉一织，兴高采烈地拿来签名板请他签名，一织欣然允诺的同时，请求店员不要将他在这里买车的事声张。

拿到驾照已经是两年前的事了，一织花了些时间熟悉新车和路感。虽然是大街上随处可见的平民车，但驾驶起来很轻松，而且行驶平稳安全，不仅司机开得顺畅，乘客也能坐得舒适。以后就能从打车和转乘电车里解脱了，怀着这种久违的兴奋感，一织驾驶着新车回到了公寓。陆正在屋子里头看书，突然被一织拽起来穿外套还一脸茫然。

“怎么了，一织？要出门吗？”

“嗯，给你看个好东西。”

没忘记给陆戴上口罩和帽子，一织兴冲冲地带着他直接下停车场，将他刚开回来的新车展示给陆。陆眨了眨眼，不明所以地看着他：

“这是……事务所买了新车？”

“才不是，这是我买的。”

“一织买的？”陆瞪圆了眼睛，“为什么会突然买车？你有存那么多钱啊？”

“比起总是乱花钱的你，我的存款当然能买得起，又不是什么豪车。”一织打开了副驾驶的车门，“请，坐进去试试吧。”

五分钟后，一织开着新车行驶在马路上。他感觉频频往自己这边投来的视线，终于忍不住开口：

“怎么了？很稀奇吗？”

“咦？”被搭话的陆吃了一惊，收回了自己的视线撇到另一边。“嗯……是有点，没想到一织会开车。”

“哈？你在说什么，我不是还拍过驾校的CM吗？”

“诶，那不只是拍CM而已吗？”

“虽然是拍CM没错，但我确实也在那里学了车，有段时间我不还为了考驾照请假了一些工作吗？”

“啊……好像是有这么回事来着。抱歉，那段时间工作很忙，以为你只是去拍外景什么的……”

“真是不长记性啊。”一织因为要变道短暂地打住了话头，变道后又继续：“拍CM的时候就觉得拿个驾照还是有必要的，毕竟要上大学，工作应酬又不知道什么时候有人会喝酒，经纪人可能没空之类的……还有，要送你去医院的时候，会开车也比较方便。”

“……是为了我买的车吗？”

“说什么呢，只是为了出行方便，刚好看中的这款车也降价了，觉得是时候下手而已……”

话虽这么说，但陆眼尖地发现一织的耳根有些泛红。真是不坦率的人啊。他嘀咕着，同时感到十分窝心。一织是为了接送自己买了车，尽管很感激他的好意，但这种好意是不是太沉重了？普通朋友的话，会为了对方的病情特意买车接送吗？

陆注视着专注于前方路况的一织。一织开车的侧脸比平时看起来还要认真，微微抿着嘴。这家伙，在这种地方意外地没有余裕啊，跟万理哥开车时游刃有余的样子相比，简直是天差地别。

视野一晃，原本逐渐淡化的恐怖画面突如其来地闪过。血染的白衬衫和领带，趴在方向盘和安全气囊上的，失去意识的脸庞，一瞬间与坐在驾驶位的一织重叠起来。

“……！”陆连忙移开视线，捂着胸口闭上眼睛，希望那可怕的幻觉赶紧从脑海中离开。

怎么办，这种心悸的感觉又来了，脉搏跳得好快。

不，不行，一织他正在开车，不能让他分心，否则……会让那幻觉成真的！

我不要，如果连一织都受伤……如果一织会因此死掉……

光是稍稍想象那个画面，都让陆不寒而栗。

医生说过不要钻牛角尖，不要陷进去……可是，要是一织不在了，我该怎么办……不、不对，振作点啊七濑陆，在这种地方发病算什么！一织他专门买了车，明明是为了让你更安心才对啊！

陆捂着口鼻不让自己漏出喘息，拼命抑制自己狂奔的心跳，耳边在轰鸣，如果不是有安全带绑着，他恐怕老早就支撑不住蜷缩起来了。这时，他突然想起来，为了防备发作，他在裤子口袋里放了几片药。他用颤抖的手指费劲地从裤袋里夹出来一片药，撕破铝箔包装，将药片塞进了嘴里，药的苦味扩散在舌头上。

不管怎样，只要咽下了药，就能平息下来的。陆在心里默默祈祷着发作的症状快点过去，如果被一织发现了，他又要担心了。

“……怎么那么安静，睡着了吗？……七濑先生？”

因为对方沉默的时间过长而感觉不对劲，一织往身边瞥了一眼，发现陆脸色发白地靠在副驾驶窗边，一副有气无力的模样。

“你怎么了？又发作了吗？”一织赶紧打了方向灯，缓慢将车靠到马路旁边停下。他解开安全带，伸手过去探陆的额头，觉得比平时的体温还要低。陆微微喘着气，勉强提起嘴角，一手握住了他探过来的手。

“我没事……只是有点晕车……”

“这不是晕车的症状吧？你刚刚为什么不说？”

是PTSD发作了？这个念头闪现在一织的脑海中，因为出过车祸所以害怕坐车？还是刚刚经过的哪个路口和出车祸的地点相似？但是，之前去医院的时候也是打车去的，为什么那时候又没有发作？

就在一织百思不得其解时，陆握住他的手的力气大了些。

“已经……没事了。”

他看起来确实没有前几次发作那样严重，只是嘴唇发白，手指微微颤抖。一织还是不太放心，皱眉问：“需要我现在送你去医院吗？”

陆摇摇头，看起来非常困倦的样子。一织不知道他刚刚已经吃了药，那是药物的副作用。

“没关系的，我睡一觉就好了……”

“那我现在就开回家。”一织将空调温度调高了些，把身上的针织外套脱下来罩在陆身上。“你睡吧，很快就到了。”

披在身上的针织外套有着一织淡淡的味道。虽然陆不喜欢香水，一织也从来不用，但陆能够辨认出这是属于一织的气味，像是雪水和薄荷混合在一起的冰凉气息，是如同他的出生月一样，属于冬天的味道。

他不敢抬头去看一织开车的样子。但是在那暖融融的空间里，身上覆盖着一织的衣服，不知为何心中漫上一阵融化般的酸楚。

这真是太奇怪了。虽然心底惧怕着一织开车的事实，但他此时却希望这段短短的归途，能延伸得更长更远。

一周后，一织又开车带陆前往医院。这次他注意观察了一下，发现陆坐上车不久后就会脸色难看起来。但他开车这么小心，按理来说不至于晕车才对，一织完全搞不懂这是怎么一回事。

这个问题直到诊疗结束后才得到了解答。

惯常地，陆会单独进入诊疗室与垂水医生聊天，时间大约一个小时，这段时间一织通常会在等候厅里看看大学课堂的资料或是工作材料，完后再带陆一起回家。而今天则不同，陆从诊疗室中出来的下一刻，垂水医生就把一织叫了进去，并让陆在外面坐一会儿。

一织对这个情况有点摸不着头脑，坐在该是病人坐的位置上，觉得浑身不自在。

“医生，是有什么问题吗？”

“放轻松点，和泉先生，不是要把你当病人的意思。”垂水医生温声说，“我刚刚跟七濑先生聊了聊，有些在意的事，也想跟你谈谈。本来，我也不该开口说病人的隐私，但我觉得你还是知道比较好。”

一织感觉神经绷紧了，“您是说他坐车会发作的事吗？”

“果然观察很仔细啊。和泉先生是怎么看的？你认为导致他发作的因素是什么？”

“我怎么看？”一织有些惊奇医生会把问题抛给自己，“我猜是……出过车祸所以对坐车感到恐惧？可是，之前我带他乘计程车，也不见得他会发作。”

“是呢，同样是坐车，你觉得为什么坐你的车他反而会发作？”医生似笑非笑地看着他。

“……我不知道。我以为我开车的话他会坐得比较安心……”

“答案是正相反。”垂水医生说，“七濑先生会担心你受伤。因为上一个担任他司机的人，不是因为重伤躺在医院里了吗？”

一织的脑子顿时因为这个信息而空白一片，在很长一段时间里他都说不出话来。

“所以……他是因为对我担任司机而感到担心吗？”

“准确来说，正因为担任司机的那个人是你，所以他才感到担心。”

“什么意思？”一织读不懂这其中微妙的差别，疑惑地望着医生。

“他做过不少噩梦吧，那些噩梦的内容都惊人的一致，那就是当时车祸场景的再现，还有你被嫌疑犯差点刺伤的场面，只是结局不太一样。在那些梦里，你们都死了。”

“……是的。”

“这是我个人的猜测，七濑先生内心深处最恐惧的事物是死亡，是分离。”垂水医生因为一织突然的脸色僵硬而顿了一顿，又继续说：“我询问过他心里最担心什么。虽然，他一开始也回答了害怕自己的病情会影响同伴和工作，担心自己重返舞台后会不会有人期待，但他今天告诉我，他最害怕的是自己身边的人受伤，离自己而去。我想，这种恐惧也许是造成他病情的主因。”

一织花了一些时间才能消化医生的这番话，难以置信道：

“怎么可能会有这种事，怎么可能会有这样的笨蛋……比起别人，他怎么不先担心自己？自己明明都受伤了，心理状况又是这个样子……”

后者意味深长地与他对视，脸上带着一丝苦笑。

“是啊，普通人都会觉得难以理解吧。可是，七濑先生说在他13岁那年，双胞胎哥哥为了自己的病情和父母的负债而成为别人的养子。至亲在毫无预兆的情况下离自己而去，这恐怕让他受到了很深的心灵创伤，所以他的内心深处，应该相当害怕亲密关系的突然断裂吧。”

九条天——那时还是七濑天的离开，确实对陆产生了非常深远的影响。这一点，一织也非常清楚。直到现在，陆还不时会因为天的言行而动摇。习惯了某人的陪伴，突然失去的那天，自己的世界会变成什么模样？自小家庭美满、尚未经历过生离死别的一织，只是稍稍想象了一下陆消失后会发生什么，就不敢再继续了。

“兄长的离开，带自己躲开追踪的经纪人受了重伤，好友差点被自己的粉丝刺伤……七濑先生都觉得是自己造成的。这些不幸的事变成了锁链，牢牢捆住了他的心。如果因为他的缘故，亲近的人再次受伤乃至离开，大概会对他造成毁灭性的打击。”

垂水医生的警告让一织嘴里发苦。他想起了那个夜晚，他承诺会陪在陆身边直到他原谅自己的时候，陆露出的泫然欲泣的安心表情。然而他现在独自一人待在自己抵达不了的遥远地方，被孤独感和丧失感围困。

“那……要怎么才能让他摆脱这种念头……？”

“我之前也说过，光靠药物是无法真正治愈抑郁的，要依靠身边的人与环境给予的关爱来慢慢恢复。一段良性关系可以治愈人心，相对的，坏关系只会起到反效果。现在七濑先生需要的，恐怕是一段安稳牢固的关系，让他意识到自己不会被抛弃，不会被背叛。”

“安稳牢固的关系……那会是什么关系？”一织呢喃着陷入了沉思，耳边忽然响起了天冷冰冰的话语。

——和泉一织，你又是陆的什么人呢？你是以什么身份站在他的身边？

难道朋友这一身份还不够稳固吗？永远都不离开，永远都不背叛的关系，这世上真的存在吗？

“谁知道呢，但是为了不分离，必须要建立超越幻觉的别的关系吧。”垂水医生轻轻用圆珠笔点着纸面，似乎也在努力思考。

“幻觉？”

“打个比方就是恋爱。虽然我见过不少人相恋的时候如胶似漆，但甜蜜通常也是恋爱给予的幻象吧，一旦这种幻觉结束了，恋人也就会分开了。”

“医生您……还真是悲观主义啊。”一织轻轻拧住了眉。

“你还年轻，今后还会经历更多的。”这位看不出实际年纪的女医生微微眯起眼笑了，“不过，七濑先生很依赖你，我也说不清这算好事还是坏事。这恐怕要你自己才能裁夺了。”

“要我来裁夺吗……？”

“会很沉重吧，感觉就像是背负起另一个人的生命。不过在我看来，最关心他的始终是和泉先生，我认为你有这个资格哦。”医生走近窗边，将百叶窗打开，晴朗的日光一下子倾泻进来，照得一织有些睁不开眼。“七濑先生作为偶像，成为了许多人的光。那么这世上的某处，也会存在着将他从不安中解救出来的光吧。”

我作为他的粉丝，也想要如此相信哦。垂水医生回头，朝一织温柔地微笑。

结束诊疗后的几天里，垂水医生提出来的“陆需要的是一段安稳牢固的关系”盘旋在一织的脑海中挥之不去，他却对此一筹莫展。但唯有一点能确定的是，这为了接送陆而新买的车算是白买了。陆心理上无法接受一织担任自己的司机，虽然听起来很荒唐，但也不可能强迫病人去做会对他病情有害的事。当一织提出以后送陆去医院还是叫计程车的时候，陆松了一口气的同时，又对此感到相当内疚，觉得自己又给一织添了不必要的麻烦。

不如说从一开始决定要控制你的那时起，就全都是麻烦事啊。一织腹诽着，又忍住了不对他抱怨。此时距离车祸已经过了三个多月，天气也渐渐转冷，持续服药治疗让陆的乏力感和频繁噩梦多少得到了缓解，但随之而来的冷空气和秋冬时节的萧瑟让他的哮喘和心理状态都变得比之前还要严峻。

也许是长期闷在家里无事可做的缘故，也或许因为自己的状态迟迟没能恢复，不知何时才能重返工作，一织能感觉到，陆心情糟糕的日子明显增多了，而且无理取闹的程度也更为棘手。虽然他也想听从医生的建议，带陆多出去晒晒太阳走动走动，但两人的身份容易暴露，又不能开车带他出去，能走动的范围本就有限；加之一织的固定工作和大学课业也占用了不少时间，真正能带陆出去散心的机会少得可怜。

三月和纺在工作间隙不时会抽空过来帮他们买菜做饭，其余团员也偶尔会带着各种国王布丁甜点可可娜玩偶之类的伴手礼来他们家里探望，但为了不让住所暴露，一织也规劝过他们最好不要常来——眼下如果要搬家只会造成更大的麻烦。即使很感激大家的帮助，但这对一织而言仍是杯水车薪。长期照顾病人再加上工作和学业，就算是从高中时代就被称之为完美的一织，也感受到了心力交瘁。但每次好不容易哄陆入睡，看着他并不平静的睡颜时，一种责任感就拉扯着一织的心脏：工作也好，学业也好，他绝不能为了这些抛下陆不管。因为陆会变成这个样子，很大程度是自己造成的。

那么，就只能进行取舍了。

突然降温的一个11月的阴天午后，纺来到了陆的家中，带来了他爱吃的蛋糕和作为晚餐的便当。她告诉他，一织说要晚点才能回来，可能来不及回家做饭，所以托她先把便当买来。于是他们一起在靠窗边的小沙发上吃着充当下午茶的蛋糕，一边随意聊天。

“说起来一织最近总是很忙碌，晚上一起睡觉的时间也减少了。”陆回忆着把自己哄睡后就偷偷溜下床，回到自己房间对着电脑继续做些什么的一织，有些沮丧地垂下了眼。“他真的没问题吗？”

“啊……那应该是暂时的。一织先生不是打算休学吗？所以他最近都在努力写期末论文，想尽快把目前在修的学分拿到吧。工作那边也是，托我把他这两个月不是固定的工作都推掉。”

陆手里拿着的叉子上的蛋糕，啪地掉进盘子里。“一织他要……休学吗？”

纺看着似乎莫名遭到打击的陆，意识到自己可能说错了话，连忙打圆场。

“啊、呃，一织先生他可能只是因为太忙没告诉你，休学的事也不需要太在意，大学可以读7年呢，毕竟还要兼顾工作，一织先生也没打算能像普通大学生那样准时毕业……”

纺一心只顾着不能将“一织休学是为了照顾陆”的讯息透露出来让陆难过，不免慌了手脚。她责备自己没能控制好话题的流向，显然对方也并没有被安慰到。眼看着陆的脸色越来越苍白，她又不由自主地担心起来：一织回来后要如何应对这个局面呢？要是不提休学这个话题就好了。长期以来一织都是怎样与他对话的呢？到底怎样才能在不过度顾虑对方的情况下安抚陆的情绪呢？在这么长的时间里与陆朝夕相处，又要把对方和自己的心情都照顾好，原来一织他的处境，远比他们外人想象中的要严苛多了。

一织在大学里办完事回到家中，已经是晚上了。他回到家发现大厅的灯没开，以为陆是在自己房间里。他打开灯后，又被抱着膝盖窝在窗边地上的陆吓了一跳。

“哇！怎么会不开灯在这种地方……”

有点不对劲。一织定睛观察着，陆面无表情地盯着某处，就是不抬头看自己。周遭的空气凝滞沉重，看起来似乎被逼得走投无路。

“你怎么了？”一织走近了他，皱起了眉头，“你又不穿袜子和拖鞋，还坐在这么冷的地板上，是嫌自己的身体还不够糟吗？”

“我自己的身体我自己清楚。”陆没有看他，闷闷地答道。

“如果真是这样就不会暖气都不开坐在这种地方了。”一织冷冷道，“你吃饭了吗？药呢？把自己弄暖和点上床躺着不好吗？”

“你管我！”骤然提高的音调带着一丝扭曲的哭腔，陆扭过头瞪着他，眼神几乎是有些愤恨的。“我爱怎么样就怎么样，关你什么事？反正你也什么都不告诉我！”

一织内心一惊，他压根不明白自己为什么要受到这样的指责，口气也不由自主染上了些不耐烦。

“你怎么回事？我什么事不告诉你了？”

“你休学的事！”陆像得逞的胜利者似地看着一下子哑口无言的一织，喉间发出的声音却有些哽咽，“永远都是这样，什么都不跟我商量，自己像个牺牲者一样一个人决定一切！你以为你休学了我就高兴了吗？！”

“我、”一织哽了一下，那股压抑已久的怨气在他的挑衅下一口气爆发了，“就是因为知道你不会高兴，所以才不跟你商量！休学是必要的，是我自己决定好的事，不是为了让你高兴才休的！”

陆腾地站起身，他眼底有泪，声音发抖。

“你有什么理由要这样做？一织你、又不是我的家人……如果觉得照顾我很烦、很辛苦，你大可以直接说出来不是吗？！根本不需要休学什么的、推掉工作什么的，做这些决定的时候你是不是自我感觉很好？被人需要、做救世主的感觉很开心吧？！”

这些话刚从喉间迸发出来的时候，陆心底就有个声音在拼命叫嚣着要他停下来。但已经晚了，字句就像自杀的羊群推挤着掉下山谷。空气在他嘶哑尾音停下的那一瞬彻底凝结。陆感觉耳畔开始嗡鸣作响。他想逼迫自己移开视线，但他的目光只是胶着在一织那张瞬间僵冷的脸上。那日日为自己喂药做饭、夜夜陪着自己入睡、为了自己买了新车又弃之不用的清俊男子看起来像是被疾驰的车子迎头撞上，因为这攻击性确凿的伤人话语，甚至浑身都颤抖起来。陆觉得一织会随时暴起揍自己一拳，不如说他希望他这么做。但一织只是僵立当场，神情漠然得可怕。

“是吗。既然如此，那我什么都不管就是了。随你喜欢吧。”

“一……”

一织迅速转身，头也没回地离开客厅。直到卧室房门砰地一声关上，呆站原地的陆才回神，垂下头看着自己颤抖的双手，感觉脚下的大地都在摇晃。

——我刚刚，到底对一织说了什么？

他说，什么都不管了。

一织不管我了。

如果连一织都不管我，“我”还存在吗？我还有地方可去吗？

……这样啊，这里已经不是我的容身之所了。

一织回到自己的房间里，好一会都只能站在书桌前发呆。不管谁对他这么说，都没有陆本人对他直接说的杀伤力大。在这巨大打击之后翻涌而来的是无处可去的恼怒，他不记得自己有多久没这么生过气了。开什么玩笑，他以为自己是为了谁才付出这么多？他又怎么会知道自己有多辛苦？事到如今居然指责自己只是想做救世主，自我感觉良好什么的，圣人才不会生气吧！

感觉自己长久以来的努力遭受到否定和背叛，一织感到心脏痛楚不堪的同时愤怒得像要燃烧起来。刚才如果自己再留在那里，或许会忍不住对身为病人的陆骂出会刺激他病情的话，所以他逃走了，是用着最后一点残存的理智离开那里的。

难道这么久以来的陪伴，还不足以让他信任自己吗？是我做得不够好吗？到底我要怎么做才好？要怎么做，才能让他接受这份付出？

这些自问纠葛在一织的脑海当中，直到大门关上的响动唤回了他的神志。他打开房门逡巡了一圈，厅里空无一人。这股过分的宁静让他有些不安，于是敲了敲对面的房门，也无人应答。直接打开房门后，一织发现屋子里也没有任何人影。浴室、厨房、阳台也没有。仔细查看后，他发现陆的钱包和手机也不见了。

一阵不祥的预感猛然窜上他的背脊，通到脑顶的瞬间他掏出了手机，拨打陆的电话，但却无人接听，连续几次都是如此。一织心急如焚地抓起刚放下不久的包，边跑出家门边按下了纺的号码。

“啊真是的……到底是怎么一回事啊，那个人！”

陆戴着外出的帽子和眼镜，裹着大衣跑出了家。他并不知道自己要去哪里，脑子里只有一个念头就是逃离这里。他下意识地往电车站的方向一直走，但当他乘上电车的时候，他又后悔了。夜晚8点的电车里都是满脸疲惫的上班族，偶尔有化着浓妆的女人的视线向他这边扫来，他就立刻垂下头把自己埋在大衣领子里。太久没接触人群，陆感觉自己像被扔在了荒野之中，浑身都不自在地颤抖起来。

陆把自己缩在一个不起眼的角落里，电车的屏幕播放着各色CM，然后切到了IDOLiSH7以前的live画面。七个人在舞台上唱着《RESTART POiNTER》，欢快地跳舞，汗水在聚光灯下熠熠生辉。屏幕里的那个自己跑跳着撞上一织的肩膀，一织也笑着揽过他的肩膀，他们的笑容明亮自然，就像世间不存在任何不幸。站在舞台上，坦然面对着繁星一般的荧光棒海仿佛是上辈子发生的事，那么久远，那么怀念，光是稍稍回想就几欲泪下。

“哦，这个不是……那什么，对了，IDOLiSH7嘛。”

不远处，有一对同事模样的男女看着屏幕在讨论。

“对啊，之前叫七濑陆的那个主唱不是因为车祸受伤了吗。因为这个他们的live都取消了，我们部门好几个女生都很伤心呢，那段时间感觉部门的气氛都变糟糕了~”

“诶……影响这么厉害啊。不过我也有听说，好像说是被跟踪狂盯上了？犯人也很快就抓到了，不愧是明星，警察的动作真快啊~”

“好可怕，跟踪狂什么的，这些人都在想什么啊？追个星至于吗？”

“谁知道~不过，那个叫七濑陆的偶像也有问题吧？”

“会吗？人家可是受害者诶。”

“人红是非多嘛。前阵子铺天盖地的都是他的宣传吧？总是在那傻笑的。打着亲民的招牌招揽粉丝，给粉丝不必要的幻想，这种幻想一旦被打破就会被反噬的吧。又想靠粉丝赚钱，又想不被粉丝骚扰，哪有那么好的事？”

“你说的也有道理……哎，会变成这个样子，也是制造出这种偶像的人的错吧~只能说是自作自受了呢。”

那对男女哈哈笑着变了话题，那笑声在陆听来仿佛在嘲笑自己。车上流淌的欢快歌曲和尖锐的话语一同刺入他的心脏，他紧紧揪着大衣的领口，像是弯折的枝条一样弓起了背。

不管是哪里，都没有我的容身之处了。

家里也好，舞台也好，那些都不属于自己。

不管是一织也好，大众也好，大家都在把我排除在外。

这个世界，其实并不喜欢我。

打电话告知纺和三月陆离家出走的消息后，i7的大家都纷纷在RC群组里回应会分头去寻找。一织犹豫片刻，还是将这件事告诉了九条天。天很快回复说陆没有到他这边，并表示自己也会马上去找。

这么晚了，他能去的地方应该并不多。一织上车系上安全带，强迫自己冷静，思考他平时心情低落的时候会去的地方，突然灵光一闪。他在群组里发了一个位置，告诉大家自己现在要去那里。他发动车子，紧紧咬住牙关，抑制自己想要大喊的心情。

“……那个笨蛋，等找到了一定要好好教训他！”

浑浑噩噩地下了电车后，陆逆着人流慢慢走出车站，在黑夜里缓慢步行。身体好痛，到处都咯吱作响，早上明明才吃过药，为什么能痛成这样呢？胸口那里好像刀割一样难受，背后一阵阵的冷汗让头皮发麻。为什么我必须要承受这种痛苦不可呢？

在心底一遍遍地朝着不存在的某物发问着，陆不知不觉来到了位于海岸边的公园。对岸那被耀眼的光芒环绕的，是他们曾经的目标，后又多次在那实现梦想的场所，Zero Arina。

当时zero消失的时候在想什么呢？他是不是也和我一样，背负着相似的痛苦呢？zero是回应不了大家的期望，所以消失了吗？但是我呢？我又能回应谁的期望呢？

像我这种那么软弱的家伙，只是脸上稍微有点伤就把自己当回事了，总是拿自己的病作借口，冲着身边的人发脾气，真是最差劲的人了。

实际上，不管什么偶像都是昙花一现吧？站在舞台上，也总会有谢幕的一天。当时的荧光海真漂亮啊，可是，我真的能再一次看见吗？我回到舞台上的时候，这片荧光海还会为了我而挥舞吗？

大家……粉丝们看到我这个样子，都会很失望的吧。因为七濑陆就是这样没用的人啊。

活着只是在给人添麻烦。天哥也好，一织也好，i7的大家，纺小姐，万理哥……我给那么多人添了麻烦，一定被大家讨厌了吧。

对一织说那种话，他一定讨厌我了。

他已经……不会再管我了。

没有人在期待我，没有人需要我。只有我，孤零零的一个人。

那么，我活在这个世上，还有任何价值吗？

一织将车子停在公园旁边，拿了车钥匙便一路跑到公园的海岸边。他跟三月通着电话，三月一直在电话那头劝他如果找到陆一定要冷静。夜晚的公园空无一人，他沿着堤岸望去，不出所料发现了那个再熟悉不过的身影，然而那个影子所在的位置，却让他的心脏差点为之冻结。

陆不知何时翻越过河边设置的栏杆，直直地站在栏杆外侧那不过一脚宽的平台上，底下就是冰冷的海水。他像是着迷于那片汪洋的深处，定神地眺望。

“陆！！”

那仿佛穿透灵魂的喊声唤回了陆的注意力。他宛如一具没上足发条的人偶，一点点地朝奔跑而来的人影转过头，声音微弱而机械。

“……是一织。”

“你在干什么！快过来这边！”

一织站在离栏杆一米远的地方。他想过去拉住对方，但脚步不知为何自动停了下来。他喘着粗气，感觉自己随时会窒息，喉管被冷风撕裂般地疼痛。岸边的路灯苍白得刺眼，照在陆的头顶上，他被笼罩在光里，眼里却是死一样的平静。他轻轻摇摇头，拒绝了一织的要求。

“我不能过去。”

“你在说什么啊？！”一织感觉自己要疯了，“快过来，我们一起回家。”

“家……是哪里？”陆低喃着，眼里空洞无物。

“这还用问吗？当然是我们两个人的家！”一织激动地向前了一步，陆像是终于想起来他所指明的家的意味，低落地垂下了头。

“那个地方……我已经回不去了。”

一织屏住了呼吸：“为什么？”

“因为，我对一织说了那种话……我被一织讨厌了。所以我回不去了。”

比起平时病情发作时的歇斯底里，此时的陆口吻过于平铺直叙，像是陈述着一件理所当然的事，这种反差让一织心中的不安更加强烈。

“讨厌什么的，那种话我一句都没说过吧！”

“就算不说出口我也明白的。”冷风吹得陆脸颊旁的鬓发高高扬起，遮住了他像是在笑的眉眼，可被风送来的声音却如丝帛般碎裂。“一织，我真的很高兴你能待在我身边。但是你只要在我身边，我就忍不住要任性地对你。不要离开我，不要丢下我……可这样的要求太任性了不是吗？在我注意不到的时候，你也会因为我而难过吧？也会有想离开的念头吧？因为，一织是世界上最善良的人，你不会忍心看着身边的人难受，只会温柔对待。我知道的，所以我一直、只是在对你撒娇……”

不是，不是这样的。一织在心里嘶吼，声音却堵在了嗓子眼里，怎么都发不出来。他站得那样近，看得见对方触手可及的痛苦，但却无法触摸。

“你曾经对我说，要让我成为超级巨星。”陆深吸了一口气，努力地对他挤出一个微笑。“一织，我有达到你的期望吗？我没有背叛这个约定吧？”

“……你已经、做得很好了。”一织勉强挤出这几个字，里头全是变调的哽咽。没想到在不知不觉间，自己竟然把陆逼到了这种程度。“已经，不用再努力也没关系了……”

陆对他露出了这几个月以来，最为真实的一个笑容。

“太好了，这样我就安心了。”

隐隐带着哭腔的尾音消散在风中。一织恍惚觉得视野被一帧帧无限拉长，帽子在陆转身的刹那被风吹开，呼啸着掉落在漆黑的海水当中。他疾声呼喊，那声音像是丝毫没能传达到鼓膜里但他仍在呼喊。与被冷风灌入的撕裂感相左，喉管剧烈燃烧起来，同时涌上胸腔的是彻底的拒绝和不可承受。

到底哪里搞错了？和泉一织，你答应让他成为超级巨星，就是为了看到这种结局吗？

神啊，求求你不要带走他。不管需要付出什么样的代价，我绝对不会让他消失。如果是我造成的，我会偿还的。

所以，求求你，请把陆还给我！

预想中的冰冷海水没有让他解脱，陆感觉到自己的手臂被死死拽住，肩膀被扯得生疼。他不可置信地回头，看见一织趴在栏杆上，表情因过度用力的拉扯而扭曲。陆的一只脚已经悬空了，另一只不稳地踩在狭窄的台阶上，随时要往下坠。

“我绝对……不会让你消失的……”

“一织……”陆呆呆地望着拼命拉住自己的一织，甚至忘记了呼吸。

“什么叫太好了，什么安心了啊……不要自说自话，不要一个人擅自结束一切啊！”一织大吼，“你这个人也太过分了吧……你要丢下我一个人吗！”

陆因为他那泫然欲泣的样子而怔了几秒，他闭上眼睛，方才那股好不容易平静下来的痛楚再度一鼓作气地席卷上来，让他的鼻腔酸痛难忍。

“要丢下我不管的是一织吧……”

“开什么玩笑……开什么玩笑！！！”一织的愤怒瞬时倾泻而出，“我为你付出那么多，你却把它们弃之敝履！如果不是为了你，我何必休学，何必推掉工作——全都是你的错，七濑陆！我这样说你就满意了吗？！”

“所以、所以我才不能再继续糟蹋你的人生啊！”陆也跟着叫喊起来，心中那股委屈的情绪不断地膨胀。“像我这种人……像我这种没用的人，消失了不是更好吗？”

“我有跟你抱怨过哪怕一句、指责过你糟蹋了我的人生吗？！都说了不要自以为是地决定别人的心情啊！”一织因为一直在大吼大叫，声音已经开始沙哑了。“你确实是个很没用的人，天真又缺心眼，明明是个受害者却老把自己充当成加害者，比起自己的事反而去担心别人，正因为你总是顾虑那么多，心里的伤口才一直无法愈合！但是，比起对着我任性撒娇，像这样子想要自己一个人默不作声地离开，才是最自私的做法啊……！”

下雨了吗？清凉的水珠落在了被扯住的那条手臂上，陆才后知后觉，那是一织的泪水。原本虚浮飘散的神志逐渐因为这些泪水而聚拢回到他的体内，陆才意识到自己刚刚想做的是多么不可挽回的事，双腿顿时一软。一织眼疾手快地用另一只手抱住陆的肩膀，将他整个人拖过来，隔着栏杆紧紧将他抱住。尽管中间是冰冷的栏杆，但感受到熟悉的体温时，那数十个有他陪伴的夜晚一下子在他的脑海里复苏，泪水顿时从陆的眼里夺眶而出。

“对不起，一织……对不起……我又让你难过了……”

“不是你答应我的吗……‘无论前方是天堂还是地狱，我都不会先走一步，你也不会先走一步’——而你居然想先走一步，背叛和我的约定，我绝对、绝对不会原谅你！”

一织咬牙切齿，沉沉话语里裹着浓重的怨恨。被他如此直白地斥责，陆陷入泥沼里的心咕嘟咕嘟冒了几个泡，冰冷新鲜的空气逐渐灌入肺中。他用尽力气抬起颤抖的手，回抱一织的肩膀。他听见他近乎耳语的哽咽，温柔地摩擦着自己汹涌的悲伤。

“如果你走了，我又能去哪里呢？我不知道目的地在哪，也不知道回去的路，所以不要抛下我啊……”

那是从什么时候起，他们如同登上了一辆特快列车，列车在七彩电光板做成的隧道里疾驰，隧道里的灯光太亮，看不见外面的模样，景物飞速往后退去，不管是快乐的事，悲伤的事，一切都遥远得不复记忆。世间的节奏太快，催促着他们的脚步，一切都来不及回顾，来不及停歇。一织彷徨的心声仿佛是一个世纪之前的记忆，像从某个山谷里传来的雀鸟的哀鸣，软弱而又真切。

——原来不仅是我，一织也很孤单。

恍然大悟的陆如此想着，将冰冷湿润的脸颊靠在一织的肩上，不断往喉咙里倒灌的泪水堵住了他的声音。

“真的……像傻瓜一样……”

每个人都是无依无靠的孤儿，偶然来到世上又必然离去。正因为有这种根本性的孤独境遇，人们才会相遇，才会相互依靠。

悲伤的事不会停止，作为疮疤的东西肯定会留下。在必将来临的雨季里，人也会成为落入沼泽的病犬。要足够安静耐心地等待，要等那股巨大的力量从身上狠狠碾过，目送它扬长而去。它总会回来，但只要不是孤独一人，总有一天也能坦然面对。

每一个晴朗而心碎的日子，都是有意义的。

“看来总算是赶上了啊……把落下水晶鞋就想离开的公主挽留下来了。”

当众人赶到海边的堤岸时，看到的就是瘫坐在地上的两人紧紧相拥的场面。在那之前，他们就通过一织全程开着免提的电话得知了事情的过程。凪捂着胸口开了个浪漫的玩笑，大和长长地松了一口气，壮五擦着眼泪，环在旁揽着他的肩膀无声安慰。纺、天和三月迅速跑过去查看他们的情况，把惊魂未定的陆和一织分开。陆的呛咳几乎无法遏制，泪痕还未被完全风干；而一织也好不到哪里去，他的眼角红肿，身上脸上同等的狼狈不堪，看上去失魂落魄，目光却无法从陆的身上移开。

“这个状态不能放着他们两个在一起。”天冷淡地开口，扶着陆的手也在微微震颤。“我会把陆暂时带回我那里，等他们各自冷静下来再说。”

“嗯，就这么办吧。这几天我也会让一织在我那里住的。”三月迅速与天达成共识，拍了拍弟弟的肩膀。“好了一织，冷静点，陆没事……没事的。”

很长一段时间里，被各自兄长拉住的两人都像受伤的兽类，不敢靠近对方一步。直到纺劝说他们分头离开为止。

>>>

“……织，一织！”

被三月拍了肩膀，一织才像刚睡醒似地弹了一下。

“啊，哥哥，什么事？”

“把酱油给我一下。”

一织把手边的酱油瓶递过去，三月道了声谢，又指使弟弟去把盘子拿出来装菜。今天难得住在隔壁的凪与大和晚上都没有工作，于是四个人聚在三月家不大的客厅里吃晚饭。

“啊，三三，这个下酒菜跟生啤真搭！超赞！”大和已经自顾自地开始喝起酒了。一整个大叔，三月随口抱怨着，戴着隔热手套把热腾腾的砂锅端到被炉桌上，今晚的主菜是鸡肉丸子火锅。凪帮着一织把餐具分好，围着被炉桌坐下来。晚餐在一片插科打诨谈笑风生之中进行，一织都不记得自己有多久没吃过这么齐整热闹的晚餐了，恍惚间以为自己回到了当年的宿舍。

“小一，你别顾着发呆，也多吃点菜吧。”大和看出他的心不在焉，拎着啤酒没个正形地劝。

“说得就像这菜是你做的啊大叔！”三月毫不留情地吐槽。

“Oh，一织是在担心陆的事情吧。”凪的一记直球让餐桌旁的所有人对他投来了无语的目光，“大家为什么这样看着我？我说错了什么吗？”

自那天陆在海滨公园轻生以来，两人分别到各自兄长家里暂住已经过了两天。虽然没有给一织禁足，但这两天里一织除了回家拿了一些换洗衣服和生活用品以外，几乎足不出户。这个学期的课程他已经全都修完提交了期末论文，休学申请也早在那天去大学的时候就一起提交了。除了两天后还有一个要在都内主要车站做献血公益宣传的广告拍摄以外，直到12月中旬为止，一织的行程都空出来了。

三月虽然挂念弟弟和陆的状况，但他依然什么都没问，仅仅陪伴在一织身边，跟他聊一些日常话题，为他做好吃的。可以的话，他希望身心俱疲的一织能抛开其他事不管，先让自己得到充分的休息。虽然他明白，责任感很强的弟弟是做不到逃避的。

只是，也用不着现在就去面对这一切吧。三月怨念地瞪着偶尔读不懂气氛的凪，后者无辜地歪着头冲他耸耸肩。

“这两天，九条先生没有任何消息，七濑先生也……”一织手里的筷子停了下来，眼眸低垂，盯着碗里的豆腐。“说不担心肯定是骗人的。”

“毕竟陆是那样的状态啊，也许需要更多的时间缓和情绪吧。”三月从锅里挑出丸子夹到一织碗里，“虽然理解你的心情，但也要好好吃饭才行，不然身体会撑不住的，这两天你吃得都太少了！”

面对哥哥的宠溺，一织乖巧地“嗯”了声，又轻声自语道：“……那个人有没有好好吃饭呢。”

大家都对着飘着袅袅白烟咕嘟作响的火锅沉默下来。大和又打开了一罐啤酒，作为这里最年长的一员，他决定率先开这个头。

“喂，我说小一啊，你对陆的事情是怎么看的？”

一织不明所以：“您的意思是？”

“陆会发生这种事，跟你有不小的关系吧。从电话里我们都听到了，三三还录音了，在那之前发生了什么事？”

“喂大叔，你这个说法就像陆的病全都是一织的错啊！”三月不禁冲着大和发难。

“我可不是这个意思，他们俩打从刚认识起吵嘴就是家常便饭，但谁知道吵架还能吵到寻死觅活啊？”

“是我的错。”一织坦承，“那天，我是因为休学的事跟他吵起来了，情急之下对他说出了‘那我什么都不管了，随你喜欢’……然后他就，离家出走了。”

“是这样啊……”凪遗憾地轻声说：“对陆来说，那肯定就是最后一根稻草吧。”

“这是我一直没想明白的地方……他要我别管他，我就顺着他的话说不管了，然而他又说‘是一织要丢下我不管’而跑去轻生，真的是怎么一回事啊这个人，我完全搞不懂了！”

一织半是困惑半是气恼地摇头，把筷子重重放在碗上。他这几天一直都没什么食欲，想到这个事情就头疼。

其余三人面面相觑，交换了一个难以置信的眼神。

“一织，虽然你是我弟弟，但是该说的话我还是必须得说。”三月轻咳一声，神色严肃，“你啊，真的没意识到你在陆心里的分量吗？”

“怎么可能没意识到。”一织的表情就像哥哥说了傻话，“在四年前我就答应过他要控制他，要他只看着我，周遭所有的声音都不要去管……”

“啊啊够了够了，我听了都觉得害臊。”大和拿下眼镜捂着双眼，“就是这个，破案了。小一，你换位思考一下，假设三月自小离开了你，然后你长大后遇到了某个人，特别依赖他，你跟他无话不谈，什么事都交给他来办，然而某一天这个人对你说‘我不管你了’，你心里怎么想？”

“我……”一织一时哑口无言，“大概，会非常沮丧。”

“是吧。我想，那就像是被从小养育你的父母抛弃了的感觉吧。”大和的眼神暗了暗，“这些年里你一直控制着陆，也许你一直都控制得很好，你顺利将他的视线都引导到你的身上，但是久而久之，这同样也变成了陆的致命弱点。”

然后一织想起，垂水医生也说过，如果因为自己的缘故，亲近的人再次受伤乃至离开，大概会对陆造成毁灭性的打击。

“……所以是压垮他的最后一根稻草吗，我的那句话……”一织喃喃着，失去力气般埋下头，“他会做出那种傻事，都是因为我伤害了他……”

三月心疼又无奈地看着弟弟，其他人也沉默下去，找不出一句能够安慰他的话。陆的轻生不仅对一织，也对大家造成了相当大的打击。目送天带着陆离开后，纺一直在哭，她说没想到陆的状况这么严重，自己却什么都做不了，真不是个称职的经纪人。没人能够真正安慰她，因为在场的所有人，想法都是一样的。

旁观他人的痛苦似乎是件轻易的事，可是当那个人是自己至为亲近的人，自己也会被那种近乎绝望的无力感卷进痛苦的漩涡。

他们在建团初期经历过种种磨难，本以为已经如数跨越，却没想到真正的风暴只是悄悄掩去了自己的姿态，在暗处等候已久，此时终于亮出了獠牙。

“Well，知道这些的一织想怎么做呢？你打算今后怎么对待陆？”凪的脸上敛去了笑意，打破了这个僵局。

一织合掌撑着线条流畅的下颌，沉思片刻缓缓开口：

“……七濑先生会变成这样，是我造成的。我会切实地负起责任。”

“要怎么做？”

“医生说过，七濑先生需要的是一段安稳牢固的关系，让他明白自己不会被抛弃，不会被背叛，这种关系要超越幻觉，也就是比起友情和恋爱之类的关系，他需要更加坚实的羁绊。”一织眉心紧锁，语速也逐渐变快，比起跟别人解释，更像是在自言自语：“如果要做到这点的话，我就要成为他能够完全放心依赖的对象。他说我不是家人所以没有理由照顾他，那么找到这个理由就好了……能够光明正大24小时看护他，关键时刻能签手术同意书的身份……家人？对了，以家人的身份站在他身边就好了！可是我们没有血缘关系，要怎么才能成为七濑先生的家人……”

“等、等等一织……”三月见势不妙，赶紧伸出一只手喊停，“你说的这种条件……只有结婚才能满足吧？”

一织猛然回神，一脸震惊地看着自己的兄长，“你说什么呢哥哥？！结婚？？”

大和拍着大腿一阵仰天长笑，差点把手里的啤酒洒到凪的身上。他在和泉兄弟的怒视中终于收敛了笑声，抬手擦去眼角笑出的泪水。

“三三你真是个天才。结婚这个点子可真是太赞了，我怎么就想不到呢？”

“那真是多谢你对这个玩笑的赞许。”三月翻了个大大的白眼。

“我觉得这是个good idea！”凪眼睛和他的金发同样闪闪发亮，“结婚是最快成为家人的途径！而且在神面前许下的结婚誓言非常unbreakable！”

“请、请等一下六弥先生！”一织本来皮肤就白，脸红起来特别明显，此刻脸红得像要滴血。“先不说这个想法有多么突兀跳跃，首先日本就不承认同性婚姻吧？！”

“Oh，那都是小问题~在我的国家诺斯美亚，同性婚姻是完全合法的，完全不用担心哦！”

“不，我没有担心那个……再说重点在那里吗？！”

“不是一织你说日本不承认同性婚姻吗？那只要在能结婚的地方结婚就好了吧？”凪再次露出了不明白自己说错了什么的无辜表情。

“不对！所以说，跟七濑先生结婚什么的，我根本想都没想过啊！而且那可是国民偶像七濑陆啊，结婚这种大事不能这么草率决定的吧？！”

看着完全陷入混乱的弟弟，三月长叹了一口气。

陆的状态是迫切需要解决的问题，这毋庸置疑。IDOLiSH7已经暂停活动了三个月，如果消失在公众视野的时间再长些，恐怕世间就会迅速将他们遗忘。重头再来是相当艰难的事，有些机会可能不会再有第二次。即使他们个人再怎么努力，也无法替代这个团体的地位。

另一方面，虽然明眼人都能看出一织和陆对对方抱持的心情，但可惜的是钝感的两人似乎对此并不知情。如果一织真的明白过来并且下了决心，那做哥哥的无论如何都会支持他。但如果他根本意识不到，之后会引起怎样的风波……三月根本不敢想下去了。

闹哄哄的晚餐结束后，大和与凪都回到了各自家中，屋子里霎时变得比原本还要清寂。和泉兄弟默默收拾着残局，三月边洗碗边分神关注一织的状态。自从晚餐时三月提出“结婚”一词以来，一织就一直魂不守舍，甚至失手打碎了一只盘子。

为了不让家里的餐具都变成碎片，三月强行把一织赶去浴室洗澡。他把餐具洗好，把早餐的材料提前准备好，收起晾干的衣服叠好，甚至把明天要去做节目收录的台本都默记了一遍，才把差点在浴室里泡晕过去的一织拎了出来。

“真是看不下去。你到底在想什么啊？”三月把一罐冰可乐搁在一织被热水熏得通红的脸上，把瘫在地铺上的一织冻得打了个激灵。他轻轻拿下可乐，又重重叹息。

“怎么办，哥哥，我思考了好久，都想不出来好方案……”

“方案？怎么，还在想着结婚那码子事？”

面对哥哥的调侃，一织睁开了湿润的双眼看着天花板，眼里没有笑意。

“假设、我是说假设，即使要把结婚这个选项也考虑进来，那也一定是没办法之中的办法，是最终手段……我本来是这么想的，可是，在这之前的备选方案，我却一个都想不到。”

“……嗯。”

真是笨拙啊，我的弟弟。三月毫无办法地在他身边盘腿坐下，准备好进行一场兄弟之间的对话。

“虽然听起来我是疯了，或是脑子不清醒状态下的胡话……可是，我真的想不出来比跟七濑先生签订一个一生的契约更好的办法。哪怕只是个形式也好，只要有牵绊住他的那根线，或许他就不会那么残忍干脆地离开……就不会变成传说。”

“你不是说要让陆成为超越zero的超级巨星吗？改主意了？”

一织的手背搭在眼上，掩盖住自己不甘而苦痛的表情。

“正是因为那个自大的愿望，才把他逼成了现在这个样子。我不会再逼他了。余下的人生，我只想让他幸福，想让他快乐地活着……这就是我现在唯一的愿望。”

“这个愿望也非常自大哦。你就这么有自信能让他幸福？”三月忍不住提醒他。

“……说实话，我没什么把握。”一织坐起身，深深换气，“也许经过这一次，他已经彻底解除了对我的信赖，如果真是如此，那我无论怎么努力恐怕都无计可施。除此之外，是的。因为没人会比我更了解七濑先生，也没人比我更在意他。”

即使明白眼前发表问题言论的是自己的亲弟弟，但三月还是忍不住感慨能毫无自觉地说出这么厚脸皮的话，真不愧是和泉一织。

“虽说你一直在控制着陆，可是现在看来，谁控制谁还说不定呢。”

“哥哥，你说什么？”

“没~什~么~”三月用指节敲了敲弟弟干净的额头，“所以，你这聪明的脑袋想出来的对陆负责的方式就是跟他在一起？这个时限是多久？永远吗？”

“如果有必要的话。”一织一板一眼地回答，夜空般的清澄眸子正视着哥哥。“我不会让七濑先生消失。为此我能做任何事，只要我能做得到。”

“是吗。”三月被弟弟无愧于心的坦然神色震慑，一时无言以对，思索片刻后，他酸楚地决定扮演自己一如既往的大哥角色，祝福这个不开窍的弟弟与同样不开窍的另一个弟弟。世俗不理解的眼光、前路可能会遭遇的风暴……又有什么关系呢？只要他们能幸福，其他的事情都是次要的。

“做你想做的事吧，一织。不管是什么事我都会支持你，这是我唯一能为你做的了。”

“如果你明天再不在练习室里露面，我会亲自把荞麦面送到你家楼下大喊你的名字。”八乙女乐在电话里隐忍地说，天听了只是淡淡道：“是吗，记得给我多加点葱花。”

“我说真的！天，说好的给你两天时间，但现在已经过去四天了，你如果不准备告诉我们到底发生了什么事，我会这么做的，我说到做到。”

“我说过我家里出了点事需要几天处理，你是听不懂人话吗？”天的语气也变得有些不耐。

“所以到底是哪个家出事？我们这么多年的同伴，难道什么都不能告诉我们吗？”

天瞟了一眼在厅里发呆失神的陆，回头对着电话压低了声音：“这涉及到个人隐私。不是我信不过你们，但没有征求过当事人同意我不会跟你们讲一个字的。我会在家里练好唱段，明天我会去练习室跟你们排练。如果你们到时没练到让我满意的程度别怪我不客气。就这样。”

“喂天……”

天二话不说挂了电话，将手机开启静音模式，走到陆的身边。陆轻轻抬起头看他，表情愧疚难当。

“天哥……你这些天都陪着我，都没空去排练吧？《白河夜船》不是再过一个月就要公演了吗？”

《白河夜船》是TRIGGER主演的一部原创音乐剧，最近这些日子，街上和电视上铺天盖地都是这部剧的宣传。之前在医院等待的间隙，陆也通过电视和报纸知道了这件事。

“你别去担心这个，也不要小看我。我每天练习都没有懈怠过。”天干脆利落地说，把煮好的开水注入茶壶，洋甘菊和圣约翰草的清香随着升腾的热气飘散在屋子里。陆抱紧了怀中的抱枕，将脑袋深埋其中。

“抱歉，我没有小看天哥的意思，只是觉得给你添麻烦了。”

看着又陷入自我厌恶的陆，天几不可闻地叹了口气，放缓了口吻：

“我们可是兄弟啊，这时候不给我添麻烦，那要到什么时候才添麻烦？”

“但是……”

“现在是陆比较重要。”天没给他反驳的机会，“如果待在这里能让你安心，你就一直住下来吧。”

“咦？”

这时门铃响了，没来得及跟陆多解释，天起身去应门。稍后，他又皱着眉头一脸困扰地回到陆的跟前。

“陆，有人来看你了。”

“未经电话联络便登门叨扰实在万分抱歉！为表歉意这是一些甜点，如您不嫌弃请务必收下……”一长串不带歇气的敬语一进门就砸得九条天脑门发疼，为了阻止逢坂壮五继续说下去，他只犹豫片刻便接过了对方90度鞠躬双手奉上的和式点心。跟在壮五身后身材高大的男子满脸欣喜地说：“太好啦，天天，你果然在家嘛。”

“是谁跟你们说我在家的？”天侧开身把两个门神放了进来。壮五诚惶诚恐地说着“打扰了”，生怕脏污圣域似的踮脚踏入屋子；环忙不迭将围巾脱掉呼了一口气：“我们今天早上碰到了乐先生和龙哥，他们说天天已经把自己关在家里好几天了。所以我想你应该一直在照顾陆陆没出家门，就过来探望你们了。话说这里好热啊，暖气开太强了吧？”

“那两个家伙……”天危险地眯起眼睛，心说等明天有他们好看的。“进来吧。陆的状态不是太好，你们最好说话小心……”

话音未落，环就抓着手里的便利店塑料袋，像只大狗一样扑了过去。陆被环吓了一跳，手里的茶杯差点就摔到了地上，又被环眼明手快地接住。

“陆陆，你看，我带了国王布丁过来哦！”环献宝似地拎起了手里的袋子，“有我们所有人的份！特别给你留两个！”

“啊、谢谢你，环，还有壮五哥……你们工作这么忙还专门过来。”

“我们今天的工作已经结束了哦。大家都很担心陆君，不过也不好这么多人都过来，所以我和环君算是代表。”壮五靠着陆坐下来，天拿了新茶具给他们倒上刚泡好的花草茶，环兴冲冲地将布丁放在桌上。

“说起来，理不在这里住啊。”环想起了自己的亲妹妹，而此时户籍上理应是眼前这位青年的妹妹。

“怎么可能会跟我一起住，她可是女孩子。”天看了一眼陆，“而且我们毕竟不是真正的亲兄妹。”

“陆君，这两天还好吗？真的很抱歉，在你最难过的时期，我们都没法为你做些什么。”壮五柔声说，伸手去轻轻握住陆的手，“但是，请不要再做傻事了。不管有多么痛苦、多么无法面对的事，都不要藏在心里，说出来我们一起分担吧。”

“对啊，陆陆，我们是最好的同伴不是吗？所以，只要你召唤，我们随时都可以过来陪你哦。”

环用独特的慵懒腔调说着，将布丁塞给陆。陆拿着环最爱的国王布丁怔了半晌，扁了扁嘴，似乎像是要哭，又像是想要微笑。

“谢谢、谢谢你们……我让大家担心了……”

“没关系的哦，多多让我们担心吧。这是朋友的证明嘛。”环很是骄傲地拍了拍胸口，惹得壮五一阵发笑，陆也不由自主跟着扯动了嘴角，然后他想到什么，又失落地垂下眼帘。

“……那个，一织还在生气吗？这几天天哥不让我看手机，我也没跟他联络……”

闻言，壮五和环对视了一眼，决定由壮五来回答这个问题。

“我们这几天也没见到一织君。不过三月有跟我们传RC，说是‘一织也在反省’……一织君他似乎觉得是他把你逼成这样子的，所以要说生气，他应该是在生自己的气吧。”

陆一脸难过地摇头，“他根本不需要这么做……这些日子他一直在照顾我的感受，而我却背叛了他的努力……是我伤害了一织。”

“要我说，那是他自作自受。”天抱着胸一脸不高兴，“他明知道你的病情还对你说那种话，你可是差一点就死了，凭什么还要在乎他的感受？”

“天哥你什么都不懂！”陆急切地叫道：“一织他为了陪我推掉自己的工作还休了学，为了接送我去医院买车，每天晚上他陪着我一起睡，我才没有老做噩梦……一织是很好很好的人，是我一直在连累他……他一直在尽心照顾我，但我已经不想让他这样付出了，所以不由得焦躁起来……”

他的话让众人一时陷入静默，环小声嘀咕着“好像知道了什么不得了的事”，被壮五用手肘碰了碰。天被陆突如其来的反击刺痛了。他带着愠意开口，音调逐渐提高：

“退一万步说，和泉一织确实尽心照顾你了，结果呢？你不是也同样因为他的一句话而离家出走，甚至想不开要跳海吗？！”

陆的表情顿时空白一片，拿着布丁的手指微微颤栗起来，壮五有点看不下去，连忙劝道：

“九条前辈，您这个说法也太——”

“我早就说过了，和泉一织的做法救不了陆！”天秀丽的眉眼充斥着愤怒，“居然天真地以为那种控制就能做到一切，实际上以他的能力根本就控制不了，陆的才能也好心也好，全部都失控了，就像偏离轨道的火车一样。最后只落得一个两败俱伤的下场……”

明明是午后三点，屋子里头暖气开得也很足，环却感觉一阵阵冷飕飕的寒意从背脊掠过。他赶紧给陆的杯子里加上了热茶。

“其实我这次来，也是想听听陆君的想法。”壮五转向脸色苍白的陆，语气温厚。“陆君对一织君是怎么想的？你看，如果说这次意外……的导火索是跟一织君发生争吵，那么，为什么一次争吵会对你产生这么大的影响？造成这次争吵的原因又是什么？我想，如果从深层原因去分析的话，说不定能找到一些线索。”

“也就是说，为什么陆陆你当时会生一织织的气呢？”环自然地接上话头，把壮五的意思简洁明了地转达给陆。

“那是因为……他休学的事也不跟我说，明明是这么重要的事，他也是为了我才这么做的……但一织却什么都不告诉我，好像我一点都不值得信任。”

“一织君是因为怕你背负这种内疚感，所以才不告诉你的吧。且不论动机如何，他的做法确实是有问题的。然后呢？你当时离家出走和轻生的原因是？”

“……我觉得我被一织抛弃了。因为，休学的事他也不告诉我，还说以后都不管我了，我感觉自己不再被他需要，他也不会对我有任何期待了……”陆的声音如同揉皱的棉纸，透着深深的疲惫。“一想到这里，我就害怕得不得了，感觉自己没有活着的价值。如果死能够停止这种恐惧，那我就去死好了……脑海里盘旋着这样的念头，不由得就……”

“因为你被他控制了。”天冷冷地插嘴道，“你太在意他对你的看法。把自己完全托付给另一个人是多么危险的事，你现在明白了吗？陆。”

陆轻轻点点头，又摇了摇头，往常透亮的眸子露出迷惘的色彩。

“我觉得……我只是在害怕一织离开我。就像当年天哥突然离开家给我造成了很大的打击一样，我害怕同样的事情也会发生在一织身上。”

“也就是说，一织织在陆陆心里占据的分量，等于过去天天的地位这样？”环吃着布丁，慢吞吞地组织着语言。

“我不知道，好像有点相似，又好像是不一样的……”陆的表情就像是在咀嚼什么难以吞咽的食物，手指揪紧了胸口的衣服。“一织开车的时候，我也发作了，无意间就跟受伤的万理哥重叠起来……在那之前，是因为一织差点被犯人刺中的关系吗，我经常做一织受伤死去的噩梦。虽然梦醒的时候他都会陪在我身边，看到他的脸我就会很安心……可是，想到他如果哪天会离我而去，我就……”

“感觉胸口像要撕裂了？”环很快接上话，得到陆的点头赞同，环感同身受地说：“我明白，以前小壮因为肠胃炎倒下的时候、要去跟他爸爸谈判的时候，我也有同样的心情！”

一旁的壮五露出了难为情的神色：“环君，这种时候就不要说我们的事了……所以陆君，你对一织君的想法，就是害怕他离开吗？害怕到觉得自己死了会更加轻松？”

陆整个人蜷缩起来，半张脸埋在臂弯里，眼睛低垂注视着白色雾气逐渐变淡的茶杯，迫近破碎的声音里满是自嘲。

“很傻吧，嘴上指责着一织、骂他是自我满足，狠狠伤害他，想要推开他离我远一点，却因为他真的不管我了而感觉被抛弃，想不开跑去做傻事，我真的是个狡猾又自私的人啊……但是，一织对我越好，我的心里就会越难受。正因为是一织，我才不想这么自私地，让他陪我一起痛苦……我不想再悲伤地坐在他身边了……”

陆的声音越来越低，直到变为一阵阵起伏不定的呜咽。他的姿态痛不可忍，像森林里被捕兽夹捉住的动物，发出求救受伤的哀鸣。身边的三人看着这样的他，心脏都紧紧揪痛起来。

“不想坐在他身边也没关系的。”天走过去蹲在弟弟跟前，动作柔和地抚摸他的头发，“如果他是令你难过的根源，离开就好了，不用勉强自己去面对痛苦。疗愈心伤是需要时间和空间的，找一个令自己舒适的环境待着就好了。”

陆深埋在手臂里的脑袋摇了摇，鼻音愈发浓重。

“可是，见不到一织，也会让我很寂寞……可是，他会想见我吗？我也不知道该怎么办了……”

“是吗……陆陆你是真的很喜欢一织织啊，比你和我们想象中更喜欢他哦。”环被陆的情绪感染，鼻子也有些发酸，“我明白的，因为太过喜欢了，所以反而会不安，想要引起对方更多的关注。以前我和小壮也是这样的。”

陆抬起通红的眼眸看着两年前就开始交往的环和壮五，眼底的困惑逐渐被恍然代替。

“我……是喜欢一织吗？”

环重重点头，又朝天抛去一个寻求理解的笑容。“这种感情，除了喜欢就没有别的了！你说对吧天天？”

天对此沉默不语，眉头紧蹙着瞪回去。陆第一次被点明那种复杂心情的真相，整个人都陷入了呆滞和混乱之中，嘴里含混不清地咕哝着什么。他的脸颊绯红一片，却不仅仅因为屋子里过热的暖气。

壮五见状心下了然，他轻柔地拍着陆的背缓和他的情绪，用循循善诱的口吻问：

“陆君想回去吗？想回到有一织君的那个家吗？”

几乎是不假思索地，陆点了头，随即又紧紧咬住下唇，一脸忧愁。

“一织会想回去吗？我那么重地伤害他，他会原谅我吗？”

“没问题的。如果你想回去的话，一织君肯定也会高兴的。因为一织君他无论何时都以陆君作为第一顺序来考量，他是最关心你的人。而且我想这种关心，并不是要从你这里索取回报，也不是为了自我满足。”

凡俗的大部分感情既不坚强，也不高尚，更不光明，只是试图为自己作证。一织的约定始于少年人的冲动和自以为是，但那种持之以恒的诚实和给予，他们作为一路走来的同伴看得再清楚不过。那不是以简单的操纵可以解释的行为。他们都信任一织，也信任陆，相信他们自身会变得强大，直至无须在意任何人的眼光，听任自己的内心而活。

“陆，重要的不是和泉一织怎么想，是你怎么想。”天终于开了口，语气还带着些不悦的生硬。“世界上没有谁比自己更重要。对你而言，你自己是最重要的。所以要多为自己想想。自私也没关系，人都是这么软弱且自私的。”

环嗯嗯地赞同，将没动过的布丁塞进陆的手里，用比陆大了一大圈的手一并包住它们，诚恳发问：

“所以，陆陆想怎么做？”

“……我想回去……”

晚樱被夜风吹散的那天，他说请无论如何都要跟紧我；用尺子量着小心翼翼剪下的一簇簇头发；为自己煮的蜂蜜牛奶是自己喜欢的甘甜；在没有星星的夜里，他的歌声为自己的梦境温柔地拉上帷幕；开车时过分认真的侧脸，干净的指尖轻轻碰触自己额上的伤疤，落在手臂上的泪水宛如姗姗来迟的雨点。

想回去那个只属于两个人的家，回去那些晴朗时一起晾晒床单被套、雨天时坐在沙发上时而聊天时而拌嘴的日子，那些病痛全无、只有欢笑与喧闹的日子。

“我想回到一织的身边。”

晶莹的泪水从陆的颊边滑落，滴滴答答，打湿他们甘美和酸楚并存的过往。

“哦，一织君来了。”万理拄着双拐，行动颇为不便但表情轻快。一织把买来的水果放在餐桌上，朝他微微行礼：“大神先生，久疏问候了，抱歉这段时间都没能来看您。您这么精神我就放心了，身体的恢复还顺利吗？”

“没事啦，还有陆君要照顾，你也很不容易啊。如你所见，现在不用整天都瘫在床上，活动已经自如多了，我每天都会去医院复健，很快就能回去工作了。”

万理夹着拐杖朝他挥了挥手，又指引着他去客厅里。那里已经有人在等候了。小鸟游纺正在代替行动不便的万理忙前忙后泡茶，她的父亲小鸟游音晴拍拍身边的沙发，示意他们都坐下来。

“社长，纺小姐，抱歉把你们叫到大神先生家里。”一织礼仪周到地先道歉，小鸟游社长脸上的微笑一如既往。

“我们倒是没关系。既然为了顾及不能去公司的万理把我们都叫过来，是有什么重要的事情要跟我们商量吗？”

“是的，我想跟大家商量的事，可能关乎到IDOLiSH7、说不定也关系到整个小鸟游事务所的存亡。”

看他一脸严肃的模样，在场的三人都忍不住正襟危坐。纺小心地试探道：“是关于陆先生的事情吗？”

“是的。我想大家都知道上周在七濑先生身上发生的事，这件事我难辞其咎，给大家造成了麻烦，真的很对不起！”

看着深深低头道歉的一织，纺忍不住激动道：

“这件事，作为经纪人的我责任是最大的，没能照顾好艺人的心情，把照顾陆先生的这件事也全都推给了一织先生……所以一织先生不要把所有的错都揽到自己身上！”

“纺说得对，一织君，你用不着特意为了这件事跟我们道歉。因为事情发展到这个地步，在座的我们都有责任。”社长温和地表态。

“是啊，如果不是我开车不注意，从头至尾这件事都不会发生。”万理说。

“但是直接看护他的是我，这也是我看护不力的责任。”一织抬起头，声音沉沉，“我不想看到这种事再次发生了，我相信大家都不希望。所以针对七濑先生的未来，我想提出一个建议。”

“什么样的建议？”

“我想以个人名义与七濑先生签署一份契约。条款内容包括以后我充当他个人的制作人、经纪人、助理，帮助他规划今后的工作和发展方向；在生活方面，我会挑选安保设施齐全的新宅与他住在一起，全天全方位照顾他的起居，确保他情绪安定，回归理想状态。如果进展顺利的话，最迟三个月内，我认为七濑先生就能回归舞台……”

听着一织的滔滔不绝，在座三人的表情越来越微妙。社长犹豫地抬起一只手打断了他。

“那个……一织君。”

“请说？”

“这个契约的期限是？”

“没有期限。终身有效。”一织补充，“我了解过目前国内的法律还不承认这种契约，所以我也跟六弥先生商量过，我们能在诺斯美亚签署——”

“一织君……你说的这个契约，俗称是不是结婚？”

一织顿了一秒，脸色微红，又点头肯定：“可以这么说。”

空气静默了三秒，然后震惊的叫声一同炸开：“咦——？！”

“咦？咦？？不，不对、我很能理解一织先生想要照顾陆先生的心情，可是结婚这种方式再怎么说也太极端了吧？”纺彻底陷入了混乱，脸烫得像是可以煎鸡蛋。

“不如说也太跳跃了吧？要怎么想才能直接到那一步啊？”万理猛地从沙发上坐直，一不小心扯到患处，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。社长惊诧之余又若有所思地托着下巴点头：

“原来如此，还有这一招啊……诺斯美亚确实是承认同性婚姻的呢。”

“社长，请您不要这么一本正经地去思考这个问题！”万理哭笑不得地吐槽，又板起脸苦口婆心地说：“一织君，你就没有考虑更温和一点的手段吗？结婚对偶像来说可是一件非比寻常的大事！更别提还是你们都还是当红国民偶像，还是同性！如果被曝光，你和陆君、乃至整个IDOLiSH7的声誉都会蒙受巨大的损失！处理得不好，甚至就此被社会雪藏、乃至解散，都不是什么稀奇事！”

“所以我一开始就说了，这事关乎到IDOLiSH7和整个小鸟游事务所的存亡。”面对他的诘问，一织的语气显得出奇平淡。

“那你还……”

“因为无论发生什么事，我都不想让七濑先生消失。他的生命对我、对我们来说是最重要的。我没能想出比这更好的主意，如果你们觉得不妥，请告诉我一个能够完全保护七濑先生的身心、保证他今后毫发无伤的办法。”

黑发青年的双眼炯炯有神，燃烧着充满决心的火焰。万理和纺因为他的反问而一时语塞，纷纷皱起眉头陷入了沉思。

“我知道了。我没意见。”小鸟游社长语调平和地打破了寂静。在场所有的目光都齐刷刷朝他看过去。

“爸……社长，这样真的好吗？”纺不无忧心地问。

“确实如同一织君所说的，我们也找不到更好的办法了。陆君的情况需要有人长期看护，即使暂时托给九条先生照顾，但他毕竟已经不是他名义上的家人了，又是对手事务所的艺人，怎么说都有诸多不方便。陆君的父母也已经不在东京居住。我们都需要正视这些现实。如果要从我们当中找一个能够全心照顾陆君的人选，恐怕也就只有一织君了。因为，他连‘结婚’这种想法都提出来了不是吗？我没理由不相信他的诚意。”社长笑着看向一织，一织板着面孔挺直了腰背。

“但是，结婚这个事情牵涉的层面太广了……”万理微弱地提出顾虑。

“如果要举行仪式的话，在诺斯美亚的小教堂里就可以了，六弥先生说会帮助我们解决隐私问题，仅需我们内部少数知情者在场见证即可。说到底只是签订了一个契约，其他和以前没有任何变化。只是我想，为了减少曝光的风险，以后我和七濑先生的unit活动休止，尽可能减少我们两个人一起参与的工作和出镜，宣传公关时也避开谈论我们俩的关系——我们只是IDOLiSH7里的好同伴，只要让公众认知到这一点就可以了。另外，由于我要打理七濑先生的行程，所以个人的工作可能会相应减少，不过没关系，这点我自己也会调节。”

一织冷静地平铺直叙，他条理清晰的话语却让纺轻轻叹了口气。

“一织先生，你认为这样就可以了吗？”

“是的。”他回答得直接而迅速，仿佛这是无须思考的问题。“我想要七濑先生活着，我想让他好起来，为此我需要一直站在他身边，守护他不被世间的声音击倒。”

“是吗……既然是一织先生的决心，我也不会反对了。”女生擦去眼角渗出的泪，吸着鼻子说：“我会全力支持你们的。”

一织朝她露出了微笑。

“谢谢你，经纪人。有你这句话我就放心了。”

万理挠了挠头发，看起来满脸无可奈何。

“嗯……道理都说得通，我也没立场去说什么，可是我能提一个问题吗，一织君？”

“什么问题？”

“结婚的事，你有事先跟陆君商量过吗？他同意了吗？”

看着一织瞬间僵硬的脸色，万理不可置信地睁大了眼。

“你还没有跟他说？！那我们为什么要在他已经同意的前提下自顾自地进行这个话题啊？！”

因为要先通过事务所的同意啊。一织红着脸反驳，声音却没了一大半的底气。我们倒是想问你到底是哪里来的自信，认为陆一定会答应这种荒唐的条件啊？万理在心底嘀咕，恍惚觉得自己是老了，现在年轻人的想法他是真看不懂。

“一织君，婚姻是人生大事，还是要先问过对方的意见哦。”社长笑得愈加慈祥和蔼，“当然，如果陆君同意的话，我祝福你们。事务所也会成为你们坚实的后盾，我保证。”

于是在团员们的鼓劲和事务所的支持下，和泉一织终于来到了九条天的公寓楼下。仅仅时隔一周没见，他却紧张得如同将要迎接失去联络十年有余终于重逢的好友，手心都捏出了汗。

好不容易联系上陆是在两天之前。在那之前他发给陆的RC全都是未读状态，发给天的虽然是已读但没有任何回音。想来也是，毕竟陆因为自己的过失而发生了这种事，早就放过狠话的天更是不会原谅伤害他弟弟的人。一织并没有天真地觉得自己能够被原谅，但他必须要跟陆把一切说清楚。走投无路的一织最后向八乙女乐和十龙之介求助，所幸两位都是性情中人，听说事情原委后立刻上门把天好一顿说服，最后总算让陆和一织通了电话。

陆的声音听起来还是没什么精神，但已然平静许多。一织谨慎问他想回家还是继续住在哥哥那里，他沉默许久只说了一句话“如果一织回去的话，那我也回去”，这让一织立刻松了口气。这至少是个缓和的信号，从好的方面来看。即使他规划得再精湛，但如果不能让陆接受，就一切都是空谈。

天给一织开门的时候表情颇为凶险。他甚至没让一织进家门，只是把他晾在门口，转身把陆带了出来。给您添麻烦了。一织对天深深鞠了一躬，头顶响起了后者冷淡的警告：

“如果再让陆伤心，我不会让他再回到你那里。”

“我不会再让这种事发生了。”

自己的承诺或许在这个人看来已经没有可信度了，但一织仍然坚定地如此保证。他身边的陆也轻轻向哥哥点头，对天露出了一个安抚的微笑，像是在说“没关系的”，他抬头看着一织，等待他的启程。

然后他带着他回家。

身侧传来的体温，偶尔摩擦到的衣角，随风扬起的微长鬓发，如此微小而确凿的，是再一次失而复得的日常。午后阳光正好，一织看着身边人的轮廓被笼罩在浅浅的光晕中，一种无法捉摸的情绪慢慢涌上来，如同巨大的毛茸茸的棉花球膨胀堵塞在心口，酸胀而难以呼吸。

离开一周的家几乎没有变化，但陆也看得出来一织已经提前回来收拾过了。窗户地板几净明亮，小阳台上的观叶植物和多肉都生机勃勃，屋里的床单被单都换上新的，洗好的衣服整齐地堆在衣橱里，起居室的桌上还放了一束白色的雏菊。一切充满了新鲜的活力。

不知为什么，陆隐隐有种奇妙的预感，这种预感让他的心怦怦直跳。他感觉今天的一织和平时的一织有点不同，但他也说不上来到底哪里不同。他回到房间里换下大衣，收拾着从天那里拿回来的换洗衣服，他的动作或许是有点慢了，一织走过来敲了敲他敞开的房门，说是有话想跟他说。

于是他到起居室靠窗边的沙发上坐下，顺手抱起那只兔耳friends系列的黑兔子布偶。一织将泡好的草药茶递给陆，告诉他这是安神的天竺葵。在很长一段时间里，他们只是沐浴着午后的日晒，默然无语地喝着味道清淡的草药茶。如此安宁的时光，感觉自从自己得病以来便未曾有过。陆恍惚地注视着一织拿着杯子的手，那是一双修长又干净的手，一看就是好人家出身、不曾受过病痛和劳作之苦的一双手。然而这双手会为了自己洗菜做饭，清扫房间的每一个角落，轻拍自己的背部，为自己盖好被子——是这样笃实又温暖的一双手啊。

原来，我是真的很喜欢眼前这个人啊。陆垂着头喝茶，一股近乎酸涩的满足感涌上胸口。

“七濑先生。”不知过了多久，一织放下茶杯，像是终于下定了决心抬头正视着对方。“我有一件很重要的事想跟你商量。”

“很重要的事？”被他的严肃所感染，陆也连忙放下杯子坐直了些，他好奇地看着一织从身后的包里拿出一份文件，推到陆的跟前。陆低头去阅读那些公式化的文字，表情越来越纠结，虽然每一个字他都能看懂，但组合拼凑在一起他却完全不解其意。

“那个……一织，我不太看得懂……”半分钟后，陆举手提问，“上面写着你要担任我的制作人、经纪人和助理？这是事务所的意思吗？”

“不，这是我个人的意愿。”

“个人的意愿？”陆的表情更疑惑了。

“……看来不解释的话你就真的不明白啊。”一织清清嗓子，“简单来说，这是一份以我个人名义起草的契约，对象是你，条款包含工作和生活两个方面。”

“契约？”陆又重新去看那些谜样的文字，轻轻读出声来：“……契约生效后，和泉一织负责照看七濑陆的生活起居，包括但不限于三餐、定时服药、倾听和陪伴……这又是什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思啊，你的阅读理解能力真叫人忧虑。”

“是一织写得太难懂了啊！字面上的意思是什么……”陆的抱怨突兀地中断了。他像是终于明白这份诡异契约的真实面目，顿时坐立不安，脸色红一阵白一阵，看上去像是有两个意见相左的小人在他的脑子里狠狠干了一架。

陆眼神犹疑地偷瞄着一本正经的一织。他觉得自己肯定是弄错了，这世上真的会有人用这种谈论公事的口吻来谈论这种事吗？但内心那股强烈的好奇与冲动迫使他不得不把那个词汇问出口。

“那个，一织，如果我想错了你也不要笑我……”他小心翼翼道，“你这是在……对我求婚吗？”

这回脸红的轮到了一织。方才还在不留情面地数落他的年轻男子顿时支支吾吾起来。

“这是契约，只不过是你我之间的、”

“我虽然不太懂，可是这个契约的有效期限……这里写的是终身有效呢。”

“……是。”

“世人一般称之为求婚……我应该没理解错吧？”

“对了！茶！茶水凉了，我再加点热水——”

一织手忙脚乱地站起身，尝试做点什么转移注意力，却差点失手打翻桌上的茶壶。

他于是放弃了，悻悻然回到自己的座位上，鼓起勇气直视与自己相伴五年之久的、早在第一眼就认为他是最为与众不同的七濑陆，后者的清澈眼眸里反射着午后四点的阳光，为瞳孔镀上彩虹般的色彩。那双看过最亮的光与最长的夜、却仿佛不曾沾染任何尘埃的眼睛被世人所爱，若要被他和泉一织据为己有，是多么可恶的一件事啊。但他此刻却悄悄抱着一缕私心，希冀着能在这双属于所有人的眼里留下自己的痕迹。

“是的。”他的声音干涩但坚定，“这是求婚。”

求婚一词虽由陆提出，但他仍然被从一织口中说出的单词造成巨大的冲击。心脏的血液奔涌上来，发出剧烈的鼓噪，那阵轰鸣令他除了自己的心跳以外几乎听不见任何声音。他一定是在开玩笑。怎么可能，在经过那种事之后他非但不怪我还塞给我一份莫名其妙的契约，然后告诉我这是求婚？怎么会有这种事？

满脑子除了混乱以外别无他物的陆于是直接把想法化为言语。

“一、一织，这是开玩笑吧……就算你生我的气，也不用这么拐弯抹角地……”

“不是开玩笑。今天不是愚人节。当然也不是整蛊节目。更不是在赌气。”一织直接打破了他所有可能的幻想，兴许是破罐破摔干脆豁出去了，他不带停顿地追击：“我是在请求与你结下一生的契约，正式成为你的家人，所以七濑先生，你意下如何？”

家人。陆被扰乱的思维捕捉到了这个字眼，眼睛微微睁大了。心脏在鼓噪的同时被一根丝线缠绕起来，勒得他呼吸困难。他觉得自己在笑，可是为什么要笑？

“不，既然是求婚……就不能弄得更像求婚的样子一点吗？”

“你是指仪式感吗？时间不够所以没有准备鲜花和戒指，不过果然还是需要这种东西啊……我以为契约的形式就够正式了。”

“我不是那个意思……”

那你是什么意思呢？陆混乱地在心里自问着，摇曳的视野从上至下扫过一织子夜般的眼睛，笔挺的鼻子，抿起的嘴巴，完了，再一次。

我喜欢的人跟我求婚了。这应该是好事才对。

“姑且不论仪式感的问题，关于契约……求婚本身，你有什么问题要问吗？”

“全都是问题吧！”陆知道他不是在开玩笑，不由得手足无措起来。“你这么做，经纪人和i7的大家都知道吗？你知道你在做什么吗？”

“再清楚不过了。而且这件事也已经经过他们所有人的同意了，这份契约也参考了大家的意见。”

“怎么会……大家都同意吗？这种事不可能会被粉丝接受的吧，只要我们是偶像……”

“只要不被知道就可以了。”一织干脆地说，“虽然有风险，但比起签订契约的可靠性比较，这点风险反而不算什么。”

“可是，这份契约全都是在说一织要怎么照顾我，对你来说一点好处都没有嘛！”

陆一手拍在那张文件上，气势汹汹地。一织像被他的问题难住了，托着下巴陷入了短暂的思考，然后用好听的低柔语调说：

“当然有好处。这样我就可以实现愿望了。”

“愿望？”

“我想看见七濑先生活跃的身影，不是成为超级巨星，而是成为你自己。我想你能幸福地活着，而我想成为创造这个条件的人。这就是我最大的愿望。”

“一织……”

“至今为止，基本都是我在为你实现愿望。请你也实现我的愿望吧。”

比起愿望，这更像是强人所难的请求。陆望着一脸理所当然的一织，如鲠在喉。什么乱七八糟的啊这都是，为什么这家伙总会毫无预兆地提出这么厚脸皮的要求呢？

“为什么……”陆感觉声音不像是自己的，“为什么要做到这种程度？”

“口头约定容易被抹消和遗忘，为此我需要一个有实质意义的契约，把你我的生命绑在一起。”一织牢牢注视着他，眼神坚定沉静。“我不想眼睁睁看着七濑先生消失，也不会让你消失。不管前方是天堂还是地狱，我都会与你一同前往。如果你要去死，我也会跟着你一起去，如果你不希望我这么做，就永远不要有这个念头。这份契约就是为了保证我们双方的安心而存在的。”

陆的眼前氤氲一片，很快就连一织的脸也模糊不清了。这算是一种幸福吗？还是一种惩罚？因了他头脑发热的擅作主张、他的软弱不中用，一织不得不把他的生命也一同承担。他决意要彻底充当那个放风筝的人，要将陆的生命线牢牢掌握在自己的手中，以免让名为七濑陆的风筝随风飘散。

他是那么的看重我，以至于能够毫不犹豫将他余下的人生都献给我。但做到这份上的一织，仅仅是祈求着我的幸福，他对我的情感与我对他的私心并不相同。

我喜欢的人跟我求婚了。这应该是好事才对。可是为什么，我会觉得开心的同时，又那么悲伤呢？

“七濑先生？你在哭吗？”一织慌乱地站起身，去旁边取了纸巾给陆递去。陆一阵胡乱擦拭，眼泪仍止不住地流淌出来，喉间发出几声哽住的笑。

“一织你啊……真是个笨蛋。”

我喜欢一织。

好喜欢你。在这世上最喜欢的就是你。

可是就连喜欢这种情感都会变成你的负担吧。因为，要背负我的生命已经太过沉重了不是吗？

一织，在我看来你就像月亮一样。银色的月亮，散发着寂静而洁白的光。人们说月光只是反射了太阳光，但照耀夜晚的月光能让我非常安心，我希望能永眠在那样温柔的月光里。

如果为了你好，为了你今后自己的人生，我在这里必须拒绝你。因为你值得拥有自己的事业与生活，未来的你可以有一段美好的恋情，与可爱的女孩子结婚，拥有幸福的家庭。一织值得世界上最好的，不应该与我捆绑在一起。

但我知道，一织不会抛下我不管。你不惜对我求这种乱七八糟的婚，宁可做到这种程度，也希望我能好起来。这种愿望对现在的我来说实在太沉重了，可我却真的希望它能实现。

我想要好起来，为了一织。

天哥，你说人都是自私的，你告诉我要多为自己想想。那么，我在这里稍微自私一点也没关系吧。

我想要和一织在一起。能够成为他生命中的那个唯一、那个重要的家人……只要他不离开我，就足够了。

“什么意思？为什么我又变成笨蛋了？”一织跟不上陆的思维，又对他边哭边笑的行为感到困惑不已。

“就是感觉、不愧是一织啊……普通人会想到结婚吗？”陆破涕为笑，用手擦去眼角的泪水。

“那我有什么办法，我只能想到这个了！你以为我是下了多大决心才说的！”一织气急败坏地叫着，别开通红的脸，“啊真是的到底是怎样！答应还是不答应给我个痛快好吗！”

“我答应你。”

“是吗，你答应……诶？！你答应了？！”

一织的语气从难以置信猛然上扬，尾音带着雀跃的震颤，陆太久没见到他兴奋的模样，感到欣喜的同时亦心如刀绞。他觉得自己在欺骗他，但对方也许宁可自己欺骗他。

“因为，我也想活下去，跟一织一起活下去。”

一织的脸色亮了，扬起的笑容如同一束温柔的光，深深穿透他的心。握住自己的手那样温暖，陆觉得这种时候应该要笑，于是拼命忍住掉泪的冲动。

——我无法入睡，因为你是如此明亮。对我来说太过明亮。

“那么，余生请多多指教了，陆。”

“嗯，我才是。我会努力实现一织的愿望的。”

陆在心底竭力默念着即将成为他爱人的男人的名字，对他露出了一个沾染着泪水的笑意。

*雏菊的花语：天真无邪，忠诚的爱，我永远不会说的

>>>

和泉一织与七濑陆要结婚了。

结婚一事自从被提上日程，琐碎的麻烦事接踵而至。首先不论进行仪式与否，都要跟双方父母报告这个情况。和泉家虽然小小骚动了一阵，但温柔和善的和泉夫妇原本就对陆喜爱有加，加之有两个儿子，仅仅批评了一番一织办事不跟大人商量过于自作主张，便权当自己多了个儿子，开始兴致勃勃地商讨起婚礼的细节。

而七濑家则是截然相反的气氛。家道中落、歌舞厅险些破产，小儿子自小体弱多病，长子为了还债和治疗弟弟的病主动当了别人的养子；两个儿子最后成长为家喻户晓的偶像明星，怎么说也算是桩令人欣慰的事。但好景不长，陆遭遇飞来横祸，不仅脸受了伤，还患上了抑郁症。而今他好不容易回老家一趟，却带着一个男人回家，告诉父母说他要跟这个人结婚。

自觉命途多舛的七濑夫妇差点当场晕过去。面对弟弟的这门婚事，被一并叫回来的九条天表示坚决反对。场面一度难以收拾。最后是陆让一织回避，自己跟父母和兄长闭门谈了一番，父母才勉强接受了这个事实。一织无从得知他到底对亲人说了什么，他也想跟天好好谈一次，但天的应对异常冷漠。这让陆非常失落，一织明白他最想得到的，莫过于从小依赖的兄长的祝福。

婚礼定在了一个多月后的12月中旬。隆冬时节的诺斯美亚对陆的身体负担不小，但一织不想再拖下去了。征求过医生的意见后，他们开始着手准备婚礼的事。凪作为靠谱的诺斯美亚王子，利用王宫的人脉张罗好婚礼的大小事宜。说是婚礼，但为了秘密进行，他们也不打算大张旗鼓地办，只准备在教堂里办一场只有亲朋好友参加的仪式。本来就是一个形式上的东西，在现实主义的一织看来办不办仪式其实都无所谓，但仪式感能让誓约显得更加真实牢固。

于是在婚礼的两天前，和泉夫妇、IDOLiSH7全员及经纪人小鸟游纺登上了前往诺斯美亚的飞机。随后赶到的还有TRIGGER全员，以及Re:Vale的千和百。本来说什么都不愿参加婚礼的九条天在两个同伴的连劝带架下，不情愿地上了飞机。千虽然最初因为万理的伤而对陆有所龃龉，但随后冷静下来也跟陆和解，此次也带着因伤无法前往诺斯美亚的万理的祝福参加了婚礼。

赛特王子为他们的到来在王宫里设了欢迎宴会。经过一天的休整后，终于在第二天，迎来了正式的婚礼。

“总感觉，哪里怪怪的……穿得那么正式。”

陆坐在镜子前任由金发碧眼的化妆师摆弄自己的头发，他身着纯白的三件套晨礼服，配以红色缎面领结。这身质感高级的礼服西装让穿惯了打歌服和休闲装的陆颇感别扭，视线都不好意思对上镜子里的自己。

“完全不会怪哦，非常合适陆先生呢，就像天使一样！”一身粉色洋装的纺盛情赞美陆的同时不忘用手机连拍下他天使般的模样。陆于是红着脸谢谢她的好意。

凪凑近过来，促狭地朝陆挤了挤眼睛：“难不成陆会觉得穿婚纱比较好吗？如果是婚纱也完全no problem，我可以马上让人准备——”

“不，我不是那个意思啦！还有为什么是我穿婚纱！”

“Oh，那你是想看一织穿婚纱吗？”

“不是啦！！凪你真是——”

陆满面通红地喊叫起来，凪发出一阵欢快的笑声，又走过去自身后轻轻按住陆的肩膀。

“陆，没有任何需要担心的事。没有一条路会永远平坦顺遂，但要相信现在栽下的苦种，是为了来日开出的花。”

他如歌般说道，充满诗意的腔调让陆稍稍放松下来。

“是的，陆先生，一切都会好起来的，你会好起来的。”纺也走到他身边，用手握住他的另一边肩膀。陆的眼底涌上一阵湿意，伸手轻轻握住那两只搭在自己肩上的手。

“谢谢你，纺小姐，凪，正是有你们这群最好的朋友在，才会有现在的我。”

他的友人们回以温暖笑意，凪靠在他耳边问出了那句招牌疑问。

Are you happy？

镜子里的陆冲他扬起微笑，给予他肯定的回答。

一织先一步收拾停当，从化妆间里一出来就被大家团团包围。

“哦，挺不错的嘛。”三月上下端详着一身黑色三件套晨礼服的弟弟，陡然泛上一阵鼻酸。“哎，没想到是你先一步结婚，做大哥的可真没面子啊……”

“哥哥，你在说什么呢……”一织半是无奈半是感动，被大哥的哭腔传染，眼眶也有些泛红。

“好了打住打住，不要在正式开始之前就开始哭个没完啊。哥哥我最不擅长这种场面了。”大和一手搭住一边肩膀，强行打断温情气氛。

“真的非常帅气哦，一织君，礼服也很衬你的气质。”壮五由衷地感叹，环在一旁点头赞同：“真的。不愧是‘最想被他拥抱的男人No.3’，黑西装好性感哦。”

“不过，凪君好厉害啊，在这么短的时间里就能安排好一切，就连礼服都定制得那么合身。”

“好像是在求婚成功之前就已经着手准备了吧？凪亲他还真是对一织织放心啊，觉得陆陆一定会答应他的求婚？”

“但我也没想到他会干脆求婚……还是太低估他了。”

“有什么不好的嘛。”环捏了捏壮五的手心，“一织织他，一定会带给陆陆幸福的。前方，也许还会有很多障碍吧，但他们的话一定没问题的。”

“那也不好说吧。”

一个冷淡的声音插进来，不知何时，九条天正站在他们身后，情绪跟这屋子里的人正相反，散发着一股生人勿近的气场。乐和龙之介也打开门跟着进来。

看见天的身影，一织霎时僵直了身子，天如同摩西分海般穿过人群走到他跟前，直直地凝视着他。

“和泉一织。”

“是。”

“我不喜欢你，我也不相信你，事到如今我依然坚持我的观点，你的做法是错的。”

“……我知道。”

“但是，陆他相信你。所以，我再坚持也不过是我自己的固执罢了，这对你们没有丝毫好处。”天轻轻垂眸，似乎是在自嘲，“站在他身边的人早就不是我了，我早该知道。”

一织为他的话怔了怔，苦笑着摇摇头。

“不是这样的，九条先生。因为有你一直站在七濑先生的前方，他才会看着你的背影，一直努力不懈至今。但是我想，即使今后不看着你的背影，他也能成长为更好的自己。别看他那个样子，实际上他是个很坚强的人。”

天费解地皱起眉头，“这话由你说出口尤其没有说服力。陆他可是因为你的一句话跑去跳海了啊。”

“应该说是根植在他本质里的东西吗，要用口头说明很困难啊。总之，我认为他是很坚强的。虽说那个人感情丰富过头动不动就哭泣，也会因为被各种情绪轻易挫败，随便就能搞砸事情，只有在受人喜爱这方面才华横溢……但是，他绝不会一蹶不振。我会期待他的坚强，也请您再多相信他一些吧。”

一织鼓足勇气说完这些盘旋在他心头已久的话，以坦率的目光直接对上天的。天看起来像是被冒犯了。

“就是这里。你这种自大狂妄，说得自己好像什么都懂的地方，我尤其不喜欢。”天勾起一丝伤感的笑意，“不过，我的看法也不重要了。”

这时，另一个化妆间的门也打开了。

“啊，陆来了！”不知是谁在叫喊，一阵人声鼎沸之中，被纯白色勾勒的纤细身影显出全貌。这段时间陆瘦了很多，纯白色的西服让他缥缈得不似人类，倒像是落在雪地里的白鸽，唯有红宝石般的双眸作为点缀。一织感到神经缓慢地收缩了一下，伫立在喧嚣人群之中静默地看着他，仿佛感应到他的视线，陆也缓缓抬眼朝他这边看来，先是惊诧了一瞬，随即宝石般的眼底流泻出一丝笑意。

那一笑就像有一双手把飘荡在半空中的他拖回地面上。于是一织如释重负地笑了。陆向他走过来，脸上还挂着羞涩的嫣红。

“总感觉，这样子好害羞啊。不过，穿礼服的一织很帅哦。”

“反正出糗的不止你一个。”一织咳了咳，掩饰自己的害羞。“你也……看起来很不错。”

陆注意到不远处的天，惊喜地张开双臂迎上去。

“天哥。”

“陆。”天怜惜地接住弟弟的怀抱，“你今天很好看哦。”

“我以为天哥不会来了……”

“总得有亲人见证你的重要时刻啊。但你知道，你不是非得跟和泉一织结婚不可。”

陆沉默片刻，在天的耳边轻声道：“抱歉，天哥，我做了很自私的决定。”

“……那是你自己做的决定吧，没有任何人逼迫你吧？”

得到肯定的回答后，天叹息着拍了拍弟弟的背脊，就像小时候经常做的那样。

“老实说，我真的非常自责。如果我能阻止你当偶像，阻止这一切的发生，也许你就不会走到今天这步。时至今日我仍在悔恨不已，悔恨没能来得及阻止这一切的自己。”

“但这都是我自己选择的道路，天哥。不管发生什么事，我都不会再逃避了。”

天看着信誓旦旦的弟弟透亮的眼睛，突然有点明白过来一织说的“他其实很坚强”的意思。真的很不甘心啊，自己照看了十几年的弟弟突然有一天被别人抢走，而且对方说不定比自己还要了解他。

“只要陆觉得这样就好的话。但如果和泉一织欺负你的话，一定要告诉我。”

“嗯，放心吧，天哥，我们会好好的。”

“那去吧，他在等你。”

陆与天分开，转身走向在门口等候的一织。后者捧着一件厚重的白色羊绒斗篷，在陆走来的时候为他披上。

“外面还是会冷，请先穿上这个，稍微忍耐一下。”

“嗯，谢谢一织。”

一织对他投来的感激眼神回以微笑，他拿着由小苍兰和水仙组成的白色捧花递给陆。两人并肩走下台阶，穿过历史悠久的幽暗过道，以及满目雪白的花园。今天诺斯美亚是个罕见的大晴天，积雪在太阳光的反射下十分耀眼，让陆不由得抬手遮挡。

“那个，七濑先生。”一织突然想起什么，而陆听见他的称呼，不开心地撇了撇嘴。

“说了叫我陆。就算我们不在日本入籍不用改姓，也不用老是强调这个吧？”

“咳……好吧。那么，陆。”一织的脸有点红，“有件事我有点在意，可以问吗？”

“在意的事？”

“伯父伯母当时很反对这件事的吧。你到底是怎么说服他们的？”

“噢，你说我爸妈。”陆抬头仰望着湛蓝得有点可怕的天空，红发在阳光下闪耀着明亮的光斑。“我只是说了一句话而已，他们就同意了。”

“一句话？”

“我说：这个世界上，你们不会找到比一织更看重、更照顾我的人了，我想跟这个人一直在一起——就是这样一句话。”

他的眼睛因刺眼的阳光微微眯起，脸上挂着与阳光相衬的笑意。一织一时怔忪，与冬日的寒冷相对的，一股暖流奔涌上胸口。这股冲动让他伸出左手，牵住了即将成为伴侣的陆的右手。

“等今天的仪式办完后，我们去看极光吧。”

“咦？真的吗？”陆很惊讶，“可是为什么突然想去看极光？”

“你不是说过，等空闲下来后我们就一起去旅行吗？你自己都忘记了？”

“对哦……我是这么说过来着。啊哈哈，发生了好多事情，真的都忘记了。”

“现在正是那个时候。我也查过资料了，诺斯美亚最北面的城镇近两天会有极光。你想去吗？”

“嗯，我想去。”陆笃定地点头，“我想跟一织一起看极光。”

“那说好了，两个人一起去吧。”

然后他们一人握住一边的门把手，协力推开教堂的大门。

教堂里奏起的不是寻常的婚礼进行曲，而是由IDOLiSH7和Re：Vale联袂演奏的《ハツコイリズム》。在钢琴和管弦乐交织的温柔旋律中，一织与陆两人手挽着手从门口走到神父面前。教堂庄严的彩窗外掠过白鸽飞翔的身影，十字架沉默地注视着茫茫苍生。

这不是一场寻常的婚礼，但它又跟世间任何一场寻常婚礼别无二致。只有站在这里的两人自己心底清楚，这誓约与爱情无关，却与爱相关。一织以摒弃理性分析的誓言，意图将摇摇欲坠的陆拉回人世间。陆则急于在对方的灵魂上刻上自己的印记，为了不让他远离，为了实现他的愿望，与他交换誓约。他们坚信自己爱着对方，以对方不明了的方式。

神父以艰涩难懂的诺斯美亚语念着誓词，凪站在神父身边，为他们翻译。

“和泉一织先生，你会发誓用全力爱七濑陆先生，无论生病健康、无论贫穷富足、无论困难幸福，直到永远吗？”

“是的，我发誓。”

“七濑陆先生，你会发誓用全力爱和泉一织先生，无论发生什么，你会回到他的身边，直到死亡将你们分开？”

“我发誓。”

两人在誓约书上签下了自己的名字，随后神父宣布交换戒指。

样式低调的白金对戒是一织挑的，戒指内侧刻上了他们名字的缩写。明明不是第一次碰触自己的手了，但在为对方戴戒指的时候，一织明显感觉到陆的手在发抖，试了好几次才把戒指戴上。

“——请新人们交换誓约之吻。”

“？！”

一织难以置信地转头望向站在台上如此宣告的凪，后者悄悄对他抛了个wink，又重新朗声宣告了一次。

——不对，六弥先生给我的流程明明到交换戒指那步就完结了……被算计了！

一织进退两难，陆也有点不知所措——虽说流程大概给他交代了一次，但他也只是在跟着一织的指示而已。相比起台前的僵持，观众们的反响倒是热闹非凡。

“Kiss！Kiss！快Kiss一个啦！”百看热闹不嫌事大地叫起来，负责弹钢琴的千还吹了两声口哨。台下的天激动地站起来像是要抗议，被龙之介和乐及时扯回座位上，两人甚至还应和着百的起哄声打起了节拍。

“快点啦，小一，拿出你求婚的劲头来！”

“一织，是男人就上吧！”

“一织织，加油——！”

“陆君也要加油哦！”

i7的大家更是来劲儿地起哄，原本肃穆的教堂里一时间充满了欢声笑语。

“你们……！这可是在神父的前面！”一织无语了，然后戴着戒指的手被另一只拉住了。回过头去，陆晶莹湿润的双眼正注视着自己，让他一时间忘记自己本来要做什么。

“一织，来kiss吧。”

“咦？”

“一次就好。来吧。”

“……我知道了。那么，失礼了。”

有谁会在亲吻之前说失礼了呢？显然只有不懂结婚个中含义的大笨蛋和泉一织了。陆在心里暗想，不由自主地仰起脸闭上双眼。他感到自己的下颌被小心抬起，碰触着自己的指尖微凉，还有金属的冰凉质感。一织略带紧张的吐息在他颊边轻轻拂过，像一个温柔的谎言。

这个誓约之吻仿若落下的雪花般轻柔而悄无声息，轻触的唇瓣带着冰雪的气息，并不温暖，也不浪漫，却带着饱含痛惜的细小震颤。眼角有滚烫的液体滑落，流入交错的唇瓣。陆尝到那股咸涩的味道的同时，用模糊的意识想，一织应该也同样尝到了吧。

因为这个古怪的念头，他又像个傻子似地笑了起来。

那场不为人知的秘密婚礼结束后，当天的照片影像资料被事务所当做机密档案收在银行保险箱内，底片全部删除；一织和陆得以保留一张大家的合照，锁在保险柜的最深处，连同那份有他们签名的契约书一起。只有那对白金对戒，是两位大众偶像已经结了婚唯一可见的证据。但若是戴着婚戒在工作场所招摇示众，绝对会引起轩然大波。一织一回到日本便取下了戒指，要求陆也同样这么做。

这么做戒指也太可怜了，而且就好像根本没结过婚。陆对此坚决反对，险些又跟一织争吵起来。权衡再三，一织最后妥协用项链将戒指穿起来随身佩戴，作为他们羁绊的证明。

婚后的日子跟以前相比并无显著区别，只是一织在家里陪伴陆的时间更多了些。签署的契约比任何药物治疗都要奏效，陆的发病次数比之前明显减少，而且情绪也逐渐稳定下来。

但也并非痊愈。一织每晚仍然陪陆一起睡，陆的睡眠质量虽比起先前要有所进步，但依然摆脱不了梦魇，只是噩梦之中多了自己跳海死亡的结局。他时常惊醒，或在梦喃着一织的名字。一织看在眼里却无计可施，他能做的无非是擦去陆的汗水和泪水，给被梦魇住的他煮牛奶。

结婚十天后的某个晚上，陆又做了噩梦。这梦来得凶狠又莽撞，让他在梦中哭出声时才发现自己是在做梦。

一织扭开夜灯查看陆的情况，陆逐渐适应了光亮之后睁开双眼，惊悸的眼眸湿润得能够倒映出一织担忧的模样。一织内心一震，立刻扭开视线，在借口要给他煮牛奶而下床的那一刻，他的手被陆拉住了。

“不要走。”陆央求道，一织无奈地用空着的手拉开他的手，安慰说自己很快就回来，却被陆猝不及防地凑上去，狠狠地咬住了他的嘴角。

一织呆滞了一秒，迅速将陆推开。

“七濑先生，你在做什么？！”

“不是说了要叫我的名字吗！”

被推开的陆很是受伤地叫道，他还没完全从梦境的余韵中脱出，嗓音里满是哭过的沙哑。

“陆，”一织意识到自己反应过激，只好安抚地顺应他的要求，又伸手抚摸他的头发，放缓语气说：“你先待一会儿，我很快就回来——”

“……一织，抱我。”

一织以为自己听错了。他定神看着对方，陆含着水光的眼里写满了绝望和求救。他听见自己不敢置信的声音响起：

“你……说什么？”

“我想让一织抱我。”陆的表情像是受伤的鹿。他的声音在抖，他在害怕。他只是因为做了噩梦，亟需身体接触来保证安全感，他现在是病人，并不知道自己在说什么，所以不能被他牵着鼻子走。一织在心底默念着，艰难地别开了自己的目光。

“我去给你煮牛奶。好好在床上待着。”

“你明明听到我说什么了！”陆焦躁地叫了起来，“为什么，我们不是结婚了吗？为什么连抱我都不愿意？！“

“那是、——”

剩下的话语被堵在了嘴里。陆再一次凑了上来，连亲带咬地揪住一织不放，他的舌头不得要领地钻进一织因愕然而张开的嘴里。一织顿时脑袋一片空白，唯有嘴上传来的柔软触感如此真实。他扶上陆的后脑勺，想要狠狠拉开他，却终究没忍心下手。同时他惊恐地发现在这个完全没有技巧可言的亲吻里，自己开始有了反应。

“陆、放开，”一织喘着气将他拉开，他惊惧于自己的反应，像做了错事般慌乱起来，“你只是做噩梦了，你不清醒……”

被推开的陆呆呆地看着他，未干的泪痕上又划下了一道泪水。他呢喃着一织的名字，手里不依不饶地揪着后者的衣服。

“不要离开我，求你了。”

这句话彻底烧断了一织岌岌可危的理智，他咬牙翻身，抓住身后的陆将其摁在床上，陆直直迎上他充满欲望和忍耐的双眼，露出了一个玻璃般破碎的笑容。

“抱我吧，一织。”

这是他们彼此的第一次，在婚礼结束后十天的那个晚上。陆的身体从未被这样碰触过，很快就融化成一滩粘稠的蜜糖。他不肯放过一织，宛如溺水之人抱紧了眼前的最后一根浮木。一织觉得自己要被他逼疯了，长期积郁的情绪一口气迸发出来，于是并无余力手下留情。但在真正进入对方的那一刻，陆压抑的哭叫声让他回过神来，惊觉自己正铸下大错。

看看你在做什么，你承诺要保护他，却在对他趁虚而入！一织的内心痛斥自己，他想要退出来，却又被陆紧紧攀住不放。他听见陆在他的耳边说没关系，这不是一织的错。要他做到底。

他完全搞不懂陆在想什么，却因为那话语里的安慰意味而几欲落泪。这个人明明已经自顾不暇，却还总是在顾虑他人的心情，为什么结了婚还要勉强自己呢？

但他终究无法拒绝陆。他们还是做到了最后，代价是陆在床上躺了一整天。看出一织的消沉，陆主动开解他说我们已经是名义上的夫妻，所以做这种事也很正常，根本不需要顾虑太多。我明明不是为了这种事才跟你结婚的啊。一织很想这么说，但对着陆可怜兮兮的样子，他一句重话都说不出来。

在那之后，他们又做了几次，几乎每一次都是因为陆的病情发作主动需索。然后一织发现，陆的噩梦也慢慢偃旗息鼓。

婚后一个月，陆基本恢复了正常的生活。他不再出现躯体症状，不再动不动掉泪，情绪趋于稳定，性格也逐渐恢复了往日的开朗。根本想象不出在两个多月之前，他还是个自杀未遂的病人。

然后陆提出了恢复工作。他仅仅花了一周时间就找回了状态。在一织和纺的帮助下，他的复出也异常顺利。七濑陆的第一支回归单曲发售当天即被抢购一空，登上金曲榜第一名；紧接着是IDOLiSH7时隔半年多的第一场live，能容纳四万人的场地座无虚席；在新春特别综艺节目上，陆宣布他们今后将会调整方向，积极开拓海外市场。

他没过多久就实现了这个目标，在他回归后的两年内，IDOLiSH7的足迹遍布全球，七濑陆的名字也在世界范围变得更加响亮，陆甚至被邀请至百老汇参演音乐剧。他的眼界变得开阔，无论是曲风还是台风都逐渐变得沉稳。世人评价经过磨砺的七濑陆如同破茧成蝶，终于蜕变成独一无二的“七濑陆”。

只有极少数的人注意到，七濑陆没有再与团友和泉一织进行过双人合作，连团里活动的互动都少得可怜，但在绝大多数场合两人都戴着两条款式一样的项链。她们所不知道的是，两位被杂志数次猜测不和的主角早已搬了新居，买了鱼缸，过着细水长流的生活。

陆的抑郁症和PTSD自婚后三个月就没再犯过。晚到家的一织怕吵醒他，逐渐减少了陪睡的次数。然后他们分开睡，就像最初那样。他们彼此都没再提过上床，如同那数个夜晚的身体交缠从来都不曾发生过，也永远不会再发生。

直到五年后的感恩节，陆才第一次在电视节目上主动提起了一织的名字。

这是一切的开端。

=======

加笔：水槽

婚后一年，一织和陆搬了新居。公寓位于东京传统富人区世田谷区的二子玉川，比之前他们住过的任何一间都要高级，安保齐全，配套完善，被绿意和河滨环绕，离医院只有5分钟的脚程。

公寓附近的街区有许多讲究品质感和设计感的店子，搬家的第一天陆就被吸引得几乎挪不动脚。幸好他现在的收入都全部交给我来打理，否则他肯定会乱花钱。一织默默想着，但对着恢复了好奇心，不时转过头对自己说“这个好可爱”的陆，他又不自觉地回以微笑。

可爱的是你才对啊。这个念头刚冒出来，一织就被自己肉麻得微微红了脸。

然后陆在一家宠物店前停驻了脚步，对着玻璃橱窗里懒洋洋地睡觉或打哈欠的猫咪们惊叹出声。

“哇，小猫好可爱啊！”

一织下意识拉住他的手臂将他从橱窗前扯开了些。

“请离远一点，你不怕发作了？”

“我现在戴着口罩呢，而且这还隔着一层玻璃，不会发作的啦！”

一织觉得好像还真是这么回事。他为自己的神经过敏尴尬地别过脸，余光却偷瞄着橱窗里的猫咪可爱的姿态，拼命压抑住自己想要进去仔细观赏的冲动，别扭道：

“那也要小心点……该走了吧，还得回去收拾搬家的物品。”

陆不情愿地咕哝着，被一织从店子前面拖走。他频频不舍地回头哀叹：“啊啊，好想养宠物啊，从小到大我都没养过一次宠物……”

“那也是没办法的事啊，你的病要彻底隔绝过敏源。”

陆没精打采地唔了声，又忽然灵光一闪，满脸兴奋地追上身前的一织。

“一织，如果是无毛猫我能养吗？就是那个，加拿大的斯芬克斯猫？”

“不行。”

“什么嘛，小气。”

“无毛猫也是有胎毛的，再说那个皱巴巴的样子一点都不可……算了。”

“果然还是不行吗……可是真的很想养宠物啊。”

陆遗憾地叹息，一织没辙地看着他。

“为什么对宠物那么执着？”

“因为养宠物更有家的感觉？”

“为什么要用疑问句……”

“我不知道啦，我又没养过宠物！”陆先是有些气恼，接着又沮丧地垂下脑袋。“不过，一织是很喜欢可爱的动物的吧，像小猫小狗兔子之类的。抱歉，跟我一起住的话，你也没法养宠物。”

一织一愣，笑着揉了揉陆的头发。

“事到如今还说这个干嘛呢。而且，我觉得你就已经够像宠物的了。”

“唔唔……这是好的意思？还是不好的意思？”

听出身边人的弦外之音，陆鼓起了腮帮子瞪着他。谁知道呢。一织坏心眼地回应，被陆用力捶了一下肩膀。然后他们俩像幼稚的小学生，追打着对方直到下一个街口。

三天后，陆结束了录音回到家里，发现橱柜旁边多了个一米宽的大水槽，七条色彩鲜艳的热带鱼正在里面自由游弋。

“你回来了？”一织听到声音从屋子里走出来，只见同居人正睁大了眼睛凝视着水槽。

“我回来了……一织，这个是？”陆回头看他，眼里还倒映着水槽灯散发的幽光。

“你不是想要宠物吗？”一织语气平淡地说，像是在责怪他这不是值得大惊小怪的事。“虽然不能养有毛的动物，但热带鱼总是可以的。要记得给它们喂食，但也不能喂太多，否则会撑——哇、”

下一刻，他差点被突如其来的拥抱扑倒在地。怀中的躯体与一年前相比切实沉了些，而自己曾当着几万人的面宣称最喜欢的那个声音则在耳边呢喃着谢谢。

“谢谢一织，你最好了。”

他于是笑着轻轻回抱他，觉得自己所做的一切都是值得的。


	7. One way  （7）

-7-

  


理由ばっかり 尋ねる世界で

あなたの理由だけを持って逃げた

正しい夢の 終わり方なんて

この世でわたし わたしだけが決める

  


  


  


“任三郎，过来。”

任三郎是三月养的雄性金毛犬，一岁大的它正好是贪玩的时候。在家里没法养猫狗之类的宠物，所以当他很想抚摸毛茸茸的动物时，一织会去哥哥家里跟任三郎玩。任三郎听到一织的呼唤立刻跑过来，亲热地用前脚扑向他。一织拍着它兴奋地凑过来的脑袋，笑着说“好了好了”。

“任三郎还真是喜欢你啊。”三月打着哈欠走过来，看起来严重睡眠不足。

“抱歉，哥哥，吵醒你了。昨晚的节目是录到凌晨？辛苦了。”

“嗯，3点才正式收工回来……没关系啦，你难得来一趟。”说着三月又打了个哈欠，自顾自走进厨房里泡咖啡。此时是早上10点，一织对打扰哥哥的睡眠感到有些内疚，探出头对厨房里的三月说：

“哥哥，我一会就回去，你不用给我泡了。我只是工作路过这边，所以顺便过来看看。”

“是吗？对了，爸妈拿过来很多菜和蛋糕哦，你拿一些回去吧，陆也喜欢吃咱们家的蛋糕。”

“好的，谢谢。他会很高兴的。”

三月从橱柜里拿出保鲜盒，将食物装进纸袋里，随口和逗弄任三郎的一织聊天。

“最近忙吗？”

“七濑先生的新专辑在筹备阶段了，新曲大概再有一周就可以录制，最近都在帮他跑专辑的事情。”

“是吗，你还是老样子闲不下来啊。对了，听说你和陆收到了一部电影的邀约？说是让你是演主角来着？”

“……这件事是所有人都知道了吗？”一织停下手里的动作。任三郎盯着他手里的球呼哧呼哧地吐着舌头。

“不？我只是听大和说的而已，他主演的电影《Y》不是最近入围金鸮奖了吗？他说《Y》的导演就是给你们offer的导演。”

一织这才明白企划书上导演的名字那么眼熟的原因。也许《冬之锁》在《Y》的拍摄期间就已经在筹划了吧，大和确实跟那位名导演合作了好几部戏，私交也不错。

“说是难得的大制作哦！你们也好久没演过电影了吧，恭喜啦~”

“恭喜什么的……我还没决定要不要接下来呢。”

三月刚把滚烫的咖啡送进嘴里，又差点喷出来。

“什么，你不接吗？！”

“不知道，我还在考虑。”一织诚实地对哥哥表达了自己的顾虑，“毕竟导演希望我和七濑先生演一对生死相隔的好友。”

“是吗……可是最大的问题不在那里吧。你只是不想和陆一起出演而已。”

三月直白地指出，对此一织保持了沉默。任三郎用黢黑的眼眸盯着一织，发出可怜的呜咽，并用前爪去扒拉他的手。三月将这一切看在眼里，温和地劝诫：

“已经过了五年了，差不多也该解除禁令了吧。你要知道，也有不少粉丝一直在期待你们两个一起合作。”

“也不尽然吧。”一织想起了SNS和论坛上对那期感恩节综艺节目的炎上，心情有些沉重。

“一织，这世上不全是好事。”

“……我知道。”

“但是，很多事只要不去做，你就不会知道它到底是好是坏。”三月走近弟弟，从他手里拿过任三郎的玩具球。“机会也许只有一次。做我们这一行的，对这句话的体会尤其深刻。你很聪明，不会不明白。”

“我明白。”一织倔强地说。三月见状，明白他还在纠结，就改口换了个方向：

“陆对这电影的态度如何？”

“他说……如果我不接的话，他也不接。”

这回三月忍不住要叹气了。都结婚五年了，人家都说到这份上了，怎么这孩子还是不开窍啊！他开始同情跟一织相处那么久的陆了。不过转念一想，他们这种依存关系也不是从结婚才开始的，加之两人对待感情问题都很笨拙，把朋友时代的相处模式延续至今，反而变成了某种意义上的温水煮青蛙。

何况连一织本人也无法意识到自己对陆抱持的心情的真相。即使由他们这些外人说道，他本人要是没有察觉，恐怕也能被他自欺欺人地糊弄过去。电影的邀约确实是一个难得的机会，如果能借此疏通他们两人的心结，也不失为一种良性刺激。

成长起来吧，我的弟弟啊。三月恨铁不成钢地想。

“你已经是成家的人了，不要让陆伤心啊。”

“……哥哥，你是我哥吧？为什么要偏帮着七濑先生啊？”

“因为陆也是我弟弟啊。妈妈还老是念叨着为什么你不经常把他带回家露个脸，他们可寂寞了呢。”

一织一脸无奈，嘴里嘀咕着“他们到底有没有儿子们都在做偶像的自觉啊”。

“我可没跟你开玩笑，不要让陆伤心，否则有你好受的。”三月作势挥舞着拳头。

“那也不能无条件满足他的所有要求吧？真是的，我知道了啦，那个人唯有在把全世界都变成他的同伴这一点上特别擅长……”

一织耸耸肩，弯下身摸了摸任三郎的脑袋，又跟三月借用了毛刷把身上沾上的狗毛刷干净，免得带回家惹陆过敏咳嗽，才拿起了哥哥准备好的菜肴和蛋糕，与他道别离开。

  


  


今天收录的谈话节目正好是与久未碰面的Mezzo’一起担任嘉宾，情绪比往常还要高昂的陆在录影棚里把全场都成功逗乐，回到休息室后又一反常态显得没什么精神，让壮五和环不由得担心起来。

“陆陆，你还好吗？要不要吃布丁？”环拿出了他早准备好在录影完后犒劳自己的布丁。

“身体哪里不舒服吗？是因为天气太冷了吗？”壮五把自己的披肩给陆披上。陆朝他们微笑着表示自己身体没问题。

“那……就是跟一织织吵架了吗？”

“环君！”壮五责怪道，又忧心地转向陆，“是这样吗陆君？和一织君发生什么了吗？”

“为什么你们都会觉得我跟一织吵架啊。”陆有些不满地撅起嘴，“虽然也没说错啦……”

然后他将两人收到电影邀约引发口角的事情跟壮五和环和盘托出。壮五点点头，沉吟道“原来如此，是个很深刻的问题啊”。

“是吗？我倒不这么觉得，是一织织太纠结了而已吧。”环不以为意。

“毕竟一织君当时和陆君签署契约的条件就是减少两人一起参与的工作，我能明白他这么做的理由，他也有他的顾虑。”壮五为一织辩解道，对此环也有不同的观点：“就算是这样，但他自己不也说了要以陆陆的心情为第一位吗？”

壮五沉沉叹息：“是啊，要如何平衡工作和家人的心情，是很困难的事啊。有时候就是这样鱼与熊掌不可兼得的。”

“鱼与熊掌……？我不懂那么难懂的事啦，但是陆陆不开心了呀。”

“可是，我不开心真的有那么重要吗？”陆低垂着眼眸，“我也知道自己是很任性。我也很疑惑，自己的坚持到底是对是错。我想以一织的视角去看问题，可是我没有一织那样全面的思考能力，想不了那么久远的未来……我只是很在意一织他自己的想法。他如果是真的不喜欢这部电影，那么拒绝也无所谓，可是他明明是在犹豫啊……如果只是因为我们俩的关系，平白让这么好的机会溜走，我也会很难过的。”

“陆君是在为一织君的将来着想啊，他应该也会明白的。”

“一织那个笨蛋才不会明白。”陆捂着脸闷声道，“我的心情也好，自己的想法也罢，他什么都不懂，也可能根本就不想懂。”

环和壮五交换了一个眼神，两人终于各自找了把椅子坐下来，心平气和地充当起了临时的婚姻咨询师。

“你们俩婚姻生活中遇到了什么问题吗？”壮五入戏很深，语调低柔并且带有一定规律的刻板，演绎得尽可能靠近他心目中婚姻咨询师的人设。

“毕竟已经结婚五年了，总会有的吧，各种问题。”环的语气与其说是关怀，不如说带着一丝八卦之意。

陆从自己的手掌里抬起脸来，来回扫视着面前在两年前终于结束爱情长跑以收养手续秘密入籍的两人，突然有些悲从中来。

“那个……其实我想问你们一个有点难以启齿的问题。”

“什么？”壮五表现出一副知无不答的关切模样。

“环和壮五哥……会做的吧？”

“做？”环思考了半秒钟，一敲手心。“哦，你说H啊。”

“环君！”壮五冷静温柔的婚姻咨询师人设一秒被打破，他红着脸站起来差点掀翻了环的椅子。“不要在陆君的面前说这种字眼！”

“不是，那他在问啊！”环心有余悸地将椅子挪得离壮五远了些，“而且陆陆也成年了，我们都成年了！不是小孩！”

“对啊壮五哥！我28岁了好吗！”陆也对大家都把自己当孩子的行为表示严正抗议。“所以到底是有没有？”

“嗯——都会做的吧，一般来说。”环慵懒地拖长着音调，掰着手指数了数，“我想想，如果是工作比较忙的时期，半个月一到两次的样子？如果空闲的话一周两三次也——唔唔唔……”

“不用说得那么详细！”壮五捂住了环的嘴小声斥道，对着陆发出几声干笑，“陆君是对H……夫妻生活感到困扰吗？”

这回轮到陆红了脸，他脑袋低垂，一脸无精打采。环灵光闪现，一拍脑袋说：

“难不成是一织织不行——唔唔唔……”

“不要说这么失礼的话！啊够了环君你闭嘴。”壮五耐着性子问陆，“所以到底是怎么回事？你们有……做过吗？”

陆点点头，这让壮五松了口气的同时心又吊了起来。

“那是怎么……你们做的频率高吗？最后一次是在什么时候？”

这问题让陆很是伤脑筋地想了半天，良久才给出了“最后是在五年前吧？”这样的回答。

这个料想不到的答案让壮五和环呆滞了半晌，然后环激动地抓住了陆的肩膀：

“所以一织织果然是不行吗！？”

“不、不是那个意思啦！”陆被他的话整得满脸通红，“就是、结婚大概三个月后他就再也没碰过我了……”

壮五揉了揉太阳穴，试图理清自己混乱的思绪，“也就是说，你们结婚三个月后到现在，一次性行为都没有过？在这四年多的期间？”

陆点点头，显而易见地消沉下去：“其实我也明白，一织跟我结婚并不是为了这种事……第一次也是我主动的，那时候我的病还没好，做了噩梦，我抱住一织不让他走，就……”

“之后也是这样吗？”壮五的语气里多了一些疼惜。

“嗯……每次都是我半逼迫他做的。我猜他可能也是顾虑我的病情，所以才勉强跟我做。在我的病好起来后，他就没再主动陪我一起睡了。我们一直都是分房睡的，因为工作时间不太一样，也怕吵到对方休息。”

陆还记得那几个肢体纠缠的夜晚，一织都像对待易碎品似地对待自己，他那么小心翼翼，那么温柔，就像他们在做的不是伴侣之间会做的再正常不过的事，而是一种治疗行为。

“但是，陆陆是想要和一织织做的吧？”环露出了难以理解的表情，陆轻轻摇摇头。

“我也不知道……我虽然想让一织碰我，但是主动要求的自己也太悲惨了，所以后来我就不这么做了。”回忆起了一些零碎的过往，陆露出了一丝苦笑，“那几次做的时候，我也只是在利用他对我病情的关心而已啊，真是差劲。”

壮五不忍地打断他：“陆君，请不要这么说自己，你没有错。”

“谢谢你，壮五哥，可是不需要安慰我的。在这件事上一织也没有错啊。”陆苦笑着自嘲道，“也是啦，一织还是喜欢女孩子的吧，碰男人可能还是会有心理障碍。本来跟我结婚，也只是为了不让我去死而已……我倒是反过来会觉得对不起一织，因为我的自私消耗了他的人生。”

“不要把死字挂在嘴边啦！”环提高了声音，“而且小壮说得对，陆陆根本没错啊！虽然，可能像你说的，一织织也没错，可是这种事……也太奇怪了吧！”

“说的也是，果然还是会觉得奇怪啊……”陆勉强笑了两声，“所以我才想问你们，正常的婚姻生活应该是怎样的。不过感觉，唔，我和一织的婚姻本来就很奇怪啊。哈哈，抱歉问了傻问题。”

壮五站起身，将陆的脑袋怜惜地抱过来靠在自己怀里，温声说道：

“陆君，这并不奇怪，不如说很多人都会遇到这样的问题。婚姻不是恋爱，它会懈怠，会冷却，它是生活，是琐碎的每一天。若不是有心去维持，它就会像花朵一般逐渐枯萎。但维系这种关系，这不是你一个人能做到的，需要两个人的努力。”

“两个人的努力……可是要怎么做呢？”

“那个啊，陆陆，虽然我们俩没有问过一织织的心情，可是，他的想法真的像你说的那样吗？你们只是缺乏沟通吧？”环弯着身子抓住陆的双手，眼底写满认真，“我觉得你们应该好好谈谈，说不定根本不是你想的那样子啊。”

“可是，一织他连电影都不想跟我一起演，问为什么他也答不上来，而且我如果老拿这个事去跟他说，肯定还会吵架，想到就很心烦。”陆像是完全能想象得到那个场景，焦躁地皱起了脸。

“这也是个大问题呢。而且不知为什么，我总觉得这些问题的根源其实是同一个东西……”壮五暗自思索着，又想起了陆以前的病，连忙劝道：“总之，还是先不要想太多了，好吗？用普通的态度对待一织君就好了，不能太心急。”

“壮五哥也不用太担心啦，我都这样过了五年了，事到如今还能心急什么？”

陆开着对自己毫不友善的玩笑，壮五和环忧虑地对视了一眼，却说不出任何安慰友人的话。

  


  


与壮五和环道别后，陆又被纺开车接去做一个杂志采访，对方还邀请他们一起吃了顿晚饭，一直聊到晚上10点陆才被纺送回家。忙碌了一天的陆疲惫地打开家门，玄关的灯开着，说明一织已经回家了。客厅里没人。陆换了拖鞋，走到一织房门前敲了敲。

“我回来了~”他打开门，不出所料地发现那个人正在书桌的电脑前，专注地点击着鼠标。“一织，你还在工作吗？”

“啊，辛苦了，欢迎回家。”听到响动，一织从书桌前站起身。“我在做下周的行程表。”

“这样啊……真是辛苦你了。那，我先去洗澡了。”

“去吧，热水已经放好了。对了，哥哥给了我们一些蛋糕哦，等会我给你做杯蜂蜜牛奶一起吃吧。”

“哇，太好了！”陆像个孩子似地欢呼。都多大的人了啊，一织笑着目送他喜孜孜地去浴室洗澡的背影，伸展了一下坐得酸痛的腰背，去厨房给陆准备夜宵。

  


陆从浴室出来的时候，一织已经将牛奶煮好，和他喜欢的草莓奶油蛋糕一同放在茶几上。他欢天喜地地坐在沙发上开始享用甜点，一织拿他没辙，走到陆的背后拾起披在他头上的浴巾，自然地帮他擦拭湿漉漉的头发。陆的嘴里塞满了蛋糕，含糊道了声谢。

“今天工作还顺利吗？”一织在擦头发的间隙随口问道。

“嗯，挺顺利的。那位记者真的很健谈呢，一不小心就聊晚了。”陆故意忽略了白天录谈话节目的部分，而一织没有任何怀疑，顺着他的话题说下去：

“虽然工作很重要，不过你也要量力而行哦，说太多话也可能会影响你的嗓子。最近要录音了，小心保护比较好。”

“我知道啦，一织也不用事事都跟我强调，我又不是小孩子了。”陆嘟囔着，把手中温度正好的蜂蜜牛奶喝了个精光，满脸陶醉的幸福。“嗯，果然还是一织做的蜂蜜牛奶最好喝。”

一织忍俊不禁：“还说自己不是小孩子。”

“唔~我也是可以独当一面的！现在没有一织陪着，我也能自己单独完成工作。所以就算一织不帮我规划行程，我也肯定能安排好自己的工作！”

“你在说什么呢，明明连excel的合并单元格都不会用。”一织哭笑不得地叹了口气，陆还有些湿润的发丝从掌心倏然滑落。“这种事就轮不到你来操心了，你做好自己的工作就行。”

说着，他将浴巾盖到陆的头顶，把陆手里喝完的牛奶杯拿到厨房，放到水槽里清洗。陆看着他劳作的背影，既难过又委屈，还有点生气。

“可是，每次回来都看见一织在工作，我会心疼你啊！明明你也有自己的工作，却还要为了我额外做这么多……”

一织转过头莫名其妙地望向他。

“这种事一开始我们不都已经说好的吗？事到如今又在说什么……”

“话虽如此，可我担心你啊……”

一织已经习惯了陆的大惊小怪，把杯子晾在架子上，擦干手走到陆的身边。

“放心吧，我的身体管理很严密，不会有问题的。纺小姐也在尽其所能地帮我。如果我觉得吃不消，我会聘用一个专属助理来减轻我的工作量。”

陆愣了愣，“诶，要聘请助理吗？”

“我都说了是如果，听得懂日语吗？”一织开始不耐烦了，当他看见陆踌躇的模样，更是气不打一处来。“为什么你又一脸不情愿的样子啊？”

陆这才回过神来，对着一织隐隐不耐的模样有点慌神，连忙摆摆手说：

“呃，我也不是不情愿……只是莫名的心理上有点抵抗，怎么说呢，感觉不是很想让一织以外的人来管理自己的工作和生活。”

一织因为这突如其来的自白怔住片刻，心跳顿时加快了些，然而最后他的反应只是不着痕迹地一声叹息，充满自己都不甚明了的宠溺与无奈。

“你这个人啊……说担心我的也是你，说不想要助理的也是你，你到底要怎样？”

陆像个做错事的小孩垂下视线，小声说：

“我也不知道……我知道自己说了很任性的话，抱歉……”

他们离得很近。有那么一瞬间，一织觉得自己只要再往前跨一步，就能把他整个人揽在怀里直接用肢体语言来安慰。但他几乎是立刻打消了这个念头，觉得自己一定是工作太繁琐不清醒了才会出现这种妄想。他只好装作漫不经心的样子说：

“我能理解你的心情。因为这么多年以来都是我陪着你，事到如今突然要换人，你肯定会不适应。”

“好像是这样……又好像不是……唉，我也说不清楚啦！”

陆烦躁地抓乱了自己的头发，他现在无比后悔刚开始提出自己安排工作的话题，同时也痛恨自己的轻率和没用——他不仅没法分担一织的工作，反而还把一织提出的解决方案给否决了！

一织旁观着他暗自的纠结，虽不知道他到底在想什么，但他早就习惯了陆缺乏逻辑的情绪表达，权当他是真的在担心自己的身体，于是微微笑了起来。

“陆。”

“诶？名字……”

“没关系的，你不要担心那么多。不是说过了吗？我会陪着你的。”

“如果真的要陪我就跟我一起拍电影啊……”

“嗯？你说什么？”

“没什么啦。”

一织狐疑地看向陆，后者小声嘀咕着什么，露出了欲言又止的纠结神情，像是既欣慰又有些难过。一织被这神色烫得瑟缩回自己的目光，迅速转过身去。

“明天早上你还有工作，快去睡吧。”

“好……你不睡吗？”

“行程表还剩下一点，我做完就睡。”

“哦……那个，一织！”对方停下脚步回头向他投来探询眼神，陆却紧张得差点咬了舌头，“呃，没什么……不要熬夜哦。”

一织对他点点头，道了句晚安，就关上了自己的房门。陆呆望着那扇紧闭的房门，懊悔地咬住了下唇，陷入了深深的自我厌恶。

——果然还是说不出口啊，想要他陪自己一起睡什么的。哪怕只是随口说出，都觉得因为赋予了别样的意义而感觉变味了。何况自己也并不是没有那层心思。可是，一织不可能会对自己抱有那种心思。虽说这种不温不火的状态已经持续了五年，现在才心急也没用，可是。

“这种状态会持续一辈子吗……”他几不可闻地自言自语，但没有人能回答他。

  


  


一周后，一织应邀去电视台与一位节目制作人洽谈新年节目的事宜，对方想让陆在一档晨间新年节目当嘉宾。每到年末，安排来年的工作计划总是一个大工程。告别了制作人后，一织心底盘算着接下来的时间表，在走廊里碰到了刚好要进休息室的大和。

“二阶堂先生，辛苦了，是来做番宣的吗？”一织有礼地向他打招呼。

“是啊。你也辛苦了和泉P。”大和笑着打开休息室的门，“怎么样，有空吗？进来坐一坐？”

一织没有拒绝的理由，跟着进了休息室。

“恭喜获得金鸮奖最佳男主角提名，二阶堂先生。真的很厉害啊，《Y》也入围了最佳影片单元。”

“啊哈哈，小一，谢了。等真得奖了再恭喜不迟。”

大和坦然接受了他的称赞。经过十年的磨砺，他现在已经是一名无论在业界还是观众眼里都有相当口碑的出色演员，时常主演黄金档连续剧，之前主演的电影也受到了评论家的一致好评，入围国际电影节的竞赛单元更是对他演技的极高肯定。

“您很有自信呢。不过，我也觉得这个奖肯定会是您的。”一织微笑着说。

“有你这话我就更放心了。之前三三还说要不要为了这事聚个餐，不过大家都很忙啊。”大和从休息室的冰箱里找到了饮料，给一织抛去一瓶矿泉水。“对了，要不然下次连你们的结婚5周年一道庆祝一下？”

这又是哪壶不开提哪壶？一织眼皮跳了一下，微微蹙眉。

“这有什么好庆祝的？就算要庆祝也是我跟七濑先生的事吧。”

“哦？是想过两人世界啊。没事，烛光晚餐肯定会留给你们俩自己吃，哥哥我肯定不做这种缺德事。”大和随手打开一罐可乐，笑嘻嘻地调侃。一织不自在地用手背捂着自己的嘴。

“不是这个问题……咳，我们就没有过这种纪念日的习惯。”

“咦，是吗？”大和有点惊讶，“作为他的丈夫，总该有点表示吧，比如说送点什么，吃顿饭什么的？”

一织别过视线，像是在逃避这个问题本身。

“……我跟七濑先生只是契约关系。”

其实每一年的纪念日，他都记得的。怎么可能记不得呢？那天诺斯美亚的晴空与阳光下闪耀的冰晶，陆的澄澈双眼与他手里捧花的色泽，都与那张契约书一并被他静悄悄地锁在了记忆的宝匣当中。那痛苦不安，焦躁而又期待的心情鼓鼓囊囊地饱胀着，终于在他低头亲吻陆的那一刻全数迸发。那种甜蜜又悲伤的感觉，至今仍在胸口的最深处残留着。

但每一个纪念日，陆都没有提出来要做些什么，他自己也不曾提出，仿佛他们之间本身就不存在这种日子。

没有烛光晚餐，没有鲜花音乐，没有甜言蜜语和紧密相拥。平平淡淡的，与日常别无两样的日子，就这样过了四个。再过一周，他们即将迎来第五个纪念日。

他从来都没有问过陆想要什么。在结婚之后，不，可能在更早之前就变成这样了。所以陆想要做什么，他一无所知。说到底，那个人当初会答应自己的求婚，很可能只是因为自己强加在他身上的愿望，为了让自己彻底安心才答应的；至于他抱着什么样的心情与自己一起生活，就更是无法可想了。

  


“契约吗……可是小一，契约是对双方都有好处的东西。也许陆得到了一个制作人和经纪人，但你呢？陆没有为你这么多年的辛劳付过一分佣金，那你又是为了什么好处才结成的契约呢？”

大和一针见血的疑问让一织登时无言以对。

“我是……”

为了实现自己的愿望那套说辞，也许就只有天真的陆能够接受了。至少在大和这里是行不通的。一织也明白自己的愿望是有多么强人所难，他把陆与自己的生命捆绑在一起，要挟他不准对自己的生命擅作主张。他的出发点确是为了陆的幸福，但就结果而言，他并没有听取陆的意见。

他只是无法忍受陆在自己看不见的地方消失，这件事对他的折磨让当时的他无法考虑更多。

“那个啊，小一，哥哥我本来不想说那么难为情的话来着。”大和挠挠头发，郑重其事地对上他的视线：“为了一个人献出自己的一生，那不能叫契约，那通常叫爱。”

他满意地看见面前的黑发男人像是被说破了心事，表情有片刻空茫，又紧紧皱起了眉头。

“唉……我是不好对别人的家庭问题插嘴啦。不过你们两个啊，在成为家人之前，是不是跳过了很重要的阶段？虽然在当时那个状况下是没办法的事，不过既然现在已经安定下来了，还是需要双方多考虑和沟通，否则很难维持哦，这种你自以为是的日常。”

会很难维持吗？大和的警示在一织的脑子里盘旋。他们已经相安无事地过了五年，今后应该还会继续这样过下去。一织觉得自己恐怕是在温水中待了太长时间，陆也很久没再犯过病，以至于他想象不出这种日常被打破的可能性。

他反射性地伸手去碰自己的脖子，那里却空无一物。他这才想起来自己已经将那条缀着戒指的项链取下来了。

“我正是为了保护这种日常，才扼杀了许多事物……”他的声音微弱而低沉，像是在说服自己。

“这其中也包括那条项链吗？”大和敏锐地指出，“该不会是跟你迟迟没有接受电影邀约有关系吧？三三都跟我说了哦。”

“关于这个我还想问您呢，那个邀约是二阶堂先生搞的鬼吧？”说起电影，一织的语气情不自禁地带上了几分恼意。

“瞧你说的什么话，很好的机会不是吗？一般人会对哥哥我感恩戴德才对吧？”

“谢谢——虽然我是想这样说，但是可能要辜负您的一片苦心了。”

“为什么？那可是王牌导演和王牌编剧的强强联手哦？《Y》的原班人马制作的悬疑电影，而且原作还是那个著名的宇野晶哦，这种千载难逢的大工作，怎么想都会接下来的吧？”大和一脸难以置信。

“不，我认为这是个很好的工作。我不反对七濑先生接这个工作。如果他想，他可以接下来。”

“那为什么你不想接？”大和指出了他忽略的部分。

一织沉默片刻，终于向大和坦承了萦绕在他心中多日的疑惑。

“为什么……我会是主角？这是我最困惑的地方。我和七濑先生都已经有近十年没合作过影视剧了，为什么现在突然会对我们发来邀约，而且还是我做主角，二阶堂先生推荐了我们对方就会用吗？也太不可思议了吧。”

“这个嘛，我确实是对导演推荐了你们没错，但也只是推荐而已。因为这么重磅的电影，对方可能会想用资历更深的演员吧，我本来没抱太大希望。但导演看了有你们俩出席的节目，还有那部你们俩以前演的电视剧，一下就敲定是你们了，老实说我也很震惊。”

“导演有说原因吗？”

“他当时说‘眼神很对’，似乎是相当满意你在面对陆的时候，流露出的看似冷淡又满怀眷恋的眼神呢。”

一股寒意缓缓爬上一织的背脊，他久久瞪着大和，眼里却更多是不知所措。大和笑着耸耸肩。

“但是，你这种眼神啊，只有对着陆才会出现。那甚至都不是演技。可能你自己都没有发觉吧。导演也是这么说的，‘如果对着七濑陆才能有这种表情，那我想要他们两人一起演’。不是说看不上你的演技，相反则是太希望你能发挥自己的本色了。”

半晌，一织才找回了自己的声音。

“……有这么明显吗？”

“你们都是笨蛋吗？大概没发现到这点的就只有你们俩自己了。”

一织于是垂头不语，耳根的红色却泄露了他的情绪。

“导演想要的是你，不是冲着陆去的，这么说你会接吗？”

“——说实话，不是很愉快。”

“诶？”

“那可是国民偶像七濑陆！有谁会不喜欢他？有谁不会优先想用他？但导演居然说是想要我……”一织突然激动起来，“可是，我本来只是想把他捧上那个谁都会喜欢他的位置，让他安心地发挥自己的魅力，实现自己的梦想而已，我根本就——”

“小一！”大和严肃地打断了他，“告诉我，你现在的身份是什么？”

“……IDOLiSH7的成员，和泉一织，是一名偶像。”

“没错，你是i7里的一员，在你作为陆的制作人和经纪人之前，身份是一名偶像，不要搞错了！你为了陆而牺牲自己的人生，谁也没这么期待过！”

大和罕见的严厉话语让一织愣住了，脸上的表情像是受到了不小的打击。

“再说，你说这种话陆就会幸福了？你觉得自己的牺牲很伟大吗？明明对陆的想法一无所知，却老想着我要为这个人付出一切、这都是为了他好……你以为自己是谁啊？你真的认为陆知道你为了他放弃自己的大好机会，他就会对你感激涕零了吗？”

“我……”

一织哑口无言，眼前浮现出那个晚上陆苦涩而不安的微笑。他问一织，你到底想要什么？

——我到底想要什么？

“九条天有一个就够了。他为弟弟牺牲了自己，结果你不是都看在眼里吗？陆会因为家人为自己牺牲而感到高兴吗？你不接这部电影，真的就能保全他的幸福了吗？”

大和说完这些，又深深吐了口气，对着一织垂下头。

“对不起，我说过头了。我知道的，小一是很认真的人，但这也是你的问题所在。你就是会把事情想得太周全太复杂了，你太过理性，为了达到目的甚至能把自己也算计进去。但是，你有没有想想你自己的未来？说实话，看着这样的你，我们都很心痛。”

“二阶堂先生……”

一织不知道该说什么。长期以来，他都以陆过得好不好来要求自己，甚至不惜错过自己的成长机会。而今有人告诉他这种所谓的奉献心是错的，他一时竟不知该如何自处。

这时，门口响起了工作人员的敲门声，告诉大和准备要开始录制了。大和应了一声，从沙发上站起身，拍拍一织的肩膀。

“小一，电影的邀约，你再认真考虑一下吧，不要再逃避了。如果你不演的话，陆肯定也不会参演的。导演也想让你们一起演，抛下任何一个人，对他来说都不完整。”他又俯身在一织耳边说，“还有，今年的纪念日，跟陆一起好好过吧。”

“……我知道了，我会再考虑的。谢谢。”

  


  


离开电视台，一织站在人来人往的大街上，看着因冬日而热闹精致起来的灯光。大楼上安装的随处可见的LED屏流淌着欢快的广告歌曲，街上有手挽手的情侣，也有抱着孩子的一家人，有行色匆匆的上班族，也有对着手机小声尖叫的女学生团体。和绚丽多彩的灯光一样，世间也有各色各样的人。

世上有勤奋的人，也有怠惰的人。有擅长照顾人的人，也有受人照顾的人。

想要成为歌手，想要变得好看，想看不一样的风景，想要知识渊博，想要爱人，想要被爱。

满天繁星没有一颗是相同的，人的愿望也多如繁星。

有些人穷尽一生可能都无法实现一个愿望，有些人却能实现很多很多。人们觉得明星能实现自己所有的愿望，但明星也有自己想要实现的愿望。他们能实现的愿望，也许只是比普通人多一些，有的明星扼杀了自己的愿望，来实现对自己有所期待的愿望。

是忠于欲望还是实现大众的愿望，是每个明星都要面对的课题。

可是，为了实现别人的心愿，将自己的心愿扼杀在摇篮里，这种事是正确的吗？换取别人的幸福而牺牲自己的幸福，这种想法是被允许的吗？

没有一个选项是能让所有人都满意的，那么，是该选择哪边呢？一织仰望着被灯光映得发亮的夜空，呼出的白气倏忽湮没在半空中。

  


  


>>>

录完专辑里的新曲后，陆在某个下午前往都内的一个摄影工作室拍摄专辑封面和歌词本的照片。完成工作后，已经是华灯初上。今天纺有一个重要会议没能陪他过来，一织也有别的应酬要很晚才能回家。陆正在盘算着要不在便利店买个便当回家吃时，一个甜美的声音从身后传来。

“请问，您是七濑先生吗？”

他回过头，叫住他的是一名20岁出头的年轻女子。她脸蛋很小，富有光泽的栗色长发一看就是精心打理过的，妆容和服饰也十分可爱，化过精致眼妆的大眼睛扑闪着，踩着中跟鞋规矩地站在走廊里。陆觉得她有点眼熟，也许是在哪里遇到过的艺人吧？他心想着，同时乖乖地回应道：“是的，我是七濑陆。请问你是……？”

“哇，是真的七濑先生！我一直都是七濑先生的粉丝，当初就是因为听了IDOLiSH7的歌才下决心要踏入演艺圈的！”女生合掌捂住了自己的嘴，欢欣雀跃地凑近了一些，冲他鞠了一躬。“不好意思，忘记自我介绍了，我是21production的朝户里沙，是一名演员。”

“谢谢你喜欢我们的歌。嗯……我们以前有在录节目的时候见过面吧？那时候朝户小姐还是一名模特？”

陆记起来大概两年前有一期搞笑节目请自己去当嘉宾，一起参与的还有一群新人美少女，眼前这位就是其中的一位，不过时间有些久远，陆已经有些记不清对方的模样了。

“啊，您还记得我，真是太荣幸了！是的，我最初是《NAMI》杂志的专属模特，后来作为演员出道了。”女生很高兴，从挎包里拿出了笔和精巧的手账，羞涩地看着他：“那个，如果可以的话，您能给我签个名吗？之前录节目的时候错过了机会……”

“嗯，可以哦。”陆欣然接过了她递来的笔和手账，随手翻开的时候，有一张纸飘落下来。他俯身去捡，不小心瞥到了《冬之锁》、宇佐美凉子几个关键字眼。

“这是……”

“啊，不好意思，这是我最近准备参演的一部新电影的企划，制作班底非常强大呢。”朝户里沙接过了那张纸，笑容甜美。“而且我听说，七濑先生也要参演这部电影？”

陆这才想起自己不久前看过的那份企划案，演职人选名单上确实有朝户里沙，而且她演的不是别人，正是女主角宇佐美凉子。她是自己饰演的鹿野的前女友，同时也是一织饰演的男主角藤森的现女友。

“原来女主角是朝户小姐啊，真是太巧了。”陆的脑海里闪过一织对这部电影的冷淡态度，面露遗憾：“啊……可是，要不要参演我还没决定呢。”

面前的女生毫不掩饰地流露出失望之情，“您不打算参演吗？我还特别期待呢，跟自己的偶像一起演戏。”

“呃、那个，也不是决定不演了，现在还在商讨阶段呢！”陆连忙安慰她，“说不定还是会演的，我本人是很想演啦……”

“真的吗？请您务必要好好考虑，如果七濑先生不演的话，这部电影肯定会失色不少的。”

“哈哈……那也太夸张了啦。”陆害羞地摸摸头，“我收到消息的时候也很高兴，毕竟是宇野晶老师的原作，我一直都是她的忠实粉丝呢。”

女孩喜出望外地连连点头：“我也超级喜欢宇野老师的作品！她的成名作《Y》上映的时候我也去看了，二阶堂先生也超级帅气！”

“大和先生会很高兴的吧，被可爱的女孩子这么夸奖。”

“您过奖了啦~啊，居然就这个时间了。”朝户看了看腕表，又朝陆投去小心的探询神色，“七濑先生，您接下来有安排吗？既然我们正好碰到面，方便的话，我们不如一起吃个晚饭？顺便可以讨论一下剧本和角色。”

“咦？”陆先是一愣，面对着女孩期待的眼神，想到自己本来也是准备一个人吃晚饭的，似乎没有什么拒绝的理由，于是没过多思考地一口答应：“好啊，难得能碰上原作粉丝，我们找个地方坐下来边吃边聊吧！”

“哇，谢谢您！那，我正好知道一家比较隐秘的餐厅，就去那里怎么样？”

  


跟朝户共进晚餐间隙的攀谈之中，陆了解到她虽然是模特出身，但出道作就是一部青春电影的主演，这部出道作让她拿下了当年的电影新人赏，变得小有名气。踏上演员这条道路不过两年的她，已经参演了好几部电视剧，演技也被大众所认可。

能拿下这部影片的女主一角，自然不是她一个人的功劳，但能入那位名导演的法眼，想必也不止于靠脸吃饭。两人随意聊了一些原作和演技的话题，陆能从中感觉到这位年轻姑娘相当擅长谈话，很能调动气氛，话题的方向也基本由她带着走。多亏她的机灵，才不至于让刚认识的两人之间的对话陷入停顿和冷场，陆也感到和她聊天很轻松。临走前他们还交换了RC。

他们从餐厅出来，已经是晚上9点多了。不太放心让女士一个人回家，陆叫了计程车，体贴地将朝户送到了她的公寓附近才坐车回家。

陆回到家，发现今晚去应酬的一织已经回来了。他瘫在大厅的沙发上，双眼紧闭，一副有气无力的样子，脸上挂着不自然的酡红。

“哇，一织，你是喝多了吗？”

一织乖乖地点头，他的酒量比几乎不能喝酒的陆要好上太多，只是喝高了后就会变得异常老实，陆很少看见他这个样子，感到新奇的同时又有些心疼，赶紧去厨房给他泡了杯蜂蜜水。

“给，喝点蜂蜜水会没那么难受。啊对了，吃个醒酒药吧，我去拿……”

把水杯塞到一织手里，陆起身的时候却被一把拉住，又重新跌回了沙发里。略高的体温和浓重的酒气一同靠了过来，惹得陆莫名打了个哆嗦。一织眯着眼看着被围困在沙发角落里满脸呆滞的陆，伸出一只手轻轻扶上他的脸，凑得更近了些。

太近了太近了太近了……！陆失措地看着一织近在咫尺的脸，感觉自己像是要被那双浓绀色的眸子给吸进去，心脏失去了控制般跳得飞快。就在陆以为自己即将要被亲了的时候，一织忽然蹙眉垂下头埋进他的颈窝，用力去嗅他的味道。

“一、一织？你你你在做什么？”陆不由自主结巴起来，手都不知道该放哪儿的好。

“……有香水的味道。”

“诶？！”

“你身上怎么会有香水的味道？你今晚去哪里了？”因为醉意，一织显得有些口齿不清，但听他这么逻辑清晰的话语，又实在想象不出这是个醉酒的人。陆想起今晚自己送朝户小姐回家，她身上的香水味不浓，但想必是坐车的时候不小心沾染上了对方的味道。没想到一织会在这种地方这么敏锐，可是这种时候真不想跟他说自己跟女生一起吃晚饭的事，而且对方还正好是《冬之锁》的女主演。尽管他们只是吃了顿寻常的晚饭，也没聊工作以外的事，但被一织这样一问，陆突然有点莫名的心虚，轻轻咽了口唾沫。

“我……呃，我跟拍摄的工作人员一起吃晚饭了，可能因为有化妆师一起，所以不小心沾上了香水味吧~哈哈哈……”

笨蛋啊我！为什么要对他说谎啊？！陆刚说出口就后悔了，可是又不好立刻推翻自己的话，只好寄望于一织酒醒后就不记得这些事了。而趴在他身上的男人停顿了好久，似乎在消化他的话语，然后抬起头，冲他露出一个浅浅的笑容。

“那就好。”

好什么？陆难以理解地瞪着他，心却兀自为这坦然的笑容而悸动不已。然而下一秒，一织就像电源切断了般倒在了陆的身上，彻底一动不动了。

“咦、咦，一织？等等，你不要在这里睡啊？我怎么办？真是的，去床上睡啦你这个醉鬼——”

  


两天后，陆结束了一个音乐广播节目的收录后，穿戴好帽子和口罩，独自前往家附近的一家高级百货商店。平时逛街一织都会陪着他，但只有今天他有着无论如何都不能让一织陪同的理由。

因为今天是他们的结婚五周年纪念日，他想挑一份礼物给一织。虽然前几年姑且也准备了，但看一织全无表示的模样，他又觉得只有自己一头热很自讨没趣，便不好意思在一织面前提起，准备好的礼物也没能送出去。

前些日子跟壮五和环商量了那件事后，他们很关心陆的状态，不时会发来RC问候，同时也会跟陆支招。不妨从纪念日赠送礼物开始如何？一织就算再迟钝，但面对坦率的好意也不会无动于衷，有个小小的开端，对打开局面来说也未尝不是好事——壮五提出了相当合理的建议，陆在他的鼓励下也重新燃起了勇气，决定再努力一把。

话虽如此，一织也是奔三的大男人了，到底应该送什么礼物给他，陆也绞尽脑汁想了好一阵子。以前的生日他无论送什么给一织，后者都是笑着收下的。除了毛茸茸的玩偶之类的可爱物品，他也想不出有什么是一织的特别喜好，而不管怎么说他们也已经过了送玩偶的年纪了。陆漫无目的地在商店里晃悠了两个小时，最后在高级饰品店店员的推荐下，看中了一支镶有坦桑石的领夹和配套的袖扣。浓郁漂亮的夜空蓝，感觉会很适合一织。陆请店员包装好这份礼物，又在地下的食品超市里买了两人份的蛋糕，兴冲冲地回家。

  


“我回来了——”陆在玄关换鞋的时候提高了声音，里面却没有传来回音。他满心奇怪地走进厅里，被端坐在沙发上一脸阴郁的一织吓了一跳。“哇，一织，你不是在家嘛。怎么也不应我一声？”

“你终于回来了。坐下来，我有话要问你。”一织抬头瞥了他一眼，浑身散发着低气压，陆顺从地坐在对面的沙发上，脸上的笑容也逐渐消失。

“……怎么了，感觉你在生气？”

一织把桌子上的一本杂志推到陆的跟前，低沉的嗓音里压抑着隐隐的怒意。

“请你看看这个。”

陆拿起那份周刊杂志，仅仅是看了一眼，脑子就嗡鸣一片。封面被打上“恋情爆出？！国民偶像七濑陆深夜与天才新人朝户里沙幽会！”特大标题的杂志里，绯闻里的主角们一同进餐、乘上计程车的照片相当清晰，尤其是进餐时两人交谈甚欢的面貌几乎毫无遮拦，男方毋庸置疑是七濑陆本人。

“你能解释一下吗？七濑先生。”一织用公式化的口吻说，“这篇报道里还写了我和你还有朝户里沙都将主演《冬之锁》，但在演电影之前你们就认识，借着拍电影的机会更是陷入热恋……”

“不是这样的，这是误会！”陆急忙辩解：“我确实是前两天碰到了朝户小姐，但那时候我才第一次跟她说上话，也是她主动搭话的。她是《冬之锁》的女主角，也是宇野老师的原作粉丝，又邀请我一起吃晚饭交流剧本和角色……我就……”

“然后你就去了？你是笨蛋吗？”一织不敢置信，“而且你还跟我说谎那天晚上只是跟摄影工作人员一起吃饭？”

陆立马因为被戳穿谎言而红透了脸。“你、你那天明明喝醉了！”

“真不好意思，我喝多了但居然还记得。”一织冷冰冰地接道，“既然如此，那能请你解释一下说谎的理由吗？”

陆顿时语塞。他从小到大几乎从不撒谎，大家都称赞坦率是他的优点，那天晚上他完全是鬼使神差地撒了谎，现在自己无论辩白什么都显得像是找借口，他一时手足无措地红了眼眶。

“我，我也不知道为什么……但是、我们只是一起吃了饭聊了工作，我送她回家，然后就回来了，真的只是这样而已！”

一织皱着眉盯住像要哭出来的陆，又重重叹了口气。

“你好像搞错了什么，七濑先生，我不是在指责你跟女艺人有什么不恰当的关系。我只是在意你为什么不惜撒谎都要瞒住你跟这位朝户小姐私下见过面的事实。”

陆的表情变得十分难看，“……你是在怀疑我和朝户小姐的关系吗？”

“论点完全歪了！我并不是在怀疑你，何况你要谈恋爱根本不需要这么大费周章地瞒住我。我们本来就是契约关系，而且我还是你的制作人和经纪人，无论公私我都应该过问这件事。你也不是第一天当偶像了，你能明白绯闻能给事务所造成多少麻烦吧？这本名不见经传的杂志今天已经卖空了，就因为这个事！”

一织的语气随着音量的提高而越来越重，当他再一次把那本杂志甩到陆跟前的时候，陆的身体明显抖了一下。看他脸色苍白眼眶通红的模样，一织意识到自己太激动了，按着自己的太阳穴强迫自己深呼吸。

“抱歉，我有点气过头了。但这件事跟普通小报的绯闻性质不一样，它牵涉的范围更广，而且刚发售就已经在SNS上传开，就算我们想把它压下来也已经太晚了。”

“……澄清，不可以吗？就说我和朝户小姐完全不是那种关系。”陆也深吸一口气，连声音都在颤抖。

“自然是要澄清。但是，《冬之锁》尚未公布演员的人选，我们也没有正式答应接下片约。这报道会让我们十分被动，不管发表什么言论都很难办。”

如果矢口否认自己将参演《冬之锁》，无异于公开打了名导演的脸，毕竟他们确实是收到了邀约，这样对他们在电影圈的口碑也会造成一定损害；但如果不否认，又免不了被公众猜疑这场闹剧是事务所和片方为了电影预热而联手的炒作。也就是说，不管怎么做，他们现在都被逼进了两难境地。

“那……我们干脆参演《冬之锁》不好吗？”陆抬起头，眼里闪着期待的光芒。

“哈？”

“既然躲不过，那我们干脆承认自己会参演电影就好了啊！因为否认的话，我们会让剧组很难堪的吧，这样我们不仅白白错失这次参演机会，圈内人对我们的印象也会很不好！”陆激动地站了起来，“所以一织，我们一起演《冬之锁》吧！”

“等等，不要擅作主张！”一织腾地站起身，不高兴地与他对视。

“那你想得出更好的办法吗？”

“我……可是……”

看着一织犯难的模样，陆感觉一阵火气蹭地冒上来。

“事到如今，你还有什么绝对不能参演的理由吗？！明明已经被逼到这份上了，为什么要这么固执！”

“你也不想想是谁把我逼到这份上的！”一织回击道，“如果你真的意识到自己做错了，按理来说你应该负起这个责任，主动跟媒体公开表示你会参演，而不要把我带进去！”

陆气得脸和耳根都涨红了。

“我说过，一织不演的话我也不会演的！”

“少说任性的话了！说到底，要不是因为你跟这位朝户小姐吃了顿晚饭，这件事根本就不会发生！”

“我只是跟将来的剧组同事一起吃顿普通的饭也不可以吗？！太晚了送女生回家不应该吗？”

“还没决定下来的事，一般来说多少也该有这个自觉避避嫌的吧？”一织揉了揉眉心，“真是的，论点又歪了。七濑先生，请你去演《冬之锁》吧，你不是一直都想演吗？”

“不要说得我像是为了出演电影才故意做出这种事！而且一织真的不在意吗？”

“在意什么？”

“如果只有我一个人参演，我就真的会被认为是在炒作，拍摄期间也会和朝户小姐捆绑在一起传出各种绯闻，这样你也不在意吗？”陆理直气壮地质问道。

“我……”一织光是想象一下陆和女艺人会出现的花边新闻，他就感到不仅是胃，心脏的某处也被一双无形的手拧紧了，就像自己眼下攥起的拳头。

——你不接这部电影，真的就能保全他的幸福了吗？大和警告般的话语自耳边响起。

“就像一织所说的，我就是个任性妄为的大魔王，我给你、给经纪人和事务所都添了大麻烦。”陆挺了挺腰板，逞强地说：“但我心意已决，如果你不演，我也绝不会演。就算说我自私也好，要和全世界为敌也罢，我都要固执己见。”

那种熟悉的无力感重新回到了一织的身上，让他失神地跌坐在沙发里，以手掌抵着额头。

“七濑先生，你这是在威胁我……”

陆忍受着这个称呼的疏离而短暂地闭上了眼，为了不让自己当场掉下泪来，他别过了脸不去看备受折磨的一织。蛋糕还没来得及冷藏，会放坏的。这个念头突兀地自脑海闪过。

“抱歉，对一织撒了谎，但除此之外我没有做任何坏事，也没做过对不起你的事情。”陆的声音渐渐低下去，“明明是这样的日子……”

他没能再说下去，颤动的尾音丝线般断在沉重的空气里。呆站了片刻，他便回到自己房间里关上了门，把手里的东西泄愤地摔在地上，包装精美的盒子从挎包里掉了出来。那是今天为了结婚纪念日特意为一织挑的礼物，却因为这场突如其来的变故而失去了送出去的时机。

陆像是被烫着了似地从那个盒子上移开了视线，将自己抛到床上，用被子囫囵裹住自己，眼泪再也憋不住地争相涌出。

“一织这个大笨蛋……”

  


一织在大厅里坐了一会才彻底冷静下来。他起身将那本杂志收拾好，关灯的时候发现陆搁置在玄关的纸袋，里面是两块草莓蛋糕，而且还是在高级商场地下超市的名点铺买的。平时他一般都不会一个人去那种地方，今天为什么会……

然后他想起陆以几不可闻的声音说出的最后那句话。这样的日子，是指纪念日吗？可即使真的是，这个纪念日也算是彻底搞砸了。一织酸楚地想着，将蛋糕盒放进了冰箱里。

他回到自己的房间里，拿起了放在书桌上的袋子。那里面装的是一条质地柔软的红格子羊绒围巾。他听从大和的话，买好了纪念日的礼物准备送给陆，谁知那条绯闻却如飞来横祸彻底打破了他的所有计划。

他也并非不相信陆的话，理智告诉他，陆这个什么都写在脸上的人绝不会做出背叛自己的事，但陆会对自己撒那种谎的事实，又让一织恨不得真的对他做点什么，好让他明白自己的感受。

可是，他没有立场去要求陆不能跟别的女艺人发展感情，因为他们签订的契约里，不包含要求对方对自己永远忠贞。尽管他们当时在神的面前许下了会永远爱对方的誓言。

在那天与大和谈完后，大和在RC上补充了一个当时没来得及问出口的问题。

「小一，你跟我说实话，你不想参演电影的理由到底是什么？真正的理由，并不是你不想当主角吧。应该是更私人、更难以启齿的理由才对吧？」

「……因为我对自己没有自信。」

「没有自信？」

「我没有自信，在演戏的时候不对陆露出那种眼神。如果那种眼神连导演都能看得出来，说不定会暴露给全国的观众。那样我会很难办。」

「啊……原来如此，会很难办吗？」

「会很难办。」

「那也不是办不到的事吧。都这么些年了，你也该正视自己的感情了。」

“正视自己的感情吗……”

一织凝视着那条没能送出去的围巾，内心天人交战了一番，终于下定决心拿起手机，打通了纺的电话。

“纺小姐吗？不好意思这么晚打扰您，关于那个电影的企划，我有要事想跟您商量——”

  


次日早晨，陆是被电话叫醒的。是纺打过来的电话，陆半睁着惺忪的睡眼，想也没想就按下了接听键。

“喂？纺小姐，早……”

“陆先生，有个急事要拜托您！”

“咦？什么，什么急事？”陆被她匆忙的语气惊得从床上弹起来。

“下午《冬之锁》剧组会召开新闻发布会，安田导演也会到场，虽然您是配角，但由于昨天的绯闻需要顺便澄清，也要您出席发布会。其余几位主要配角也会到场。”

“诶？发布会？”陆因为这句信息量过大的话彻底陷入混乱之中，“请等一等，我们不是还没决定要演吗？怎么就开发布会？”

“一织先生没跟您说吗？他已经答应接下《冬之锁》的男主一角了！昨晚跟我和导演紧急联系后，决定今天就召开发布会，一织先生已经去对方工作室商讨细节了！……陆先生，您在听吗？”

“……嗯，我有在听。谢谢你，纺小姐……为我做了这么多……”

“该谢的人不是我哦，陆先生。跟一织先生碰面的时候，请跟他道谢吧。不过，真是太好了。”

“嗯，真的，太好了。”

挂了电话后，陆起身拉开窗帘，灿烂的日光霎时倾泻进来，驱散了房间的沉重感。他久久注视着那份耀眼直至眼角发酸，脸上却不自觉地漾出毫无疑问会被一织吐槽的傻笑。

即使凛冬将至，但埋在那深雪下的，不是那将要生发的春芽吗？

  


  


  


  


XCH/娱乐区/闲聊

帖子：【IDOLiSH7相关】大家看了《冬之锁》的新闻发布会吗！我又相信爱情了！

  


1：一织陆最高： 202X/12/18(土)18:17:28 

RT，楼主现在已经升天了。

神真的听到了我每天的许愿！17真的共演了！有生之年！！！！

回过神来我已经在超市买了红豆饭。今晚是17女孩的不眠之夜！！

  


2：匿名了事：202X/12/18(土)18:18:19

>>1 除了恭喜以外不知道该说什么好了wwww

  


3：时代变了：202X/12/18(土)18:20:54

>>1 真好啊，要不然我也每天许许愿好了，说不定我推的CP也能共演wwwww

  


4：愛のVIP戦士：202X/12/18(土)18:22:40

来迟了！我是之前开《黄金周末的谈天说地》挖坟帖的那个楼主，现在激动的心情无以言表，非常能理解>>1的心情！！

一脚踩进坑里以为是个古坟，结果没想到隔了不到一个月就来了这么个大消息，幸福来得太突然，我都不知道该怎么办好了。

  


5：一织陆最高： 202X/12/18(土)18:23:55 

>>4 如果都在东京的话，我们可以晚上组团起来唱K！

老实说新闻发布会我已经不知道他们说了什么，我满脑子都只有一织和陆陆的同框。

6：愛のVIP戦士：202X/12/18(土)18:24:30

不过说起新闻发布会，我发现了一个细节：

一织君好像没有戴着项链……但陆君的项链还在。

  


7：恶心得要吐：202X/12/18(土)18:25:46

>>6所以说，这明明就是你们的错觉而已啊。擅自高兴成这样也太蠢了。

  


8：一织最高：202X/12/18(土)18:27:20

一厨表示心情十分微妙……

一方面是很高兴1能接下这么好的班底的主演，这估计是他第一次演电影的男主角吧？但看到7也在其中，而且扮演的还是鹿野，又有些担心起来了。

看到帖子的第一反应是“果然……”不过，同时也很庆幸安田导演的眼光，没有因为人气排位让1和7的角色对调，真是太好了。

9：一织陆最高： 202X/12/18(土)18:30:17

>>7 又是你，能请你自觉离开不要KY破坏别人的心情吗？

>>6 项链我也发现了……也许是有什么原因吧？我现在的心都被他们俩共演的事实占满了，实在没法考虑消极的事情！

刚刚冷静下来又去查了一下原作资料，7扮演的居然是1一生中唯一的、不可取代的好友……是可以期待17大量的对手戏了吧？！是这样吧？！

  


10：时代变了：202X/12/18(土)18:45:17

啊，说起来陆君还顺便澄清了和女主演的绯闻呢。

这个时间点真的掐太准了，让人很难怀疑不是故意的啊……

  


11：七濑琉璃：202X/12/18(土)18:47:37

陆様怎么可能跟那种女人有关系？！别开玩笑了！朝户里沙就是个bitch，这是圈子里公认的！她一定是想tie陆様，却没想到他这次只演了个配角吧。

我都说了阴暗弟君有新片，陆様之前的发言也是为了番宣！被我说中了吧？但凭什么阴暗弟君能演主角，陆様只能演配角？导演的眼力也太差劲了吧。

  


12：一织最高：202X/12/18(土)18:50:20

>>11 我只赞同你一句话，那就是朝户里沙是个碧池。

  


13：混乱激进陆厨 202X/12/18(土)18:52:30

讲个笑话，七濑陆需要和新人女星传绯闻来炒作电影。

  


14：愛のVIP戦士：202X/12/18(土)18:53:00

女演员的话题，是不是另外开帖说比较好？毕竟这里是在聊一织陆的吧。

不管是不是炒作，如果电影质量高我就完全没问题，毕竟演技是不会骗人的。

  


14：一织陆最高： 202X/12/18(土)18:54:17

女主角什么的，当成空气就好啦。作为CP狗没这点滤镜要怎么活。我还妄想他们会在这个时间点开发布会，是一织看不下去绯闻，想帮陆陆转移视线呢。

电影预计有两个多月的拍摄期啊。真想明天就能看到成片啊……

  


15：愛のVIP戦士：202X/12/18(土)18:56:39

>>14 作为CP党来说非常能接受转移视线这个说法。

不过明天就能看到果真是在做梦吧wwwww 


	8. One way  （8）

-8-

傷つくことには 慣れているけど

かなしむ人を無視できるほど 器用にはできてない

はじめから気づいていたの

嘘で守れる真実なんて 真実じゃないことを

《冬之锁》电影在新年假期之后正式开拍。

为了赶在开春之前拍完雪山的戏份，进组的第一天，就要开拍该片的核心回忆部分——大学里同一个研究组的主角等六人前往雪山别墅度假，而陆饰演的鹿野在雪山上遇难。导演安排在长野县白马山进行5天4夜的拍摄，而拍摄在去长野之前就开始了。

“哇，居然要在雪山上拍五天呢，好像合宿！”

陆像个孩子似地兴奋不已，惹得旁边的一些演员和工作人员都忍俊不禁。一织还在被化妆师拉着打理发型，却不住地频频看向先一步做好造型的陆。收到拍摄通知后，他帮助陆收拾行李，把能想得到最厚的行头都放进了行李箱，吸入器、药品等必需品更是检查多遍以免疏漏。长时间在雪山上拍摄对陆来说是头一次，去诺斯美亚的时候好歹还能进室内躲避风雪，但拍外景的严苛程度会给陆带来什么样的负担，一织完全无法想象。而在他提心吊胆的时候，这个人居然完全没意识到事态的严峻，兀自像个参加社会见学的中学生那样闹个不停。为了不暴露两人的关系，一织只能在一旁看着他干着急。这让他刚来剧组报到不过一小时，就已经开始感到胃疼了。

“七濑先生不是第一次看雪了吧，之前在诺斯美亚不也拍过外景吗？合宿什么的，学生时代没去过吗？”

主动过来攀谈的是ZOOL的枣巳波，他此次也受邀参演电影，饰演研究组同学之一的浅川。陆见到熟悉的面孔似乎挺高兴，全无戒心地答道：“嗯，我因为身体不那么好，所以学生时代没参加过什么集体活动。诺斯美亚的雪是很好看，不过在雪山上拍电影是第一次呢！”

“诶~原来是这样。我也是第一次跟和泉先生和七濑先生拍电影，请多指教了。”

“嗯，请多指教，巳波先生！叫我陆就好了！”

枣巳波因为他自来熟的称呼眼皮跳了跳，又露出涵养良好的微笑。他余光一瞥，恰好与向这边偷瞄的一织的视线撞了个正着，后者赶紧移开目光，装作无事发生地咳了几声。见状，枣的微笑更深了。

看来这次拍摄会蛮有趣的。

一织完成造型后，导演将此次的演员都召集在一起开了个短会。由于要拍摄四个同学一起开车前往雪山的场景，所以从现在开始要一路拍到长野。陆也拿到了道具师递给他的假驾照，上面是他的证件照，写的是剧中鹿野夏树的名字。

“对了，七濑君，你会开车吗？”安田导演突然发问。陆瞪大了眼睛，摇摇头。

“不，我没学过……”

“咦，你没有驾照吗？”安田导演有些惊讶，“我还以为你肯定会开车呢。”

“非常抱歉！”陆以为他是在指责自己不会开车，这样可能会给拍摄造成麻烦，赶紧垂下头道歉。“我看剧本没有让鹿野开车，我还以为只是做个样子而已……”

“不好意思，导演，因为七濑先生他出过车祸，所以对开车这事有点……还请您谅解。”

看不下去的一织赶紧站出来为陆辩解，安田导演的表情更加讶异了。

“不，我只是随口一问。也是，出过车祸的话确实会对开车有心理阴影啊。本来我是想着如果七濑君会开车，可以拍几个他开车的镜头，但不拍也不影响剧情。”

“诶，不影响吗？”

“嗯，没关系。本来鹿野也并非交通事故去世的，只是要给观众造成那种假象嘛，只要拍一个你坐在驾驶座上的镜头就可以了。”

一织和陆这才松了口气。导演来回看着他们俩，露出了好笑的神色。

“我只是听大和说过，但没想到你们俩关系还真的那么好。”

一织顿时感觉刚松懈下来的神经又绷紧了，“那是自然，我们毕竟是十年的团友了。”

“也是，十年真不是个小数字啊。”导演拿着卷起的剧本敲了敲一织的肩膀，“挺好的，藤森和鹿野也需要这种随时会包庇对方的感觉。”

“是……”

“那么，我们开始拍摄第一个场景吧。枣君，开车就交给你了，可要安全驾驶哦。”

车里饰演同学的四位主演虽然年轻，但也已经在圈里摸爬滚打了有些年头。大家在狭窄的车子里很快熟络起来，拍摄也相当顺利。一织本性喜静，又悟性很高，没费多大功夫就把内向敏感、不善言辞和拘谨的藤森演得活灵活现。陆饰演的鹿野是个性格开朗又善解人意的男生，角色性格贴近自身，加上陆在这几年间积累过不少舞台剧的经验，这次又和一织搭戏演得格外放心，一路上和朋友嬉闹玩耍的自然演技获得了导演的赞许。特别是冲着一织饰演的藤森招手，从远处小跑而来、绽放着灿烂笑颜的陆，让导演对着摄像机里的回放镜头满意地感叹“这笑容就是鹿野啊”。

而进入了雪山区域，挑战才正式开始。陆穿着服装师给他的连帽工装棉衣和围巾，但为了拍摄效果不能戴手套和帽子。车子一行驶进雪山，气温骤降，陆就打了好几个喷嚏，呼吸也变得有些粗重。坐在他身边的一织赶紧从背包里拿出了暖宝宝，塞进陆的手里。

“七濑先生，把这个贴在衣服内侧会保暖一点，太冷了你会受不了的。”

陆感激地冲他笑笑：“嗯，谢谢一织。”

坐在副驾驶座上的阵内晃是车上最年长的演员，更像个不拘小节的大哥哥，饰演同学之一岸谷。他从车内后视镜中看到坐在后排的一织和陆的互动，忍不住笑了。

“关系真好啊，你们俩。”

“嗯，毕竟在一起十年了嘛。”陆一脸理所当然。

阵内长吁短叹起来：“偶像就是这点好，真羡慕这样的团友关系啊~就是因为这样导演才想让你们演挚友的吧。”

“不过，每个人的距离感都不一样呢。我和ZOOL的大家就算已经共事十年，也没法想象给对方递上暖手宝的情景。”枣巳波笑容和语气都十分柔和甜蜜，但听起来却并不是这么回事。

“枣的话，确实很难想象你会给别人递上暖手宝的样子啊。”阵内哈哈大笑起来，将他话里有话的部分完美地忽略了。一织提防地盯着枣巳波驾驶的背影，紧紧抿住了嘴。

“积雪会很厚吧。”

目送着浅川和岸谷叫着“好冷”跑去买饮料的背影，鹿野抱着本长野县地图在敞开的车尾箱坐下来专心地看。藤森有些局促地靠近了他。

“鹿野，听说你也是今天出面试结果？”

“嗯，没通过。”

望着头也没抬的鹿野，藤森愣了一愣，又挤出了尴尬的笑意。

“你怎么不告诉我呢？要是知道我就不会……”

方才在休息站，浅川提议吃荞麦面，岸谷和藤森都没有意见，只有鹿野说自己突然很想吃咖喱饭，单独离了队跑去了咖喱店。在等面的时候藤森收到了短信，打开一看，发现是他面试的其中一家公司终于给他发来了offer。他兴奋得立刻抛下刚端上来的荞麦面，冲去咖喱店，告诉鹿野这个好消息。鹿野听说了也非常高兴，两人像小学生一样在店里欢呼起来。

藤森想要把自己的好消息第一时间分享给唯一的挚友鹿野，但他没预料到，同样是今天出消息，但鹿野的面试没通过。

“你知道我不太想找工作吧？”鹿野打断了藤森的话，抬头看向他。

“你不是参加了就业考试吗？”

“不是公司的考试，是行政法人的考试。有点志愿者的感觉，我有自己想做的事。”

藤森吸了口气，好一会儿说不出话。

“总感觉……对不起，我一个人这么高兴。”

“你被录取了就好。”鹿野笑着，像是在说“你说什么傻话呢”。

“像我这种人……”

“为什么？你不是一直都很努力吗？大家都承受不住放弃了，只有你坚持到了最后。我真的觉得你很厉害。”

他并不是在说敷衍的漂亮话，藤森明白，鹿野夏树一直都是那么坦率温柔的人。

“鹿野……那你今后该怎么办？”

鹿野站起来，将喝空的饮料罐远远抛进可回收垃圾桶里。

“虽然我打过很多份工，但我不知道自己能干什么。不管高中还是大学，我都是听别人的意见，不是按照自己的意愿选择的。但是，选了这所大学真好。”鹿野转身面对藤森，午后的阳光在他脸上寸寸流转，干净而美好。“和藤森进了同一个研究组，我很开心。虽然并没有什么成就，但每天都很开心。一想到没过多久就要毕业了，我就觉得很寂寞。”

两人并肩站在一起，藤森看着鹿野温暖的笑容，眼眶有些泛红。鹿野于是揶揄道：“你哭了？”

藤森吸了吸鼻子，笑着摇摇头，他也将手中的易拉罐扔向垃圾桶，却没能扔中。鹿野笑着说“可惜了”。

——鹿野夏树，对我而言，他是唯一的挚友。如果那个时候我能留住他，他就不会命丧黄泉了。

在上山的半途中，需要拍摄车子在雪中抛锚的场景，陆、一织和阵内三人在车外推车，枣在驾驶位上指挥。天气本来就不甚晴朗，在导演讲戏的当口还飘起了雪，更是冷得无以复加。踩在一脚深的雪地里，陆朝手里哈着气，鼻子冻得通红。一织不禁向陆投去担忧的目光，导演叫了他两声他才反应过来。

“准备开拍了。和泉君，有什么问题吗？”

“不……我没有什么问题。”一织犹豫片刻，还是没能把让陆戴上手套的想法说出口。毕竟他们扮演的是血气方刚的大学生，而且刚刚拍摄过的镜头里都没有手套，事到如今导演也肯定不会同意。

“开始下雪了啊，我们尽快吧，否则等会车上积了雪更不好拍摄。”

导演搓搓胳膊，走向摄像机旁边，工作人员们碎声应和四散开来，拿起设备各就各位。一织回到陆的身边，与他一起抵着车尾，悄悄对陆说：“要是很不舒服的话一定要告诉我。”

“我没问题的，你太担心了，一织。”陆回以他一个笑容，这没能给一织带来多大宽慰。他不由自主地皱着眉，导演的提醒远远传来：“和泉君，表情要更开朗一点，别忘记你们是来玩的学生！”

一织顿时意识到自己有点太在意对方了，这让他想起十年前自己也因此犯下了无法弥补的错误，导致他们无法顺利出道。他收起乱七八糟的心绪，眼神也从陆身上移开，努力让自己融入藤森这个角色当中。

他们一起用力将陷入雪中的车子往前推，车子纹丝不动。为了不被冻死，他们将车子丢在了半山腰，拿起行李前往别墅。

“卡。”

在走进别墅的那一瞬间，导演喊了停。过了一阵子，导演的声音从对讲机里传来：“这条可以。辛苦了，今天的拍摄已经结束了。”

拎着沉重的滑雪用品和行李的四人终于松懈下来，在别墅的沙发上东倒西歪了一片。道具组的老师赶紧过来小心提醒，这间别墅里的所有东西都是这几天拍摄要使用到的，不能破坏现场，如果要休息就去另一幢别墅。

“哈……还要移动啊，好累，真不想动。”阵内伸了个懒腰，“外面好冷，别墅离这里有多远啊？”

“不远，离这里300米左右。”

“在大雪里走300米也挺辛苦的呢，外面的雪好像又大了。好，一鼓作气走过去吧，很快就能休息了。”阵内打起精神从沙发上爬起来，陡然发现旁边变得格外安静。“嗯？怎么了？”

一织探身去查看身边陆的情况，神色霎时紧张起来。枣也凑了过来，看见一张煞白的脸，趴在沙发上艰难地喘息着。

“七濑先生？身体不舒服吗……要请医生过来吗？”

“不用。”一织让陆靠在自己身上，回头问场记：“七濑先生的身体不太能受凉，能否先借用一下房间让他休息一下？”

场记面对这变故也慌了手脚，跟道具组确认过后，告诉他可以先用楼上的房间。一织点头谢过，低头对怀里的陆说了些什么。陆点点头，靠进他的怀里咳了一阵。一织扶着他站起来，半抱半搀着他上楼。

“啊，和泉君，你需要帮忙吗？”阵内这才回过神，慌慌张张在楼下喊道，一织从楼上探出头说：“不好意思，能帮我把背包拿上来吗？还有饮用水。”

“好的，马上就来。”

“我来就好，阵内先生您休息一下吧。”不等阵内说什么，枣就拎起一织的背包，又从流理台上拿了一支矿泉水。他走到楼上的房间门外，看见一织将正在给躺在床上的陆盖上被子，陆看起来还是很难受，大口喘着粗气。一织示意枣将背包递给自己，从中掏出吸入器和药，动作熟练地让陆吸入药物，直到陆慢慢平静下来。

一织显而易见地松了口气，给陆喂了药之后，他开了房间的暖气，确认陆躺好之后才带上门离开。走到房门外，枣凉凉地评论道：“真感人的团员爱，你们团一直都是这么黏着系的吗？”

“相比起ZOOL的话，是的。谢谢您的帮忙，枣先生。”一织心虚地回答。从刚接触起他就一直不怎么待见ZOOL，虽然在诺斯美亚找凪的时候他们帮了不少忙，也达成了和解，但在那之后，两个团之间的关系也并没有变成无话不谈的好友。一织也知道他们本性不坏，但枣巳波确实是他不对付的类型。陆和自己的关系枣应该并不知情，可是看着他别有深意的笑容，一织就感到脖子像有条蛇爬过一样，凉飕飕的。

“七濑先生是先天性疾病吗？”

“……”

“不告诉我也没关系，应该是呼吸系统的慢性疾病吧，拍雪山的戏份可真是难为他了。”枣抱着手臂靠在墙上，好整以暇地看着一织，“不过，身体这个样子还要出演，七濑先生还真是喜欢这部电影啊。还是说，他参演电影其实有别的想法？毕竟国民偶像七濑陆并不需要这么一个角色来为他锦上添花吧？”

“您想说什么？”

“没什么。病人会勉强自己工作，如果不是真的缺钱，那他追求的肯定是比工作价值更高的东西。”

一织直起身子与枣对视，他还戴着角色需要的平光眼镜，镜片底下的眼睛微微眯了起来。

“七濑先生他十年间一直都是这样走过来的。”

“是吗，那真是值得钦佩。不过，幸好和泉先生也参演了，不然七濑先生要是在雪山上出点什么问题，可没人能这样无微不至地照顾他呢。”

枣的言辞之间带着些戏谑的意味，不等一织回话，他留下轻飘飘的一句“多保重”就转身下了楼。一织若有所思地目送着他的身影消失在楼梯口，转身回到房间。陆并没有睡着，见一织进来就挣扎着坐起来。

“躺着就好了。”一织阻止他。

“没关系，我好多了。”陆咳了两声背靠着床头，表情沮丧。“给大家添麻烦了。”

“也没给谁添麻烦，顶多就是我和枣先生。”一织轻描淡写地说，“导演那边我会去解释的，你不用太担心。这种事情一般都能理解的，事先没跟他说明情况也是我的失职。”

陆轻轻地嗯了一声，“不是一织的责任啦。我本来也想减轻你的负担来着，结果身体还是不争气……”

一织觉得叹气没用，但他还是没忍住。他抬手摸摸陆的脑袋，触手依然是冰凉的。看来确实是在雪地里拍太久，房间的暖气都没法把他焐热。

“你已经做得很好了。老实说，我这一路都很担心你会不会中途发作，毕竟这里比我想象中还冷，又没法做好万全的保暖工作。”

陆的表情顿时亮了起来，他从床中央一点点挪过来，双眼亮晶晶地看着一织，像个求表扬的小狗。

“一织一织，我很努力地演到最后了，是不是很厉害？”

一织忍不住笑了，“是是是，你很厉害。”

“什么啊，这个敷衍的语气。”陆撅起了嘴。

“我是想告诉你不能大意，之后雪山的戏份还有四天呢。”一织板起脸来，“真是的，如果放你一个人来演，我一点都不放心。”

“明明之前还怎么说都不肯演……”陆边斜眼瞪他边嘟哝，“所以一织你就只是为了看护我才接下的电影？”

一织发现他给自己挖了个坑，而眼前的小恶魔正忙不迭地等他跳进去。他别开视线，试图掩饰自己的表情，但他此刻就跟笨拙的藤森一样，什么心事都藏不住。

“那、那是当然了。又有雪山这种危险的场景，而且你性格又那么天真单纯，一不小心就会被人利用……”

“可是我觉得你演得挺开心的，导演不也夸奖你的演技了吗？藤森这个角色果然是很适合一织，我没看错。”

一织被陆投来的直球狠狠击中，如果再将这些别扭发言继续下去，那自己也太不识相了。

“……嗯，确实还是挺开心的。”

“我就说嘛！嘿嘿，我也很开心哦。”

陆为自己小小的胜利而粲然一笑，让一织想起在午后他们拍摄藤森和鹿野关于找工作的谈话场景时，陆在镜头前露出的坦率笑容。那时候他看着陆的眼神是什么样的？他有正确地演绎出面对挚友的眼神吗？

可是在看见陆的笑脸时，这些疑虑就如初春的积雪般消融。这种感觉跟在live上面对他的感觉是不一样的。在演戏的时候，一织感觉自己仿佛是一个旁观者，审视着名为藤森的男子对着自己的挚友露出满足的神情，不知不觉间，也能感同身受他的心情。而后一织恍惚忆起，在很久以前，在他们演绎属于两人的第一部电视剧时，他也单纯享受着，有这个人陪伴在身边，与他有着共同目标和梦想的喜悦。

有你在身边，就不会觉得寂寞。不管做的是多么微小无聊的事，只要是两人一起，都会觉得很开心。

曾经是理所当然的存在，被五年前的一场意外和以拯救为名的誓约尘封进不为人知的角落，在五年后的今天，终于得以重见天日。

>>>

“村田和妹妹明日美被大雪困在车站了，让我们谁开车去接一下。”

挂掉电话后，岸谷告诉在场的大家这个消息。所有人都面露困扰。在场有驾照的只有浅川和鹿野，浅川站在厨房里立刻说：

“我不去，我喝葡萄酒了。”

“我先打电话约一下出租车。”藤森殷勤地拿出了手机拨号。

“浅川……”岸谷跑去厨房，一把揽住浅川的肩膀。“这个别墅是村田的，他还给我们准备了那么多食材。你就去接他一下，好吗？”

“我才拿到了学校内定，无论如何都想当教师，我可不想为这种事情白白断送自己的未来！”浅川甩开岸谷的手，声调提高了。岸谷气急地将手机拍在流理台上。“那你自己打电话去跟他说，你不能开车去接他！”

“不行，完全接不通，我再打一遍试试。”藤森紧张地又重拨了一次出租车公司的号码。

“我们好不容易才找到工作，如果说不想毁掉自己的未来，村田他也一定会理解的吧？！”岸谷激动地对其他两人说，藤森彷徨地站在三人的中央左顾右盼，尽管心里着急，但他在这里派不上任何用场。

“……鹿野，你能去接吗？”

磨人的沉默后，浅川对坐在壁炉前烤火的鹿野发问，鹿野丢进一根柴火，回过头来看着他。柴火在寂静中噼啪作响。

“也是，没有拿到内定的也就只有鹿野了。”岸谷说。

“可是，鹿野也喝了啤酒——”藤森试图为好友说话，却被浅川不耐烦地打断：

“但现在也没有别的办法了吧！电话也打不通……”

“没关系。”鹿野从壁炉前站起来，“我去吧。”

“鹿野……”藤森担忧地望着他。

鹿野询问了车站的位置和车钥匙，浅川和岸谷殷勤地帮他张罗去了，藤森拿起他刚刚喝完的两个啤酒罐，紧接着跑去厨房帮他泡他最爱喝的咖啡，往里面倒入了一勺蜂蜜。那是鹿野教给他的喝法，往咖啡里加入蜂蜜，会让咖啡的味道更醇厚。

鹿野坐在玄关穿鞋的时候，藤森把保温壶递了过来。鹿野打开保温壶，一股咖啡的香味窜进气管。

“谢谢，你为我泡了咖啡啊。好香，光是闻到味道都清醒了不少。”

“真的没问题吗？”

“嗯，风雪这么大，村田他们应该也在发愁呢。”鹿野站起身，藤森低喃着说“我能做到的就只有这么点”，他的挚友拍拍他的肩膀，打开别墅大门，雪片争先恐后地飘进来。

“那，我去去就回。”

鹿野笑着转过身，他的身影消失在茫茫雪原当中。

——我什么都做不到，只能目送着鹿野远去的背影，那是我犯下的第一个错误。

四个人的室内戏拍了一整个白天，藤森送鹿野出门的那段戏是关键戏眼之一，为了拍好这段看似简单的戏份，导演不厌其烦地让一织和陆用不同的方式演绎了一遍又一遍，直到他满意为止。

一织经过两天的拍摄总算摸透了这位名导演的风格。说得好听是细致，说得不好听是龟毛，就连推门出去的那一刻有没有在下雪也在意得不得了。长野山上的雪不近人情，说下就下，有时连机位都没摆好，又停了。道具组也曾提议用人造雪，但导演总觉得人造的差点意思。他想让这个场景尽可能地自然又凄美。

多亏这小孩子闹脾气的雪，他们来回折腾了好几趟，等最后导演终于说可以的时候，陆长长舒了口气，才开始哆嗦起来。

一织走过来给陆披上了件早就准备好的羽绒服。这场戏他基本是站在室内，反倒是要看着陆一次次往雪原里走去，担忧之情不用演都呼之欲出。

陆对他道谢，又凑到监视器旁边跟导演一起看回放，安田边看边沉思，陆问他是哪里还做得不够好，他摇摇头。

“只是觉得，幸好是你俩来演。”

“诶，什么意思？”

“和泉君动摇的眼神很真实，不舍的感觉也演得很细腻。就好像他知道会有不好的事情发生一样。”

陆顺着他的指向望着屏幕里的一织。他送自己远去的时候，瞳孔瞬间缩紧，他像要大喊让门外的人回来，不要走，却发不出任何声音。

陆忽然感觉心里一沉，他不知道演这段的一织在想什么，但也许他想起的真是不好的事情。

“我怎么了吗？”一织走过来，陆像是要掩饰什么似地扬起头挡住了他的视线。

“安田导演在夸你呢。”

“是吗，能让您满意比什么都好。”戏外的一织身上全然没有藤森的半点拘谨局促，落落大方地接受赞赏的模样让导演微微一笑。

“你挺有意思的，和泉君。你犹豫了那么久，我本来以为你不会接这部电影了，也曾假想过你也许是由于没有大银幕的经验对自己信心不足，不过现在看来，根本不是这么一回事。”

一织微怔，似乎苦恼要如何回应。就在这时，陆憋不住打了个喷嚏，别墅里大家的注意力一瞬间都集中了过来。

“对，对不起……”陆慌张地捂住鼻子，一织如释重负地将他拉到壁炉旁边，虽然是布景，但壁炉是货真价实在燃烧的。

“给，纸巾。还有这个。”一织从厨房里拿来一个保温杯，塞在他手里。“趁热喝吧，身子会暖一点。”

陆打开了保温壶喝了一口，牛奶还保持着略微有些烫口的温度，熟悉的甜味沁入心脾。

“啊，是蜂蜜牛奶。你是什么时候泡的？”

“早上泡的，刚刚借用锅子热了一下。”

“我还以为里面会是加了蜂蜜的咖啡呢。”陆回过头冲他弯了眼角。一织知道他是指电影里的细节，笑着说：“你不是不爱喝咖啡吗？”

“因为咖啡很苦嘛。不过，拍戏的时候感觉加了蜂蜜会很好喝，虽然没喝上。”

“你总会喝上的，不是还有一场戏吗。不过要是你想喝，下次我泡给你就是了。”

“嗯，我想喝一织泡的！”

不远处的安田导演望着这温馨的一幕，眯着眼睛静静微笑。

“和泉君参演电影的理由，枣君你知道吗？”

不知何时悄无声息站在导演身后的枣，脸上笑意柔和温顺。

“导演，您期待的是会伤人心的真相，还是粉饰太平的谎言呢？”

导演苦笑着摇头：“你是聪明的孩子，跟和泉君不一样。”

“业界普遍认为和泉先生也是聪明的人哦，导演。”

“真是这样吗？我倒觉得他跟藤森本性很相似，是个笨拙又诚实的人呐。”

枣轻笑了两声，眼里划过一丝不可捉摸的光。

“是呢，不过这个世界，会更期望他做一个聪明人吧。”

三人坐在别墅的大厅里，窗外风雪呼啸，刮得窗户咣咣作响。岸谷的电话响起的时候，他们都还没预料到这是个噩梦的预兆。

“诶？早就出发了啊，应该快到了吧。鹿野才刚拿到驾照，可能开得比较小心……”

“开什么玩笑？！我才不管，赶紧给我过来！”

岸谷脸色阴郁地按掉了手机，村田的怒吼陡然中断了。浅川犹犹豫豫地开口：

“还没到？这有点蹊跷吧……”

“是不是迷路了？还是雪太大开不过去了？”藤森猜测着，拨打了鹿野的手机，结果却接入了电话留言。

三人都被这明显不对劲的状况吓得站了起来，浅川和岸谷在仓库里找到了手电筒，决定去找鹿野。藤森也想跟着一起去，却被浅川阻止了。

“你留在这里。说不定我们会跟鹿野走岔，你留下来好跟我们联系。”

再一次目送着朋友消失在风雪当中，藤森独自留守在空荡荡的别墅里，为了摆脱那种焦灼感，他只好开始做明天的早餐，心里祈祷着能尽快接到他们的消息。

天完全黑下来的时候，浅川打来了电话。藤森立刻接了起来。

“喂？见到鹿野了吗？”

“恐怕一时半会回不去了。”浅川的声音充满了疲惫，还带着一丝恐惧。“在山路转弯的地方护栏坏掉了，有车冲下去的痕迹。”

“冲……冲下去？！”

“太暗了看不清楚，只是悬崖底下……有什么东西在燃烧。”

“你说什么？！”

“已经报警了，他们来之前我们会待在这里。”

“……完全不知道你在说什么！为什么会这样！？鹿野呢？！”

“不知道是不是事故，也不知道鹿野怎么样了——”

“我现在就过去！”

藤森挂了电话，手忙脚乱地捡起了桌子上的手电筒就冲出别墅。风雪猎猎，雪片席卷了他周身，他连帽子都顾不上戴，深一脚浅一脚地在雪原里踉跄奔跑。

山里冷得让人难以承受，这么冷的天气，鹿野会去哪里？他发生了什么？藤森无法可想也不敢想，他的耳里尽是暴风雪的白噪音，拿着手电筒的手早已冻得失去了知觉。

“鹿野——”

过于强劲的冷风灌入藤森的喉管，像要将他的五脏六腑都冻结起来。失去目的地的视野满是苍茫的漆黑，他已经迈不动步子了，脚步沉重地嵌在雪地里。他拖行着自己逐渐丧失知觉的身躯，嗓子喊得几近嘶哑。他单调地重复着那个名字，那让他痛彻心扉的，挚友的名字。

“鹿野……”

不知走了多久，他终于再也支撑不住，脚一软跪下，身体倾斜着倒在白茫茫的冰天雪地里。

藤森出门找鹿野的这段戏，一织几乎是一次过的。

那是个大夜戏。夜晚的山上温度低至零下10度，寒气渗入骨髓，风拍到脸上如刀割一般。连鼓风机都不需要，是名副其实的暴风雪。工作人员打了照明，视野不至于漆黑一片，但在寂静的雪夜里奔驰，要面对的岂止是寒冷。

在拍摄之前，导演跟一织细致地交代了演出的要点，剧本只有相当简单的两句台词，至于要怎么演，全凭演员的意思。由于他们还没开拍大学生活的部分，少了相互磨合的过程，碎片式的拍摄方式有时会让人难以入戏，于是导演给了一织提示：“假设七濑君真的在暴风雪中失踪了，你会怎么去寻找？把这种心情代入藤森试试看吧。”

一织先是愕然，接着陷入沉思，足足思考了一分钟后，他点点头，告诉导演“我知道了”。这场戏完全没有陆的戏份，他在别墅里临时搭起的摄影棚里，透过监视器远远看着一织的身影，有些紧张地扭住自己的手指。枣和阵内拍完在悬崖边的戏份后便撤回了大本营，阵内一进门就喊冷，用工作人员递来的毛毯和羽绒服把自己包了个严实，抱着保温壶凑近监视器。

“呜哇，外面的雪真的太应景了，冷死人了。”

“阵内先生，请您安静些吧，越说会越冷的哦。”枣神色如常地喝着热咖啡，阵内看了他一眼嘟哝道“不愧是在诺斯美亚留过学的人”。

“一织，外面风雪这么大，没关系吗……”陆担忧地注视着监视器里的一织，后者只消在外头待一会儿，鬓发就镀上了一层雪白。虽然他也事先把暖暖包塞进了一织的衣服里，但在外面徒步哪怕是几分钟，都很有可能冻感冒，更别说一织要从别墅跑到一公里开外的树林。

“只能希望和泉先生带给导演满意的表演了，尽可能快地。”枣眯起了眼睛。

正式开拍后，一织不负众望地给在场的人们带来了震慑。从一开始的踉跄奔跑，再到后来因风雪的阻挠而逐渐慢下脚步，好几次摔到雪地里也不愿放弃；他的身体因未知的恐惧而颤抖，一声声几乎快要哭出来的、撕心裂肺的喊叫，那种扑面而来的绝望感让监视器前的大家都屏住了呼吸。

“演得真好，看不出来是第一次拍电影的人。”阵内感叹。

“虽然演得不克制，但感染力很强，不像是在表演，倒像是亲身体会过似的。”枣轻声评价道，转头去看过于安静的陆。“……七濑先生？”

“诶？嗯……是呢。”陆勉强应了一声。屏幕的微光在他苍白的面孔上闪动，他皱着眉，像是不忍心去看屏幕上的一织，又像是在逼迫自己去看。

“说起来，白天的时候，七濑君不是在拍鹿野掉下悬崖的那个部分吗？虽然没有和泉君的戏份，但他还是站在旁边观摩。”阵内似乎觉得很冷，搓了搓手臂嘀咕道：“那时候我就觉得这家伙好认真啊……因为他看着七濑君掉下山崖的那一刻，感觉他下一刻就要冲上去似的。他也入戏太深了吧。”

他所说的事陆还是第一次听说。当时他正集中精神拍戏，没有余力注意旁边的人事。虽然他不恐高，但拍摄跌下山崖的镜头还是费了好一番劲。结束拍摄之后他冷得几乎说不出话，首先为他披上衣服、拉他进保姆车里躲避风雪的，是表情严肃的一织。在那之后，一织沉默得有些异样，脸色也一直不好看，连晚饭都没吃多少，只是不断地往肚子里灌咖啡。陆担心他的状态，好几次想问他好不好，看到他的眼神又怯懦地收了口。

他觉得那执着又隐忍的眼神，像是在责备自己。

在那一刻陆才恍然觉察，那道他自以为已经愈合的伤口，疤痕一直都在，只是他们从那上面移开了视线。

因为如果不那么做，这虚像般的日子就难以为继。

他的指甲掐得掌心发疼，却无法将目光从监视器屏幕上移开。一织的头发、眉毛和眼镜上都沾满了雪粒，嘴唇冻得发紫。他想起那一天也是特别冷，海边的风很大，吹散了一织落下的泪水。

一织只字未提那时他去寻找离家出走的自己的事情，而在此刻，在拍电影的过程中，陆突然就明白了。

看见一织演绎的藤森在雪中支撑不住倒下的那一瞬，陆再也没能忍住眼底的泪水。为了不让周围的人发现，他用袖子遮住了自己的半张脸，悄无声息地转身离开。

演员们下榻的大别墅房间很多，每个人都能分到一间房。砖木结构的屋子隔音效果不太好，在屋子里走动和关门的响动都能听得很清楚。久久没能睡着的陆听见隔壁屋子的关门声和脚步声，过了很久都没再回到屋子里，于是他一翻身坐了起来，披上羽绒服走出房间。

二楼走廊尽头有个露台，陆远远就看见了伫立在那儿的高挑身影。他拉开玻璃门走进露台，响动将对方吓得肩膀一抖。站在露台边的一织回过头来，看见来人是陆，困惑地皱起了眉。

“你怎么起来了？”

“一织你也睡不着吗？”陆走到他身边，好奇地问：“你刚刚在看什么？”

一织抬起头，示意他往天上看。陆趴在栏杆上顺着他的视线望去，大雪过后的清澈夜空密布着漫天星斗，白茫茫的原野沾染了天空的群青，如同哪位神仙不小心将手中的牛奶撒了一天一地。陆呆呆地看着这毫无遮拦的星空展现出几近神迹的美，半晌才能发出声音：

“啊……好漂亮的星空。”

“无意中发现的。这座山有一定海拔，四周灯光很暗，星星能看得很清楚。”一织也仰望着星空，喃喃道：“很美，同时也很可怕，看久了感觉像是能被吸进去似的。”

“好久没见过这样的星空了，上一次看见那么多星星，还是五年前在诺斯美亚的时候。你还记得吗？我们一起去看极光的那次。”

“当然记得。”那种事一辈子都不会忘记的，一织心想。那普通意义上被称之为蜜月旅行的寻找极光之旅，他们前往诺斯美亚最北端的小镇，在冰屋里耐心等到了半夜。荧绿色的巨大光带像流动的火焰，戏剧化地迤逦而至，群星泼洒的深紫色天空皆为之倾覆。他们一同仰望着这片奇迹般的流光溢彩，被那片庞大所映衬出自身的渺小所震慑。那时候，陆无知无觉地落下了泪水，为这过于逼人而璀璨的美。在北极光消失之前，他们并肩躺在床上望着天窗外的全景维持着默契的沉默，一织间或诉说着生活在格陵兰岛的因纽特人对极光的崇拜，陆在一旁静静地听，直到在极光的笼罩下陷入梦乡。

“一织说过，因纽特人认为极光是有声音的。虽然实际是无声的，但我好像可以明白那种感觉。”陆微笑着说，“这片星空，也有属于自己的声音呢。”

一织低低嗯了声，不再说话。在很长一段时间内，他们就站在寒冷的露台上，安静地欣赏着这片美丽的星空。

“今天我拍摄掉下悬崖的镜头的时候，真的很害怕。”陆毫无预兆的自白戳中了一织的心事，后者立刻转头看向他。“虽然吊着威亚，山崖下面也有防护措施，但回过神来时，我才发现自己出了一身冷汗；尽管不能大叫，但掉下去的那一刻我差点就要喊出来了。”

陆苦笑着说很没用吧，一织则露出不忍神色，用气音挤出几个字眼：“我也……很害怕。”

“嗯。”陆理解地点头，晶亮的眼底倒映着点点星光。“对不起，一织，让你有了悲伤的回忆……以前是，现在也是。”

一织像是被他的目光灼伤似的躲闪开来，他摇摇头，语气沉郁：“不，我才是，我一直都欠你一句抱歉。”

“为什么一织要道歉？”陆不解地望着他。

“虽然当时我对你发了那么大的火，但确实是我把你逼到了那个程度。”想起当时的场景，一织感觉嘴里发苦。他按着被寒风吹乱的鬓发，沉痛地说：“对不起，我对你做了很过分的事，事到如今才说这种话可能也晚了……”

陆复杂地注视着他凝重的神情。

“所以今晚那场戏，你是想起了当时的事情，才会那样演吗？”

“我一直很后悔对你说出那样的话。就算是气话，但差点造成了不可挽回的后果——”

“啪”地一声轻响，截住了一织正欲出口的话。陆的双手不轻不重地拍在他的脸颊上，扶住他的脸让他正视自己，一织从那双一度失去光彩的清澈眼眸里看见真实的温暖与光亮，映出自己愕然又苦楚的脸。

“一织，我不是为了让你说这种话才希望你接拍这部电影的。”陆认真地说，“我不会让你忘了那时候的事，你肯定也不会忘。可是、可是啊……”

陆轻轻咬住下唇，指腹划过一织冰凉的脸颊，落下。一织正因为这份温度的消失而怅然若失，下一秒眼前人就张开双臂，将他抱了个满怀。陆的怀抱压迫着他的胸膛，带着切实的重量和体温。

“我现在能像这样站在这里，都是因为一织。”他的声音柔软地陷到一织的心里，“我在这里啊，我不会死的。所以没事的，你担心的事再也不会发生了。”

一织眼眶发热，伸出双手紧紧回抱对方。他曾经害怕陆离开自己，独自消失在自己看不见的地方。他害怕自己明明对他充满爱意，却经由无心言语亲手将陆杀死。他害怕自己成为杀人凶手，同时也害怕遗忘。他觉得自己背负的不仅是责任，更有险些将陆推上绝路的罪孽。这么多年来他一直这样认为，也从未打算让自己解脱。

他甚至觉得，求婚也好，牺牲自己的人生也好，都不过是他的自我满足，至于陆想什么要什么他根本不关心，他只是亟于逃脱自己良心的谴责，好让自己好过。然而藤森的过失和悔意像一面镜子，映照出他的私心，和泉一织这才模模糊糊意识到，也许自己一直都错了。

他在那时候会对陆提出那种无理的请求，寻求的不仅是赎罪之道，更是为了满足自己丑陋的私欲。

他不愿意七濑陆离开自己身边，哪怕是半步之遥。但是，再这样下去自己会暴露的，迄今为止是以什么样的心情站在他的身边，牺牲自己事业的缘由。他担心的事变成了无法透露给陆的事。

“陆，我——”

“哎呀，这么晚了，你们两位还在对戏吗？”

第三个声音突兀地打破了温情与焦灼并存的气氛，一织受到惊吓，立刻松手将陆放开，陆也慌乱地回头望去，披着大衣的枣巳波大大方方看着他们，脸上的笑容甜蜜而厌烦。

“巳波先生……那个，我们是、对了，晚上咖啡喝太多了睡不着，所以出来看星星！”不擅撒谎的陆结结巴巴地扯着算不得谎言的谎言，末了还对他傻傻一笑，枣于是也回给他一个万分理解的微笑。

“哦，真是浪漫。我懂的，星星就是有这种魔力嘛。”

“嗯、嗯！我觉得有点困了，而且外面好冷，我先回去睡了！”陆啪嗒啪嗒踩着拖鞋急急离开，又回头叮咛一句“一织也要早点睡哦”才逃脱现场。

目送着陆匆匆离去后，一织对来人没好气地发问：

“您也是咖啡喝多了睡不着吗？”

“我听见房间外面有说话的声音，只好起来一探究竟而已。”

“……吵醒您真是抱歉。”一织注意到枣盯着自己的眼神，浑身不自在。“您想说什么吗？”

“我似乎打扰了你们的对话，我才感到抱歉。”枣站在门边纹丝不动。他也懒得掩饰，单刀直入说：“冒昧问一句，您和七濑先生是在交往吗？”

这句话如平地惊雷，将一织震得半晌说不出话。他下意识要否定的瞬间，枣又沉吟着自顾自道：“我搞错了，你们俩应该没有在交往。那么我换个问法：你们两位是有什么不可告人的秘密关系吗？”

明明身处零下几度的冰天雪地，一织却觉得自己的背上渗出了冷汗。这猜测比前者的问题更令他心惊。

“您为什么会这么觉得？”

“看就知道了。七濑先生对您的过分依赖，您对七濑先生的过保护……暂时来说，剧组的大家还能认为这是你们十年团友间的情谊，但这样下去真的没问题吗？”

一织一言不发地与眼前的青年对视，脸上没有多少情绪，只能从发紧的额角线条看出他的警惕。

“和泉先生，表面上看您冷静聪颖，自我牺牲情结强烈，但意外地是个做事不顾后果，占有欲极强，为了达到目的可以不择手段的人呢。”枣辛辣地说着不知是面相占卜还是对他这个人的评价，眼睛微微眯起。“其实我对别人的隐私并不感兴趣，不管你们是在交往也好，结婚也罢，都与我无关。不过，出于短暂的同事情谊我姑且提醒一句：您如果再不演得聪明一点，就无异于自白于天下了。”

一织面沉如水，“枣先生是在担心我们吗？”

枣阴柔的面孔浮现一抹嘲讽的笑意。

“担心你们？不，我想您应该误会了，我担心的是可能会给电影带来的舆论风波。实际上，您心里应该有数吧？所以当初才对要不要接下藤森一角犹豫了那么久。看七濑先生的样子，应该说是被您保护得太好了吗，似乎由始至终都被蒙在鼓里呢——不管是前些日子网上对你们俩的言论，还是您参演电影的理由，他都并不知情。”

“……这种事，我当然明白。”一织紧握着拳头，齿缝中迸出的话语似有千斤重。聪明如他，又怎么听不出枣巳波的意思。他是在警告自己。自己当初的选择只为了保全七濑陆的身心，无从顾虑可能造成的严重后果；事到如今，他不得不去考虑了。

枣漠然地看了他片刻，又别开目光，望向那苍茫的星空。

“当然，我只是说出我的观点，您完全有不听从的自由。每个人的选择都不一样，您也不一定非得要选择所谓的正确道路。”

“谢谢您的提醒，枣先生。”一织深深吸气，呼出的团团白气缓缓消散在冰冷的黑夜当中。“我和七濑先生的对话，您听了多少？”

“大概是从去诺斯美亚看极光开始？”

一织心里一沉，那几乎是全部了。说话总是阴阳怪气的枣却皱起了眉，流露出了纯粹的不快。

“方才我说我担心电影不假。但从我个人角度来说，看着这样的你们，反而叫人生气。”

“……这是什么意思？”

“明明是一伸手就可以碰到的人，却偏要固执地无视自己的欲望。渴望，真的是那么令人难为情、那么难以饶恕的事吗？”

山谷间的风声凛冽，夹杂零星雪片刮过。被看穿的不适感让一织感觉自己如同浸泡在冰水里，骨髓里都渗出丝丝寒意。枣低垂着视线，表情阴沉，不知道在想些什么。良久，他意兴阑珊地对呆站在露台的一织轻声道了晚安，便消失在他的视野当中。


	9. One way  （9）

-9-

いつも僕の側で君は 待っていたんだろう？

今もずっと昼の星を 探していたんだろう？

僕はここにいるよ 君を照らしてるよ

訳も知らず

雪山的戏份拍完后，剧组回到东京,继续拍摄大学生活和十年后的正剧部分。有了雪山的艰险戏份在前，校园生活大家都演得十分轻松愉快。在租用的学生公寓和研究室里，陆和一织短暂地过上了大学生活。他们就像最普通的大学生，在宿舍里一起做咖啡，打游戏，看漫画，偶尔也会翘课去看落语。大学的戏份零零碎碎拍了好几天，到最后一场校园戏，需要陆骑着自行车载着一织穿过校园，陆瞪着那辆道具组给他的自行车，又看看在一旁板着脸憋笑的一织，不满地叉腰扁嘴。

“有什么好笑的！不就是个一织吗，我肯定载得动！”

“我比你高五公分。”一织好心地提醒，陆立马就炸了毛：“不用每次都强调！而且载人才不是看身高呢！”

“那我们试试看？”一织挑眉，陆欣然应战，手脚迅速地骑上了自行车。等得无聊的安田导演打起精神，赶紧让摄像机对准他们。

“你们两个放轻松点，我都会拍下来的，不行就做花絮！”导演冲他们喊，陆打了个哆嗦，嘟哝着“明明是在给我压力”，如临大敌地抓紧了车把手。

开拍的那刻两人如常说着台词，直到一织翻身上车的时候，陆铆足了劲才歪歪扭扭地骑动了车，当时大言不惭的模样荡然无存。坐在后座的一织忍不住笑场，陆也只好停下来，气鼓鼓地对着他骂：“你还笑，我载不动你该怎么办？”

这问题可难住了一织，他苦恼地支着下巴想了半天：“……那换我来载你？”

“那可不行！哪里有让藤森骑单车载鹿野的，完全不符合设定！”

“那你说怎么办？”一织双手抱胸，陆想了想说：“我载着你骑远点，总能找到诀窍的吧。可以吗导演？”

周围的工作人员忍着笑意看向导演，导演耸耸肩，不置可否地随他们去了。于是陆又踏上自行车，让一织上来，费力地载着他，以不稳的轨迹在校园里小心行进。

东京依然寒冷，道路旁的樱花树连花苞都还没长出。偶有路过的大学生注意到这两位大众偶像，冲他们招手尖叫。陆的双手囿于控制自行车，只能冲跟他们打招呼的学生们笑着说你们好，一织在后座冲女生们点头微笑，又有些担心地问身前的陆：“你还行吗？不行的话我就下来。”

“没问题，我一定可以的！”陆劲头十足地大声答道。

驻足围观的学生们越来越多，一织开始担心两人这样大摇大摆地在校园里穿行，会不会引起什么骚动。但今天是个大晴天，阳光照在身上温暖得有些发烫，让人不禁舒服得昏昏欲睡，一织眯着眼睛看着身前努力骑车的陆，想来他们俩居然有五年时间没有合作，在此期间也从未像现在这样毫无矫饰地暴露在人前，顿时觉得有些不可思议。

“感觉你越骑越顺手了。”骑了一段路后，自行车的行进路线总算不歪了。但陆并没有停下来的意思，反而越骑越远，一织不由得问：“你打算骑到哪里去？”

“就让我骑远一点吧，拜托了。”

要是能一直这样下去就好了。一织看不见陆的表情，只能听见他祈求般的喃喃被风送来。他们漫无目的地穿过热闹的球场，光秃秃的林荫道，熙熙攘攘的校舍，像是为了鹿野夏树对校园生活做一场最后的告别。

这是陆和一织的最后一场对手戏，拍完这场之后，他们俩就不会再在片场里有任何交集。

鹿野的戏份本来就不多，作为活在回忆里的重要角色，相比起原作，电影剧本用心良苦地给他增加了很多小细节，经由陆的演技再现这个阳光大男孩过去的人生。陆没上过大学，对大学校园里的一切都很新鲜。初来乍到时，他对道具组悉心布置的狭小学生公寓相当中意，虽然只在里面短暂地拍过几场两人一起生活的戏，但离开的时候还很是恋恋不舍。

感觉到眼前人的情绪低落，一织也默不作声地任由他去。以完美著称的和泉一织从名校毕业对粉丝来说是自豪的资本之一。他曾休了一个学期的学，在陆的状态有所好转之后才继续学业，最后也顺利毕业。然而对忙碌于偶像事业和照顾陆的一织来说，宿舍生活、联谊、社团活动基本都与他无关，说实话对大学生活的了解并不比陆更多。不过在那学生公寓里度过的碎片时光，哪怕是演戏，也让他怀念起当年他们一群人住在宿舍里热闹无比的岁月。

也许陆也怀念起了同样的事物。一织心想，感受着从耳侧拂过的清风，微微阖上了眼。

“一织，我有时候在想，如果我们只是普通的大学生也挺好的。”

“诶？”

“能够像戏里的我们那样，懒懒地看看漫画打打游戏，喝着咖啡聊着闲话，累了就睡，醒来就赶着去上课，偶尔还能翘课去看看演出，在校园里散步、骑个自行车……想想就很羡慕。”

“……你很想上大学吗？”

背对着他的陆沉默许久，才说：“一织，你说我们之后还会有合作的机会吗？”

一织敏锐地嗅出陆话里的伤感意味，本想说“你在说什么傻话”，又将这话生生咽进肚子里。

“不知道。”

“不知道是什么意思啊。”陆不太满意这个回答，一织思忖片刻，斟字酌句地告诉他：

“那得看看电影上映后的反响。因为，也许有人不会满意我们的合作。”

陆不赞许地哼了哼。

“你说有人不满意……可是一织，这世上真有一条路能让所有人都满意吗？”

一织被这反问卡了壳，半天没法接上话头。他想起枣的警告，想起哥哥说的“世上不全是好事，但不去做就不知道是好是坏”，想起陆的感恩节祝词，想起粉丝的诅咒和期望，想起那条在那之后就没能戴上的项链。

“真不想说再见啊。”陆朝着阳光努力扬起脸，语气里却有掩不住的遗憾。“也不知道什么时候才能再见了。”

“你在说什么呢，我们不是一直都能在家里见到吗？”

“那是不一样的。因为，我是真的很喜欢跟一织一起演戏啊。”

听见“喜欢”一词时，一织内心撼动，又因为紧随其后的话语略微失落。陆的喜欢跟自己的喜欢并不是一个意思，他早该明白，又何必为此伤神呢。本来，他们能像这样一起演戏，只是因为阴差阳错命运弄人，被无形的手推上了这个新的舞台，就像限定季节发售的商品。

突如其来地，一个念头袭击了一织：陆是不是太想让两人共演，无意中又发挥了自己的诉求力呢？不过他很快就摒弃了这个念头，他明白，不管是不是因为诉求力，归根结底，与陆共演也同样是自己深埋心底已久的愿望。

陆回头冲他笑了笑，逆着光的笑容如一把钝刃刺痛了一织。这些年来，他总是觉得陆虽然笑意发自内心，却隐隐有种缺憾，并不饱足，仿佛心灵内侧仍有某种未能填补的空缺。然而这又是为何？如今功成名就的他，应当已经没有什么可遗憾的了。

一织没深入想下去。他担心剧组工作人员等候太久，劝陆返回片场。陆轻轻应了声，踩上了回程的路途。

最后一场校园戏份圆满结束后，在场所有工作人员都给一织和陆献上了热烈的掌声。陆含着泪向大家鞠躬道谢。

“谢谢，谢谢大家……！跟大家一起共事的日子，我一定不会忘记的！”

“好了，七濑先生，擦擦眼泪。只是拍完了和我的戏份而已，您都还没杀青呢。”

一织给陆递上纸巾，满脸都是无奈，陆用挂着泪珠的双眸瞪着对方，哼哼唧唧地骂一织没有心，明明我和你的戏份是最多的，也不会表现得伤感些。每天晚上都能在家里见面要怎么才能伤感起来呢，一织克制住吐槽的欲望。看着表情别扭的他，陆和周围的工作人员都笑了起来。

“两位的感情真的很好呢。”一个甜美的女声深以为然地插进来，“七濑先生剩下的戏份也就只有和我的对手戏了吧，确实是离杀青不远了呢，先提前说声恭喜。”

陆抬头看到来人是谁，笑容顿时僵在了脸上。

是朝户里沙。在传出绯闻之后，他就没再和这位传闻中的女主角有联系，也只在新闻发布会上见过一面。虽然被传了绯闻的里沙也是受害者，但为了她，自己还被一织误会，还在结婚纪念日跟他吵了一架，对此陆心里仍有些疙瘩，看到她的脸一时间竟不知道该作何反应。

“朝户小姐，你怎么过来了……”

“虽然今天没有我的戏份，不过我也想提前感受一下气氛，所以擅自过来观摩了，打扰大家真不好意思。”里沙笑眯眯地说，“刚刚我一直在远处看着两位演戏，真的很有默契，受教了。”

“哪里，比起朝户小姐，我们在演戏方面都还只是新人，您过誉了。”一织下意识挡在了陆的面前，不咸不淡地说着客套话。里沙的笑脸看起来更甜蜜了，她对一织伸出了手。

“和泉先生，接下来还请多多指教。”

“请多指教。”一织回以无可挑剔的礼貌微笑，握住了她的手。陆站在一旁看着他们俩的你来我往，不知为何背上忽然泛过一阵恶寒。今天并不冷呀，他搓搓手臂纳闷地想。

直到后来导演邀请里沙和他们共进午餐，陆才迟钝地发现，那不久之前还对自己万般讨好的姑娘，在整顿午餐中，视线几乎都没离开过一织。

>>>

东京迎来一场小雪的那天，七濑陆的个人新专辑正式面世。

陆在接近中午时分被纺从公寓接到了小鸟游事务所，给位于市中心高级写字楼的办公室带来了接近骚动的热闹。陆极少在事务所出没，大部分工作事宜都交由一织代理，甚至连印章都委托给了一织。事务所的新人对这位顶着一张会被拐骗的娃娃脸的看板偶像如同大熊猫一样供着，一会怕他冷给他拿来了毛毯，一会给他端上甜甜的热饮，还特意给他订了三条街区外的有名便当。陆受宠若惊地连声道谢，捧着热饮披着毛毯心满意足：这待遇比起每天独守空门可不知道要好到哪里去了，要不是怕经纪人太麻烦，真应该多来事务所走走。

一织老早就出门拍电影去了。这段时间他早出晚归，两人在家里基本也没碰到面。帮佣的智子阿姨也忧心忡忡地说和泉先生这个样子不知道有没有好好吃饭，陆自然也担心，可每次发RC问要不要给他留饭或者做点宵夜，都只收到一句近乎冷淡的“不用”。

尽管知道一织在片场会忙得没时间看手机，但陆对着这过于简单的回话还是不禁心生不满。他也曾执拗地在沙发上坐着要等一织回来好好说他两句，但每次到了深夜都抵不住睡意直接睡了过去，醒来的时候发现自己已经躺在床上，还盖上了被子。完了餐桌上还要多此一举地留张纸条，告诫他不要躺在沙发上睡会着凉。气得陆在空无一人的房间里狠狠跺脚，决定再也不要主动理会一织。

这样的生活过了一周有多，陆掰着手指数了数，自从他们结婚以来，还没试过这么长时间没碰面的，哪怕是出外景，都总会在晚上抽空视频一下跟对方报个平安。虽然都是老大不小的成年人了，一阵子不见也不至于出乱子，但没了一织的唠叨，陆还真觉得少了些什么。

“习惯真是个可怕的东西啊……”陆窝在事务所的沙发上小声嘀咕，被端着咖啡走来的纺一字不漏地听在耳里。

“你怎么了陆先生？是和一织先生发生什么了吗？”

陆不由自主地碎碎念：“为什么我只要一不开心，大家就都会认为我和一织发生什么了？”

“不是这样吗？”纺貌似很惊诧。陆被她简单直接的一句反问彻底击沉，随手抓住沙发上的一个抱枕泄愤似地蹂躏。

“是没错啦！我就是跟一织吵架、不，也没有吵架，不如说就是因为没说上话才……啊——真烦——”

“我明白了，是因为一织先生很忙，这段时间都没见到面对吗？”纺眉眼弯弯，“陆先生是想他了呢。”

陆刷地一下脸红了，“谁、谁会想他啦！那个自大狂、不懂人心的笨蛋！”

纺也不急着戳穿他的心思，看了看腕表说：“大概再过一小时，那位自大狂和不懂人心的笨蛋先生就会过来了呢，到时候请当面跟他表达不满吧。”

“诶？”陆吃惊地睁大了眼，“为什么一织要过来？他不是还在拍戏？”

“是的，但《冬之锁》的制片人今天要过来商量点事情，需要你们两位在场，之前在电话里不是跟您说了吗？”

陆这才想起来，昨晚纺给自己打电话的时候好像是说了这么一回事，但他当时等一织回家等得昏昏欲睡，几乎没能听进去多少。

“所以一织先生不在身边，陆先生还是不习惯吧？”纺好脾气地笑，陆满心懊恼却无法反驳，双手撑着下巴嘟哝：“谁叫他不理我。”

“那，要不然下次去探班吧？”纺提议道，“带点好吃的过去慰劳一织先生。”

“探班啊……一织真的会高兴吗？”陆将信将疑。纺则笑着宽慰他说肯定会的。

一个小时后，一织披着一身雪花走进会议室，他还戴着平光眼镜，身上的黑色大衣和毛背心陆没见他穿过，想必是下戏后来不及换衣服就直接过来了。见到一周多没见到面的一织，陆忽然有些无可适从，起初那点小情绪都被忘到了九霄云外。他起身拉开自己身边的座椅，一织说着谢谢，脱了大衣在他身边坐下。陆伸手为他扫掉头发上的雪籽，那些小东西稍一碰触就消融在指尖的温度里。

“这是戏服？”

“嗯，时间很紧，一小时后还有一场戏要拍，我是趁着午饭时间请假出来的。”

“辛苦了……你吃饭了吗？”

“没有，我等会随便买点饭团对付一下。”

仅仅几天不见，一织便显而易见地憔悴了些，不知是妆容使然还是他本身的脸色就不好。接下来的戏份有那么辛苦吗？陆不由得心疼起来。他刚想劝一织要好好吃饭，会议室的门就开了。纺带着一个穿棉夹克的中年男人走进来，介绍他是《冬之锁》的制片人月岛先生。陆连忙跟着一织站起身朝他行礼。寒暄过后，月岛告诉他们，此次过来是为了商量《冬之锁》的主题曲事宜。

“IDOLiSH7的人气不用我多说，七濑先生也是唱功了得。您今天发售的新专辑态势非常好哦，我过来的时候，一路上的音像店门口都大排长龙，似乎都是为了购买七濑先生的新专辑。”

“嘿嘿……您过奖了，谢谢。”陆不好意思地接受了对方的夸赞。

“七濑先生的新专辑在网上预约的情况也空前火爆，我相信今天的数据出来后能创下一个新记录。”一织淡淡地说，“所以月岛先生是希望让七濑先生来唱电影的主题曲吗？”

“您说对了一半。”月岛摇了摇手指，“我希望和泉先生和七濑先生一起演唱主题曲。”

一织先是微微睁大眼睛，又敛眉问道：“为什么？”

“这有什么为什么的。”陆忍不住打岔，“因为一织是主角啊！”

“七濑先生说得对。我十几年前就入这行了，对你们的事也略有耳闻。我没记错的话，你们两位是一个Unit，还出过两张单曲，只是后来渐渐就没有活动了。”

一织的眉头蹙得更深了：“您既然知道，那事到如今为何……”

制片人交握着双手，笑容满面地说：“就算是期间限定也好，我想让这个Unit复活，演唱主题曲，两位意下如何呢？”

“……您如此抬爱，我不胜惶恐。但我能问一句，这是为了制造话题度吗？我认为由七濑先生演唱就已经足够具备话题度了。”

月岛似乎很困惑：“怎么，和泉先生不想唱主题曲吗？”

“不，我不是这个意思……”一织面露尴尬，似乎在纠结该如何解释。月岛不可思议的目光在一织和陆两人之间来回逡巡：“我听安田导演说两位情同手足，难道并不是那么回事吗？”

陆正要下意识反驳，身旁的一织却生硬地说了句“我们的关系也没那么好”，他心下顿时凉了半截。他扭头去看一织，后者甚至连看都不看一眼自己，戴着眼镜的俊秀侧脸陌生得让他几乎想要落荒而逃。

月岛更惊讶了：“这么说来，那些说你们两位不和的报道是确有其事吗？”

“没有那种事，请您不要误会！”纺激动地插嘴道，“他们两位确实是感情很好的。那些报道只是断章取义，刻意歪曲他们的形象。”

“就、就是说啊！”被经纪人用眼神一提醒，陆也干笑着附和。他感觉自己的声音听起来异常遥远，像是在漠然地从远处看着这一切似的。“安田导演不也说我们感情好吗？他是不会说谎的嘛！既然都参演了电影，演唱主题曲的缺了主角不是很奇怪吗？对吧，一织？”

一织将视线对上他，眼里有说不清道不明的情绪。他沉思片刻，终于认输般地颔首：“我知道了，我会和七濑先生一起唱的，请您多多指教。”

“啊，那真是太好了。”月岛似乎也松了口气，从包里拿出一张CD放到他们跟前。“这是主题曲的demo，与两位Unit出过的单曲曲风不太一样，是基调比较偏阴暗忧伤的情歌，歌词过几天就会定下来，届时我会带着合同和音乐制作人再来拜访。”

“阴暗忧伤的情歌……我们还没唱过这种类型的呢。”陆不由得有些新奇，而一织不知想起了什么，神情有些微怔忪。

“对吧？我认为这对你们来说也不失为一个新挑战。”月岛解释道：“作曲家说他是以藤森和鹿野之间的感情色彩为印象写的，是首略带沉重和宿命感的曲子。由饰演他们的你们来唱是再适合不过的了，我相信肯定能成为一首好曲子。”

这场磋商进行了不到20分钟就结束了。一织和纺将月岛送出门，留在会议室里的陆在一织的座椅上发现了落下的手机。他拾起手机正准备拿去还给一织的时候，手机屏幕赫然跳出一条RC来信提醒，来信人是朝户里沙。

陆霎时胸腔发紧。理智告诉他，里沙会跟一织交换RC再正常不过，因为他们在电影里饰演一对情侣；但一股难言的冲动却让他想要一探究竟。他吞咽着口水，躲到了会议室的角落里，用他记得的密码按开了一织的手机。在做这一切的时候，前所未有的罪恶感让陆感觉自己的心脏要爆炸了。

那可是一织的隐私！你这样做太对不起他了！内心一个声音在尖叫着谴责他，但陆最终没能敌过自己的好奇心，颤抖着手指划开了RC的界面。

「和泉先生，今晚导演说要召集大家一起去○○居酒屋喝酒，您也一起去吗？今天现场的演员只有我一个女生，如果和泉先生在的话我会安心许多(•ᴗ•)」

「另外，能否麻烦您一件事？我今天忘记带护手霜了，能请您在回来的路上顺便买一支便宜的给我吗？十分感谢> <」

“什么啊……”陆看着这些信息，心里不禁泛起一阵酸楚，虽然乍一看都是普通的对话，语气礼貌，不算逾距，但即使是向来对感情迟钝的陆也隐约察觉到，这个当初称是自己粉丝的女生，在那次发布会之后，就对一织的态度明显殷勤起来。她后来就没怎么找过自己，是因为她受到绯闻的困扰，有意与自己保持距离了吗？可是与共演的一织走得那么近，她难道不怕重蹈覆辙？

“七濑先生，你还在这里？”

一织的声音自门口传来，吓得陆赶紧按掉手机，战战兢兢地转身面对走来的一织，毕恭毕敬地将手机递给他。

“啊，一织，你落下了手机……”

一织不作他想，接下了自己的手机，淡淡道了声谢。陆心虚得厉害，忙不迭地开口：“那个，一织……你饿吗？要不我现在陪你去吃点东西？”

“不必了。”一织抬头看了眼挂钟，“只剩半小时了，我现在就得回片场。”

“说、说的也是，那我送你去片场？”

一织疑惑地抬眼看他，“我开车过来的。而且你下午还有新专辑的宣发视频要录吧，你要送我，我反倒要担心你怎么回来。”

陆被他一句句轻描淡写的否决顶得无话可说，愈发失望忐忑。

“那……你晚上回家吃饭吗？”

一织刚想直接说不，对着陆丧气的脸迟疑了一秒，又说：“看情况吧。如果下戏早我就回去吃。”

陆重拾一线希望，像小狗一样连连点头：“那我等你消息。”

“好，那我走了，再见。”

“嗯嗯，拍戏加油哦。”

直到目送一织走出会议室，陆才捂着胸口蹲下来。纺进来找陆的时候发现他一脸沮丧，问他发生了什么，结果陆却给了她一个破天荒的回答：

“纺小姐，万一、万一有女生要抢走一织的话，我该怎么办……”

“咦？？一织先生吗？这种事……不可能发生的吧！”纺震惊之余又无比坚定，她永远都不会忘记一织跑到万理家宣告要对陆求婚那天的情景。

“是呢……如果是真的，一织应该会直接跟我说的吧。”陆喃喃自语，看起来遭到了很大打击。

“陆先生，你们遇到了什么困难吗？刚刚一织先生他也说出了不太像他会说的话……”纺这下子是真的担心了，她无法对自家艺人的困扰坐视不管。

陆摇摇头，表示自己也什么都不知道。他感觉自己像是被排除在外的局外人，自己和一织的戏份完结之后，所有的亦真亦假都随之划上了句点。他与一织共演时有多开心，现在就有多失落。他不满足他们之间的关系，虽然这不是第一天的事了，但如今这种心情已经发酵得连他自己都感到害怕了。

一织是不会抛下他不管的。一织在神前答应过，这也是他手里所握住的唯一的王牌。

可是，除了那一纸契约以外，他们之间到底还有什么？陆开始茫然了。他犯下的错从答应求婚的那一刻就开始了，毫无回旋余地。是他为了私心而剥夺了一织的自由。倘若一织某天寻得真爱，他能够挺起胸膛面对吗？能够干脆放手吗？能够笑着祝他幸福吗？

在习惯了一织陪伴在身边的如今，他真的能允许一织离开自己的人生吗？

“陆先生？您还好吗？脸色看起来很糟糕哦……”

“我没事……”

陆抬头对着忧心的纺扯动了嘴角，手指摸索到胸前的挂坠，寻求慰藉般地揪紧了。

过了几个小时，一织的信息才姗姗来迟。他告诉陆晚上自己要陪剧组的大家应酬，不能回家吃饭了。

几天后，陆收到了要拍摄《冬之锁》最后一场戏的通知，也就是他和朝户里沙唯一的一场对手戏，内容是女主角宇佐美凉子回忆起她的前男友鹿野夏树在世时与她进行的一段对话。

天气慢慢转暖，依稀有了些春天的迹象。剧组借用了郊外公园里的一片湖泊，水杉焕发了细小的新芽，使得镜头里不再是一片空落落的枯燥。陆和里沙被叫到岸边，他们接下来需要一边划船一边谈话。划船的职责自然交给了身为男生的陆，他接过工作人员递来的船桨，请教了划船的正确姿势。

这场基本是鹿野的独白，宇佐美凉子只是充当了一个询问和倾听的角色，是个很单纯的场景。陆上船的时候，里沙注意到他似乎有些退缩，故意问道：“七濑先生，难不成您不会游泳吗？”

陆仿佛被踩到痛处，露出了郁闷的神情。“啊哈哈，我是有点害怕这么大面积的水……”

“是这样啊，七濑先生居然会害怕水呢。”里沙笑了笑，“不用担心哦，剧组的大家会给我们做好保护措施的。”

陆只能赔笑。一个出道十年的偶像还怕水，也许在旁人看来挺不可思议的。其实他以前也并不害怕，直到五年前他差一点跳进那片漆黑的大海。他小心地踏进船舱，却笨手笨脚地绊了一下，差点摔到座位上。

“七濑先生，您没事吧？”里沙连忙上前将他拉起来，不经意瞥见他胸前挂着的，因为反作用力而从衣领里甩出来的项链，那反射着耀眼光芒的金属链坠让她微微眯起了眼。

“我没事……谢谢你，朝户小姐。”陆尴尬地爬起来坐稳，随即意识到自己胸前不小心露在外面的链坠，又赶紧将它塞到衣领里。工作人员给他们递来对讲机和收录声音用的麦克风，告诉他要将船划到某个指定位置。一切准备妥当后，陆操纵着船桨，努力将船划到湖泊中央。

船上弥漫着令人不安的沉默气氛。虽然知道自己要调整好心情尽快入戏，但陆始终无法正视坐在自己对面的年轻女子。自从发生了绯闻事件和看见她在RC上与一织的对话，陆就无法控制地对眼前的女生有了一些戒心，放在往常，说不定一织还要冷嘲热讽地表扬自己总算有了那么点身在艺能圈中的自觉。而里沙则是一脸没事人的样子，不时抬头看看湖边的景色，时而低下头玩弄自己的指甲。她将头发染黑了，穿着运动服和羽绒马甲，戴着太阳帽，这是剧组为宇佐美凉子准备的服装，和里沙平时的打扮风格大相径庭。也许正因如此，今天她给陆的感觉也很不一样，举手投足间似乎透露着一股几不可察的攻击性。

“您在怕我吗？”朝户里沙突兀地发问，连陆都意识不到她是在对自己说话。

“咦？”

“因为那次晚餐，害得您跟我传了绯闻，真是不好意思。不过请您放心，这种事不会再发生了。”

话虽如此，但她的语气听起来并没有不好意思的成分。陆一时不清楚该如何回话，含糊地嗯了一声。

“我也有错，当时没顾虑那么多，也给朝户小姐造成了困扰。”

“唔，其实我倒是没什么困扰。我当时只是有些心急。”

“心急？”

“因为七濑先生迟迟没答应片约呀。如果您不参演的话，这部戏将会大为逊色，这并不是客套话哦。”里沙停止摆弄自己的指甲，歪头冲他露齿一笑。“不如说，您不参演才会对我造成困扰。”

对着不解其意的陆，她笑得更开心了。

“没什么，请您忘记我的话吧。”

“……朝户小姐，是个秘密主义者呢。”陆一头雾水地表示，小臂因为不间断地划桨而逐渐有些酸痛。他始终搞不明白如何驱使船朝着自己想要的方向前进，不得要领地在一个地方来回打转，过了一阵子，里沙终于看不下去，朝他伸出手：“把桨给我。”

于是陆就只好乖乖地将船桨给她了。女生气定神闲地用力划几下，船桨划破水面，一路前行，岸边的水杉在空旷的天幕下往后缓缓退去。陆由衷称赞：“真厉害！我真是完全搞不懂要怎么才能把控方向。”

而里沙对此只是置之一笑。

“做演员这一行，如果什么都不懂会过不下去的。装柔弱会有好处，所以很多女孩子都学会了要怎么示弱，学会怎么包装自己才能吸引眼球。我倒是很羡慕七濑先生可以做自己哦，只是在那里笑着，就会有大把的粉丝买账。”

陆花了一小会消化她这些带刺的话，一种设想从他的心头彷徨升起，他踌躇地看向对面的女子：“这话也许很失礼，但……莫非朝户小姐你讨厌我吗？”

“讨厌？怎么会。”里沙讶异地笑道：“根本谈不上讨厌，七濑先生，我甚至不了解您。硬要说的话，唯一我比其他人了解您的，也许就是您一直戴着的那条项链。”

闻言，陆悚然一惊，下意识揪住了胸口的衣服，确认那个链坠还贴着胸膛，看着朝户里沙的眼神多了一分戒备。里沙似乎觉得他的戒备也挺可笑，语调愈发愉快：

“秘密主义者究竟是谁呢？如果人们知道国民偶像七濑陆已经有了交往对象，一定会十分精彩吧。”

“……”

“哎呀，请不要这样看着我。我们等会可还要演‘男女朋友’呢，虽然是前任。”

陆为难地别开视线，心底却慌乱一片。看来她并不知道他的秘密详情，但光是“七濑陆有交往对象”这件事，也足以让大众炸锅了。

“朝户小姐，你意外地很坏心眼啊。”

“既然您这么说了，我还得不负所望地告诉您一件事。”里沙收回船桨，让小船在湖泊上飘荡，她倾身靠近了陆，如恶魔般低语道：“和泉先生是我喜欢的类型，所以我这次打算认真点追他。”

“……咦？你说、你对一织……”

“就是字面意思。”女生满意地看见陆因为自己的话彻底僵住，又将手里的桨交给对方，优雅地伸了个懒腰。“嗯~天气真好，这种日子真的很适合泛舟呢，您说对吧，七濑先生？”

陆不知道自己后来回答了什么，包括到后来正式开拍，他都没能从她那句话里走出来，导致他在这样一个简单的场景里念错了好几次台词。

鹿野不时和女友凉子聊起研讨组的成员。凉子也从他的话中得知与他走得最近的四人：立志当老师的浅川，父亲是议员的村田，热爱棒球的岸谷，以及平平无奇、只有咖啡泡得很好的藤森。

为了调查鹿野的死因，凉子先从已经当上高中老师的浅川着手，通过寄信到学校联系上了浅川，谎称自己是鹿野的亲戚，让浅川与自己见面，并从深表歉意的浅川口中问出了研讨小组其他成员的工作地点和兴趣，着手进行接触的准备。

她伪装成巧遇的方式接近了另外三人，自然而然地聊起学生时代的一个朋友，打听鹿野的情况，也借机了解鹿野到底交了怎样的朋友。村田的父亲举办音乐会时，她主动报名当义工；去参观岸谷棒球队的训练，主动当他们棒球队的经理；同时出入藤森经常造访的咖啡豆专卖店。

当凉子将这一切对藤森和盘托出后，藤森一时失语。虽然他早前就推测到了，包括给他们四人寄来“你是杀人凶手”的告发信，诱导自己去调查鹿野的死因，将说错话的岸谷推下月台……这一切都是宇佐美凉子——他现在交往的女友的所作所为。但真相摆在自己面前的时候，他还是不太敢相信。

“你该不会……也和其他三人交往？”藤森心惊肉跳地问道，他不知道是该对好友的女友如今是自己的女友，还是对自己的女友为前男友复仇而感到心情复杂。但凉子为了探听情报，不惜当自己的女友，那么对其他三人，她会不会也在做同样的事？

“没有！”凉子斩钉截铁地回答。

“那为什么住在离我这么近的地方？”

“因为你很特别……”她抬头撞见他疑惑的目光，又垂下眼帘，“因为你是鹿野……是夏树特别的朋友。”

藤森在脑海中重复着这句话——他是鹿野特别的朋友。不久之前，他确实对此深信不疑，直到他在寻找真相的过程中，明白了鹿野出于同情心，对身边不起眼的人会下意识地关怀。

“你不必说这种同情我的话。”

“不是同情，这是夏树说的。”凉子直视着他，“他曾经说过，自己很空洞，虽然想要把自己填满，却不知道该填些什么。他看到周围人对某种事物全身心喜爱地投入，就为自己不那么喜欢却跟他们做相同的事感到抱歉。虽然他没有发自内心讨厌别人，但也没有遇到很喜欢的人。没想到，后来真的遇到了让他觉得在一起很舒服自在的人。那就是你，真己。”

藤森的视野模糊一片，他张开嘴巴，那从心里满溢出来的东西，像是终于找到了出口，立刻冲了出来：

“鹿野……！”

他趴在咖啡店的狭小吧台上纵情哭喊，和鹿野共度的时光从他出事那天开始高速回溯。那些愉快的日子，再也不会回来了。

“卡。很好，演员先休息一下吧，我们先看看要不要补拍。”

收到指令后，被用作片场的咖啡店一时间热闹起来，咖啡店老板给剧组的大家提供了咖啡，里沙要了两杯，回到吧台前给正在擦眼镜的一织递去一杯。

“谢谢。”一织抬头看了她一眼，没戴眼镜的他，眼角还残留着哭过的红肿。

“不用客气。”里沙小口啜饮着咖啡，“刚刚您演得真好，眼泪说来就来，倒是看不出和泉先生平时有这么感情丰沛呢。”

“过奖了，您也演得很好。”一织擦干净镜片，又将眼镜戴上了。他掏出手机打开RC看了看，昨晚给陆发出去的两条信息，今天还是已读未回的状态。就在两天前，正式杀青的陆突然给他打电话说他想去壮五和环的家里住几天。这段时间他忙于拍戏，也有忽视了陆的自觉，比起放他独自在家，让他去朋友那散散心也好，于是便一口答应下来。想来他这些年很少接这种大工作，也是为了能够有时间照顾陆，要是当真忙起来，确实可以好几天都不着家。

不过，说是去壮五他们家住，但也不至于完全抽不出空看信息吧？何况他无非就问了两句晚上吃了什么、跟壮五他们一起做了些什么，怎么看都是普通的关心，如果是平常的陆，肯定立马就会回他。所以他是出了什么事，或者在生什么气，才会突发奇想去别人家住，又不回自己的信息吗？

一织越想越不对劲，眉头也渐渐紧锁。如果不是还在片场，他一定会立刻打电话过去问是怎么一回事。

“是在烦恼七濑先生的事吗？”

一织心下一惊，反射性地收起了手机。身边的女生托着下巴笑眯眯地看着他。

“为什么您会这么认为？”一织表面看似漫不经心，内心却如临大敌。从陆莫名被传绯闻那事开始，他就对朝户里沙多了个心眼，见她的第一面他就觉得这女孩子不简单。他自认在她面前藏得很好，轮到他们俩对戏的时候，早就没了陆的戏份，她跟陆的接触又不多，想象不出她到底是怎么察觉到的。

“您的衣服口袋里，还藏着东西吧。”里沙意有所指地说，“我在七濑先生的脖子上也看见了一模一样的东西哦。”

“什……”

一织一时语塞，又惊又怒地瞪着她。他知道，她指的是他随身带着的项链。他在那次炎上事件之后就取下了项链，此后就没再戴上。保险起见，他应该放在家里，但他又不愿真的将它就此抛下，于是一直贴身带着。

“啊，话说在前头，我可没有侵犯隐私哦。不管是七濑先生的还是您的，我都是不经意发现的。您上次在化妆室掏手机的时候不小心掉下来了，是我帮您悄悄塞回去的，要感谢我才是哦。”

里沙冲他眨眨眼，在唇边悄悄竖起一根手指。一织神情冷硬地打量着面前这位年轻女优，余光瞥过她的手，确认她没有在操作手机暗地录音，才谨慎地开口：

“朝户小姐，您发现了又如何呢？您根本没有证据，这么常见的东西，街上随便捡两个人都会有相似的。”

里沙像是觉得好笑似地扁了扁嘴：“和泉先生，您当真要跟我讲证据？我根本不需要证据，您比我更清楚小报有多喜欢捕风捉影。只要有这么一点点的讯息透露出去，狗仔就能掘地三尺。可是，我不会这么做。”

一织的背上渗出了冷汗，他知道她说的是对的。

“为什么您不这么做？”

里沙凑得更近了一些，一织已经能闻到她身上淡香水的味道了。她歪了歪头，自下而上注视着他，饶有兴致地。

“那自然是因为，我对您本人更有兴趣。”

“……用不着跟我绕圈子。”

里沙嘟哝了句真无趣，表情却多了几分认真：“那我直白点说，我对和泉一织本人没什么兴趣，但您所代表的男主角，对我来说意义重大。我想让您配合我演戏，不是指电影里的。”

“您想让我配合炒作绯闻？”一织眯起眼睛看着对方。她合掌赞叹：“不愧是和泉先生！脑子很好使嘛。”

里沙毫无遮掩地同他倾吐，她出道也有两年了，虽然开了个好头拿了新人赏，之后就一直都不温不火。在这个圈子里，有好脸蛋和好演技的俯拾皆是，机会往往被硬件不如她的、但有一定背景的女演员抢走。好不容易盼来了一个大制作，如果这次还无法出头，事务所就会逐渐放弃她，她的演艺生涯也就愈加难以为继。

她的举手投足都像是在炫耀着自己作为女性的资本，这让一织感觉不太舒服，而刚刚她所说的，更是印证了他疑心已久的某个猜测。

“所以刚开始和七濑先生的绯闻，是您故意制造的。您利用了七濑先生，现在又想重施故伎？”

“利用什么的，这话听起来真刺耳呀。就结果而言，你们也不是没有任何好处的，我更愿意将它称之为双赢。”里沙笑着，指尖戳了戳一织的领口，“你们的关系如果曝光，不论是对你们也好，对电影也好，都没有半点好处吧？但是，如果您跟我传出绯闻，公众的视线就会集中过来，反而能保全你们俩的秘密，我说得不对吗？”

一织不动声色地偏过身子，与她拉开了一些距离。里沙将他的沉默当成默认，欣喜地凑过去说：“怎么样，您同意吗？”

“您根本不必这么做。就算不用绯闻炒作，您也可以走红。您擅长演戏，相貌可爱，只要《冬之锁》能顺利上映，观众怎么会注意不到您呢？”一织望着那杯没动过的黑咖啡，嗓音干涩。里沙闻言，一下子拉下了脸。

“我讨厌听天由命。如果我不主动，机会就不会降临到我身上。我跟你们这些出道多年、在圈子里保有一席之地，天时地利人和占尽的偶像是不一样的。”

果真如此吗？一织几乎想冷笑出声。也许正如她所说的，他们的运气的确比大多数湮没在半途的明星好上不少，但他们出道之前至今所经受的挫折和磨难，就算说三天三夜也说不完。更不用说走到今天这个地位，在人前总是闪闪发光的七濑陆，在五年前差一点就永远离开了他们。

可他完全不打算跟眼前这个女人多说什么。他能理解她的处境，但无法认同这种做法。就算把事情原委说出来，她想必也不会罢休。在看似光鲜亮丽实则败絮其中的艺能圈摸爬滚打了十年，一织早就明白不是所有人的心都是肉长的。

“啊，还是说您是在顾虑七濑先生的心情？他会很在意吗？”里沙见他不发话，不死心地追问道。

她的话如尖刺一般，让一织的胸腔隐隐作痛。早前他还因为陆不小心和里沙的绯闻而责怪陆，现在看来，自己真是不折不扣的白痴——陆天性单纯，容易被心怀不轨的人所利用，这点他应该比谁都清楚才对，但他非但没能尽到阻止这一切的职责，甚至把自己也卷进这种事里。太失策了，简直不像是自己会发生的失误。

“不管您信不信，我们并不是您想象中的那种浪漫关系。”一织深吸一口气，忍着心痛说出这句话。

“咦——真的吗？我才不信哦。”

而真相是，他们并不如世间意义上的夫妻那样，走过从结识到恋爱的平常路途，才选择与对方共度一生。他们在一起生活的缘由更为苦涩而难解，不可为外人所知。那匆忙而隐秘的婚礼作为一道契约暂且弥合了他们之间的裂痕，他们的问题却没被真正解决。那更像是一块陈年伤疤，揭开后底下依然血肉模糊。

里沙看着面色沉郁的黑发青年，沉吟片刻，又甜甜地笑开了。

“和泉先生，别想太多比较好，我又不会一直缠着您的，而且您是男人，怎么想都不吃亏嘛。再说了，这种事在演艺圈这么普遍，七濑先生也会理解的吧？这也是为了他好啊。”

他到底以“为了陆好”为由犯下了多少错误呢？这想必也是其中一样。但要害被对方牢牢抓在手里的一织，此刻别无选择。

无论发生什么，他都要不惜一切代价守护陆，他绝不会食言，哪怕需要进行这种违心到让他想吐的交易。

“……我知道了，但我有个条件。”一织抬头冷冷地望向对方，“朝户小姐，请你不要再打扰七濑先生，离他远一点，否则我不会放过你。”

“哇，好可怕哦~”里沙表情夸张地感叹着，又露出了一个得逞的笑容。“放心吧，只要您能好好配合，你们的秘密在我这里很安全。”

“砰”地重重关上车门后，一织没有立刻开车，而是在吸收掉一切声音的逼仄黑暗中沉思默想。良久，他抹了一把脸，打开半扇车窗，让料峭的晚风吹打得让脑袋清醒点。他向来不嗜烟酒，但他现在却前所未有地希望自己手边有包烟。

他摸出手机，荧光屏在黑暗中显得格外刺眼。昨天发出去的RC依旧孤独地躺在那里，并没有得到回音。眼下如果再听不见陆的声音，他八成会发疯。没有再犹豫，一织咬着牙拨通了陆的号码。

“喂？一织？”

耳边传来熟悉声音的那一刻，一织那颗一直悬在半空的心终于放下了。他张了张嘴，却发现自己不知道该说些什么。

“……一织？你在听吗？怎么了？”

“我在。”一织深呼吸，尽力平息自己汹涌的情绪。“抱歉，这么晚打给你。你这两天还好吗？”

“啊……嗯，挺好的。”电话那头模模糊糊传来了一些恐怖音效和尖叫声，陆似乎是走远了一些，那声音渐渐变小了。“今晚壮五哥在家里看恐怖电影，环害怕得不得了，一直抱着他不敢看。一织呢？今天的戏份拍完了？”

“嗯，刚刚下戏。现在准备回家。”

“是吗，都这么晚了，辛苦你了。”

寒暄过后，两人陷入了短暂的沉默。似乎是感觉到一织的反应有些异样，陆关切地问：“一织，发生什么事了吗？”

一织痛苦地闭上眼睛。他像是能顺着电话感受到对方轻微的呼吸，一股冲动如飓风般攫住了他：可以的话，他想立刻驱车前往壮五和环的家中，不由分说将陆接回家。他想要陆在身边，想要他跟自己说说话，想要拥抱他，感受他的存在。

但他甚至不知道为什么陆会突然离家。他在生什么气呢？他有解决不了的难题吗？尽管从陆的语气能听出来他现在很安定，但那股熟悉的焦灼不安，就像毒药侵蚀着一织的心。

他很想问陆，如果我真的和别的女星传了绯闻，你会相信我吗？会对我感到失望吗？你会……像我想你那样想我吗？但千言万语涌到嘴边，他又像哑巴似的，一个字都说不出来。

“一织，你还好吧？”

陆的声音听起来是真的在担心了。一织闭上的眼睛又睁开，凝视着不远处伫立在黑夜当中的一盏路灯，也不知道是不是今天演的哭戏让他还没抽离角色，他隐约感觉鼻腔深处有些酸楚。

“我没事，只是有点累了。”

“是吗……你要早点休息啊，也不要太勉强自己了。你还有多久才能杀青？”

“大概还有一周吧。”一织在心里盘算了下，安静片刻又问：“陆，你不打算回家吗？”

对面发出小小的惊讶声，紧接着像按下了静音键似地沉默了一阵子，才语带歉疚地说：“抱歉……我想在这边再待两天，有些事，我想整理一下思绪。”

“是我不能过问的事吗？”

电话那头的缄默恐怕就是答复。一织在他看不见的地方点点头，像是在说服自己：“我知道了。那……你会回来的吧？”

“嗯，我会回去的。”

“明白了。那你早点休息，也不要搞太晚了。”

“你也是。开车，要小心点哦。”

“对了，陆。”

“嗯？”

“恭喜你的新专辑拿到金曲榜首位。”

那头的声音似乎多了点笑意，这也许是这通电话里他头一回笑吧。他说，谢谢一织，这都多亏了你。

挂了电话后，寒风和夜色在寂静中显得更为凄切，好不容易积攒起来的一点温度也全数散去。任由手机落到腿边，一织无力地将额头抵在方向盘上，这么多年来，他第一次失去了回家的欲望。

然后他才幡然醒悟，没有陆的家，再高级的公寓也不过是个冰冷的空壳而已。那里安放不了任何东西，包括自己的灵魂。

挂了电话后，陆心事重重地回到客厅里。壮五按下电视遥控器，充斥着鬼哭狼嚎的客厅终于归于平静，一直将自己埋在壮五怀里逃避恐怖画面的环顿时松了口气，直起身子望向陆。

“一织织怎么说？”

“嗯……感觉他有点奇怪，不知道是不是发生什么事了，他也不愿意告诉我。”陆坐在单人沙发上，抱住了环的国王布丁布偶，闷声说：“他还问我要不要回家……”

“是吗，一织君也在担心你吧。”壮五起身为他倒了杯热茶，“陆君怎么想呢？”

“我说我要在这边再待两天。老实说，现在脑子里还是很混乱。”

两天前，陆突然跟壮五打电话说想过来住，把壮五和环吓得不轻，还以为他们俩又闹翻了。前车之鉴让他们不敢大意，连忙将客房收拾好，把陆从家中接了过来。得知事情原委后，他们发现两人的关系已经激化到一触即发的地步了。

“唔……虽然也不是不能理解陆陆的心情啦，要是有个女生突然跟我说要追小壮，我心里肯定也会很不舒服的，就算知道小壮不会出轨也一样。”环从冰箱里拿出了冰淇淋和布丁，分给陆和壮五。“一织织的话就更不可能的啦。因为，那可是一织织啊。”

“嗯，我也觉得一织君不是那种人。”壮五也同意环的话，“而且他也答应过陆君不会抛弃你，他是个诚实守信的人，会说到做到的。”

陆沮丧地耷拉着脑袋。

“倒不是说，我不相信一织什么的……就算他不会对朝户小姐有任何想法，可是，谁知道别的女孩子会不会也对他有想法？如果一织遇到了真正喜欢的女孩子，到那时我该怎么办才好？”

“所以，现在陆君最没有把握的，实际上还是一织君的想法啊。”壮五为难地看着他。

“那也没办法吧！谁叫他从来不跟我说他的想法啊！”陆气恼地说，“我问他发生了什么事，他老是不告诉我，那家伙从以前开始就很不坦率，怕我担心所以什么都一个人扛着！所以我才觉得他根本不相信我啊……虽然，我可能是很信不过啦。”

“直接问他就好了啊。”环提高了声音，“陆陆，你也不要老是将心事藏着掖着啦，有什么话，直——接——对他说就好！因为，你们可是家人啊，就像我和小壮一样。”

壮五点点头，“环君说得对。你也知道，我和环君最开始的关系也不怎么样，但后来在相处中，学会了不压抑自己的想法，遇到什么事都跟对方商量，我们才慢慢变成现在这样的状态。”

陆的头埋得更低了：“所以我才羡慕你们啊……我跟一织这么多年都在一起，却从来搞不清楚他在想什么，也弄不懂他对我的想法……所以我才很害怕啊。就算一织说不会抛弃我，但如果他某一天喜欢上别人了，我真的能坦然祝福他，放手让他和别人在一起吗？我没有那个自信啊……”

“就不要放手啊！”环丢下布丁抓住了陆的肩膀，语气无比认真。“那个啊，陆陆，你是超——超超喜欢一织织的对吧！”

陆在环的单纯眼神的逼问下，红着脸点点头。

“那不就行了？为什么非得放弃自己最喜欢的人不可啊？世间有哪条规定说他喜欢上了别人就一定要放弃他吗？哪怕用抢的也要抢回来，要有这种气魄才行啊！如果你能那么干脆放手的话，从一开始就不会跟他签订那种契约吧！”

陆的眼睛濡湿了，他抓住环的手臂，嘴唇微微颤动。

“可是，如果他不喜欢我，我再去抢也没有意义啊……”

“陆陆……”

“我明白的，其实我只是在害怕知道真相而已。万一我问了一织，他告诉我其实他只是在同情我，因为他的负罪感而和我维持着这样的关系，我就不得不做出决断，所以我才一直不敢触及这个问题。”陆轻轻吸着鼻子，表情痛苦但坚定，“如果真到了那一天，我可能会选择离开。否则，我们只会一直以暧昧不清的状态折磨彼此，也不会有机会去寻找未来的幸福。”

听了陆的话，环和壮五都露出了同样的悲伤神情。壮五揽住陆的肩膀，像是兄长安慰弟弟一般，靠在他的耳边诚挚地说：

“陆君，你长大了，你不知何时变得足够坚强，不再是过去需要一织君照顾的你了。我很高兴你能为你们的未来着想，同时我也为你感到心痛。因为你是那样的喜欢一织君，你喜欢他到可以勇敢地放手目送他离开，哪怕会因此受伤。”壮五深深叹息，握住了陆的手，直视他的双眼。“那么我只有一个建议：去看看一织君吧，去和他谈谈吧，把你的想法全都说出来，告诉他你这些年来的心情。不管结果是好是坏，你已经决定要自己去面对了，对吧？”

陆怔了半晌，定定地点头。他提起嘴角，一滴泪珠摔落在他们的手背上。

新专发售后还有一箩筐的事等着陆处理，各色杂志采访、广播节目和签售会接踵而至。这段时间一织因为抽不出空，由纺来全盘执行陆的行程和工作。在逢坂家待足了五天，总算整理好心情的陆将小行李箱拖到了纺的车里。纺开车将他送往签售会的地点，途中和他随口聊到，一织拍戏的进度不错，不出意外的话今晚就能拍完和女主角的所有对手戏，剩下的就是需要前往爱媛拍摄的外景。

“诶，是吗？他在哪里拍摄？”

“在荻洼那边，倒是离今天签售会的地点不太远。陆先生想去探班吗？”

“嗯……我想去。”

“探班的话，我想应该问题不大……不过，真的要去吗？”

“什么？”

“因为朝户小姐也在。”纺对和陆传过绯闻的女生都心怀防备。陆捏紧了拳头，强打精神安慰经纪人：“没事的，不用担心，我就打算在一旁看看而已。”

“真的吗？对了，我可要提醒陆先生，演戏就只是演戏，不能当真哦。”纺熟练地拐了个弯，循循告诫：“一织先生跟女演员的关系好，也不要太放在心上哦。”

“不、不会的啦！大概……”

陆的声音显得很心虚，纺苦笑了一下，自从那次陆在自己面前泄露了情绪之后，她就一直很在意。虽然在结婚之后陆的状态一直还算稳定，但保不齐会因为一织的某些言行又心生奇怪念头。明明都在一起十年了，两人也早已是业界的顶尖偶像，却还是会因为心意的交错而感到不安。纺心想，不管过去多久，他们对自己而言，始终都是要人照顾的孩子。

“那么，等签售会结束，我帮您买一些甜品和奶茶捎过去探班吧。”

“好的，谢谢你，纺小姐！”

陆提着大包小包走进片场时夜幕刚刚降临。大家都还在聚精会神地拍戏，狭窄公寓的外围被设备围了个水泄不通。今天好像是准备一口气把在藤森公寓里的戏份全部拍完，陆很小心地跟外围的工作人员点点头权当打招呼，踮起脚尖从攒攒人头和摄像机的液晶屏看过去。在那不过10叠的公寓里，穿着格子衬衫的一织正在煮咖啡，然后将咖啡端给屋里的里沙。后者在演戏时完全没有平时那份骄纵感，是剧中那个落落大方的文静美人。她接过一织的咖啡喝了一口，笑着赞叹好喝。

啊，现在才拍藤森和凉子交往之前的戏份。陆想起来剧本里的情节，虽然知道电影都是打乱场景拍摄的，不过到最后才拍摄最初的场景也挺奇怪的。

不过，一织的格子衬衫可真土。气人的是，这么土的格子衬衫穿在他身上，看久了居然也还挺顺眼的，衣架子就是了不起。陆忿忿不平地想。

“好的，辛苦了。先休息15分钟，然后准备拍下一场戏。”

安田导演坐在监视器后面看回放，助理凑过来指了指陆的方向，这才让他注意到陆过来探班。他朝他打了个招呼，陆乖巧地回以微笑，并亮出了那几个满满当当的纸袋。工作人员们围拢过来，忙不迭地跟他道谢，瓜分了他带来的那些泡芙和奶茶。

“是来探和泉君的班？”没等陆说什么，导演瞥向仍在屋子里的一织，朝他喊：“喂，和泉君，七濑君过来探班了哦。”

一织正和里沙说着什么，听到导演的呼唤，目光猝然朝他这边看过来，和陆的撞了个正着。他的表情似乎有一瞬的慌乱，又迅速别开眼，压制着某种情绪朝他这边走过来。

“七濑先生，你怎么来了？签售会呢？”

“这不是结束了吗，离这里不远，才顺便绕过来看看你。”陆追逐着他的眼神，发现一织不怎么愿意对上自己的脸，心生疑窦。“一织不想让我来探班吗？”

一织顿时词穷了，“不……不是那个意思，你该跟我事先说一声。”

“你拍戏的时候不也不看手机嘛。”而且看这个状况，跟你事先说了恐怕就不让我来了。陆在心里嘀咕，装作不在意的样子：“放心，我不会打扰你工作的。”

一织的神色仍旧紧绷，压低的声音凑近了陆。

“今天你打算回家吗？”

“嗯。所以我在这里等你拍完，我们一起回……”

“不行。”一织打断他，他的脸色一反常态地凝重，陆嗅到了不太妙的气氛，连忙问：“怎么了？为什么不行？”

“总之你先回家，我今天不会太晚回去，等我——”

“七濑先生！”甜美的女声自一织身后传来，里沙不知什么时候走了过来，满脸欢欣：“是来看我们拍戏的吗！好开心！”

陆看着她亲昵地挽住一织的手臂，一织却意外地没有甩开她，满腹酸水汩汩涌上心口，脸上还因为多年的职业素养硬是挤出了一个微笑：

“嗯，是啊。朝户小姐也来点泡芙怎么样？”

“还是不要了，会胖的，谢谢~”朝户贴在一织身侧，一副小鸟依人的模样。“七濑先生来得正好，我拍完今晚的戏就要杀青了哦，下戏后我们一起去喝酒如何？”

“我——”“不了，七濑先生喝酒不太在行。”

一织抢白道，顾不上陆的眼神灼烧着自己的侧脸。女生“诶——”地拉出失望的长音，又眼珠一转，使了点劲扯扯一织的手臂，差不多整个人都黏到他身上。“那就和泉先生陪我去喝酒吧。”

明明根本没喝酒，陆却感觉胃里有一簇火烧得他背脊冒汗喉咙干渴。他想要挪开目光，是啊，他有什么理由要眼睁睁看着自己名义上的丈夫与别的女人这样亲密呢？但是，视线却违背了自己的意愿似地，怎么都没法从这荒谬的情景上移开。

“朝户小姐，我晚上还有事……”一织为难地抵抗着，被里沙在后腰警告地掐了一把。

“不要那么扫兴嘛~人家杀青了，作为搭档不应该庆祝一下吗？”

一织读出了那笑容里充斥着的某种危险信号，咬了咬自己的舌尖。

“……我知道了。”

他将手臂从里沙的怀里抽出来，看了陆一眼，转身回到房间里去读剧本了。里沙目送着他离开的背影，凑到了表情僵滞的陆的跟前。

“您还真是会挑时间来探班，下一场戏是我跟和泉先生的亲热戏哦？”

“咦……”

陆愣住了。原来方才一织让他赶紧回去，是因为他不希望让自己看到他拍亲热戏？

“您看起来很紧张啊，和泉先生似乎也是第一次出演这种戏份吧，真少见呢，出道十年还这么纯情。”里沙的脸上闪现一丝讥讽，“希望他待会能好好表现。”

她瞥见陆那双瞪得圆圆的眸子里透出的震惊彷徨，半是怜悯半是好笑地弯了弯唇角。

“别做出这种表情嘛，我又不会吃了他。”她说着伸手捏了捏陆的脸颊。

——演戏就只是演戏，不能当真哦。

耳边响起了纺小姐的告诫，陆浑身一激灵，躲开了里沙手上的小动作。他像是在自言自语：

“那又怎么样……只是工作而已。”

里沙意味深长地笑了笑，扬起了眉毛。

“你说得一点不错。这只是再普通不过的工作，七濑先生。您被保护得那么好，可能没想过某一天你们也要面对这种事吧？不过，今天我希望你能好好面对现实哦。”

说罢，她冲陆抛了个媚眼，转身走进那狭小公寓里跟一织对戏。

“最近里沙跟和泉先生走得很近啊，前两天还看到他们一起去吃饭了。”

“毕竟在戏里演情侣嘛。假戏真做的在这圈子里还少嘛……”

拉着电缆的工作人员窃窃私语着，差一点撞到发呆的陆。他们颇为诧异地看着方才还精神地送来甜点的偶像，此时却像丢了魂的孩子似地站在那，目光一直执拗地盯着房间里对戏的两人。

考虑到两位主演都是第一次拍亲热戏，在开拍之前，导演先疏散了一部分工作人员，只留下尽可能少的人。陆没有听从一织的话先回去，而是借口要观摩学习留了下来。导演拗不过他，只好告诉他要保持安静。陆于是跟导演坐在一起，看着监视屏上的一对男女。

一织演过不少电视剧。除了刑侦剧以外，青春恋爱偶像剧也有找上外形俊秀的一织，可在那些电视剧里，他顶多也就是和女主角亲一个的程度，亲热戏是全然的空白。

这算是他的荧屏亲热戏处女秀？陆冒出个不合时宜的念头，却压根没有想笑的欲望。那屏幕上的一织戴着有点傻气的眼镜，加上土气的格子衬衫，那怯懦死板的工科男气质呼之欲出，简直不能想象这个内向的男人下一秒就要和眼前的女孩上演亲热戏。

喊了开拍的下一秒，一织扮演的藤森伸手点了点眼前的一大罐蜂蜜，尝了尝味道，推给矮桌对面的女孩。凉子也学着他的样子嘬了口蜂蜜，含羞带怯地对上他的眼神，笑得跟蜜一样甜。他主动靠近，闭上眼睛，小心翼翼地亲吻凉子。眼镜架碰到了女孩的脸，她避开，于是他摘掉眼镜，露出纤长睫毛，再度靠近。

在看到一织将衬衫脱下、露出线条流畅的肩膀和腰肢的时候，陆感觉眼球像被烫到似地迅速移开了视线。这五年来，他都没能直接地看到一织的裸体，做梦都没想到再见时居然是看着他和别的女生一起拍亲热戏码。人生怎么能有这么讽刺的事呢？残留在记忆中的那点噩梦后的温存，已经随着时光的逝去而所剩无几，他们曾拥抱在一起的事实像是缥缈的肥皂泡，戳一下，细得看不清的水花在空中溅开来，留不下任何痕迹。

照理说一织是第一次演亲热戏，但那在压抑中爆发的情感，比起肉欲的宣泄更像是一种在漫长的夜路中走了太久，终于找到救赎的表达。安田导演的风格是连亲热戏也会拍得尽可能文艺唯美，镜头里起伏的躯体和耳鬓厮磨成谜般隐晦。

尽管所谓的激情镜头并不暴露，但陆感觉在探班开始就隐隐作痛的胃此刻更是烧得难受，恐惧、嫉妒、悲伤夹杂怒意呼啸着席卷而来，小簇的火星掉落在名为负面情绪的原野上，轻易便蔓延成燎原大火。他惩罚般地逼迫自己去看，看镜头里一织英挺的鼻梁、充满爱意的眼神，那属于自己又不属于自己的一切。那些经年累月无法与心爱之人碰触的无法弥合的痛楚，从早已裂痕遍布的玻璃容器里流了出来。

只是在演戏。他们只是在演戏。不能当真。

仿佛从遥远地方传来的声音提醒着陆，然而这对他也不再管用了。陆必须死死捂着嘴，才能不在这个需要绝对安静的片场里哽咽出声。

陆不知道自己是怎么熬到这场戏拍完的。随着导演的一声“辛苦了”，周围的工作人员都送上了热烈的掌声。有人给杀青的朝户里沙递上一束花，她笑着接过。陆霎时如释重负，摇摇晃晃地站起身，跟着大家鼓了鼓掌，又索然无味地停下了动作。穿好衣服的一织隔着涌来的工作人员朝他这边望来。也就是这么不经意的一瞥，让一织的眉心微微蹙起，他正想走过来，却被里沙抓了个正着。

“和泉先生，来合个影吧。还有，别忘记你刚刚答应过我的。”

陆自嘲地勾了勾嘴角。他觉得再在这里呆多一秒，他的眼泪就会掉下来。他垂着头怔了片刻，轻轻跺跺脚，自鼎沸的人群之外悄然转身离开。

我真是个笨蛋。擅作主张地期待，又擅作主张地失望。

自己为什么会来这里，又要回到哪里去，陆刮肚搜肠也想不起来。他的大脑空落落的，在逼仄片场里的混杂情绪被室外的寒风一过筛，仅余嫉妒和愤懑热辣辣地燃烧着躯体。他几乎是落荒而逃，三步并作两步从那破旧公寓的窄楼梯上跑下来，差点绊了一跤。

他跑到公寓楼外一条街的巷子，被冷风割疼的喉咙发出了岌岌可危的喘息声，然后他听见身后有人靠近。他来不及回头，下意识地想要往里面跑，却被一只手紧紧抓住了手臂。熟悉的呵斥声在巷子当中响起：

“等等，你跑什么？会发作的！”

陆一个激灵，用力甩开了对方的手。

“呼……呼、我不用你管！”

他激烈的反抗让身后的人停顿了半秒，声音带着显而易见的愠怒和不解。

“什么意思？你在生什么气？我让你先回去，你怎么就不听——”

“我回去了又如何？”陆咬着牙，拳头紧紧握起，“反正你也不会回去。你不是要跟朝户小姐去喝酒吗？那就回去片场啊，她在等你不是吗？”

一织愣了愣，压低的嗓音在安静的巷子中显得尤为苦涩。

“我已经拒绝了。跟我回去吧。”

“不。”

“哈？”

“既然已经答应了人家，那就陪她去啊。反正你们……关系不是挺好的嘛，刚刚拍戏也挺合拍的不是吗。”

陆忍着鼻腔的酸涩，每个黏连的音节听起来都像是在闹别扭。

“啊？你在说什么傻话。”一织失去了耐心，这段时间被里沙捏着把柄的担惊受怕和陆的反常让他压抑已久的情绪一口气涌上来。“那只是演戏，你不应该最清楚不过了么？事到如今还闹什么别扭……”

“我知道啊！我知道那是演戏！但是朝户小姐对你那样献殷勤，你也没有拒绝她不是吗？”

一织面对这质问足足有几秒钟没说出话来。他本以为陆这样的粗神经应该是注意不到这些细节的，悔恨像蚂蚁啃噬着他的心脏。

“你看，你没法反驳了吧！”见一织不吭声，陆的怒火烧得更旺了。

“……那是有原因的，回家我慢慢跟你解释。”

“我不要——”

“陆！”一织再次拽住了他的手腕，他的力气太大，陆一时挣脱不开，愤愤然抬起头瞪向他。一织借着微弱的路灯照明看见那双通红得快要滴出水的眼，心底倏地一震，不自觉放软了语气，接近恳求。

“我们先回家吧。回家我们好好聊聊，好吗？”

陆没有点头，也没有直接说不，他只是顽固地盯住对方。一织不敢放开他的手，就这样拽着不情不愿的陆走向附近的停车场。

一织驾驶着车子在深夜的公路上奔驰，陆上了车后就一直没再说话，但从副驾驶那散发出的恼意让本就静默的车厢里更添几分险恶。

“你还好吗？”一织想说些什么缓和气氛，“你不怕坐我的车了吗？”

为了不让陆有任何犯病的机会，这些年来一织几乎从不开车去接送他。要不是事出突然，他今晚本来也打算叫出租车跟陆一起回家的。

“……的。”

“嗯？”

“会怕的啊！”陆怒气冲冲地用大衣兜帽盖住自己的脑袋：“我现在也心跳得很快，你满意了吗？”

“为什么要生气啊？”一织感觉自己的太阳穴在隐隐跳动，“要是很不舒服的话一定要跟我说。”

“不用假惺惺地关心我。”陆的声音闷闷不乐的：“对我那么好又有什么用呢，我对你来说也不过是个累赘而已，还会阻碍你去寻找自己的幸福……”

这都是什么乱七八糟的？一织完全弄不明白他今晚的脾气到底是怎么来的，就因为自己拍了亲热戏？“如果我做了什么让你生气的事，你直说就好了，用不着贬低自己来表达对我的不满。”

“……我就是很看不惯你这点，不管发生什么都能用这么冷静的口吻说教分析，就像这些事跟你没关系似的。”

“那我要怎么办，要大吼大叫你才满意吗？”一织踩下刹车，停在红灯面前。“你有什么话想说就都说出来吧，我听着。”

陆想起壮五的劝说，闭了闭发烫的眼睑，心下一横。

“你那天为什么要对制作人说‘我们的关系没那么好’？为什么想拒绝掉唱主题曲的邀约？”

一织没想到他在意这个，稍稍怔住了。

“那是因为，我不想在他人面前暴露我们的关系……本来，你一个人唱的话题度就已经够了，没必要非得两个人唱，进一步增加风险……”

“增加风险。”陆细细咀嚼着这几个字眼，失落地发出一声苦笑。“是啊，在一织看来，也许再也没有比我们结婚这件事更危险的存在了，所以你才连项链都不愿意戴了。”

一织震惊地看向对方，他以为陆对项链的事只字不提，是从来都没有注意也没有在意过。他要怎么告诉他呢？他取下项链，是因为网上已经有粉丝注意到，由此引来了舆论风波。他担心陆知道了会消沉，所以从来都不敢告诉对方。

陆没听见他的回答，权当他是在默认。他拼命忍住往上冒的眼泪，继续说道：

“一织，我知道的，我跟你结婚的事实一直都困扰着你。这么多年来，你为这事苦恼得都不敢发展自己的事业。你明明有着大好前途却不敢去把握，这全都是我在拖累你。从你拍电影的表现我就知道，你是那么有才华的人，迄今为止没有接下任何电影邀约，全都是为了照顾我吧。”

——你为了陆而牺牲自己的人生，谁也没这么期待过。

陆的话语和大和当初的告诫重叠起来，宛如一盆冰水兜头浇来。一织遍体生寒，没想到自己的报应来得如此之快。

“不是这样的，我……”

“你遇到真正喜欢的人，你也不会大胆追求，因为你会顾虑我。”陆始终将脸对着窗外，并不看他。“为了送我回家抛下了朝户小姐的邀约，你肯定也不爽吧。”

一织简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“……你在说什么……”

“我们只是契约关系，这不是一织说的吗？你要跟别人约会也好，拍亲热戏也好，我根本没资格管你，也没资格生气……”陆自嘲道，“其实你根本不必顾虑我的心情，照你的想法去活就好了。”

——不对，我想说的不是这些啊！

心底有个泣血的声音在呐喊，但陆忍痛无视，取下脖子上的项链，鼓起勇气说：

“我不想再绑着你了，一织。我们解除契约吧。”

一织难以置信地盯着陆，后者将他们那有名无实的契约象征捧在手心朝他递过来，昂贵的金属在车里闪耀着晦暗的光芒。此时车子明明停在马路上，但一织却感觉自己刚刚被一辆失控的卡车迎面撞上，耳朵嗡鸣作响。

“闭嘴……”

“诶？”

“请你闭上嘴！”一织吼道，咬牙切齿地换档踩下油门，车子如箭般往前飚去。“回去之前请不要再说话了，否则我不能保证在路上会出什么事。”

一织以会被寄罚单的车速一路狂飙回公寓，在停车场把车停稳后，陆就脸色发青地解开安全带打开车门，头也不回地往前走。一织赶紧喝止他：“你要去哪里？”

陆停下脚步，背影写满了拒绝的意味。

“我去天哥那里，我不会回去了。”

“等一下，话还没说完。”一织关上车门，三两步追上他，手里死死攥着陆刚刚摘下来的那条项链，力气之大仿佛要将它捏碎。“你要解除契约？什么意思？”

“我要跟你离婚！这样说你听懂了没？”陆哑着嗓子叫道，纤瘦的身躯因极度的愤怒与悲恸而颤抖不已。“够了吧……反正一织跟我结婚，也只是因为你的负罪感，只是为了不让我去死。现在你不用担心了，就算你不在身边，我也能过得很好！再说，只要没有这层关系，你就不用天天担惊受怕了吧？”

一织的声音危险地响起：“这就是你离开家近一周得出的结论？”

“我说错了吗？”陆蓦地扭头注视着他，眼角红肿得像只兔子。他哽着声音，一条条列举着一织的罪状：

“从来不过结婚纪念日，也从来都不跟我做，项链也不戴，连你的名字都不准我公开提起，宁可去赴女生的约都不回家吃饭，还、还跟朝户小姐那么亲密，连拍亲热戏也拍得这么得心应手……”他越说越委屈，鸽血红的眸子水光闪烁。“一织你，根本就不像我喜欢你一样喜欢我……那么，勉强维持着这种徒有虚表的关系到底有什么意义？既然不是真的喜欢我，就不要一直陪在我身边，倾尽所能地对我好啊！不要让我误会啊！求你了！”

陆一口气吐露出这些长久积压在心底的真心话，双手掩面，泪水扑簌簌从指缝间滚落。一织僵立在原地，被掐住了脖子似地感到窒息，同时一股狂喜与剧痛如激流穿透了冬眠不发的冰层，击碎了他长期压抑的冷静假象。一道光破开了他苦心经营的那道壁垒，他站在那儿遥望着它的坍圮，却毫不可惜。

眼前的陆不再是台上那个意气风发的超级偶像。他脆弱又孤单，哪怕离自己只有一步之遥，却寂寞得仿佛一碰就碎。而造就这一切的凶手，和泉一织心里清楚。同时他也很清楚，如果自己在这里否认了这份感情，他就会真正意义上地，永远失去七濑陆了。

和泉一织，你想要的只是这种虚伪的幸福吗？你当初向他求婚，许下一生的誓约，莫非不是想让他得到真正的幸福吗？现在看看你自己做了什么？你的心愿只是再一次地成为了他的枷锁，让他痛苦了这么些年！

也许对一位偶像而言，个人的欲望确实是令人难为情、是难以饶恕的东西吧。可是，倘若不能坦然面对自己的欲望，这个世界于我到底有何意义呢？我努力走到今天，又是为了什么？

下一秒，一织果断迈开步子，一把将默默哭泣的陆拽来身前，双手扣着他的手腕，迫使他退后几步直到背部靠上车门。他注视着那双茫然不知所措的清澈眼眸，没再犹豫，俯身深深吻住了陆。

除去婚礼上半推半就的誓约之吻，这还是他们第一次真正意义上的接吻。因为这突如其来的吻，陆的眼睛微微圆睁，呼吸有一瞬间的停滞，然后彻底混乱了。他发出一些意义不明的呜咽，却被一织全数用唇堵了回去，他的嘴唇炽热又柔软，带着些咖啡的苦涩，就像无数个夜晚自己念想的那样。可当想象终于成为现实的时候，陆却没能及时反应过来。

一定是哪里搞错了。一织才不会亲自己。我一定是在做梦。他的脑子来来回回只有这些被搅碎的念头，方才跌入谷底的心脏此刻却兀自在胸腔里激烈碰撞着，欢喜地叫嚣着，连带着身体也情不自禁地颤栗起来。他感觉到一织的舌头蹭开了自己的齿缝，钻到嘴里去，细细密密地舔弄着每一个角落，不时卷弄着他的舌尖。感情经历基本白纸一张、出道十年吻戏一只手就能数得过来的陆从没经历过这么激烈的亲吻，他的皮肤开始发热，甜蜜的冲击几乎要令他的背脊融化，一点点夺走了他的力气。被亲得快要失去意识的间隙，陆还恍惚想道，这家伙到底是从哪儿学到这样的吻技？如果是跟朝户小姐学来的我绝不饶他……

直到陆的气息开始明显不对，一织才结束了这个冗长而激烈的吻。他稍稍松开对他的钳制，又一手扶住陆的腰，免得他因缺氧而瘫软下去。陆花了好长时间才回过神，像个小动物一样战战兢兢地抬头看一织狭长秀丽的眼睛轻轻眯起，脸上的红潮显得无比鲜艳。

“那……那个……一、一织……？”

“陆。”一织彻底丢下了所有顾虑，直呼他的名字。他轻抚陆红肿的眼角，低柔地说：“你没有误会，我对你的喜欢，就是这种喜欢。”

陆震惊得无以言表，扑闪着一双大眼睛惊疑不定地看着他，原本缠绕在他周身的怒气不知不觉间已全数散尽。看来还需要很多说明啊，幸好明天是off，有足够的时间供他慢慢解释。一织在心里叹了口气，凑上前吻了吻陆的额头，把项链塞入他的手心。

“所以，你能跟我回家了吗？”


	10. One way  （10）

-10-

おかえり

優しく抱きしめたいよ

ここまで遠回りしたのかい

雨に濡れない

雪に消えない

照りつける日差しからも

守れるような屋根になる

他们牵着手一起回家。乘坐电梯的时候，一织纤长的手指卡进陆的指缝，变换成十指相扣的姿势。陆因为这个亲密的小细节害羞地埋进了毛衣领子里，心如擂鼓。

直到现在，他仍然感觉方才发生的一切都不太真实。连脚步都是虚浮的，仿佛踩在云端。

一织说他喜欢我，而且是那种会想亲我的喜欢。

他晕乎乎的脑子里只有这个念头来回盘旋着，任由一织牵着自己进家门，那只温暖的手放开了他。

“ 我去给你煮杯牛奶，你先换身衣服吧。”一织神色如常，但陆透过玄关昏黄的灯光发现他的耳根也有些泛红。陆乖乖应了一声，逃也似地飞奔回屋子里。他摊开掌心，那里躺着一织还给自己的那根银白色的链子和戒指，然后他发现，这个戒指内侧的名字缩写是一织的I·I，而不是自己取下的那条项链。一织是什么时候偷天换日的？也就是说他一直都把这条项链带在身上？

陆发了会呆，忽然想起来他丢在抽屉已久的东西，赶紧翻箱倒柜将它找了出来。

陆换好家居服回到大厅时，一织早已坐在沙发上，桌上放着热腾腾的牛奶。陆规矩地坐在他隔壁，捧起自己的马克杯，小口啜饮着暌违一周之久的蜂蜜牛奶，熟悉的甘甜在口里缓缓扩散开来。

“ 喜欢……”

“ 诶？”

“ 果然还是最喜欢一织煮的牛奶了。”陆垂眸捧着杯子，水蒸气氤氲了他的眼。“如果再也喝不到的话，会很不习惯的吧。”

话里蕴含的深意让一织心里一紧，看来陆说的想要离婚之类的话并不完全是一时冲动，已是酝酿许久了。他拿出身后的红格子围巾递给陆，陆朝他投来不明所以的目光。

“ 这是……我本来打算在结婚纪念日那天给你的。”一织清了清干涩的嗓子，“可是那天因为绯闻的事跟你闹了不愉快，之后就一直都没能找到机会送给你，抱歉。”

陆接下那条柔软的羊绒围巾，鼻子漾上一阵酸涩。他从衣服口袋里掏出一个首饰盒，放在一织的膝头上。一织打开那个盒子，镶嵌着夜空蓝坦桑石的领夹和配套袖扣展露在眼前。

“ 这是……”

“ 纪念日的礼物。我本来也打算那天送给一织的，但你那天说了那么气人的话，结果也没能送出手。”陆嘀咕着，又忍不住笑了。“总觉得，像笨蛋一样。”

一织久久盯着那份礼物，长长地叹息，仿佛要将肺里的空气全都排出。他无奈又悲伤地笑了。

“ 真的，我们都是笨蛋啊，到底是绕了多大的一个圈子……”

如果那天能把礼物送出手，好好把自己的心情说清楚，兴许诸多误会都不会发生。仔细想想，他们从出道开始，这种阴差阳错导致的倒霉事就一直源源不断。但事关自身，饶是向来理性冷静的一织，此时也无法轻飘飘地评论一句“只是运气不好”。

陆轻轻摩挲着那条围巾，不自在地垂下视线。

“ 我可以问吗？一织到底是什么时候……那个，喜欢上我的？”

一织陷入了沉思。也许沉思的时间太长了，陆害怕地抬头望向他：“什么啊，居然想不出来吗？！”

一织困扰地蹙眉，他的脑海里闪过很多关于陆的片段，他的一颦一笑，他闹小脾气和哭泣的模样，然后他惊觉自己竟无法从中挑出一个关于“喜欢”的线索。那些全都是组成眼前这个人的部分，而自己不分好坏地深爱着所有。

“ 具体时间我不清楚，可是见你的第一眼，我就很在意你了。真正意识到的时候，应该是跟你住在一起之后了吧。”

“ 这么早？！”陆目瞪口呆，随后又很不争气地红了脸，“我完全没注意到……”

一织白了他一眼：“毕竟你是迟钝大王啊。”

“ 我才不想被一织这样说！”陆气鼓鼓地指着他：“当初说会让外界误会我们是情侣叫我不要在电视上提起你的，不也是你吗！”

“ 那也是没办法的事啊。算了……既然都已经到这个地步了，跟你说也无妨。”

一织于是把那条项链被粉丝发现端倪继而在SNS上发酵的事和盘托出，听了他的话，陆的脸色红一阵青一阵。

“ 原来是因为这个，所以一织才不戴项链的啊……那早点跟我说不就好了吗？”

“ 因为怕你担心难受啊。你那么容易受外界影响，万一你被这些流言中伤，又变得情绪低落，我也会很难办的，谁会想让自己心爱的人受伤呢。”

一织叹着气。看他老是愁眉不展又不通人情，原来都是尽力在保护自己的表现，陆虽然从以前开始就很清楚这点，但一织这么坦率地承认，他反而不适应了。

“ 那……为什么朝户小姐缠着你的时候，你没有拒绝她？”陆咽了口唾沫，决心要打破砂锅问到底。一织听到这个名字，眉头就不自觉地皱了起来。他这副有难言之隐的模样让陆更好奇了。

“…… 她威胁了我。”

“ 威胁？”

“ 她看见了你的项链，也看到了我带在身上的项链——不知道是因为女人的直觉还是什么，总之她知道了我们的关系，并以曝光我们的关系为由威胁我。”一织看着陆的眼睛，“要我跟她逢场作戏，炒作绯闻。”

陆顿时大脑一片空白，“炒作绯闻……”

“ 是的。眼下我没有更好的办法，只好先配合她。可是，我没想到你会对我……”一织顿了顿，脸上浮起一丝红晕，“抱歉，这是我的失策，还让你这么难过。”

陆呆滞半晌，突然觉得一切都很可笑。

“ 她还跟我说，一织是她喜欢的类型，要认真追你……原来她只是为了炒作绯闻才故意这么对我说吗？害我还以为我真的会失去一织，难受了好久……”

“ 等一下。”一织莫名其妙，“为什么她说要追我，你就觉得我一定会动心啊？”

“ 我、我也没办法呀！因为她长得那么可爱，又是女生，我想如果一织有那个心思，肯定会喜欢上她吧……想起来就觉得非常害怕，变得不敢面对你……”

陆的声音逐渐变得虚弱，一织默想了一小会，又好气又好笑：

“ 所以你才突然说要离开家几天，去逢坂先生那边住吗？真是毫无根据的联想啊，说是诽谤都不为过，我就这么不值得你信任吗？”

“ 那……那还不是因为一织一直都藏得太好了！我根本就不知道你的心情！”陆气哼哼地将自己团成一个球缩在了沙发里。“你看你，连跟我拍个电影都不情不愿，谁不会误解你的想法？”

这话倒是堵住了向来淡定的一织，他面露难色，看起来有些坐立不安。瞄了陆两眼，他难为情地半掩着嘴低语道：

“…… 因为不想暴露。”

“ 暴露什么？”

“ 导演挑中我和你，是因为觉得我看着你的眼神太过露骨。我如果在演戏的时候也对你露出那种眼神，会……暴露给观众的。我真的没自信能藏得很好。”

陆呆呆地注视着脸红的一织，万万没想到真相竟然是这样的荒诞不经，不久前在停车场里的一吻再次在脑海里复苏，让他的脸颊也烫了起来。那时候一织的眼神就像温柔的河流，他再多看几眼，就会溺亡在其中。

“ 所以一织喜欢我是真的啊……”他无意识地呢喃，一织扫来的视线带上了几分确凿的愠意。

“ 难道你到现在还不相信我吗？！”

“ 不、不是，我只是，不太敢相信这是真的……就跟做梦一样。”陆连连摇头，双手不自在地扭在一块。“在那之前我一直都以为，一织会跟我结婚是因为不想让我消失。你说过你的心愿就是让我幸福地活着，但那听起来就像、就像那幸福并不包括你在内……”

一织的表情伴随着他的惶惶话语而变得怃然，他沉默片刻，伸手扶住陆的脑袋拥入自己怀中。

“ 以前我确实是这样想的，只要能不让你消失我做什么都可以。哪怕以后我不再当偶像，我也想保护你。我也明白，我只是一味把自己的意愿强加在你的身上，却从来没问过你的想法。但后来我发现……不，也许我从一开始就只是不愿意放你离开，我希望能永远站在你的身边看着你，也想让你永远都看着我。我打着想成为你家人的幌子对你求婚，却跳过了最重要的步骤，深深地伤害了你，我真的太差劲了。”

埋在他怀里的脑袋动了动，然后陆伸出手抱住了一织的腰，喉间挤出几声带笑的哽咽。

“ 一织真的，太狡猾了吧……”

一织对他的埋怨照单全收，微微苦笑起来： “虽然提出这种要求的我是很狡猾，但你偏偏就这么轻率地答应了，该说不愧是你吗。那时候，你到底在想什么呢。”

陆因为这似曾相识的话语笑了，又紧紧揪住了一织的衣服。

“…… 天哥曾经告诉我，要我自私一点，接着一织就跟我求婚了。那时我明明知道拒绝你才是正确的选择，但我还是答应你了……我啊，真的好喜欢好喜欢一织，就算一织不是因为喜欢我才对我求婚，我还是想要跟你在一起。很自私对吧。”

“ 陆……”

一织感觉心脏一阵阵地抽痛，他总以为陆只是为了让自己安心才答应自己的求婚，却连一次都没想到过他是真的喜欢自己，又对自己冠冕堂皇的话语深信不疑。自己的优柔寡断，变成了悬挂在陆心尖的一把利刃。陆答应自己求婚时的心情，一织稍稍想象都觉得自己不可饶恕。

“ 我一直都非常害怕。站在教堂里的时候，我想我肯定会遭到惩罚，总有一天我会为我的自私付出代价。每天每天，我都在为和一织签了契约，把你绑在身边而忏悔。我夺走了你的可能性和自由，你每天都为了照顾我而费尽心力，为了不暴露我们的关系而小心翼翼，你本来不用承受这些的，全都是因为我……”

“ 所以说你这个人啊……”一织沉沉叹息，抚摸着陆的发丝，陆从他的怀里抬起头，湿润的双眼彷徨而脆弱。“我为你做这些事是我心甘情愿的，也许过去有一定的负罪感在驱使，但我绝不会因此而讨厌你，我只是希望你能幸福。所以，不要把我的付出当做负担，请多依赖我一点吧，我想要被你依赖。”

陆眨了眨眼，嘴唇讷讷开合，语气有着说不出的试探期待：“一织被我依赖，会觉得幸福吗？”

而被他依赖了十年的男人回以他一个月亮一样温柔的微笑。在他笑起来的那一刻，陆感觉世界每一个幽暗寂寞的角落都被柔和地照亮了，内心的褶皱被如数抚平，仿佛这世上已不存在任何值得惶恐的事情。

于是陆也跟着笑了。他伸出双手，欢欣地抱住一织线条优美的脖子，几乎想唱上一支歌表达自己满溢的幸福感。

“ 那个啊，一织，我可以提一个要求吗？”

“ 什么要求？”

“ 我也想要被一织依赖。”陆骄纵地看住他的眼睛，“从今往后，多信任我一些吧。就算会吵架也好，闹别扭也好，我有什么事都会跟一织说的，所以，一织遇到事情也不要一个人扛着，跟我商量吧。因为，我们是要共度一生的伴侣嘛。”

一织从那近在咫尺的宝石般的眸子读出纯粹爱意，那让他一时失语。被时间的浪潮冲刷打磨的爱恋逐渐浮上河床。他的胸腔鼓噪，鼻头发酸，在落泪之前紧紧拥住了眼前的至爱。他曾经在神的面前许下誓言要保护他的一生，而直到现在才迎来心意相通。重要的事情有时也会迟来一步，可是，幸好还不算太晚。

“ 是啊，我们今后还有好多个十年要相伴呢。”

他们笑着贴上彼此的唇，直到仅有的那丁点距离消弭殆尽。

草草关上自己的房门，一织伸手扭暗一盏夜灯，反身将陆压在床上，堵住了他的唇瓣。陆仰头承受着不停落下的亲吻，心中填满了柔软的甜蜜。一织的左手摸索到陆的右手，严丝密缝地与他十指相扣，另一只手则抚摸着陆轻盈的发丝，撩开额发，像是要确认存在似地，凑上去亲吻那道留在眼皮上方的浅浅伤疤。陆似乎觉得痒，微微闪躲着这个吻。他揪住一织的一边袖子，睁开迷蒙的眼看着他。

“ 伤疤，去不掉呢。”一织又在他的眼皮上轻轻落下一吻，语带怜惜。

“ 没关系的，早就不会疼了。”陆的手指描摹着他清秀的眉骨，对他安慰一笑。“我没有那么脆弱的，所以不要太担心我。”

一织不禁失笑，伸手捏了捏他的鼻尖。“也不知道是谁老爱哭鼻子。”

“ 你还好意思说，我会哭的原因多半都是因为一织这个笨蛋嘛……！”陆不满地撅起嘴，圆溜溜的眼睛却因为水气氤氲而缺乏攻击性，就像毛茸茸的小猫挥舞着小爪子。一织不由得噗嗤一笑。

“ 真是可爱的人啊。”

“…… 你在把我当笨蛋吗！”

“ 是真的觉得你很可爱啊。”一织坦白道，“你当然是笨蛋，不过我也是，所以扯平了。”

“ 又在转移话题……”陆揪了揪一织俊秀的脸蛋，略带忐忑地说：“喂，一织，我有个问题想问你。”

本欲凑近去吻他的男人停下动作，表情带上了些被打断的不满。

“ 你今晚的问题真多啊。”

“ 嗯……那个，我们都已经接近五年没做过了吧……真的没问题吗？”

“ 你是指什么？”

“ 因为你这些年都不碰我，我担心你是不是对我……呃，没兴趣……”

看着陆吞吞吐吐的犹豫模样，一织愣了几秒，蹙紧了好看的眉头。

“ 你居然还会烦恼这种事情……”

“ 那肯定会烦恼的吧！”陆一下子炸了毛，委屈兮兮地抱怨：“以前每次做都像是我在逼迫你似的，而且你今晚才跟朝户小姐演完亲热戏，也不知道你从哪里学的那么熟练……”

一织轻哼了一声，对着陆气呼呼的模样挑了挑嘴角。

“ 如果不是知道你在吃醋，我差点就要以为你是在赞美我的演技了。”

“ 是，是啦，我就是在吃醋怎样！”陆将脸别到一边，目光闪烁。“毕竟你对这种事情一直挺冷淡的，我也会担心你是不是更喜欢女生，对着男人会……没那么想要……”

一织几不可闻地叹了口气，看向他的眼神多了些无可奈何。

“ 看来我跟你说的，你理解得还不够透彻啊。”

“ 什、什么啊……”

“ 我是不会跟不喜欢的人做的。这跟男女和条件场合都无关。就算那时你再诱惑我，如果我不喜欢你，我也不会做的。”

陆不安地缩了缩身子：“所以……？”

“ 所以我觉得，比起嘴上说说，还是让你亲身体验比较直接。”

彻底失去耐性的一织重新扳住了陆的脸，借助体型优势，将身下不安分的躯体牢牢压好，深深地，望进他晶莹剔透的眼瞳。

“ 我有一个晚上的时间，可以慢慢告诉你。”

水声在安静的屋子里不断响起。一织在发表危险宣言之后没再给陆废话的机会，直奔主题地给予他一个接一个的浓烈的吻。陆以为在停车场的那个吻就已经够激烈了，但现在看来自己还是小瞧了一织。他像是嗅到血腥味的猛兽，优雅又凶狠地掠夺他口中的气息。陆感觉自己胸腔里的火焰剧烈灼烧起来，尾椎处传来甜蜜的哀鸣，电流顺着神经窜上大脑，诉求着更多的快乐。快要融化的感觉让陆止不住地发出喘息声，那甜美的尾音如同被自己牵引般地摇曳颤栗，令一织不由得兴奋地想要让他发出更多更美妙的、不曾为人所知的声音。

“ 嗯……呼啊……一…织……”

舌尖被拉出、被用力吸吮，陆的身体颤抖着，忍不住伸出手去够一织的后脑，轻轻揪住他的头发，几缕清爽的发丝自指尖滑落。口中的空气逐渐稀薄，但他又舍不得离开这个舒服过头的吻，于是主动追逐缠绕着一织的舌头。一织似乎被这个小动作鼓舞，一手托着陆的后脑勺，变换着角度给他作为奖励的深吻，另一只手动作干脆地解开陆的睡衣纽扣，露出纤细干净的锁骨和胸口的光洁肌肤。

双唇分开的时候，陆浑身脱力倒在了枕头上。仿佛被欺负得狠了，他双颊酡红，清透的双眸水光盈盈，嘴唇微微张开，一幅任人宰割的可怜模样。一织因为这煽情的景象呼吸凝滞半刻，随后垂下头，埋进了他暴露出来的颈窝，用力地吸吮那块薄而柔嫩的皮肤。

“ 唔……！”

一阵陌生的刺痛从颈窝处传来，陆不由得抱住一织的脖子，欲拒还迎地将自己的弱点送上他的嘴边。会留下痕迹的吧，他恍惚地想，心里又涌起一阵满足。

在刚结婚的那段时间，他确实跟一织做过几回，可彼时一织只把自己当成易碎品，最低限度地让自己的情绪得到发泄后就不再继续。像深吻也好，在身上留下痕迹也好，这些象征占有欲的事情一织从来都不会对自己做，是那样的小心翼翼万分顾虑。

而现在他会对自己做这些事，让陆真正有了他想要自己、两人的情感终于对等的感觉。这让他差点喜极而泣。

“ 怎么了？会痛吗？”一织从颈窝抬起头，担忧地看着陆。陆笑着摇摇头，眼角飞红一片。

“ 没关系的……我喜欢这样。”

“…… 喜欢这种会留下痕迹的？”一织抚摸他的脸，温声问道。

“ 嗯，再给我留多一点印记吧，因为……这是一织喜欢我的证明。”

让我更多地感受一织的存在吧。陆稍稍抬起身，在一织的耳边轻喃，声音里带着些湿意的沙哑。他朝他微笑，那张总会唱出动人歌谣的嘴唇被吻得红润，眼底仿佛含着一汪泉水，泛着心醉神迷的微光。看着这样完全敞开身体迎接自己的陆，一织瞳孔微缩，苦苦维系着理智的细弦倏地断裂。

“ 啊……啊、嗯！”

毫不犹豫地，一织俯下身，一口含住了陆小小的乳头，空出的那边用手持续爱抚。陆顿时背脊反弓，像是在迎合对方的疼爱似地挺起了胸口，双手无措地抓住了一织的头发。他垂眼看着一织用舌尖在挺翘的尖端打转，按压、舔弄、吸吮，偶尔还会用点力气噬咬留下齿痕，很快将两边的乳首逗弄得又红又肿。麻痒难耐的感觉赋予陆另一种快感，他一想到是一织是有意识地在疼爱自己，身体深处就会情不自禁地划过一阵阵酸麻的愉悦感。浑浑噩噩的间隙他想，如果一织再这样玩弄下去，恐怕自己可以光凭这个就达到高潮。

他既害怕又欣喜，抱着一织的手臂微微发抖，快要融化般的呻吟不受控制地从口中泄出，被制约的腰肢不安分地扭动，小腿不自觉蹭着身上的男人。感受到他的心急，一织不紧不慢地含着他的胸口，另一边手则滑进了他的睡裤里，缠绕住他已经有反应的那里，身下的陆蓦地一缩身子，轻颤着呜咽起来。

“ 不、嗯！一织……！”

“ 听话，不要乱动。”

一织再度将他的抵抗全数吞咽，用浓密的亲吻让他听从自己的摆布。两人下半身紧贴，隆起的欲望无所遁形。把裤子拉下，将发烫的性器纳入手心揉弄，光是这样就让陆紧闭着眼睛，蜷起双腿下意识地夹紧。

“ 陆，舒服吗？”

“ 呜……笨蛋……不、不要问……”

一织的声线能让人联想到凉凉的雪，柔和的月光和沉静的水。但由这样温柔的声音问出这种话，陆感觉整个人都快被羞耻击败了。一织爱怜地笑了笑，加快了手上的动作。他没有告诉陆，其实在以前为数不多的那几次性事里，他总是很眷恋陆为自己流露的迷醉神情和声音，而在今天自己才终于真正地拥有了他。偏偏这个人还不知死活地说着那么可爱的话，不由得为自己捏了一把汗，希望自己真的能把持住，不把他折腾得太狠。

陆一只手捂住了自己的嘴，纤细的手指揪紧了身下的床单，一织带给他的快感几乎要将他逼疯。他几乎说不出话，只能吐露出断断续续的吟叫，那甘美的声音连他自己都感到面红耳赤。脑子里仿佛有一根弦越绷越紧，身体止不住地颤抖着，叫声也越来越高亢。

“ 呃……一织，不行、我要——嗯、啊啊！”

到达顶峰的瞬间，陆的眼前变得花白一片。一织搂住陆微微痉挛的瘫软身躯予以长吻。过了好一会儿，陆才喘息着睁开眼。朦胧的视线中，黑发男人放开他稍稍坐起身，伸手在床头拿来一瓶身体乳，挤了大量乳液在手中，淡淡的白茶清香散开来。一织略带歉意地靠过来轻轻吻了吻陆的眉心。

“ 抱歉，什么都没准备。可能会比较难受，请你稍微忍耐一下。”

陆吃力地抬手，拨开一织落在额前的发丝，露出了一个安抚的笑。

“ 没关系的，再把我弄疼一点也没关系……因为是一织啊……”

所以抱我吧，一织。五年前刚新婚不久，陆也曾数度吐露过如此的请求，而今一织终于能坦然答应，不带任何负罪感地。

被剥了一大半的睡衣从肩上掉落，陆沉溺在欲望之海，不安地在床单上缓缓划动着身躯，用膝盖去磨蹭对方的身体，并伸手去解一织的睡衣。一织眸光沉沉，将陆光裸的大腿抬起，先是用嘴唇在他的大腿内侧慢慢厮磨，留下一个红痕，然后用沾满乳液的手指，一点点送进了他的后穴。

陆的眼睛紧闭着，多年未曾做过的地方异常紧致，被手指进入的过程也异常艰难。一织耐着性子用手指匍匐深入，贪婪的黏膜紧紧吸住了他的指头。他皱着眉让陆放松，手指轻轻按压摸索，尽可能地扩张。陆一手揪住床单，另一只手捂着嘴，指缝泄露出不成调的呜咽。

真奇怪，明明跟一织不是第一次做，却像是第一次似的。

在手指按到某个地方时，陆的身体陡然弹了起来，惊喘一声，水气重新聚拢在他的眼里。一织心领神会地眯起眼，很快加入第二、第三根手指，既快又深地刺激着那处敏感。

“ 啊、嗯嗯！不、不要……呜、那里不要……”

陆被手指搅得全身发麻，不停摇头，嘴里含糊不清地求一织住手，重新挺起的分身也渗出了前液。一织绷了太久，眼看身下的陆满脸湿漉漉的潮红，仿佛一颗剥了糖纸接近融化的水果糖，感觉自己也已经逼近极限。他利落地脱下衣服，拉开陆的双腿，将勃发的前端抵在陆的穴口。感受到身下人的微微颤抖，他以双手与陆的十指相扣，在他的耳边低声说：

“ 陆，我要进来了，放松一点。”

“ 嗯……进来，一织……”

一织咬牙掐住陆的腰身，不管不顾地挺身埋入。湿稠的前端蛮横地挤进入口，感受到内部滚烫的压迫感，他不由得倒吸一口气。陆在他进来的瞬间发出了小声的尖叫，急促的呼吸染上了哭腔，就算再竭力放松身子仍然抖个不停。他睁开模糊的泪眼，发现一织的脸上也冒着冷汗，紧咬着牙关，表情说不出的性感。

陆微怔，颤着手扶住一织被汗濡湿的脸。一织受到他无声的鼓舞，再也没能忍住，捉住陆的手，温柔但坚定地一分分埋进他的身体，直到凶器最终抵到深处，才终于颤抖着呼了口气。他俯下身，舔去陆仿佛不会干涸的泪痕，心中那股几近酸楚的甜蜜几乎要满溢而出。

“ 好……开心……”陆的眼泪不断往外淌，视线摇晃着定焦在一织那双子夜般漂亮的眼眸，满足地攀住对方结实优美的肩膀，“终于……和一织在一起了……”

一织内心顿时软得一塌糊涂。回过神时，他对陆无意间积攒下的伤害已经如此之深，而大半都是因为他的不自知。他抬起陆的下颚，以绵长的吻回应他的喜悦。陆也迫不及待地予以配合，唾液从两人的唇角滴下。

很长一段时间里，他们只顾耳鬓厮磨地温存，用亲吻倾诉爱意。大片紧贴的赤裸肌肤让他们获得前所未有的安全感。一织温柔而有力地抽送着，陆最初的本能抵制过去后，火热柔嫩的甬道衔着入侵者，在它狠插到底时紧紧绞住，在退出时又会发出不舍的淫靡水声。那份难以承受的甘美令他发出一点都不像自己的甜腻叫声，被全盘占有的快感让陆有种沉溺在水中即将没顶的错觉。

“ 一织……一织……啊、啊啊……”

陆噙着泪水喊着爱人的名字，像孩子一般挣扎着抱住一织。一织在他耳边低喘着，拨开陆有些汗湿的额发，嗓音柔和喑哑。

“ 怎么了，会难受吗？”

“ 不……难受、只是……太舒服了……啊，不行、一织……等——”

一织搂住失去力气的陆，用力一提，将他整个人按在自己身上。陆几乎是被钉在一织怀里，前所未有的深度让他哭叫出声。

不行，不要，好深，好可怕。陆无意识地摇头，十指发颤地在一织的背上挠抓，留下了几道淡淡的红痕。一织知道自己欺负得有点过头了，停下来一边啄吻着怀中人绯红的耳侧和面庞，一边抚摸着他颤栗的背脊轻声哄着。直到陆稍稍平静下来，他才再度展开抽送，灼热的顶端顶住最脆弱的一点来回戳弄。

汹涌的酥麻快感让陆无可适从地蜷缩在一织怀里啜泣。太深了，会坏掉的，恍惚中他吐露着只言片语，无从分辨这感觉到底是苦痛还是享受。他承受着翻来覆去的折磨，无法控制地因为这份幸福而喜悦，又因这份幸福而恐惧。

一织在抱着他，他在占有着自己，而自己终于拥有了这冷静之下的炽热灵魂。这个事实让陆欣喜若狂。他什么都不在乎了。哪怕明天醒来世界分崩离析，他都能甘之如饴。

他的身体仿佛被完全穿透了，尾椎掀起一波接一波的电流，无限逼近于痛苦的快乐令陆仰头扬起娇媚的尾音。他牢牢地攀住一织，听见耳边的喘息越来越粗重，意识被抛到半空。一织深深注视着陷入迷乱的陆，低喊着他的名字，那具热得快要化掉的身体仿佛挽留似地将他紧紧吸住。

“ 一织……一织……！不行，我要……”

“ 去吧……我也……”

察觉到一织想要退出去，陆发出哀泣般的叫唤，抓住了他的手臂，执着地让他停留下来。

“ 陆？”

“ 不要走、射在里面……”

闻言，一织微微睁大了眼。如此请求着的陆已经把羞耻心全部抛诸脑后，被泪水浸得通红一片的眼眸显得尤为色气。怎么会有这么可爱的人呢？

“ 我想要一织的全部……求你了……”

“ 你这个人真是……”

咬牙按捺住把他彻底弄坏的冲动，一织将陆再度放倒在床上，架起他的双腿，加快了抽插的速度。最后在体内释放的时候，陆的身体岌岌可危地痉挛起来，一织能感到他的黏膜依然在一阵阵咬着自己不放，高潮如同巨浪一般席卷了他们。

过于激烈的性事让陆的意识断了片，宛如沉入深海。他瘫软在床，感觉到贴在身上略显沉重的温暖躯体，身体深处仍残留着酣畅过的余甘，满心都是餍足。

然后陆察觉到有温热的水珠顺着颈侧滑落，他缓缓睁开眼睛，看着趴在身上的男人，使用过度的嗓音软绵绵的。

“ 一织……？你怎么了？”

很快他发现，那是一织埋在他的颈窝里默默流泪。他惊诧不已，想抬手擦去一织的泪水，却被对方一把攥住了自己的手。一织抬起头，将他的手贴在自己的唇边，泛起一个温柔又忧伤的微笑。

“ 没什么，我只是觉得很幸福。能像这样抱着你，占有你，看到世人看不到的你……真的如同奇迹一般……”

他们四目相对，从对方眼里看出如出一辙的对彼此失而复得的庆幸。那近乎卑微的奢望，以为自己不配拥有对方的爱的痛苦，都随着这场激烈的交合而烟消云散。

“ 真巧……我刚刚也在跟一织想着同样的事。明明差点就要放弃你了，现在却幸福得让我感到害怕……害怕这一切是不是只是自己在做梦……”

陆疲倦地露出柔软的笑容。但一织在咫尺之遥，一伸手就能够着，所以不会是在做梦。

一织深沉地凝视着他，说：

“ 陆，我爱你。”

原本是那么难以启齿的一句表白，此刻却自然而然地宣之于口，连一织自己都感到不可思议。与他已相伴十年之久，这一生无可取代的同伴和爱人——陆听见这句告白，瞳孔骤然缩起，紧接着更多的泪水从中不断涌出。他攀上一织的肩膀，温热的吐息与他的唇舌再度纠缠在一起。一织拥住他的身子，热烈地回应着这个吻，吞下他的哽咽。

“ 我也……爱你，一织，我爱你……笨蛋、笨蛋，让我等太久了啦……”

“ 对不起，让你久等了。”

自从练习室相遇的那一刻，就再也没从你身上移开目光。此去经年，陪伴我走过那么漫长的一段路，占据了生命中的大半时光，给那灰白世界涂抹上鲜明色彩的，那都是你。

即使今后这段关系会迎来更大的风浪，即使会遍布伤痕，即使无法实现任何人的愿望。

即使世界上的希望和绝望，全部倾注于你。

但我们会相信，只要怀揣对方给予的这份幽微光芒，就能像满身疮痍的鱼群一样逆流而上。

清晨的生物钟唤醒了一织，他借着窗帘缝隙透出的微光，看见在身侧面对自己熟睡的陆。裸露在外的肩膀和脖子上星星点点散落着红色的淤痕，睡脸却格外天真安宁，像深陷于美梦之中。昨晚他们又来回折腾了好几次，直到陆再也承受不住彻底昏睡过去为止。压抑多年的情感终于找到泄洪口，最后竟会如此一发不可收拾，一织也为自己似乎无法填满的欲望感到讶异不已。

再怎么说，果然还是做太过了。他心怀悔意伸手轻轻抚摸陆的脸颊。感受到熟悉的体温，沉浸在睡梦中的陆像亲人的小动物似地蹭了蹭他的手心。一织内心涌上温情的同时，又感到自己慢慢有了反应。

不行不行，这样下去陆的身体会受不了。一织赶紧缩回手，轻手轻脚地坐起身。他叹了口气，决定去洗个澡让自己镇定下来。

陆醒来的时候，发现身边的位置是空的。他揉着惺忪的睡眼，呢喃着一织的名字，从床上撑起身子，如潮的疲惫感又让他直接倒回床上。腰和大腿酸麻无比，身体深处也隐隐传来欢愉过后的翻搅感。陆小心审视着自己遍布全身的情事痕迹，脑海里自然浮现昨晚激烈的一幕幕，不自觉地红了脸，但同时他又觉得圆满而完整，就像两枚错开的齿轮终于咬合在一起。

他动了动左手，感到有些不对劲，抬起来才发现有个东西套在了自己的无名指上。

那是长久以来被当作吊坠的白金婚戒。陆逆着朝阳举起左手，呆呆地望着那曾被视为禁忌的婚姻证物，金属反射的光芒让他有点想哭。

“你醒了吗？”

门口传来的声音吓了他一跳，陆缩回手望过去，身着白衬衫的一织朝他走过来。

“一织，早安……”

一织拉开窗帘，阳光倾泻而入。他站在床边垂眸看着躺在床上的陆，神色担忧。

“早安，陆。身体感觉怎么样？”

“还好……就是有点使不上劲……”

“……抱歉，昨晚做得太过火了，下次我会注意的。”

陆为他口中的“下次”笑了起来，接过了一织递给自己的睡衣。

“用不着跟我道歉啦，我又不是易碎品，一织你按照自己的步调来就好了。”

一织的复杂神色仿佛在说“你这个人啊”，然后他俯下身凑近了陆，两人在暖融融的晨光中交换了一个轻柔的吻。

“咳，我在做早餐，你起得来吗？”

“应该可以？再给我多一点时间……”

“嗯，洗澡水我也放好了，需要我帮忙吗？”

“不、不用啦！一织也太操心了，我自己来就好！”

陆红着脸拒绝，一织也感到有些难为情，丢下“那我先去准备早餐”这样一句话，便逃也似地溜出了房间。陆看着他落荒而逃的背影，一把用被子捂住自己的脑袋，笑得像个傻子一样。

迟到了五年的心意总算有了归宿。直到现在，陆才有一种他们确实结了婚的真实感。

像是为了弥补什么，这顿早餐做得相当丰盛。洗好澡的陆坐在餐桌前，一织给他端来了全套的和式早餐，米饭、煎蛋卷、烤鲑鱼和味噌汤。陆好久没吃到那么正经的和食，开心得两眼放光，一织坐在对面微笑，和他一起合掌开动。

在和煦的阳光中，两人边享用着早餐，边聊着接下来的事情。虽然觉得这话题很煞风景，但陆还是忍不住说出了心中的顾虑：

“朝户小姐那边怎么办？昨天你也拒绝了她，她该不会一生气就跑去曝光我们的关系吧……”

一织的反应出乎意料的平淡：“谁知道呢，事到如今担心这个也没用了。”

“那一织你打算怎么办呢？”陆偷眼看他，酸溜溜地说：“如果她还是要求继续跟你炒作绯闻，你会答应吗？”

一织似笑非笑道：“这话应该由我来问你。你会答应吗？”

陆像是遇到复杂难解的数学题似地皱起了脸，良久才闷闷不乐地开口：

“……不，不愿意。虽然也会担心，可是，果然还是不愿意。”

“那不就结了。”

陆被对方的轻描淡写惊呆了。

“诶？我说不愿意你就不会去做吗？”

“怎么可能会去做，本来我就不喜欢她，如果还要违背你的意愿，那跟出轨有什么区别？”

一织提高了声音，带着些微的愠意。对着莫名生气的一织，陆却傻乎乎地笑了。

“你笑什么？”

“没……就觉得，一织会这样为我着想，好开心啊。”

一个直球照面打过来，将一织突如其来的情绪一扫而空。他轻咳两声，说：

“我不会再做让你伤心的事了，我保证。”

陆与满脸郑重其事的一织对视片刻，然后平静、温和地笑了。

“谢谢你，一织，我很高兴你能跟我做这种约定。不过就像昨晚我说过的那样，我不想再站在你的身后，让你来为我挡下所有风浪。我觉得我已经成长不少了，比你的想象中更能抵御外界的声音，但唯独在你的事情上，我没有自信。因为，能伤害我的始终只有一织啊。”

这真是个无可否认的指摘。一织为他的话静默半晌，轻轻苦笑起来。

“……以前，我曾说过要控制你。你也答应过了。”

“嗯。”

“现在看来，这个约定已经没有意义了呢。因为陆已经比我想象中成长太多了。真是丢脸啊，我自诩是最了解你的人，实际上才是一直以来最不愿意正视你的成长的那个人。”

陆眯起眼笑得灿烂。尽管在一起生活了那么多年，他一尘不染的笑容和眼神，一直被一织视若珍宝。

“那就从现在开始看着我吧，好好注视着我。我也会好好看着一织的。我也想让一织得到你想要的，想让你幸福。所以我们一起面对吧，不管将来会遇到什么问题。”

也许依然会受伤，依然会恐惧，人活在世上，多的是躲不过的重重劫难。但只要有这样一个人陪在身边，心的容量就得以扩充，哪怕站在过于刺眼的舞台上，亦不会怯场。

我想要的已经得到了啊。一织笑着低喃。他伸出左手，温柔地与陆的左手十指交缠。两人无名指上的戒指在阳光下闪闪发光。

一织和陆在家里度过了一个不算空闲的周末。他们同纺和团员们汇报了这件事，纺和三月差点就在电话那头哭了起来，壮五和环松了口气，笑着说太好了，凪和大和则表示下次聚会一定要他们俩请客，把他们错过的五个结婚纪念日统统补回来。他们自觉让IDOLiSH7的大家担心过头，在或祝福或抱怨或调侃的呼声中，只好把各种要求如数答应下来。

周日晚上，一织带着简单的行李与陆告别，前往爱媛拍摄《冬之锁》最后的外景。此次外景预计拍摄三到四天，然后他将会在爱媛杀青。陆送他出门时还有些依依不舍，似乎为自己无法亲眼见证一织的杀青而不满。

和陆的确定关系让一织吃了颗定心丸，在爱媛的拍摄相当顺利。安田导演也称赞他的演技在这些日子里锤炼得更加精确细腻，将来还会有更大的成长空间。在第二天的拍摄间隙，枣巳波主动找上一织。两人站在和室门外的走廊里，望着院子里逐渐转为青翠的树木交谈。

“和泉先生这几天的状态不错，看来是解决了不少问题呢。”

“是啊，托您的福。”

一织朝他微笑，枣有些意外地看了他一眼，托着下巴玩味着说：

“是吗，没想到心态也变从容了，爱情的力量真伟大啊。”

别开我玩笑了。一织摇摇头说：“老实说，我其实是有点迷惘的。以前我无论做什么样的选择，我都以七濑先生是否安全为首要判断基准；而现在我做的选择，也许就像您之前所说的，并不是一条正确的道路。”

“但您还是选择了七濑先生。”

“我选择了他。”

枣轻轻呼气，换作是以前的自己，肯定会冷嘲热讽对方的选择太不聪明了吧，但经历过失去重要之人的彻骨之痛后，他能明白比起保证自己的毫发无伤，遵从本心才不会令自己后悔。

“我说过的吧，您不一定要选择所谓正确的道路。既然难得来这世上一趟，凭什么说按照自己的意愿过活就是错误的呢。”

一织惊讶地看着他。

“……真意外啊，枣先生，我以为您一定会反对我呢。”

“是很自私的决定，和泉先生。不过，我觉得这样也不错。”

他们有一搭没一搭的交谈被一位神色慌张的副导演打断，一织从他的支支吾吾当中嗅出了不妙的讯息，问他发生什么事，对方连忙拿出手机给他看。

“这个、《周刊当代》今天发售，然后这个消息……刚刚在SNS上传开了。”

一织看着SNS上触目惊心的粗黑字体，《极密热恋？！IDOLiSH7七濑陆和泉一织深夜停车场激吻！两人疑似同居》这样极其抓眼的标题下，赫然是他和陆在停车场亲吻的照片。他感觉脑袋轰的一声炸开了，震惊让他忘记了呼吸，仿佛有人拿冷水从他的头上浇了下去。

枣在一织身边瞟到了内容，眉头紧紧拧起。

“真是怕什么来什么啊……”

“和泉先生，这报道……照片是真的吗？安田导演也在问，你最好过去一趟、”

“我知道了。我这就去。”

一织将手机还给副导演，转身朝导演的所在位置走去，一路上碰到的工作人员纷纷对他侧目，视线交织成一张网，网上有刺。他边承受着纷杂的目光和议论，脑袋边高速运转着。他料想这一天也许迟早会来，但没想到竟会来得这么快。眼下东窗事发，他需要通知经纪人，团员，还有陆……

一想到陆，一织的心就猛地揪了起来。他们才分开没两天，而在这两天之前他们也才刚确认彼此的心意，才过了一个周末的好日子，就不得不直面惊涛骇浪。若说是恶作剧，那神的趣味也未免太过恶劣了。

“和泉君，你能解释一下吗？”

安田导演手里拿着一份今天发行的《周刊当代》，看来是有人帮他买回来了。他面色不虞，但看起来并没有出离愤怒。或许是打算在工作人员面前留主演一点面子，或许是他仅存的风度，但不管怎么样，出了这种事他一定很生气。一织对此极度愧疚，倒不是指他后悔跟陆告白的部分，而是他搅乱了电影的正常拍摄，将一部本来可能会成为好片的电影卷入了舆论风波。

一织没有二话，深深朝他鞠了一躬，视线直直盯着地面。

“非常抱歉！因为我的个人私事给您和各位演职人员带来了困扰，还有可能影响到电影的正常拍摄和宣传，真的打从心底感到抱歉……”

“和泉君，我只想知道这是不是真的。”

安田打断了他的道歉，一织滞了片刻，从嗓子眼里挤出了几个字：

“是的。”

对面传来了沉沉的叹息。都出去吧，一织听见安田导演对身边的工作人员这么说。很快，房间里就只剩下他们两人了。

“我是年纪大，不过观念还没陈旧到那个地步。这年头同性恋人不少，我也不会对这个群体戴有色眼镜，这点你尽管放心。只是，事关自己的电影，我肯定是会在意的。”

“我非常明白您的心情，也明白我们的私事对您造成了多大的困扰，如果说要辞演我和七濑先生，我也完全能理解……”

“你绷得太紧了，和泉君。抬起头吧，看着我说话。”

一织抿了抿嘴，面色坚硬地直起身。

“我不会找任何借口和托辞。报道的照片确实是我们本人，关系虽然描述得有些不准确，但在人们眼里，我们就是通俗意义上的‘恋人’。”

安田导演盯视着眼前的青年，沉吟道：

“事关你们个人隐私，我也不好多问，不过我还是想确认一点：你会因为事情曝光跟七濑君分手吗？”

一织原本余悸未平的神情因为他的这句发问反而镇定下来。

“不会。”

沉默许久后，安田问：“还记得我当初是为什么挑中你和七濑君的吗？”

“是因为……眼神对吗？”

“是的，眼睛是最藏不住情绪的器官，一个人的爱意，悲伤，动摇……全部都会写在里面。我在选角阶段观察过你们的表情，就明白你们俩的关系不太一般，至少，不是普通的偶像团员爱。”

虽然已经有了心理准备，但一织听他这么说，还是倍感震惊。

“那您当初为什么会选择我们呢，既然……我们的关系在您看来是个隐忧。”

安田导演微微一笑。

“我只是做了我应该做的，我觉得这两个角色应当由你们俩来演绎，只是这样而已。事实上，我也不后悔选择了你们，因为你们的表现确实很好。不过，原来如此……所以你演绎藤森的时候，也代入了对七濑先生的情感吧。”

一织从没想过自己会受到这样的肯定，一时失去言语。

“只是，就算我能理解，你们的粉丝们也不见得会。我对我的作品有自信，但出了这么大的事，票房和评价肯定会受到影响，这也是事实。”

“……是。”

不说别的，媒体和粉丝一定会死咬住他们共演的角色关系不放，原作里藤森和鹿野的友情会被曲解成什么样子，也就不难想象。这样一来，不仅是电影本身，原作者恐怕也会受到流言的波及。

“所以眼下我们应该想办法解决这个问题。”

听了他的话，一织瞪大了眼，不敢置信地说：“您不打算让我们辞演吗？”

“都快拍完了，现在重新拍我也很困扰啊。”安田导演将手里的杂志卷成筒状敲了敲背部，“反正本来我就打算带着《冬之锁》参加国外的电影节，日本的市场不能说不在意，但如果能反过来利用，说不定还能让出资方开心赚钱……当然，要想做到这点，我们全体制作班底也只能寄希望于你们身上了。”

一织接上话头：“也就是，消除这个事件本身的负面性质对吗。”

“和泉君果然像枣君说的是聪明人啊。”安田导演赞叹道，“我只是个拍电影的，具体宣发也好公关也好我基本一律不管。我只能跟你保证，我们会把电影拍完，而且会让它上映，不会白白浪费大家的一片心血。”

“我明白了，我会尽力的。”

“嗯，接下来会有一段难熬的日子，和泉君，你可不要被打败啊。你还年轻，还有好长的路要走呢。”

我们一起战斗吧。安田导演拍了拍一织的肩膀，有力而粗犷的手掌仿佛借给他无形的力量，一织咬着颤抖的嘴唇，再度垂下头，深深朝他鞠躬。

从导演的房间里出来后，一织先是打了里沙的电话，她立刻就接起来了，语气却显得相当不悦。一织懒得理会她的情绪，单刀直入问她是不是她干的好事。

“很遗憾，不是我做的哦。我也没想到会变成这样。”

“朝户小姐，你最好说实话。”

“明明是你自己的过失，怪罪到我头上是不是太过分了？我还没跟你算那天不陪我的账呢，都是因为你不陪我，所以才会变成这样不是吗？”

“所以果然是你干的。”

“都说不是了！”

电话那头的女生气急败坏地叫道，随后她竹筒倒豆子似地告诉一织，那天晚上本来她安排了认识的狗仔来跟拍她和一织，结果一织没遂她的愿赴约。陆和她传绯闻的那次，也是她买通了狗仔为自己炒作，但谁知那狗仔途中起了歪心思，除了拍下陆送里沙回家后，又尾随陆一直到他住的公寓。掌握这位超级偶像的住所后，狗仔便一直守株待兔，发现一织也住在同一栋公寓，直到那天在停车场里拍到了决定性的场景。

“所以说你那天陪我喝酒的话，这种事不就不会发生了吗？”里沙假惺惺地叹惋。一织毫不领情地说：

“虽然事情曝光了，但我一点都不后悔那天的选择。何况这事跟你也并非一点关系都没有。朝户小姐，你得有打开了潘多拉之盒的自觉，就这件事来说，我们没有人是赢家。”

对方静默片刻，终于甘拜下风。

“和泉先生，我承认我错了。我错在不该招惹你们，也错估了你们两位之间的感情。我没想到你和七濑先生的感情如此不容许任何人介入。”

“好教你得知，爱是件严肃的事，容不得肮脏的手段来算计。”

里沙冷哼一声，大加嘲讽：“我倒是想看看你们如何能在这种形势下坚持这份天真的爱。祝你们好运。”

他们没再废话半句。挂了电话后，一织又立刻拨打纺的手机，对方一直占线，想必肯定是被汹涌而至的电话攻占了。就在这时，他的手机响了起来，来电显示是大神万理。

“喂喂，一织君？你还好吗？还在拍戏吗？导演知道这事了吗？”

他刚接起电话，万理焦急的声音就忙不迭地从电话那头传来，面对他的连串疑问一织一时张口结舌，吸了口气才挨个儿回答他的问题：

“大神先生……我还在拍戏，导演已经知道了，我刚刚跟他谈过。他没有要我们辞演的意思，但是需要我们解决这个事情……”

“是吗，解决啊……真是头疼啊，从今天早上开始，事务所的电话就再也没断过。记者的询问，还有广告业主和制片人的抗议……”

在万理说话的间隙，一织能听见背景里的电话铃声此起彼伏，他按住隐隐作痛的太阳穴，语带歉疚：“真的非常抱歉，我当年做下这个决定时早就有了觉悟，但果然还是给大家添了大麻烦。”

“哎，这么不小心的失误，倒确实不像是一织君的风格。但硬要说的话，同意这桩婚事的我们都有责任。总之，现在不是追究谁对谁错的时候了。”万理转换了话题，“一般来说，周刊杂志都会有预告，我们事务所与《当代》素来没有过节，但这次我们没有提前收到任何风声，看来是预谋已久了。”

“……关于这个，我倒是心里有数。”一织颓然叹气。

“咦？难道是拍电影的期间出了什么事吗？”

一织于是将里沙因想要炒作绯闻而牵扯出的一系列事情和盘托出。万理在电话那头沉默半秒，发出一阵痛苦的呻吟。

“啊啊——为什么你这孩子总是喜欢自己憋着什么都不跟我们说呢？”

“非常抱歉……”

“虽然你是个很精明很厉害的人没错，但也不要忘记你是个偶像，背后有事务所在。发生了这种事，应该先跟我们商量才对吧。”

面对万理的说教，一织感到无地自容，低声说了好几次抱歉。

“既然事态变成这样，就只能想办法解决了。报道已经出街不可能撤回，我们这边也只能采取公关手段了。”

“只能召开新闻发布会了吗。”

“是的，我们还在跟社长商量这件事。说实话我也很紧张，你们俩的关系暴露，就害怕会不会连MEZZO＂的关系也……唉，现在想这个也没用。不管怎么说，只能等你外景结束后回来再一起商讨细节了。”

“我后天就会回去。陆那边怎么样？”

“陆君的话，我们还在想办法。纺小姐已经吩咐他不能出家门了，幸好公寓的安保设施还算可以，倒不至于让守在门外的记者涌进去。只是我们现在都抽不开身过去，即使过去了恐怕也会被围堵。但你放心，我们会找人上门照顾他的。”

一织稍稍松了一口气，“晚点我也会打电话跟他商量。总之，请尽量让他安定下来，我担心他情绪激动起来会发病。”

“我觉得这个任务交给一织君会比较合适。”万理在电话那头笑了，“对了，社长让我转告你，你们没有做任何坏事，所以请不要给自己太大的心理压力。”

——你们没有做任何坏事。

如果说周刊杂志的曝光，大众的别样眼光和粉丝的攻击是尖锐的矛，这句话就是挡下这一切恶意的盾。它如此坚实可靠，让一织的眼眶发酸，声音带上了浓重的鼻音。

“谢谢你们。万理先生，也请替我向社长和纺小姐道谢。”

挂掉电话后，一织疲惫地靠在墙上，握着手机的手不住颤抖。在因庞大压力而阵阵袭来的晕眩中，他想起陆在星空下与自己的拥抱，想起数个充满眷恋的吻，早餐时他们交叠的双手，这些珍贵的点滴是他能在此刻维持理智的唯一理由。距离杀青还有一天半，还远远不到崩溃的时候，他默默地想，接下来的每分每秒都会变得煎熬，但值得庆幸的是，他并不孤单。

>>>

一织和陆所居住的高级公寓楼外围满了闻风而至的各路记者，保安几经驱散未果报了警，却收效甚微。陆趴在窗台俯视着底下黑压压的人群，那场面太过疯狂，他看了几眼就不敢再看，坐在阳台上打开了手机。

他的RC俨然炸了锅，不停有人发来短信关心或询问，他只回了几条团员们和前辈的问候。纺清早就打来电话告诫他没有她的允许都不能出门，若有人问他任何事情也先转交给事务所。她的语气让陆意识到大事不妙，打开电视后才得知这爆炸性的消息。接下来几天的行程多半要泡汤，他孤身一人待在家里，什么都不做让他更是心神不宁。他想起前两天自己对一织的许诺，于是鼓起勇气开着电视，并且打开了SNS，随手翻看关于这条消息的言论。

不管是电视新闻，还是SNS和网站，铺天盖地都是关于他和一织的新闻。自己的隐私在镜头下无所遁形，这些年的偶像生活已经让陆对此领教得近乎麻木。但此前绯闻大多是捕风捉影，而这次——他看着那张角度不偏不倚、正好拍到一织将自己摁在车门上亲吻的照片，羞耻得几乎想将自己埋进地洞里。

新闻里大肆猜测两人的亲密关系，将他们定性为同居恋人，还找了些所谓的关系者评论，爆出和泉一织长期以来担任七濑陆的制作人，虽未明面公开，但已经是业内心照不宣的事实，发生这种事他们一点都不奇怪云云。除此之外，两人五年内从未有过任何子团体的活动，在公众面前也尽量避免交流，此次却双双参演《冬之锁》，还要以子团体的身份演唱主题曲，个中意义也令人玩味。

证据确凿，一切不容辩驳。正因如此才让人头痛。那些转发数高得吓人的新闻已经令陆心跳加速，而转发的评论更是不堪入目。多数是辱骂和恐慌，夹杂着中等数量的怀疑和少量的祝福。早就预料到这种境况，可那些恶毒的中伤还是残忍地刺伤了陆。他惶惶不安地缩起身子，突然觉得空气稀薄呼吸困难。他感觉自己像是被远方逐渐聚拢的乌云所包围，无处可逃。

一织，一织。陆在心底不断默念着爱人的名字，祈求着他能在异地平安杀青，又希冀他能早日归来。

“ 叮咚”的门铃声把陆吓得差点跳起来，他望着紧闭的大门，犹豫地站起身却不敢靠近。记者已经突破下面的防线找上门了吗？他已经在想要不要打电话给纺小姐或者报警了。也许是他迟迟没有应门，门铃声停了下来，随后敲门声伴随着一个不耐烦的声音响起。

“ 陆，快开门，是我。”

陆听出那个熟悉的声音，霎时睁大了眼睛，赶忙跑去拉开了门锁。门外站着两个戴着墨镜和帽子的高挑女人。其中一个他认出是姊鹭，另外一个……

“ 咦，是天哥吗？”陆震惊地眨眨眼，一头棕色长发戴着宽檐帽的女人皱了皱眉，不由分说将他推进门去，身后的姊鹭顺手关上了门，脱下墨镜和帽子甩了甩头发，劈头盖脸抱怨起来。

“ 明明是小鸟游事务所的分内事却交由我们来办，亏那姑娘想得出来。”姊鹭站在玄关双手抱胸，一脸没好气的模样：“这样一来就两清了哦，你们帮助过TRIGGER的人情。真是的，也太惊险了吧，我从业那么多年从来没见过这么恐怖的景象，乔装真是正确的选择。”

“ 诶，是专门为了我来的吗？谢谢您，姊鹭小姐，还有……天哥？”

陆转向脱下高跟鞋的年轻女人，后者一把将头顶的棕色长假发掀开来，露出底下那张满是愠色的清秀脸庞。

“…… 我去换一下衣服。”

陆这才注意到自己的双胞胎哥哥穿着淑女风的连衣裙和外套，顿时控制不住地喷笑出声。

“ 这完全不可笑。如果你知道我怀着多大的觉悟穿上这身裙子的话。”天又羞又恼地瞪着他，“改天我一定会亲手教训出这个馊主意的某位少爷。”

说着他怒气冲冲地抓着自己的包冲进了洗手间。姊鹭看着他离开的身影，软下语气说：

“ 天怎么都放心不下你，早上看到消息后就闹着要过来，我本来想阻止他的。结果你家的经纪人也脱不开身，而且她一旦出现在这里就会被媒体围攻，所以特意打电话请我过来一趟看看你的情况，于是我只能硬着头皮把天也带过来了。保险起见，我们都乔装了一下，没有暴露真的太幸运了。”

起初还惴惴不安的心，见到天就迅速安定了下来。陆险些当场哭出来，对姊鹭连声道谢。

“ 不用客气啦，毕竟你们也帮过我们很多忙，礼尚往来嘛。我已经帮天把这两天的行程空出来了，你们两兄弟就好好聚一聚吧。”

姊鹭给陆留下了两大袋食物和必需品，又跟陆交代了一些应对紧急情况的事项，告诉他有什么急事也可以打她的电话，便与他道别离开。

天从洗手间出来时，已经换上了普通的男装。他走到陆跟前，先是从头到脚扫视了他一圈，然后紧紧抱住了他。

“ 天哥……”

陆憋了一天的泪水因为这个无预兆的拥抱夺眶而出，他抓住哥哥的衬衫，将脸埋进了他的肩头。天轻拍着他的背部，就像他还是个病弱的孩童。

“ 别担心，陆，会好起来的，一切都会好起来的……”

真的会好起来吗？陆迷茫地想。那些针对他们的恶言相向，看不到底线在何处的人心。仿佛十年的努力被这么一张照片一夕之间全数摧毁。他给自己鼓过劲，一遍遍地说服自己至少还拥有一织，还有不会放弃他们的事务所的大家，还有天哥和给予他们支持的前辈，但唯独无法挽回、无法稀释粉丝对他们的失望。她们曾把他们捧得有多高，此时的憎恶就有多深重。

“ 天哥……你不骂我吗？”

“ 骂你什么？”

“ 我以为天哥肯定会说我背叛了粉丝的期待，不配做一个偶像。”

陆泪流满面地看着天，些许泪水黏住了他的睫毛。天看得一阵揪心，抚摸着弟弟的脑袋说：

“ 陆，作为偶像，你们确实背叛了粉丝，这是无可争议的事实。但你还记得我说过，世界上没有谁比自己更重要，所以你自私一点也没关系。”

“ 可是……这样子，不会太狡猾了吗？”

陆嗫嚅着，天望着他微微苦笑。

“ 那么，如果我现在要你跟和泉一织分手，要你否认你们两人的关系，你能做得到吗？”

陆拼命摇头，天于是继续说：“也许现在你并不后悔，那么你往后想想，如果你们选择了对方，因此丢掉了所有的工作，被业界冷藏、放弃，无法登台，无法唱歌，无法面对自己的粉丝……你想想这些后果，你能承受得了吗？他能承受得了吗？”

兄长淡淡叙述着这些可怕的后果，陆越听越想把耳朵捂起来。他想起那个想要去死的夜晚，他恐惧的其实是同样的事物——没有人期待，没有人需要自己的世界。

比死亡更难以忍受的是孤独。在那时候，陆便深深地理解了这一点。他其实是想要逃避的。结婚于他是一种逃避，是一种把自身生命寄放于他人身上的赌博行为。但那是一织，因为是一织，所以他心甘情愿下了注。

神对他开了一个天大的玩笑，将事业给他的时候，把一织的心攥在了手里；将一织的心还给自己的时候，就想把事业收回。人不能如此贪心。他仿佛听见命运在如此嘲笑自己。

可是，如果不能面对现实的话，就无法面对更加深远的未来了。

好好想想，对你而言幸福是什么？

好好想想，你想要的未来是什么模样？

“ 天哥，我……”陆擦去眼角的泪水，“我在乎粉丝，但也非常在乎一织……我很贪心吧。我知道这是不能两全的，可是，哪一样我都不想轻言放弃。”

天注视着他，并不言语。

“ 我会去面对的，不管是什么，我会给所有人一个交代。我答应过一织，我不想再站在他身后，而是要跟他并肩面对这一切。已经让粉丝失望的我，决不会再让一织和你们失望了。”

昔日那个躺在病床上，靠看他跳舞唱歌解闷的弟弟，什么时候出落成了那么坚强的大人呢。天与弟弟澄澈的双眼对视了一会，做哥哥的尊严不允许他在弟弟面前落泪，于是他只是低垂着眼睑笑了。

“ 无论你做出什么选择，我都支持你，陆。我现在能为你做到的，就只有这些了。”

为了陆的病情着想，天劝阻了他开着电视和看SNS评论的自虐行径。夜幕降临，他为陆煮了简单的番茄意面做晚餐，还跟陆讨论了一会电影主题曲的唱法，分散他的注意力。天去洗澡的时候，陆接到了一织打来的电话。

“ 喂，一织？你那边还好吗？”

“ 还好。你那边怎么样？没有出门吧？”

“ 没有，天哥过来陪我了。”

“ 是吗，九条先生在的话我就放心了。”

陆不着痕迹地深呼吸，试图平稳自己的情绪，不让自己在听见一织的声音时就丢脸地哭泣，他最近哭得实在有点太多了。

“…… 对不起，陆。”

“ 为什么一织要跟我道歉？”

“ 因为，整件事都是因我而起的。我当时如果没有那么冲动，就不会发生这种事了。”

“ 如果要这么说，我当时如果不是在气头上跟你提离婚，也不至于让你这么冲动……”陆强打着精神，尽量让自己的语气听起来比较轻松，“这件事要追究起来就没完没了了，事到如今你就不要把全部责任都归咎在自己身上了，好吗？”

一织在电话里沉默着，陆静静地聆听着他的呼吸声，心却慢慢悬在了嗓子眼。

“ 陆，我在想，我们做的选择是不是正确的。”一织语气踌躇，“我不想怀疑，也不愿后悔，但我还是担心这一切对你的伤害太大了。”

陆听出一织的弦外之音，咬住了下唇。

“ 如果我在记者会上澄清，说是我单方面地在追求你，至少还能保全你……”

“ 我不要！”陆打断了他，拳头激愤地捏起。“不是说好了吗！我们要一起面对！只把我摘出去，让一织牺牲自己什么的，这种事我绝对绝对不要！”

“ 陆……”

“ 不要说这种话，不要把我排除在外……求你了。”

他的声音宛如欲断的琴弦，让一织的心绞了起来。他又何尝没想到这种主意会遭到陆的反对呢。可是，当他看见网上那近乎疯狂的对他们的攻击，原本坚定着要与他携手面对的心也不免动摇起来。

“ 网上的言论我都看到了，我是很难过，也明白自己是背叛了粉丝。可是，要让自己毫发无伤地度过这场风暴之类的事，我一次都没想过。一织，我们已经卷进去了，即使你现在欺骗了粉丝，但你不能欺骗一辈子。到那时，我们依然是被众矢之的的骗子。”

一织垂下头，黑亮的鬓发遮住了他欲哭无泪的表情。

“…… 我知道。可是，我只希望你能好好的，不论使用什么手段。”

陆站在阳台上仰望着天空。城市里的天空被过剩的灯光污染，看不到一颗星星。他不由得怀念起来他与一织并肩看过的那几次壮美的星空。

“ 那个，一织，我可以说说我的想法吗？”

“ 嗯？”

“ 如果能跟一织在一起，我不做偶像也可以。”

听着陆平静但坚定的话，一织先是哽住，然后难以置信地提高了音调：

“ 你……你在说什么啊！？”

“ 因为我不想背叛我的心。好不容易才能跟一织心意互通，如果因为别人的想法而不得不跟你分开，我无论如何都做不到。”

“…… 如果你抛弃了粉丝而选择了我，将来你会后悔的。”一织声音虚弱而扭曲。

“ 我不会的。别忘记我跟你已经结婚了。无论生病健康、无论贫穷富足、无论困难幸福，当时我们不是在神的面前许下了誓言吗？——永远都不要背叛彼此。”

“ 这终究是很理想化的说辞……而且，就算是我个人的想法也好，我想看着你站在舞台上歌唱，想永远望着那流星的落下。”

一织望着郊外的天空，虽远不及那天在雪山上看到的星空，也能依稀看到几颗星星在远方闪烁。

“…… 一织真的很喜欢我的歌声啊。”电话里陆的声音带着笑意。

“ 那不是当然的吗。如果再也听不到的话，我会很寂寞的。”

“ 那，会比跟我分开更寂寞吗？”

这直戳痛处的疑问让一织脑中紧绷的什么断裂了，那时候陆差点抛下他离去的恐惧在心底蔓延开来。听出他沉默的认同，陆如释重负道：

“ 春树先生曾经跟我说过，如果只是把人生耗费在追名逐利上，那就太愚蠢了。在耗费心血得到一切后，才发现这不是我想要的，那时自己却已经成了老头子，不是很令人失望吗？”陆忽地笑了：“我得到的已经比自己配得到的多太多了。一织，其实我一直都是个非常幸运的人啊。我有你，有天哥，有i7的大家，还有那么多关心爱护我的人。我实现了自己的梦想，站在舞台上唱歌，又能跟你一起演戏，我已经比世间大多数人都要幸福了。”

听着自己最喜欢的声音叙述着幸福，一织一语不发，湿意却渐渐漫上眼底。

“ 但是，我也会自问，成为超级巨星就是我的幸福吗？以前的我确实很害怕被大家所抛弃，想被期待，想被需要……可下了舞台后，还有谁在注视着真正的我呢？如果我永远都不能做自己，那我要如何面对自己呢？一织，我已经不想再说谎了，我想把自己最诚实的一面带给粉丝，我想靠自己去争取幸福，以自己的方式。”

陆澄澈的眼里已然没有一丝迷茫。他为自己鼓了鼓劲，将深藏于心的答案说出口：

“ 我想把我们迄今为止的经历和想法全部坦诚地告诉粉丝，由粉丝去判断我们到底值不值得继续追随。”

一织足足消化了十几秒，才反应过来陆的意思是将出道五周年那时发生的事、他患病的事乃至他们结婚的理由原原本本地对大众交代。

“ 你会因此受伤的！”他急道，“你的经历……不是每个人都能体会，有些人会无法接受偶像的软弱而更加鄙视你！”

但出乎他意料的，陆的语气显得很豁达。

“ 即使如此，我也不想说些违心的话来搪塞他们。一织不是很清楚吗？我们没法真的左右人心，就算我有所谓的秘密武器，也不想用在这里。我想让大家自然地进行判断和选择，接受或不接受，原谅或不原谅都由大家来做决定，我们只要做到问心无愧就好。”

一织下意识地想要反对，可是喉头却堵住了。他脑子里尚存理智的那部分告诉他，也许陆是对的。也许合该如此，把一切大白于天下，然后把投票权交给大众，这是通往真实的唯一途径。

是忠于欲望还是实现大众的愿望，是每个明星都要面对的课题。

可是，为了实现别人的心愿，将自己的心愿扼杀在摇篮里，这种事是正确的吗？

他曾认为七濑陆值得更好的未来，这些年来他也为此而努力着，但走了太远的路后，回眸一看却是过失满路，丢弃的尽是重要的事物。为了不再弄丢陆，他前几天好不容易才拉住了对方的手。如果在这里否定他，也就是否定了自己当时的选择。他不能再一次夺走陆的容身之所。

“…… 我知道了。”一织的口吻变得干脆，“就这么做吧。”

“ 诶？真的吗？！”

“ 不管发生什么，我们都能一起面对。这么想的话，好像也没有那么可怕了。”

两人一同微笑起来，尽管他们看不见对方的面容，但他们知道彼方的爱人必然在微笑。

“ 不过，如果IDOLiSH7真的会因此解散，大家会怪我们吗？”眼前似乎浮现了团里大家焦急的表情，陆的低语里流露出不安。

是了，这种觉悟，也不光是我们才要做。一织握紧了手机，却还是宽慰着陆等后天自己回来后，再跟大家一起商量。他嘱咐陆屏蔽掉外界信息先休息，陆不情不愿地挂了电话后，一织发现了天给他发来的RC。

「过了五年才真正把陆追到手，实在太逊了，和泉一织。」

「……看来您一点都不惊讶。」

「为什么要惊讶。我打一开始就知道陆的心情。」

「？？？那为什么您什么都不说？？？」

「我有什么理由要告诉你？重要的事情不是由自己发现的，根本就不会多加珍惜。说到底，我也猜到如果你们俩真的在一起，暴露也是迟早的事。如果这一天没有到来，我也会劝陆跟你分手。」

「……您说得是。」

「虽然我看到那张照片的第一反应是想杀了你。不过，这至少对得起你们签署的那份契约了。」

「很抱歉，可能又要让陆受伤了。不过，他也不愿意当被保护的那个角色了。」

「……那么，和泉一织，你打算在世人面前，要以什么样的身份站在陆的身边？」

「以伴侣，以家人，以会陪他共度一生的身份。」

XCH/ 娱乐区/闲聊 

帖子：【IDOLiSH7相关】周刊曝光！七濑陆与和泉一织是恋人？！

1 ：愛の VIP 戦士： 202X/2/17( 水 )21:22:40

前楼：【IDOLiSH7相关】《周刊当代》今天的料也太劲爆了吧？

相关讨论楼：【IDOLiSH7相关】fly away组合太尊了，这绝对是爱情吧！

……

前情提要：《周刊当代》今天爆出照片，IDOLiSH7的和泉一织把七濑陆按在车门上亲吻。文章中指出两人经常出入同一栋公寓楼，疑似同居已久。

…… 没想到前一楼不到一天就已经要开新楼了。楼主我真的很不安。

前一楼已经吵得乌烟瘴气，希望大家和平讨论，不要再肆意攻击了。个人唯粉或黑粉指路隔壁12345楼，求你们放过这个CP楼吧。

2 ：匿名了事：202X/2/17(水)21:23:50

>>1

用这么简短的两句话，就能把惊动了日本岛乃至全亚洲的大事件一语概括。了不起。

3 ：一织陆最高：202X/2/17(水)21:25:02

虽然换了个楼我还是要说，我可能真的在做梦。谁来掐我一下脸。

4 ：愛のVIP戦士：202X/2/17(水)21:27:52

>>3

快醒醒。这不是梦。

不过我能理解你的心情，毕竟我也完全不敢相信……我只是跳了不到三个月的坑，怎么就变成这样了？我明天是不是该去赌个马什么的？

5 ：一织陆最高：202X/2/17(水)21:29:47

我醒了。

从早上看到消息到现在，我的肾上腺素让我根本吃不下任何东西。真正意义上的fly away。

传说中的吸引力法则是真的，我爱的人和我爱的人就会在一起！不管其他人怎么说，我会永远支持他们。

完蛋，眼泪又……

6 ：飞起来了：202X/2/17(水)21:30:00

这个角度太厉害了，简直想让偷拍的记者把他相机里的存货都交出来。

本来想买十份周刊收藏……不过中午就已经被抢光了，KY地问一句这楼里有人拥有高清大图吗？

7 ：混乱邪恶陆厨：202X/2/17(水)21:30:17 

根本就不是亲吻好吗，那明明是强吻。陆君肯定很难过，被自己队友背叛了。

恋人更是莫名其妙。谁承认过这个了？

8 ：无名氏：202X/2/17(水)21:33:23

解散的flag立起来了。

9 ：七濑琉璃：202X/2/17(水)21:35:35

我要组团去暗杀和泉一织。对着陆様做这种不知廉耻的事情，我光是想象一下鸡皮疙瘩就起来了。恶心得想吐。

10 ：无名氏：202X/2/17(水)21:40:00

说不定只是喝醉了。

过几年就会传为美谈的啦。

会说得就像几个团员共渡难关一样，然后正常地上电视，开live。

11 ：无名氏：202X/2/17(水)21:41:10

>>8  拍摄地点可是在停车场，醉驾更会有大麻烦吧wwww

不过都已经赚了一辈子的钱了，趁现在鸣金收兵吧。今后上电视也会被人轻蔑的吧。

时代就算变了，但同一个团里的同性恋人，粉丝也好路人也好，根本就无法接受。

12 ：七濑琉璃：202X/2/17(水)21:43:02

根本不可能是恋人！我陆様怎么可能会去贴那种阴暗弟君！反过来还差不多！

13 ：一织陆最高：202X/2/17(水)21:45:13

>>10  说话讲点证据。你说不可能就不可能？你算老几？小心本尊亲自站出来打你脸。

现在官方还在沉默，周刊也没把他们是不是在交往这事儿讲清楚，那也就不能排除他们俩是恋人的可能性。

>>6  我刚刚翻遍了全网终于找到了一张高清图，请私信我邮箱我发您。

14 ：时代变了：202X/2/17(水)21:49:45

这是电影的炒作吧。我宁可这样相信……

老实说，我希望他们的浪漫关系存在于我的幻想当中……如今看见这种照片，总觉得有点接受不能……

15 ：混乱激进陆厨202X/2/17(水)21:52:39

陆陆有什么必要跟和泉一织捆绑在一起？他五年都没拿出什么实绩，不是靠陆陆的关系可能连电影的男主也没他的份。说实话你团几个不都是靠陆陆的人气带起来的吗，没有陆陆根本就没有i7！现在和泉一织这么做，不算是恩将仇报吗？我要吐了。

16 ：七濑琉璃：202X/2/17(水)21:57:12

>>15  完全同意。

更不用说阴暗弟君本身就是个炒作人设的毒瘤！之前说他们家蛋糕店出过食品安全问题，说到底利用自己的人气来炒作家族的店铺本身就又狡猾又可耻。

还有他所谓的高材生人设也很可笑，大学学历根本就是造假，当时就有人质疑过，他也没有拿出证据证明自己的学历。

17 ：愛のVIP戦士：202X/2/17(水)21:01:33

几位不要在这里吵架……唉，明明看到这个消息我是兴奋的，现在却一点都开心不起来。

我其实很讨厌这种博眼球的报道，跟踪明星的私生活，抓到一丝可大书特书的就趁机伤害他们，粉丝们也无法互相理解，为什么追个星要那么难受呢。

他们是不是恋人，根本就不是我们在这里能讨论出来的结论。这种事情只有他们本人知道。

18 ：一织最高：202X/2/17(水)21:10:00

>>15 >>16

一厨看到这里真的忍不住了。就事论事为什么要上升到人身攻击？何况那些一看就是一黑生搬硬造的传到烂掉的谣言，怕不是根本想不出用什么来攻击小一。

你们有本事黑他的业务能力呗？小一可是接替过陆的C位的人好吗？他当center时的单曲创下了当时i7发售单曲的最高销售记录，这都被你们无视了？哦，那时候你们或许都还没出生呢。

这五年来小一是沉寂了不少，我看过他的不少采访，里面他也都提到过对幕后感兴趣，说不定之后会转去做制作人。但不管他想做什么，一厨肯定会无条件支持他。

19 ：混乱邪恶陆厨：202X/2/17(水) 21:11:28

>>18 谁关心他想做幕前幕后了？现在讨论的是他对陆犯下的不可饶恕的事！

20 ：nanairo：202X/2/17(水) 21:11:28

>>15  攻击团员实在太可笑了，说得好像七濑陆不是i7里的一员似的。我团个个身怀绝技全面开花，哪个不是靠自己的实力？你们这些唯粉是不是太自我意识过剩了？恕我直言，同性绯闻不是你家陆事业的最大障碍，你们才是。

21 ：无名氏：202X/2/17(水)21:14:31

怎么看到这里了都还是粉丝吵架啊。

说实话我只关心电影是不是要换人了。怎么还不出消息？

22 ：一织陆最高：202X/2/17(水) 21:17:47

>>20  他们又做错什么了必须要换人？？如果他们真的是恋人，那只是因为毁了某些粉丝的心情就必须换人吗？

要说是性侵、吸毒被逮捕，我还能理解，但他们只是亲了一下而已吧？！

23 ：匿名了事：202X/2/17(水) 21:21:58

>>19  对偶像来说，跟别人有亲密关系这件事也许不比性侵和吸毒被抓的成分温和多少……

多数粉丝会觉得被背叛。就我所知，已经有不少粉丝到小鸟游事务所的门口去抗议了。

24 ：OD：202X/2/17(水) 17:45:49

作为一个粉了小一十年的老粉，实在忍不住要说两句了。

只要是有眼睛的一粉都能看得出来，小一对陆是真心实意的欣赏和喜欢。因为舞台上数次的follow，五年前小一在陆受伤后休学，甚至最初换C位的理由，即使官方不明说，我们都心知肚明。即使周刊老说他们闹不和，但我们都知道并不是那么回事。这是一直诚实面对他们的人才能看得出来的。

希望那些闹着让和泉一织去死的7粉摸摸良心，请有点自知之明，你家的陆不是光靠自己支撑了一整个团，而是有小一在，有大家在，他才能心无旁骛，一步步走到了今天这个地位。前段时间陆在节目上对小一表达的感谢，不正是证实了这点吗？

本来小一也不欠陆的，他为陆做的事，桩桩件件都没有一丝一毫坏心。你们如此践踏他的努力和我们一粉的感情，我也不会和你们对线，那就变得和你们一样了，那是我们小一最不希望看到的。

至于今天曝光的这件事，在本人出面之前我不会轻易评论。别忘了，你们口中不负责任的谈资放在本人身上就是切肤之痛。但我作为一个一粉，还是希望小一能追寻自己的幸福，做他认为对的事，千万不要后悔。

25 ：SF：202X/2/17(水) 17:57:20

看到楼上，我才终于敢出来说话……

作为十年团粉主陆推，整个i7团的成长轨迹我都有关注。平时虽然陆被粉丝们誉为天使，但他是个天然呆，做事大大咧咧又笨手笨脚，MC上节目也是乱七八糟捡啥说啥，有时候我们团粉其实也挺同情照顾他的一织。

对，一织会惯常地照顾陆是从建团起就开始了。十年是个什么概念，如果有粉丝从小学起就知道i7，那么她现在已经是高中生了。现在不少婚姻甚至维持不到一年，相比之下，我认为能坚持相濡以沫十年，已经不足以用同伴、恋人之类的词汇来形容了。

陆五年前发生了那种事让粉丝们都很惶恐担心，结果他没有被打倒，而是磨砺出他自己的风格，脱胎换骨似地站在了舞台上。我当时真的又佩服又心疼。后来我发觉，随着陆的愈发活跃，一织的工作相较之下却平淡了不少，甚至不再有他们子团的活动。我觉得其中是有关联的，也许他真的为了陆减少了曝光率，以自己的事业为代价……如果这个猜测是真的，如果他们承认自己是恋人，那么我作为一个陆粉，我认同他们，并且希望他们能永远幸福。

最后我想提醒一句，能带给偶像无上荣光的是粉丝，能毁掉他们的也是粉丝。我相信自己粉的偶像的品格，但也明白他们只是人。他们依然会犯错，会恋爱，也会有普通人的欲望。

我希望大家不要剥夺他们作为人的欲望。

>>>

一织在事发后的第三天终于杀青。这是他的银幕处女作，杀青的那刻却只收获了一些稀稀落落的掌声。他朝在场的所有工作人员鞠了一躬，作为感谢他们多日来的照顾，以及更多的歉疚。

尽管安田导演宽宏大量地理解了他，也并不代表所有演职人员都能原谅他的举动给电影带来的巨大阻碍。一织无从辩解，有人对他闲言碎语和投来刺眼目光，他都只能忍气吞声照单全收。

一织搭乘午后的飞机返回东京，尽管他已经做好了心理准备，到达机场的时候还是被不知从哪儿得知行程的记者和粉丝包围了。此起彼伏的闪光灯晃得他的眼底一片花白，他本能地想要别过头去，却又想到不知道这种反应会被记者写成什么样子，只能茫然僵立。不少粉丝在最外围激动地质问他这是不是真的。一并蜂拥而至的还有各种充满窥私欲的问题，饶是从业十年、见多识广的一织，此刻也只能感慨人类对同类层出不穷的恶意。

“ 对不起，请让一让！”

一个纤细的女声高声叫道，同时从那人潮当中伸出一只手，一把抓住了一织的手腕。与此同时，机场的安保人员赶过来，将汹涌的人群暂且控制住。女生向他们道谢，拉住一织避开人群往外走。

“ 纺小姐……您怎么来了？”

一织跟着她的步伐踉踉跄跄，纺头也没回，拖着他径直朝着停车场的方向走去，她个子娇小，一织完全看不出来她居然有那么大的力气。

“ 我怎么可能不来呢？这可是我家艺人最需要我的时候。”

一织听了心头一热，方才极度紧绷的神经顿时松懈下来。

“ 谢谢您，纺小姐，给您添麻烦了。”

“ 我偶尔也要当一个能被你们依靠的经纪人才行啊。”纺始终昂首挺胸，她面色疲惫，却并不绝望。“一织先生，接下来的事，让我们一起来面对吧。”

纺将一织接到了她的家中，解释说最近事务所都有记者蹲点，保险起见她将大家都接到这里来商量。一织一推开门，就被抱了个满怀。

“ 一织，恭喜杀青！”陆从他怀里抬起头，笑容灿烂。收到这份迎面撞来的惊喜，一织愣了愣，面露笑意。

“ 谢谢，我回来了。”

陆盯了他两秒，快速地凑上去亲了亲他的嘴唇，这举动让一织差点把行李摔落在地。

“ 陆……！”

“ 喂喂，你们俩能不能不要在别人家门口大秀恩爱啊。”大和踱出客厅，靠在门廊边懒懒地提醒。一织惊吓地呛出几声咳嗽，陆则得逞地笑了起来，拉着一织走向客厅。客厅里坐着站着的都有，看见一织的身影，大家的注意力纷纷朝这边集中过来。三月跑过来揽住弟弟的肩膀，壮五从沙发上站起来温柔地看着他们，凪和环吹了两声口哨，并不宽敞的客厅一时间塞满了欢声笑语。一织有些无措地呆站在客厅里，想起自己在拍外景和机场受到的冷眼和质疑。这巨大的温度差就像把一个冻僵的人安放进暖水池里，让他几近麻木的心得以热烈的抚慰。

“ 哥哥、大家……都在这里啊。”一织喃喃道。

“ 是啊，这大概是自从十周年纪念演出后第一次这么人齐吧。”大和感慨道，“我们都多久没好好聚过了。”

“ 等事情尘埃落定后，咱们一定不醉不归，连同庆祝这两个小傻瓜终于牵手成功的份一起。”三月拍拍弟弟的背，促使他走向大家。“你很累了吧？先休息一下再说。”

一织被哥哥按着在客厅里的沙发上坐下，过了一会，陆给他端来了一杯热茶。他跪坐在一织的膝盖边，活像只小狗望着他。

“ 一织，你脸色好糟糕，眼睛要变成熊猫了。拍戏很辛苦吗？”

“ 我还好，只是没怎么能睡着而已……”一织冲他勉强地弯了弯嘴角。

“ 真是辛苦你了，片场应该气氛很不好吧。”熟知电影拍摄情况的大和怜悯地插嘴道。

“ 毕竟发生了那种事啊，会被用异样眼光看待也是没办法的。老实说，没把我们俩直接辞演，导演也需要下很大决心。”一织突然想起什么，抬起头逡巡着在场的团员们。“大家最近工作上有遇到麻烦吗？不，想也知道肯定会有的啊……真的很抱歉。”

“ 好了啦。”环语调轻松地说，“我们遇到的事情，比起一织织和陆陆所面临的根本不值一提，而且，我们是朋友啊，就不要那么见外了。”

“ 是啊，一织君，事情原委陆君也说告诉我们了，这本来也不是你的错。”壮五接腔道。

一织对同伴们对自己的包庇苦笑着摇摇头：“不，这确实是我的错。是我的一时冲动给你们添了麻烦——”

“ 那你又做错了什么呢？”凪温和又严肃地看着他，“你爱着一个人，这难道是错的吗？”

“ 凪说得对，如果一织说是自己的错，我也有错哦。”陆有些气恼地说。

“ 应该说我们全员都有错。”大和苦笑道。

“ 全员……？”

一织迷惑不解地望着大家，实在没弄明白这整件事有哪部分的责任是属于他们的。

“ 是我最先提出‘结婚’这个说法，让我弟弟动了这个心思，我当然有错。”三月理所当然地叉腰。

“oh ，那我错在建议你们去诺斯美亚举行婚礼，还为你们准备了一切，当了证婚人。”凪似乎很自豪地拍了拍胸脯。

壮五和环对视一眼，笑着说：“那我们的错就在于明明得知了陆君的心情，却没能跟一织君说吧。”“那也没办法，因为我觉得陆陆一定会跟一织织说的嘛。喜欢的心情，肯定要自己亲口说出来才好！”

“ 哥哥我也有错哦。”大和推了推眼镜，“是我推了小一一把，让他参演《冬之锁》的。”

“—— 而我没保护好你们。”纺柔和的声音插了进来，她不知何时出现在门边，望着一群大男生缓缓微笑。“我太过信任一织先生，把陆先生的一切都交给了您。在出事的时候我无法陪在你们的身边，让你们受伤不安，我也有很大的责任。”

一织感觉自己的视线变得氤氲。他迅速地垂下头，咬住自己的下唇，不让自己哭出来。陆的手覆上他握着膝盖的手，手心温暖潮湿。

“ 一织，在我们面前，把担子卸下来也没关系的哦。已经不需要再一个人逞强了。”

话音刚落，陆就察觉到有温热的水滴打在了手背上。他抬起头，只见向来头脑明晰、冷静稳重的一织红了眼眶，泪水失去控制地往下掉，肩头紧缩着颤栗不已。陆明白他在外一定受了不少苦，坐起身痛惜地将一织拥在怀里。在一织平静下来之前，大家就这样一言不发地陪在他们身边。

“ 让大家见笑了。我们来讨论正事吧。”

好好流了些眼泪后，一织恢复了平常的表情，眼神却害羞得不敢看任何人。大家已经习惯了他的面薄如纸，也没去为难他。纺也摆出利落的工作状态，干脆地抛出结论：

“ 关于新闻发布会，我还在联系场地，如果不出意外的话，三天后就可以召开。”

“ 好快啊。”环说。

“ 到那时刚好事发一周，这已经是回应媒体的时间底限了。”纺交握着双手，“本来应该要更快出面的，但是一织先生在外地拍戏也给我们争取了一些时间。在这段时间里，我跟大家一起也做了点努力，尝试跟业界的一些名人比如志津雄先生、下冈先生、Trigger和Re:Vale等人联系，还有一些熟识的评论家和你们合作过的艺人，尽可能地争取他们的声援。”

“ 诶？那他们……”

“ 同意了哦。”纺笑着说，“他们都很熟悉IDOLiSH7的秉性，而且大家也不愿眼睁睁看着你们陷入这种危机。”

“ 他们也太好了。”容易感伤的三月眼睛也有些湿润，“明明知道可能自己也会被卷进去。”

“ 因为大家都不想让IDOLiSH7就此消失啊。”大和说。

陆对此不安地垂下了眼，“IDOLiSH7……真的会因为这件事而解散吗？”

“ 不会的哦。”壮五的语气不容动摇，“只要我们都在，都想继续，就不会解散的。是这样吧，纺小姐？”

“ 是、是的！”纺拍了拍胸口以示决心，“我会尽力不让这事发生……不，我一定不会让IDOLiSH7解散的！”

凪优雅地对纺行了一个礼： “放心吧，有我这位特设公关经纪人在，一切都会变得顺利的。”

陆瞪大了眼睛：“咦，凪你也要出席新闻发布会吗？”

“ 那是自然，小鸟游事务所聘用我做公关经纪人，不就是为了这种时刻么？”凪朝陆丢去一个wink，自信的话语不可思议地把不安的气氛都一扫而空。

一织也松了口气，脸上露出了微笑。

“ 太好了，如果有六弥先生在，我就稍微安心点了。”

“ 我可以主持整个发布会的流程，确保它顺利进行，那么关键在于——一织，陆，你们打算如何解释这件事呢？”

凪的表情不带丝毫玩笑意味，一织和陆对望一眼，一织点点头，陆于是正襟危坐，脸上写满了豁出去的紧张。

“ 我们想跟大家交代一切。把我和一织结婚的事实公布于众，将五年前所有那些没能公布的隐情、还有我们决定要一起面对未来的心情，全部告诉粉丝。”

一织本以为会收到一些反对，但陆说完后，客厅先是陷入了短暂的鸦雀无声，然后爆发出一阵值得庆幸的欢呼。

“ 除了这个，我也想不到别的方法了。”

“ 这想法很有胆量啊！”

“ 老实说，一直憋着也挺难受的，会老觉得自己像是在欺骗粉丝。”

陆觉得自己不该惊讶，但他还是这么做了。一织也一脸受到冲击般的不可置信。

“…… 大家，不反对吗？”

“ 为什么要反对？这是你们俩经过深思熟虑做出的决定吧。”三月笑得大大咧咧：“那就没问题！我曾对一织说过，无论做出什么决定，我都会支持你们。”

“ 如果……有一天我和环君的关系不得不公开，我们大概也会做出这样的选择吧。”壮五像是寻求认同似地找到了环的视线，环握住了壮五的手。

“ 嗯，就算会伤害到一些人，但无论如何也想要认真地面对自己的心啊。”

“ 说得没错。只有面对自己的心，才能确认自己的身份，从而更好地面对他人。如果我们活得没有一丝尊严，幸福也要靠别人施舍，连说出真相的自由都没有，那我们为什么要站在这个地方，为什么还能毫无羞愧地站在舞台上，接受大家的爱？”

凪点头赞同着大和的话，他朝一织和陆绽出一个令人舒心的微笑。

“ 不要担心，一织，陆。即使失去了一切，你们也不会因此而变得不幸。因为我非常、非常地喜欢你们，即使全世界都对你们恶言相向，我也一定会不遗余力地为你们辩护。将心中的话语传达出来吧，那肯定会是能够改变世界色彩的声音。”

那数不尽的嘈杂、那因过于喜爱或过于厌恶而生的无端恶意，是一场从天而降的暴风雪，猛烈的雪片模糊了他们的视线，积雪埋住他们的脚，让他们动弹不得。能解除这刺骨冰冻的，唯有话语，总是话语。来自同伴的鼓励宛如忽如其来的春风，将陆包围了起来。他眼底泪意充盈，回头朝着旁边的一织微笑，后者也对他报以笑意。

樱春树轻柔的声音在耳边响起。

—— 你现在身无分文，被全世界讨厌，不仅居无定所又落魄潦倒，但你却有想做的事。是否有人愿意帮助你呢？

有。一定有一群人愿意帮助我。有一群人，即使得不到任何好处，也愿意接纳身在那种处境的我。愿意来到我身边，向我伸出援手。他们一定会，站在我的身边，跟我一起唱歌。

—— 这些人真的太棒了。他们看见的是你的本质，愿意爱着你。即使你失去一切，也有人愿意帮助你。即使失去一切，你也有想做的事。

“ 如果这不叫作幸福，那什么才是幸福呢？”

陆感受着那股温暖强韧的力量在胸口聚集，数双手在背后推搡着自己，给予他最终面对这一切的勇气。他擦去眼角的泪，对共同走过十年岁月的同伴们道谢，回馈他的是很多的笑，以及更多的爱。

他知道自己并不孤单。他知道伤痛永不停歇，但总会愈合。

** >>> **

新闻发布会召开的那天，东京下起了仿佛天崩地裂的雷暴雨。记者们群鱼般涌入高级酒店的庞大会议厅，在门口接待处都收到了小鸟游事务所工作人员统一发放的毛巾和雨具，不知为何还附带一小盒包装精美的彩虹色糖果。有许多不请自来的记者湿漉漉地堵在了门厅外，也受到了同等的礼遇。各大电视台的摄像机对准了发布台，将对这场万众瞩目的发布会进行全国直播。

下午2时，发布会的主持人六弥凪、IDOLiSH7的经纪人小鸟游纺和两位位于风暴眼的主角准时出现在会场。在他们走上发布台的时候，闪光灯的声音甚至比窗外的雷雨还要喧嚣；而当记者们发现一织是牵着陆的手进场时，整个会场顿时一片哗然。

一织和陆都穿着沉稳的黑西装，一织领带上的领夹是陆送给他的结婚纪念日礼物。有记者注意到他们两人的左手无名指上都戴着一模一样的戒指，场内又起了一阵骚动。

“感谢各位记者朋友莅临本次发布会，我是小鸟游事务所公关经纪人六弥凪，今日由我来主持这场发布会。”凪以难得正经的腔调不疾不徐地说，“前几日我们得知《周刊当代》刊载的报道，对此我们全体IDOLiSH成员进行了充分交流，决定趁这个机会，让两位当事人将实情与大家报告。我们最后设有记者提问环节，倘若有疑问，也请让两位当事人先行发言完毕再予提问，非常感谢各位配合。那么，下面先请和泉一织先生发言。”

凪扫视着被他的气势压制得服服帖帖的媒体，给身边的一织递了个目光。一织点点头，扭正了面前的麦克风。

“大家下午好，我是和泉一织。因为我们的私事让各位特意在如此恶劣的天气拨冗出席，请允许我致以最诚挚的歉意和谢意。同时，我也要为全国观众、IDOLiSH的粉丝还有《冬之锁》的全体演职人员和原作者致以最深的歉意。我们的私事给大家带来了极大的麻烦，造成各位的混乱和困扰，影响了大家的正常工作，真的非常抱歉。”

“我是七濑陆，这次给大家添麻烦了，真的非常抱歉。”

一织和陆一同站起身，对台下深深埋下头。在他们鞠躬的这十几秒钟里，闪光灯一直闪个不停。一织抬起头，与陆对视一眼，下定决心后握住了对方的手。

“《周刊当代》所说的，全部都是事实。只有一点有所出入：我和七濑陆先生，在五年前就已经结婚了。”

下一刻，两人将戴着婚戒的手相握举起的镜头，与《IDOLiSH7和泉一织和七濑陆发表结婚宣言》的标题在全日本所有的电视台上作为紧急新闻临时插入滚动播放。马路上经过的行人纷纷停下脚步，望着那插播这耸人听闻的消息的大屏幕，不少人掏出了手机拍摄下这历史性的一刻，有女生当场发出惨叫，甚至大哭出声。

发布会上的闪光灯疯狂闪烁，甚至有记者不慎摔了相机。尽管远没到记者提问环节，但底下的记者们都像打了鸡血似的，纷纷举起手来。

“请问你们是在哪里结婚的！？日本目前还不承认同性婚姻啊！”

“你们为什么结婚？！”

早就预料到这样的反应，一织牵着陆坐下，表情平静地继续说：

“这些我们都会一一告诉大家的，请各位稍安勿躁。那么，我先从五年前，七濑先生所遭遇的那场车祸说起吧。”

然后他把五年前的车祸，车祸后私生饭对陆伤害未遂，陆因自我谴责而得了PTSD和抑郁症的事，有条不紊地告诉大众。比想象中更为沉重的话题毫无预兆地抛过来，让原本躁动不已的记者席一时间鸦雀无声。

“在我生病的时候，是一织一直在身边陪着我，尽心尽力地照顾我，为了接送我去医院特意买了车，缩减了自己的工作，甚至从大学休学。”陆适时接上一织的话题，诚恳地注视着镜头。“但我那时却很不争气，给一织添了很多麻烦，而且还辜负了他的努力，甚至想不开要去自杀。而一织……阻止了我。他说，不要抛下他，还说绝对不会原谅我。”

这是陆第一次在人前揭开这鲜血淋漓的陈年伤口，他半咬着颤抖的下唇，深深吸气，然后露出了一丝微笑。

“我能活着，坐在这里与大家交谈，可以说多亏了一织。”

一织面带温和笑意，接下了他的道谢，又转向陷入震惊的记者们说：“正如七濑先生所说，他的病情一度恶化到轻生的地步。我不希望他就此消失，也不希望看着他再度陷入无法自拔的不安当中，于是想出了结婚这个办法。只要能和他成为家人，绑住他的人生，有所牵绊的他就不会离开，不会抛下我了——我当时有着这样强烈而轻率的想法。同为偶像、同一个团的团员、再加上同性婚姻——这些标签组合起来有多么惊世骇俗，事务所也提醒过我：一旦曝光，后果不堪设想。我在明白这一切的前提下，最后还是向七濑先生求了婚。”

“然后我答应了。”陆说，“我也想让一织安心，想再一次重返舞台。最重要的是，我确实喜欢一织，就算当时他只是抱着救我于泥沼之中的想法，我也想和他在一起。”

“诚如大家所质疑的，日本确实不承认同性婚姻，所以我们在五年前的冬天前往诺斯美亚，在当地的教堂举行了一个只有亲友见证的仪式，签署了契约。”

一织话音刚落，凪就满脸自豪地接过了话头：“作为诺斯美亚的第二王子，我做了两位的证婚人。”

记者席间发出一阵喧哗，这些话听起来实在太过荒唐，不少人仍是不可置信的神色。在记者按捺不住抛出疑问之前，纺拿出了早就准备好的契约书和照片，亮在了镜头面前。

“这是当时和泉先生和七濑先生两位签署的契约，下面有他们的署名、印鉴和日期，还有神父和证婚人的署名。照片上是参与婚礼的亲朋好友，他们均知悉此事。”

陆望着台下因为这些证据而开始信服的记者们，又看看身边的一织，后者对他露出鼓励的微笑，他鼓起勇气说道：

“一织为了保护和照顾我，不让这件事成为我的软肋，牺牲了自己的人生和一部分事业。《冬之锁》电影的邀约是安田导演发来的，但一织因为我的关系想要回避而犹豫了很久，最后是我与女主演朝户小姐的绯闻推了他一把，他才答应和我一起参演。讽刺的是，在拍摄电影的期间，我们才终于弄懂了对方这些年来的心情。接下来的事，就是大家在周刊上看到的那样。”

环视着专注于他们身上的会场，一织正色道：

“但不管用多么冠冕堂皇的理由去粉饰，我们的行为仍然是一种不可饶恕的欺骗，背叛了追随我们的粉丝。我们非常清楚这点，也踌躇过要如何解释。最后和IDOLiSH的团员们商量，决定今天把所有的真相告诉各位——这并不是为了恳求大家的原谅，而是交由大家去判断，我们是否还值得追随。”

“因为我们不希望对爱我们的人有所隐瞒，否则我们再也无法面对自己，无法若无其事地站在舞台上，接受粉丝的喜爱。”陆直视着前方，表情和声音一样坚定。“我们会承担一切后果和责任，但我同样也会在这个场合表明我的决心：我，七濑陆，不会与和泉一织分手。无论发生什么，我们都决定携手面对。”

随着会场再度泛起嘈杂的波澜，陆转头对纺点头示意，纺于是执起话筒，以同等坚定的口吻告诉所有人：“IDOLiSH7，也并不会因此而解散。”

“谢谢大家，我们的说明结束了。”一织和陆再度朝媒体们低头行礼。

凪微笑着接过了接力棒，对被他们的坦诚和接二连三的宣言所震慑的记者们宣布：“接下来是记者提问环节，请有问题的朋友举手示意。噢，左边这位美丽的小姐，请吧。”

“啊……是，我是《朝夕新闻》的记者，请问你们做出这样的决定，有考虑过对自己将来的事业会有什么影响吗？”

“当然是有的。”一织说，“最近且受到最深影响的，莫过于我们参演的电影《冬之锁》了。有不少朋友关心《冬之锁》会不会因此事换角，我也在事发当天就与安田导演讨论过这个问题，导演的意思是维持不变。他也会对此事发表自己的看法，您能在他的官推上看到相关言论。至于原定由我们演唱的主题曲，目前仍未商讨出结果。今后我们可能会遭受一部分人的抵制和攻击，也会失去一部分粉丝，业界对会否启用我们有更多顾虑——这些都是能够预测并且会长期存在的影响。”

“ 七濑先生现在还有几个代言吧，打算如何跟投资方交代呢？”

“是，我已经做好觉悟了。如果今天的发布无法让各位投资人满意，我会按照本人违约在先处理，全权赔偿诸位的损失。”陆诚恳地说。

“我是JTV的记者，请问IDOLiSH7的所有团员都支持你们公开关系吗？他们对此有什么意见？”

“很遗憾我们场地有限，无法让所有人一起出席发布会，不然我们就没法像现在这样坐着了。”凪打趣道，现场发出了一阵笑声。“我们IDOLiSH7的所有成员当然都无条件支持他们。诸位可以打开你们的手机，不在场的他们这时候已经在SNS上发表评论了吧。顺便一提，在诺斯美亚举行婚礼是本人的主意。坐在这里为他们说话，就是我的立场。”

记者们纷纷打开手机，惊讶地发现确实如凪所说，不在场的i7团员都发表了支持他们的言论。

『逢坂壮五：陆君和一织君的事，我们确实对粉丝隐瞒了很久，真的非常抱歉。但他们经历了旁人难以想象的磨难，却仍然深爱着彼此，个中有多不易，我无法很好地以语言表达。作为他们最好的朋友之一，我会永远为他们的幸福而祈祷。恳请各位给予他们一些空间。也许你们现在尚且无法接受，假以时日，希望你们能懂得这份沉默的爱。』

『四叶环：复杂的话我不会说，一织织和陆陆虽然经常吵架，也会为对方哭泣，但总会和好。他们真的非常——非常地喜欢对方，这从一开始我就看出来了。不觉得很厉害吗？这世界上有这么一个人，与你相遇后被你深深吸引，为你付出了他的一切，你也同样地喜欢着这个人，甘愿为他付出一切。我觉得，如果说有“奇迹”，也许这就是吧。』

『和泉三月：当初那个听到“结婚”俩字就手足无措的一织，如今也终于成长了，陆也变得非常可靠，恭喜了，我的弟弟们。不管他人如何看待，你们俩永远是我最棒的家人。我今后也会默默守望着你们，无论何时都会给予你们勇气和支持。』

『二阶堂大和：作为IDOLiSH7的队长，我对于陆和小一遭遇过的一切深感自责和无力。五年前我什么忙都帮不上，但五年后的今天，我一定会像个大哥一样，无条件地支持和保护你们。粉丝们应该会很受伤吧，也许我没资格说这种话，但我由衷地希望大家能相信他们，理解他们。开诚布公需要的是勇气，但更需要不对任何人说谎的真诚之心。』

除此之外，Trigger、Re:vale、ZOOL，甚至业界的大腕如千叶志津雄、名主持人下冈等人都针对这个话题发表了支持评论。这些立场鲜明的言论让会场掀起不小的骚动，记者们相互交头接耳。一个男记者从人群中站起来，语气尖锐地发问：

“我是《参经新闻》的。你们已经是世界有名的IDOLiSH7了，也曾经代表日本参加过国际活动，而七濑陆更是家喻户晓的国民偶像。你们把这种同性关系公开，就不担心会影响到日本人的形象吗？”

问题上升到国家层面，让在场的所有人都流露出畏缩神色。一织正想说些什么，被凪抬手制止。凪严肃地盯着那位出言不逊的记者，眼里一点笑意都没有。

“众所周知，我的国家诺斯美亚只是一个北欧的小国，但在那里并不存在这种顾虑。既然日本是个与国际接轨的发达国家，就更不应该介意这种小事不是吗？不如说问出这种问题的您，才是对LGBT群体有不恰当的看法吧？”

提问的记者像是被掐住了脖子，满脸愤懑地坐下了。另一位记者站了起来。

“我是《文艺春彩》的记者。多数人认为，能够带给大家笑容和梦想才是偶像的职责，请问你们结婚了又能给谁带去笑容呢？”

场面有一瞬间陷入死寂，一织思索片刻，平静地对上数百双注视着他们的眼睛，清泉般柔和的声音在会场缓缓响起。

“ 各位今天想必是冒雨前来的。雨大得叫人崩溃，无论怎么走，用什么雨具来挡雨，各位的鞋子和衣服也一定会在几分钟之内湿透了吧。五年前，我就像是被困在今天的暴雨里，四周都是茫茫积水，连如何前进都不知道。面对七濑先生的病痛和困顿，我就是这么无力。而七濑先生也被困在了同一场暴雨里。他比我更加痛苦，更加悲伤。我心想，哪怕自己的力量再微小，无法避免他的濡湿，但我还是想成为那个为他遮风挡雨的屋檐，支撑他活下去。对我们来说，生活就是过于艰难无力，令人焦躁不安的，所以，才会想拥有自己心中的屋檐，也想成为别人的屋檐。”

一织转头望着陆，陆与他的目光碰上，脸上露出他最喜欢的，那坦然而对自己毫无顾虑的柔软笑容。

“我作为偶像，作为同伴和同性与七濑先生结婚，粉丝也好、跟我们有所合作牵连的业界人士也好，也许对此并不乐见，我很抱歉。可是，在我决定对七濑先生求婚的时候，我的想法非常单纯：我只希望为他带去笑容。因为我是这个世界上最喜欢七濑陆的人。”

收到突如其来的告白，陆受宠若惊又感动莫名，脆弱的泪腺差点又不受控制。但他还记得这是在记者面前，记得自己决心要笑着开完这场发布会，于是拼命忍住了泪意。

“——我、我也是这个世界上最喜欢一织的人哦！我也想带给一织笑容，成为你的屋檐，虽然我可能还不太靠谱，但我会努力的！”

对此一织报以一个温柔的微笑。现场有人情不自禁笑了，还鼓起了掌。提问的女记者被突然甜蜜的气氛弄得有些不好意思，悻悻然地坐下了。又一位记者举手提问。

“我是共通社的记者。刚刚的发言当中，我可以看出两位感情确实很好。但你们有想过最坏的结果吗？如果世间反对的声音占绝大多数，导致你们难以继续活动，你们会怎么办？”

一织不假思索地表示：“最坏的结果是我和七濑先生从此退出娱乐圈。这是我们共同决定的。如果大家无论如何都无法接受，对IDOLiSH7造成无法挽回的恶劣影响，我们会引退。”

他的表态太过干脆，提问的记者一时语塞，别的记者快速地插嘴：

“如果你们真的引退，有打算做什么吗？”

“很抱歉，目前我们还没有确切的打算……”

凪歪了歪头，语调轻快地说：“一织的脑袋那么好使，肯定做什么都能成功的。我给他出个主意吧，回去继承家里的蛋糕店如何？这样我们就可以随时免费吃蛋糕了。”

台下响起了一阵笑声，会场的风向渐渐地转变了。一位记者高举着手，手里拿着刚刚在接待处拿到的糖果盒。

“请问，雨具和毛巾我还能理解，但你们今天发放的糖果有什么意义吗？”

“那是为了弥补未能邀请各位参加五年前的婚礼的遗憾，我们特意为各位准备的一点小礼品。”纺谦和地笑着说。 

“您的意思是我们参加的这个发布会是披露宴吗？可是，两位的婚姻关系在日本国内并不被承认吧。”

“如果您要如此解读的话也没关系。也许有人觉得没有那个证明，就可以无视他们结了婚的事实。可是，我作为在IDOLiSH7出道起目睹他们成长的经纪人，可以负责任地告诉各位：他们是对方一生的伴侣，这是千真万确，毋庸置疑的。这与在何处被承认、获得谁的承认都无关，与性别亦无关，那只是爱。”

纺郑重其事地如此宣告。

XCH/ 娱乐区/闲聊 

帖子：【IDOLiSH7相关】和泉一织和七濑陆的结婚宣言

1 ：愛の VIP 戦士： 202X/2/22 （月） 17:00:17

详情不用我多介绍了吧。我到现在都没回过神来，我推的CP真的结婚了…………

我的天，我立刻去买彩票。

2 ：一织陆最高：202X/2/22（月）17:02:20

我也……我当时在办公室里看到这个消息时直接尖叫起来，整个办公室的人都看着我。

我马上跟课长请假，回家设定了定时录像，把今天的新闻全部录下来。现在已经约了几个同好坐在居酒屋里一边刷着帖子一边喝酒，今天一定不醉不归。

我到现在还有点恍惚，为什么17之神对CP粉这么好啊？想起自己之前的发言，还真被我说中结婚了啊啊啊？？？？为什么我不在婚礼现场？？？为什么？？？？

3 ：匿名了事： 202X/2/22 （月） 17:0 3 : 05

今天下午连东京电视台播放的都是结婚宣言。天皇可能都没这待遇吧wwwwww

4 ：愛の VIP 戦士： 202X/2/22 （月） 17:06:39

>>2  请告诉我居酒屋的地址，一小时内我与你们汇合。我们今天要喝穿一整条街。

正在偷窥这座楼的，有哪位参加了记者会的能po一下今天收到的礼品的图吗？（这应该不算泄密吧？）

顺便厚着脸皮欢迎大家把各方对17的祝福发到这里来。

5 ：见证历史：202X/2/22（月）17:10:24

[ 喜糖.jpg]

在参加记者会之前我从没想过自己其实是去参加了个婚礼……小鸟游实在太敢了。

真的有种自己在见证历史的感觉，这应该是头一对公开出柜并真的结了婚的偶像吧？此前我还没听说过日本有这种先例。说不定有了17在前，日本后续也有艺人会像这样敢于公开发表自己的感情大事。

老实说，能把互相单恋五年这种事都在公众面前坦白的偶像，该怎么说呢，幻灭就幻灭吧www 可是在现场的我还是蛮为他们开心的，感觉自己真的参加了一场婚礼。

6 ：飞起来了：202X/2/22（月）17:12:27

草我今天在网上看完了直播，狗眼要瞎了。狗粮不要钱啊！！！

学到了一课：当你的CP连续多年不给你发糖，很可能是因为他们已经结婚了。

7 ：愛の VIP 戦士： 202X/2/22 （月） 17:15:41

>>6  最后一句不错呢，下一楼标题预定www

>>5  非常感谢po图！太羡慕能拿到喜糖的记者们了，如果是我大概会供起来吧。

不过说真的，好在意他们为什么五年才会互通心意，怎么回事啊这两个人wwwww 迟钝也该有个限度吧！

8 ：一织陆最高：202X/2/22（月）17:17:30

五年才互通心意感觉其中也有很多故事呢嘻嘻嘻。>>5不试试挖掘一下吗？

9 ：见证历史：202X/2/22（月）17:20:17

>>8  我只是个无名小卒，这等好事应该轮不到我w不过我听说已经有出版社开始蠢蠢欲动了。搞不好会让他们写自传什么的。

仔细想想，《当代》拍到的照片，说不定就是他们互通心意的历史性一刻呢。这种偷拍照反映出来的却是纯情到连晨间剧都想不出的故事，真的太讽刺了。

10 ：无名氏：202X/2/22（月）17:23:05

还真的有人相信他们的话？我以为那都是骗人的。

11 ：见证历史：202X/2/22（月）17:25:47

>>10  我不认为会有人为了骗人而自爆成那样，简直本末倒置。

而且刚刚小鸟游的官网官推把契约书全文和公告都发出来了，如果说是骗人，这官方也太不怕死了。

不说了，赶稿去了。

12 ：一织陆最高：202X/2/22（月）17:29:28

>>11  赶稿加油！如果真的有自传的话，我一定要买十本。

糖一口气来得太多，我都快撑死了。

我们重新翻看那个直播，不愧是和泉一织，简直是个问题发言bot。

从“我是这个会场里最喜欢七濑先生的歌声的人”到“我是这个世界上最喜欢七濑陆的人”。陆那个感动又震惊的样子，那个告白回礼……

我喜欢的CP怎么那么甜啊！我真的死而无憾了！（号泣）

13 ：17是真的：202X/2/22（月）17:31:40

不仅仅是发布会，上官网仔细看了一下契约书的内容，我真的无话可说。

当陆的制作人经纪人助理什么的就不说了，什么“和泉一织负责照看七濑陆的生活起居，包括但不限于三餐、定时服药、倾听和陪伴”，甚至还“契约终身有效”……

多谢款待，有被你们闪到。

14 ：crossing：202X/2/22（月）17:31:58

看到陆说自己曾经差点自杀，我真的心都要碎了。

真想揪着某些粉丝让她们醒醒，你们看看自己的爱豆啊，都被你们逼成什么样了！

看到那份契约书全文，我惊呆了。我知道一织很照顾陆，但是没想到他能做到这个地步。他确实太伟大了，这不是真爱那什么算是？！

15 ：fermata：202X/2/22（月）17:32:46

大家好我是新人，今天入坑还来得及吗？还来得及吧。

被17的言论圈粉了，就冲着这种为了你敢于和全世界对抗的勇气，我也会永远支持他们的。

我以前也只听朋友讨论过i7，没有听过他们的歌。但从下一场live开始，我一定会去的。

16 ：时代变了：202X/2/22（月）17:39:23

本来下定决心要脱粉的，不过看了宣言又回来了。

原来我喜欢的只是自己心目中的他们，我只是为这样浅薄的自己感到羞耻，觉得配不上如此认真而热烈地爱着的他们。

今后我会在心里默默支持他们的。希望他们永远幸福。

1 7 ： nana iro ： 202X/2/22 （月）17:44:52

SNS 上为17撑腰的评论也很有意思。

Re:Vale 惯例的夫妻相声，千说婚礼上百还因为抢不到捧花哭了。

志津雄先生说他是i7的粉，但他非常支持这对真爱。还说粉丝们都还很年轻，不要被他一个老人家比过去。

九条天不客气地列举了和泉一织让弟弟伤心的罪状，虽然最后还是不情不愿地说了句“我弟弟就交给你了”。虽然没有媒体好意思问，但他这句话其实是在隐晦地表示自己弟弟是个受？陆是嫁到了和泉家？

18 ：17是真的：202X/2/22（月）17:47:15

>>17  你发现了盲点……

如果真是这样，和泉家就有三个当爱豆的儿子了。引退开蛋糕店绝对能开到全国连锁吧。

哎，说到引退又有些伤感了，虽然我们在这里聊得那么开心，但他们做了那么沉重的觉悟，甚至还说最坏可能是退圈……老实说，真不希望这种情况发生。

问题在于，支持偶像的最大群体始终还是唯粉，他们这样的发言会让多少唯粉心碎掰盘，简直不敢想象。

开诚布公到底会收到什么样的结果，我又想知道，又满心的害怕。

19 ：一织陆最高：202X/2/22（月）17:50:17

>>18  他们一定会没问题的。经纪人既然说了不会解散，那他们不会因为这种事情而解散的。十年，二十年，只要我们一直一直支持下去，IDOLiSH7就会一直一直存在吧。

20 ：SF：202X/2/22（月）17:54:45

真的很感慨，好想说些什么，但又很词穷。

应验了我在之前那个帖子里的猜测，一织也好陆也好，都没有让我这个老粉失望。他们实在太勇敢了，看直播的时候我几次都忍不住泪如雨下，这世间还有像他们这样毫无造作、不卑不亢面对粉丝的偶像吗？我觉得没有了。

他们经历过的痛苦，我们常人是难以想象的。但我同时觉得，他们也是非常幸运的。试想你遇到了一个人，他对你一心一意，你容许他常驻在自己的心里，与他共度一生。你们融入互相的生活，就像呼吸那样自然。这大概就像环说的那样，是奇迹吧。

与其遮遮掩掩地为欺骗粉丝痛苦一辈子，不如大大方方地承认，且不论这个选择是否正确，但我非常欣赏。将内心的痛苦转化成外在的力量、或者试图影响周围的人，其实比那些死守自己痛苦的人要坚强得多。

抑郁症也好PTSD也好，结婚也好暗恋也好，赎罪也好成全也好，那都是他们走过的路。走过的路是不会被抹消的。我现在相信，世界上从没有一条简单、正确、容易的捷径可走。痛苦是人生的必经之路，拒绝只是懦弱的表现。活着就必须要接受这一切，只有彻底跨越自己，人才能畅快地呼吸。

想必有一天他们真的不再当偶像，也不会后悔今天的决定吧。

21 ：愛の VIP 戦士： 202X/2/22 （月） 17:56:00

>>20

这是什么天使言论。

我一直无法形容他们给我的感觉，而您说出了我的心里话。

能够笑对一切苦难、哪怕磕磕绊绊依然坚强地携手跨越自我的人生态度，不愧是真正的顶级偶像。

22 ：OD：202X/2/22（月）17:57:17

我今天看完直播，躲进厕所好好哭了一场。

我虽是小一的老粉，但我居然完全接受了他的说法。恍惚地想，我为他欢笑，为他流泪，但我的梦并不是空虚的。

正如经纪人所说的，他们的感情与性别和利益都无关，也无须要挟谁的承认，这只是爱啊。语言在这一个字面前都显得太苍白无力了。

他们的选择是对方而不是粉丝，在明白这点后说不失落是骗人的，可是也正因如此，他们才是真实的，不是电视上的虚假人偶。

但想必像>>17 所说的那样，他们绝不会后悔今天所选择的路吧。不会有一条路让所有人都满意，如果他们选择委曲求全，我反而会失望，很高兴他们成全了自己。

有太阳就会有阴影，不可能只要太阳不要阴影。也许我们粉丝都该学着正视这点。


	11. One way   （END）

**尾声**

两个戴着帽子和口罩的男人等候人流涌进电影院，最后才将电影票递给了检票员，在影厅的最后一排正中央坐了下来。观众坐满了大半个影厅，对于一部偏文艺的剧情片来说，这个上座率已算相当不赖。

“没问题吗？我们坐这里不会被发现吗？”

而身边的黑发男人淡淡地瞟了发问的人一眼，说：“当然会有问题，所以我已经把这两排的票都买下来了。”

陆环顾四周，发现这两排座位确实只有他们两个。他撅起了嘴，悄悄嘀咕：

“你这完全是假私济公。就算再怎么担心票房，也不用做到这个地步吧。”

“还不是因为你闹着要来电影院看。”一织叹道。

“因为首映根本没办法好好看嘛……”陆抓起两颗爆米花丢进嘴里，又把一整个爆米花桶塞给身边的一织。后者对这种休闲零食并不感冒，但也没拒绝他的好意。

两人主演的《冬之锁》几经周折，在次年新年上映。首映式上，一织和陆又被记者团团包围。那场轰动全日本的发布会已过去将近一年，讨论热度虽有所消退，但他们一同出现的身影还是会立刻成为焦点。

“不过，听安田导演说反响还算不错，真的太好了。”

“影响还是挺大的……但因为那件事也吸引了一些真的对电影产生兴趣的观众呢。而且不知该不该庆幸，也增加了不少单纯支持我们两个人的粉丝。”

“所以任何事情有坏的一面，但也会有好的一面吧。”

“……没想到连你也会开始说这种富有哲理的话了。”

“嘿嘿。”

影厅里的灯光熄灭，很快，《冬之锁》开始放映了。电影从一织饰演的藤森的独白开始，与时下的季节相称，画面始终都像沉浸在一片冰天雪地当中。大荧幕上鹿野回头冲着藤森微笑的时候，影厅里的女性观众还发出了一点小小的骚动。陆靠着椅背下滑了点，将半个身子缩在其中，他不太好意思看自己出现在荧幕上的脸，于是抬头去看身边的一织，后者倒是看得很专注，以审慎的目光。

在那场发布会之后，一织和陆的正经工作一时间缩减了大半。考虑到不少粉丝无法接受，依然有部分资方向他们索赔。有大约半年的时间，他们周旋于各个制作方和资方，四处赔礼道歉。一织顾虑陆的身体状况，不让他过分抛头露面，自己承担了大部分的善后工作，导致这一年来消瘦了一圈，看得陆很是心疼。

也并非没有好事发生。他们收到了不少新老粉丝的祝福，雪片般的抗议信和同等数量的祝福信件淹没了小鸟游事务所。IDOLiSH第11周年的Live巡演，仍旧场场座无虚席。

一切都改变了，又好似一切都未曾改变。

藤森和女友的亲热戏份比想象中来得更快。看到电影里一织和朝户里沙亲吻的时候，陆还是憋不住那股拼命往上冒的火气，腾地扒住了身边的一织，拉下他的脖子强行咬住他的嘴唇。一织微微愣了一下，从善如流地伸手扶住陆的后脑勺，主动加深了这个充斥着占有欲和爆米花味的吻。银幕里的肉体隐晦地交缠，银幕外他们的唇舌吞没着彼此的声音，在黑暗之中纠缠不清，直到亲热戏份结束，一织才放开了有点喘不上气的陆。

“幸好买空了最后两排……”他轻叹着，语气却没什么愠意，“还是接受不了？看我和别人演亲热戏就这么难受？”

陆被一织游刃有余的调侃气得鼓起了脸。

“那、那也没办法嘛！我就是气不过。那时候一织都没主动亲过我。”

“没这场戏，你可能一辈子都不会坦白。”一织凉凉地指出，“我甚至还有点感激朝户小姐呢。”

“你这家伙……！”得了便宜还卖乖！一织学坏了！！！

“嘘，小声点，吵到别人就不好了。”

陆不甘心地闭上了嘴，抓过一把爆米花把自己塞得像个花栗鼠。一织暗暗发笑，扣住他的手放在扶手上。对方报复似地挤开他的指缝，与他十指交缠，才心安理得地将注意力转移到电影上。

看到藤森为意识到自己是真正害死鹿野的凶手而哭泣的时候，陆也哭了。一织无奈地为他递过纸巾，直到他们两人演唱的主题曲响彻影厅，演职人员名单缓缓滚动，陆才逐渐平息了眼泪。

“是首好歌呢。”陆瓮声瓮气地评价。

“是啊。”一织说。这首主题曲制作方犹豫了很久，最后还是决定让他们来演唱。时隔多年以他们的子团体名义发售的主题曲单曲CD十分畅销，发售不到两天就已经登上了周榜。

全场观众安静地听完了这首曲调忧伤的主题曲。等影厅里的所有人都走空了后，他们才起身离开。

一织今天是开车来的。陆已经克服了心理障碍，能顺利地坐一织的车了。他拉上安全带，问一织等会要去哪里。

“家具都已经搬进去了，我们先去新房子看看吧。”

“好呀，还有多久能搬家？”

“快了，再过一个月吧。”

自从周刊杂志把他们的关系曝光后，两人的住所也沦陷了。为了不给邻居添麻烦，也为了自身安全，一织跟陆提出了搬家，而他也想趁此机会，不再租住公寓，而是在东京附近的埼玉买一块地皮，建一幢真正属于他们两人的房子。

陆满口答应的同时，也疑惑他们两人的存款能否自建一座房子。一织对着资产概念为零的陆毫无办法，将他长期为两人悉心打理的存款数目亮给陆看，才让陆瞪圆了眼睛，心服口服地喃喃一织好厉害，原来我们都是有钱人啊。

于是，两人各出一半资金，挑了一块环境宁静、生活便利的地。建造房子和装修花了大半年时间，两人忙碌之余一起挑选了家具，好不容易盼来了这一天。

站在那座洋溢着北欧风格的房子前，陆久久仰视着，直到一织催促着才小跑进屋。一织领着他看过一楼的客厅和开放式厨房，二楼的主卧和书房，甚至还有一间小小的录音室。房子里布置着质感自然的木地板、桌子、椅子和柜子，温馨明亮的家庭气息扑面而来。

陆还是第一次参观家具入驻后的房子全貌，像个孩子似的，兴奋地在屋子里头转来转去。在卧室里转悠的时候，他被床脚一绊，身体不由自主地往后仰，一织眼疾手快地去拉他，却被陆带倒，一同摔在了床上。

“陆？你没事吧？”幸好已经铺了床垫，一织心有余悸地撑起身子检视被自己压住的陆。陆摸了摸后脑勺，趁着一织失去反应力的瞬间一把勾住他的脖子，伸舌头舔了舔一织的耳朵。

“呀！？”一织一个激灵，惊叫着推开他，看着他一脸得逞的笑，抿着嘴眯起眼。

“你心情很好啊？”

“好久没逗一织了，让我玩一下有什么不可以的嘛。”

午后的阳光肆无忌惮地自落地窗倾泻一室，满屋都是木头被晒得暖烘烘的气味。两人就这样剑拔弩张地互相瞪视了一会，又忍不住大笑出声。

“一织，我好喜欢这里，有家的感觉。”陆双眼亮晶晶地注视着他。

“什么叫有家的感觉，这就是家。”

一织忍俊不禁地回应，捉住陆戴着婚戒的手，俯下身吻住他。陆喜笑颜开，得愿以偿地搂住他的脖子迎上去。

他们的脑海里久久回荡着某个遥远的钟声，宣告着他们永不分离。

  
-END-

后记

这篇小说其实是一场大型行为艺术。

写作时正巧迎来了疫情，而且奇妙地映射着各种现实。写到陆出车祸时，科比因直升机事故意外身亡；写到陆得了抑郁症时，我的抑郁症也正好犯了；他们无法出门的时候，我也因疫情困在家里；写到新闻发布会的时候，工作催促我要弄新闻发布会的材料……更别提期间还出了227那种事，饭圈文化被搬上台面讨论。朋友笑称这是大型行为艺术，我也觉得实在有点好笑，特拿出来跟大家分享一下。谁能想到呢，这确实是我写过的物理意义上最贴近现实的小说了。

爱娜娜是去年底在相方的安利下无意中掉进坑里的作品。会萌上17更是始料未及。故事的点子是某个周末突然想到的，当时简单拟了个几百字的大纲发给相方看，她又跟我讨论不断完善了这个设定。起初并没有那么长，也没想过要真的写出来。直到讨论到最后新发的部分，才心潮澎湃地想写“就像木村拓哉的结婚宣言全国滚动播放”这种浪漫又狗血的东西。

原本预定的是2万字的中篇，被相方嘲笑至少要写到3倍之多……我们都低估了我的啰嗦。是10倍呢，10倍。自从工作以来，我似乎还没写过这么长的长篇。太厉害了，17。也多亏了疫情，这段时间除了上班以外我哪里都去不了，才能在2个半月内写就20万字（苦笑）

外在的失去或获得都不构成人最本质的惩罚或者奖赏。人面对的最大困难始终是自己。这是我很喜欢的一位剧作家说的。

她说，每个人出生时对自己是什么样子无从选择，对那个所谓的“自我”无从选择，你要爱一个外界给你的、被迫接受的模样，身份，还要为满足他的各种需要奋斗一生，所以我们不是无所不能的。在这样的人生里不感到痛苦，那只能说是无视它。

我想象不出人生中有哪个阶段不痛苦。而且痛苦的形式花样百出，你永远都不知道下一刻等待着自己的是九九八十一难中的哪一难。如何在其中平衡自我与外界的关系，我认为是很多人一生的课题。

人的缺憾在于不断用外界的获得来填补自己的孤独感，而且终其一生都难以填满。听信别人告诉的，让禁忌阻碍自己视野，给自己定下条条框框，过约定俗成的生活，也许是件更为轻易的事。在这个规矩森严的世界里，想活出自我的人往往会过得很痛苦。

纵然向往心灵自由，但我没能真的得到这种奢侈品，所以我编造出了这么一个故事。可能有人会觉得它不柔和，不快乐，又太家长里短，可我知道这其中充斥着多少苦涩和愤怒。病痛、婚姻困境、事业与家庭的取舍、个人成长、与世界的沟通和联系、他人强加于自己的愿望……我提出现实中确实存在的问题，试图摸索着解决之道来说服自己。虽然它们现实中并没有得到解决，但仅仅把它们写出来，我也能多少获得一些安慰。

关键在于是否要逃避痛苦。直面问题有时是以卵击石的做法，可是如果不正视，问题就永远不会得到解决。但总会有一个逃避的过程，而且有时逃避会异常漫长，所以我让他们兜了这么大的一个圈子。

感谢痛苦吧。生命中能帮助成长的，大都是痛苦的事情。

标题的one way是一首歌，有很多种释义。 ~~（字面解读有一和陆（路）的意思）~~ 从歌词来解读，我觉得日文里“一途”——也就是“一心一意”——也不失为一种解释。英文里也有无法折返的单行线、通往解决的方式的意义。我也在文中写出了很多条路，想必他们会选择与对方并肩站立面对风雨的那条吧。不要回头，不要后悔。因为你无法让所有人满意，至少保全你的所爱——我想要写出这种义无反顾到可谓是偏执的选择。因为爱可以帮助你战胜生命中的虚妄。

17是一种很理想的状态。他们的关系在原作里看似不健全，但倘若没有那种对于对方无条件的信任与喜爱，也就不存在那种毫无道理的约定与付出。这对CP说白了是一见钟情相见恨晚挂的但偏偏能保持微妙的细水长流，这挺矛盾的。吵架对他们来说也是一种增进感情的方式，就很妙。但世间能保持这种爱的形态的人少之又少，他们要如何维持这种关系，或者说如何超越这种关系——抱着这样的想法我尝试描述了一下。有点复杂过头了，我也没自信有没有把17的魅力说清楚，总之，就是一种很难企及的爱。

最后感谢我的相方LV，时隔七八年我们再度萌上了同一个CP，真是不可思议。我是个从不追星的人，对偶像也没有长足认识。文中许多圈内的梗，还有日媒的立场、饭圈的想法等等都是她现场表演精分为我想的（这真是门深奥的学问），可以说没有她就没有这篇文。

写这篇文的时候，也是我情绪相当不好的时期，不过许多读者的留言还是鼓励了我，非常感谢各位，很开心遇见你们，希望你们快乐生活，希望你们能够听见钟声的响起。

终于赶在动画二期开播之前写完了，真是松了一口气。也许还会就这个设定写一点番外啥的，总之，有空就抱着轻松的心情看看吧。

2020.3.29 SH


	12. 日々、月を見る（完售贺文）

日々、月を見る

手を伸ばせば 届く距離の左手は 雨に濡れた  
那原想触碰近在咫尺的你的左手 也已被大雨淋湿了  
飼いならしたはずのあなたの事  
本应已被现实驯服的你  
きっと誰かのせい きっとあなたのせい  
这一定都是因为谁的错 一定都是因为你的错  
「ずっと笑いあって このままでいよう」とか  
但我却又被「我们就一直这样陪在彼此身边相视而笑吧」  
何て言葉にさ まだ騙されているんだ  
这样的话语 给骗了一次

今年的冬天比以往都要冷。刚进12月，东京预报的第一场雪如期降临。在东京某电视台的演播室外，陆穿着厚厚的呢子大衣，戴着口罩，低头滑动着手机屏幕。  
他在看的是购物网站。眼看着他和一织的结婚纪念日一天天迫近，陆忙碌之余也不忘物色礼物。去年虽然准备了礼物，结果过了几个月才送出手。今年虽然有着不同程度的忙乱，但对他们来说，这是他们心意互通后将要度过的第一个结婚纪念日，也就是真正意义上的第一个结婚纪念日。  
“唔……想不出来送什么呢。”陆翻了好几页商品目录，琳琅满目的饰品和男士用品让他眼前一阵眩晕，他于是按掉手机，稍稍靠着墙根闭目养神。最近天气骤变，陆没注意及时添衣便着了凉。鉴于陆有哮喘病史，即使是个小感冒也让一织紧张得不行，每天睡觉都会把暖气开到能让他出汗的地步。  
本来这段时间一织就忙得脚不沾地，这会儿自己还不争气地感冒，陆对着嘘寒问暖的一织，除了窝心，就是满满的内疚。  
两人在新闻发布会上公布了婚讯后，已经过去了9个月。刚开始的第一个月，他们只能全身心应对一波接一波的媒体的质疑和好奇。第二个月，受不了媒体骚扰的邻居敲开了他们家的门，不客气地请他们搬走。然后他们的家门前就不时出现恶意涂鸦，用红色和黑色的油漆写着“滚出去”“恶心”之类的抗议。第三个月，纺让他们搬去一间酒店式公寓暂住一段时间，与此同时，一织开始跟陆规划在埼玉买房子。两人的工作停摆了许久，期间有不少资方向他们解约索赔，甚至就此事趁火打劫的也大有人在。而公众和粉丝的非难，则一直持续至今。  
一织与陆抛出名为爱的炸弹引爆了整个日本娱乐圈乃至社会，作为引爆者，他们只能默默承受着余波，为他们不与社会规则妥协的行为买单。这场风暴持续了半年，直到最近这两三个月才趋于平静。在八月举行的IDOLiSH7的11周年纪念live上，这个团体以惊人的能量、毫无褪色的光芒让世人得知：不管经受了什么，他们都会昂首挺胸站在舞台上，不会退让半分。  
也就是在那场被大多数电视台转播、轰动全国的live之后，工作重新找上了一织和陆。虽然数量和报酬都不及从前，但还有工作上门，说明他们还有希望继续下去。  
要好好工作，不能成为大家的累赘。怀着这样的想法，陆比之前更加努力地穿梭在工作场所当中，甚至因为不会喝酒以前从来不去的应酬他都会答应。虽说他与一织签署了永久契约，一织依然是他的专属经纪人和助理，但他不想让一织永远困在这样的身份当中，主动揽过了自己的责任，让纺为自己找了个真正的助理。  
“要不然等会问下小翼好了，年轻人会知道得更多吧……”翻来覆去也没为纪念日礼物想出个头绪，陆将主意打到了自己的新助理身上。  
被他叫作小翼的助理青柳翼是个刚毕业的大学生，个头小，扔到人群中很容易被淹没，据说在大学社团里一直打乒乓球，所以看起来不起眼，体力却非常惊人。与平时无微不至照顾明星的助理们的风格完全不同，他更像是黑社会大佬手下的小弟，无论什么任务他都会忠实地执行到底。小翼对七濑陆怀有憧憬而报名了偶像选拔，却因为年纪太大被刷下来，后来进入了小鸟游事务所担当助理。当得知自己能担任长久憧憬的偶像的助理时，小翼甚至激动得哭了出来。  
小翼今天有事临时要回事务所一趟，他答应节目录制完后开车来接陆。《冬之锁》下个月将要上映，虽然陆在其中担任的是配角，但他还是收到了一两个宣传任务。其中之一就是今天的综艺。  
摄影的准备好像迟迟未能完成，陆等得有点心焦。摄影棚对着风口，穿得厚实的他仍然感觉寒冷。在下雪的日子里，他的状态总比平时要糟，加上今天感冒加重，一咳起来就停不下来。  
这样下去，还没等录节目自己就要先倒下了，去休息室喝杯热水好了。陆站起身，从一堆电缆和机器中穿行而过，摸到了休息室。最近电视台大楼在围蔽装修，这档节目的休息室是公用的，这也是为什么陆不愿意待在休息室的原因——他现在只要与不熟的人待在一块，不出十句话，必然会提到他和一织的事。  
休息室的门没关严，陆正准备敲门的时候，听见里面传来男人对话的声音。  
“……脸皮不厚要怎么做偶像啊，哈哈哈。”  
“看他那个病秧子，别说两句就倒下才好。”  
“伊坂，那你可得手下留情啊，把节目搞得不好看了，我们可都吃不了兜着走。”  
“你放心吧，能惨到哪里去，再说节目有点冲击力，收视率才会高吧？”  
“你说得也是，哈哈，我居然还有点同情他了。”  
陆僵住了，按在门把上的手颤抖起来。他认出这两个声音是这档节目的主持人，40代的搞笑艺人。他们向来以油嘴滑舌见长，虽然以前也上过这个节目，但陆对他们的风格始终喜欢不起来，要不是这次需要为电影宣传，他恐怕也会拒绝这个通告。  
他们在里面调笑着，内容却让陆的心怦怦直跳。之前的工作，也不乏有意无意调侃他和一织的人，但那几次好歹都有熟识的前辈或同伴在身边，不至于出什么岔子，但今晚的节目嘉宾，不巧都是他不熟悉的人。  
冷静下来，也许他们说的不是我呢？陆强打精神说服自己，却鼓不起勇气推门进去。在他犹豫的当口，演播室的AD找了过来，高呼着他的名字。  
“七濑先生，您在这里啊，已经准备好了，可以准备进场了哦。”  
“啊……好的，我这就过去！”  
休息室里顿时没了声响。陆急急松开门把，快步离开。戴上微型麦克风的瞬间，他才想起来自己还没来得及喝口热水。

节目前半段进行得很顺畅，主持人抛出一个接一个的段子，逗得在场观众响起一阵阵的掌声和笑声。轮到陆做宣传的时候，在场的气氛突然为之一变，喧闹之余多了些骚动。他努力忽略这种不适感，维持着表面的微笑。谁知主持人话锋一转，将话题扯到了自己身上：  
“话说七濑啊，主角是你家的那位吧，怎么不让他也来上节目？两口子一起做宣传不是效果更好吗？”  
主持人看起来一脸大大咧咧，陆猜想他大概只是在开玩笑，却不知道该怎么接上话题。像这种话题，台本里没有写，事前会议也不曾提及，经常让他非常被动。虽然一织也有教过他应对的方式，但他总是不能熟练运用。  
“啊哈哈……果然不是主角来就不行吗？我好歹还是个主要配角呢。”陆为难地笑着，而对方似乎并不打算就此放过他。  
“那肯定是两人一起比较有看头啊！对了对了，你家的门牌挂的是和泉还是七濑啊。”  
“诶？是和泉……不对，现在什么都没有挂啦！”陆下意识回答了问题才发现不对劲，连忙改口，但已经太晚了。  
“噢~这么说来你是人妻啰！和泉也还真是放心让你一个人上节目啊，你不是出了名的天然纪念物吗？”  
“哪里，别看我这个样子，也是能独当一面的……！”  
陆轻轻握起了拳头，脸上的笑容有点挂不住了。  
“我就是好奇啊，七濑你是一直都喜欢男人吗？”  
陆心里悚然一惊，赶紧拼命摇头，但主持人还在乘胜追击：  
“那像我这样的大叔，会是你会喜欢的类型吗？”  
陆的心跳加速了，却并不是因为害羞。他的手心渗出了汗，微笑僵在脸上——在这个圈子里经过十多年的驯养后，不管情愿与否，面部肌肉都会反抗大脑的指令指挥他笑。变成这种口是心非的身体，连他都觉得非常可悲。  
“……您就不要开我玩笑了。”  
主持人的搭档插嘴道：“是啊伊坂，你在想啥呢，就你这样的糟大叔人家才看不上呢！”  
“前些日子我还被表扬说是最富有魅力的大叔型艺人呢~喂，小陆，要不然等会跟大叔一起去约会吧？”  
小陆？陆看着主持人满脸装腔作势的揶揄，起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“笨蛋！你不怕粉丝暗杀，也想想人家家里那位嘛！和泉可是出了名的爱妻家！”见陆的表情一片空白，搭档拍了他一把，试图把气氛带回来。  
“这不就开玩笑嘛，对吧？顶级偶像哪会在意这种玩笑呢，太小看别人啦。”  
充满恶意的油腻腔调，毫不在意地说着强人所难的话语。陆没觉得他们在开玩笑，就算是开玩笑，也一点都不可笑。虽说自己是个粗神经，但也没道理在大庭广众之下被这样轻侮。更何况，自己明明没有做什么坏事。  
——自己没做坏事，应该是这样才对。可是，为什么台下的观众都在笑呢。  
不行，我也得笑出来。  
不对，我得生气才行。

“啊对了对了，说到最近的时事，比较受瞩目的就是世界艾滋病日了！大家请一定要注意安全哦，尤其是做那种事的时候。”  
“偶尔也要做点公益宣传——就因为你老说这些不正经的，我们的节目才会一直是深夜档吧！”  
“就算说一万条正经的也不会变成黄金档啦！那么在这里，请今天的嘉宾七濑陆为这个节日做一句倡议吧！”

>>>

“七濑先生，我来晚了！抱歉没能陪您录节……您怎么了？脸色好差啊！”  
陆从演播室出来时，正好碰上刚赶来的助理小翼，他的状态把助理吓了一大跳：面色青白，一副喘不上气的模样。他接过小翼递来的手帕捂住嘴，咳得俯下身去。  
小翼见状急得头顶冒烟，赶紧扶住陆往休息室走去。  
“怎么会咳得这么厉害？您录影之前没喝药吗？话说您这是感冒还是别的发作了？”  
“没……没事，我只是突然……咳咳……”  
“总之先吃止咳药吧，来，这是温水。”  
纸杯传来的温度让陆稍稍定了定神，他喝下助理递给他的药和水，又让小翼拿来吸入器。服用药物后，那股剧烈的咳意才终于有所缓解。小翼在身边担心地看着他，他抬头想安抚对方的时候，休息室的门开了。来者正是今晚的主持人伊坂。  
“啊，你在这里呢。七濑，今晚的事抱歉啦，都是为了收视率呢，你别放在心上哦。”  
“……不管有什么理由，事先没写在台本里也没跟我们商量，我很难接受。”  
“别这么僵硬嘛~主持这种事有时候也要讲求随机应变呐，能理解的吧？而且，你现在还有节目可上就应该高呼万岁了。”  
“不好意思伊坂先生，我虽然没了解清楚状况，但请您注意一下对我们事务所艺人的态度。”  
小翼敏锐地察觉到来者不善，又看看陆的脸色，大概猜到了发生了什么，立刻挺身而出护在他跟前。伊坂瞥了他一眼，用鼻子哼出声：  
“这是哪来的护院狗，个子真小。你也是真有本事，能把身边的男人都收得服服帖帖的。”  
陆怒视着今晚一直在对自己出言不逊的男人，他能忍受别人侮辱自己，但不能容许他们对自己身边的人加以诋毁。他正想说些什么，但一股咳嗽的冲动闷住了胸口和喉头，这直接抵挡住他和对方吵架的欲望。  
“伊坂先生！如果您再贬损七濑先生，我们会对节目和所在电视台提出抗议！”小翼扭曲了表情。  
“有种就放马过来啊！我丑话说在前头，主动放弃了大好前途的是你们自己，别在这里跟我装清高了。”  
伊坂啐了一口，骂了句“恶心的同性恋”就甩门而去。小翼愤愤不平地想要追出去讨个说法，被陆一把扯住。  
“够了，小翼……我们走吧。”

也许是因为夜深了，出门时电视台空无一人，对此陆和小翼都不约而同松了口气——往常陆参加的节目，总会被得到风声的粉丝围堵——应该说是“曾经的粉丝”。那些年轻女孩们聚集起来，并不是为了得到偶像的签名和微笑，而是要控诉他的背叛。陆除了对她们低头道歉以外，再说不出第二句话。  
下雪了。雪花像撕碎的棉絮一样毫无章法地飘散。陆将围巾往上提了提，遮住自己的口鼻。他可能是开始发烧了，脑子像被保鲜膜包裹住，四肢也沉重得抬不起来，直到坐进开了暖气的车里，他依然在轻轻颤抖。  
“那么，我先送您回家吧。”  
家？哪个家？陆昏昏沉沉地想，忽地捕捉到一丝清明，挣扎着从后座爬起来，扒住了坐在驾驶座的小翼。  
“小翼，我不能回去。”  
“不能回、您在说什么？”小翼匪夷所思地朝他看来，陆只是摇摇头，揪着驾驶座椅轻声道：“求你了……把我送去别的地方，我不能回去。”  
“这……七濑先生，您的感冒看起来很严重，要不然我把您送去医院吧。”  
“不，不用去医院……”  
“那您想去哪儿？”  
陆思索了一会，说出了一个地址。小翼一开始还有所犹豫，但看见陆的模样，又只好依从他的想法，将导航设到了他所说的地址。陆靠在车后座，望着琉璃般的路灯灯光映射着雪花的影子一段段滑过手边，就像怎么都捉不住的美好时光。他握起发热的手心，微微蜷起身子。  
他不想让一织看到这么脆弱不堪的自己。尤其是在这样一个夜晚。  
脑子里乱哄哄的是因为发烧的缘故，那对童年的陆来说是跟影子一样熟悉的存在。他想念温热的蜂蜜牛奶，一织覆在额上温凉的双手，一个慢慢贴上来的吻。  
但伴随而至的是方才主持人嘲弄的话语，台下观众的哄笑，他像是个被罩着口袋挂在城墙上示众的罪犯，不得不接受众人对自己投来的名为好奇的石刑。一想到回到家一织可能会对他的遭遇感到怜惜，会极力安抚自己，陆就感觉更加难堪了。  
若是在被安排好的地方，做被需要的我，就不会被讨厌了吧？  
我无法成为大家期待的样子，真是对不起。

“哇！是陆啊，怎么回事，怎么到我这里来了？”  
听见三月高扬的声调，陆感到很安心。小翼扶着陆的肩膀，为难地对裹着睡袍的三月行礼：“真不好意思，和泉先生，我本来是想带他回家的，但他无论如何也要到这里来……”  
“三月……抱歉，打扰你了……咳咳……”  
任三郎在三月身边，冲着陆一直摇尾巴。三月听出陆的情绪低落，叹了口气。  
“没打扰啦，都是一家人。呜哇，你怎么那么烫啊！发热了倒是去医院啊，真是的……”  
陆一下子靠在三月的身上，差点从他的肩膀上滑了下去。三月费劲地抱住陆，让小翼帮忙将他转移到客房。任三郎紧随其后，陆脱下大衣在床上躺下后，它还伸出两只爪子搭上了床沿，被三月不客气地呵斥。  
“任三郎，别过去！你会惹他咳得更厉害的！”  
陆想说没关系，伸手摸了摸狗狗的脑袋，任三郎似乎能感同身受他的难过，发出了一阵阵细微的呜咽。三月把任三郎拖了出去，关上了门，跟小翼在外头说着什么，陆听不清。他逐渐有些犯困，连思考的力气都没有了，于是放任自己进入了睡眠。  
他梦见了许多过去的光景。他们在街头派传单，去溪边钓鱼野炊，第一次black or white的胜利；天哥和一织为了自己在吵架，一织请求由他来控制自己，安静的夜晚中他要一织对自己做饭撒；诺斯美亚的暴风雪中他看见同伴们心焦的神色，一织在长野山上的凛冽风雪中踉跄着脚步追逐着早已死去的身影；阳光下戒指的色泽，手边的契约书，一织唇角的温度，寒冷夜风中他的泪水落在自己的手臂上。他为自己唱的摇篮曲，新闻发布会上紧紧攥着自己的、戴着戒指的手。  
不知过了多久，他感觉到一份熟悉的温度。就像一束清晨的光，柔和地贴着他的额头。陆将眼睛睁开一条缝，整个人干涸得像是地里被暴晒过的麦子。  
“一织……？”  
陆的视野模糊一片，倒映出对方轻蹙眉头的忧心表情。那只在梦中出现数次的手轻轻抚摸他的头发，仿佛自己仍是孩童。  
一织瘦了。他的脸仍旧俊美，但明显瘦削的脸颊甚至能清晰看出颧骨的轮廓。都是自己害的。陆心中酸楚，他想摸摸一织，手臂却酸痛不已，费了不少力气才抬起一只手。一织握住他的手，眉头拧得更紧了。他在发烧。陆听见一织在对身后的什么人说，应该是三月。没事的，睡一觉就好了。他想要这么说，却只发出了浅浅的呻吟。  
在半睡半醒之间，陆感觉自己的上半身被扶起，无意识地喝下送到嘴边的水和药片，然后他感觉自己的手被牢牢握住，那份安全感让他再度沉沉睡去。这次他没再做梦。

陆再度清醒时，一时弄不清自己的所在。他撑起身子，对着屋子里熟悉的装潢发了好一会儿的呆。  
“这里……不是酒店公寓啊……”  
暗红色的窗帘，在各地外景时搜罗的小摆件，宽大的衣柜，挂着各色帽子的落地衣架……怎么看都是自己住了五年有余的房间。  
我是怎么回到家的？陆仍然没反应过来，他试着下床，可站立的瞬间一阵天旋地转让他重新坐回了床上。  
“头好昏……”他撑着脑袋呻吟，眼角余光瞥向了房门，那儿开了一条缝。那条门缝让他想起了昨天的休息室。陆揉搓着手臂，坐在床上回想昨天发生的一切，但不管是哪个细节，都只能化作一声叹息。  
“一织会发火的吧……”  
“是害怕我会发火，所以才去了哥哥那里吗？”  
清冷又无可奈何的声音自门边响起。陆骤然抬头，一织端着托盘走进房间，托盘上是水杯和药，还有一碗粥。他在床头放下托盘，转身按住了陆的额头。  
“……一织。”陆发出微弱的抗议。  
一织嗯了一声，过了会才放开陆，神色松动了些。  
“太好了，好像退烧了，应该不用去医院。”  
“没问题的，感冒已经好很多了，我自己清楚。”陆故作轻松地说，有赖于他在医院度过的童年，他对自己的身体状况非常了解。“是一织带我回来的吗？我都不知道你是什么时候把我搬上车的……我会不会很沉？话说怎么回来这里了，没有被人发现吗？”  
“我带你回来的时候已经是凌晨了，那些人再怎么说也不可能敬业到那种程度，所以稍稍赌了一把。”  
一织转身把锡纸里的药片拆得啪啪作响，陆只能看见他有些消瘦的背影。“还有，你一点都不沉，不如说你轻得让我有点害怕。”他补充了一句，“得多补充点营养才行。”   
这句话应该要还给一织才对。陆说。一织没搭话，径自端来那碗粥，吹散浮动的热气，舀起一勺送到陆的嘴边。陆乖顺地喝下他喂来的粥，同时偷偷瞄着一织，而后者似乎完全没有发现，表情与喝下的稀粥一样淡然无味。  
好像没有在发火啊？陆感到纳闷，还以为自己一睁眼就会被一织训斥。不过，一织对身子弱的自己向来没辙，可能在这种节骨眼上感冒了，状况反而对自己比较有利。  
陆边胡思乱想，边默默喝完了整碗粥。昨天一织应该是收到了三月的讯息才过去接自己的吧。他明明知道，躲到三月那儿也不能解决问题，三月也一定会因为担心而通知一织，但他当时还是执着地做了一回鸵鸟。  
“给三月添麻烦了呢。”陆喃喃自语道。  
“确实。”一织干脆地肯定，他把碗搁在床头。“而且你连个消息都不给我，你知道这样会让我有多担心吗？”  
果然还是发火了。陆心底咯噔一下，弱弱地说：“对不起。”  
“你是在为难身边的人啊，青柳先生被我问起的时候都快哭了，他也太可怜了。虽然我很想责备他为什么没能看住你，但是这个状况也不能怪他。”  
“……确实不是小翼的错，是我要他把我带到三月家的。”  
“去哥哥家的事姑且不论，昨天录制的节目也发生了什么事，所以你才会采取这种方式来逃避吧。”  
“……”  
“就算我问，你也不会好好回答我呢。”一织低低叹息，“节目的事情我大致了解了，我也已经跟经纪人商量过了，剩下的事就交给法务团队吧。”  
陆惊讶地睁大了眼：“咦，你怎么会知道？一织有超能力吗？”  
一织无奈地望着他，“怎么可能，这件事今天早上就已经在网上发酵了。昨晚录制现场的观众在匿名论坛上爆料，对主持人的不当言论表示了不满，现在已经吵翻天了。”  
陆愣愣地听一织平铺直叙，揪住床单自嘲：  
“是吗，居然这样子都能吵起来啊……”  
“因为性质真的很恶劣。平时不关注娱乐圈的人也参与了其中，还有，同性恋群体也认为这是对他们的一种偏见和侮辱。”一织顿了顿，眼神黯然。“其他的，你还是不要知道太多比较好。”  
“嗯，抱歉……”陆蜷缩起身子，将脑袋埋在膝头里。他想起昨晚的一幕幕，那股想吐的感觉又涌上了胸口。他已经连愤怒的力气都没有了。这几个月以来，类似的事情层出不穷，多得令他倦怠不已。  
“你为什么要道歉？”一织反问，陆一时词穷，大大的眼里写满了动摇。  
“因为我太没用了，我没能把这些事应付好。我以为、我能做到的……”  
面对爱人的软弱，一织面露怜惜，语气放软了些。  
“青柳先生昨晚也把他的见闻告诉我了。如果我在场的话，绝对不会让他们对你乱来。可是，只能在这里说这些话的我，也非常没用。”  
“才不是！是我、是我害的……我以为我能保护好一织，结果我连自己都保护不了……”  
“陆。”  
“我也想派上用场，我也想成为一织的依靠……可是，我什么都做不到，面对别人的恶意，我只能承受却不能好好反驳……我也想对他们怒吼，也想大胆说出心里的想法，想对他们说‘你们有什么权利这样对我们？’可是，我们的结合就像是原罪一样，是社会所鄙弃的，所以无论他们对我们做什么，都是能被原谅的……这样、咳、这不是太奇怪了吗？”  
陆激动得一口气没喘上来，又开始连连咳嗽。一织揽过他的背轻轻安抚，陆紧贴着一织的胸口，自我嫌恶如开水般冒着泡：看吧，果然会变成这样。最后还是只能由一织来安抚我，尽管他自己也遍体鳞伤，还是要抚慰我。所以才会觉得自己特别没用啊。  
“很难过吧，陆，想哭的话哭出来也没关系。”  
一织很温柔，很温柔，他就像一朵云，像白色的房间，可以容纳、包裹所有的尖矛、失败和黑暗。陆心想，自己恐怕是不能没有一织的。从前他认为自己没了一织也可以一个人过下去，而事实是他一次又一次地被这个令人安心的怀抱所救。  
泪水倾泻而出，沾湿了一织的衬衣。陆数不清这是在这几个月里第几次哭泣了，区别只在于身边有没有一织的存在而已。一织的手以极轻的力道拍着自己的背部，轻得与抚摸无甚区别。  
“我……我以为我自己早就已经习惯恶言冷眼了，结果我还是希望别人能对我有所期待。可是，人们对真正的我根本就毫无兴趣，根本就没有人好好看着我，我在他人眼中只是个单纯的被摄体而已，就跟路边的一株野花没什么区别，他们才不会管野花是在哭泣还是生气。”  
他人看到的只有自己想看到的东西，镜头前的事物即是拍摄者想要塑造的世界。一个根本无所谓公平、充满了高低差的倾斜世界。即使已投身于这个嫌贫爱富的圈子多年，自认已被工作和生活磨去了不少棱角，但陆追求的仍然是堪称奢侈的真实。  
一织明白他的感受，正因为太明白了，所以才会忍不住心痛。陆被欺负了以后没像小学生那样向家长告状，反而对自己所遭遇的一切感到羞耻，所以才选择了不回家，躲到三月那儿去自我消化。尽管在心底告诉自己他们没做坏事，但被那么多人否定，谁又能一直坚信自己是对的呢。  
再说，选择做偶像的人，本身就会对大众有所期望，也希望大众对自己有所期待。如果丧失了这些，掌控不住自己的舵也是人之常情。  
一织安抚着怀中的陆，吐露出心中的痛苦与犹疑。  
“陆，其实我的想法也是一样的。我光是看着网上描述的过程，想象你当时有多么不安和愤怒，感觉自己也要崩溃了。比起想怪罪他人，我更多是对自己感到无力：为什么那时候我没在你的身边？为什么矛头要指向你？为什么你要遭遇这一切？然后我就不由自主地想，我们是不是选错了。”  
听到这几个字眼，陆立刻从一织的怀里抬起头，他的眼角红肿，眼底还残留着泪水。  
“一织，你后悔了吗？”  
望着陆彷徨又脆弱的眼神，一织无论如何也说不出那两个字。  
他需要我。他还在这里。没有比这更重要的。  
一织以一个坚实的拥抱回应了陆的问题。他恍惚觉得他们俩在被燃烧。那包围着他们的熊熊火焰，与自己小时候在绘本上读过的极为相似，是在夜空中燃烧着的，赤红美丽的火焰。  
与其说是不后悔，不如说是不想后悔。他曾经走过千万条错误的路，但唯独这一条，他就算回溯无数次，恐怕也会给出同样的选择。  
因为唯有这双眼眸，他无论如何都不想失去。他希望自己能够永远看着陆，陆的眼里也永远只有自己。  
事到如今还如此自私，也挺没救的。

“陆，下次再发生这种事，请不要瞒着我。不要害怕我，也不要躲避我。”  
“可是……一织也很累了……”  
“没什么可是，也没什么难以启齿的。我们是家人，是可以互相依靠的存在。有我帮你分担，比你自己一个人憋着好多了。”  
难得一织也有那么坦率的时候。陆有点想笑，闷闷地应了一声，更多的眼泪却冒了出来。

>>>

一织设法延期了陆近几天的工作，让他在家里好好休养。冬天对陆的身体本就比较严苛，最近又积累了太多的压力，身子一下子承受不住也在情理之中。  
一织回到小鸟游事务所，跟纺和公关法务团队开了个小会。那档节目激起了相当猛烈的舆论，虽然大半都在谴责节目有失水准、主持人的言论是赤裸裸的歧视，但也不乏幸灾乐祸之辈。而且陆所不知道的是，现场似乎混入了周刊杂志的记者，于是不仅是在网上，杂志也披露了现场的情况。这下子更是把好不容易平息下来的两人关系的话题再度推向了风口浪尖。认为这是小鸟游事务所事先安排好的为了给七濑陆博取同情的苦肉计，嘲讽陆有胆公布婚讯没胆应对批评的大有人在。纺给电视台发去了律师函，却没办法阻止网上源源不断的抨击言论。  
自从两人公布婚讯后，焦点基本都集中在陆的身上。一织固然遭受了很大冲击，但庞大的粉丝基数决定了陆是首当其冲的受害者。即便一织尽可能地减少陆抛头露面的机会，努力将矛头引向自己，却仍然收效甚微。  
纺并不赞成这种弃车保帅的做法，更何况一织也是IDOLiSH7重要的一员。可在涉及陆的事情上，她又拗不过一织的固执。不愿坐视两人再次陷入舆论的泥潭之中，她召集了这次会议，为了应对节目激发的负面舆情，从而梳理今后的公关方针。  
在长久的沉默后，一织在公关和法务团队的交锋中发话，他认为不该过度反应，姑且让人继续误解这是小鸟游事务所的苦肉计。在场大部分人都没弄懂他的意思，纺倒是很快就反应过来。  
“我明白了，总之先静观其变对吧。”  
“对，因为不管电视台如何应对，这次我们都是稳操胜券。”一织说，“节目方至今没有给我们任何反馈，这已经很能说明问题了。只要我们能沉住气，节目放送后就算赚足了收视率，口碑也会一落千丈。”  
“万一节目方提前道歉呢？”纺提出疑问。  
“那也不能改变他们造成伤害的既定事实。”一织攥住手中的圆珠笔，咬字清晰：“就算七濑先生接受和解，我也绝不会原谅他们。”

“和泉先生！”  
一织走出会议室，一个身影跟着跑出来，喊住了他。  
“青柳先生，有什么事吗？”  
陆的助理小翼跑到他跟前，重重地一鞠躬：“真是非常抱歉！因为我的疏忽让七濑先生遭受了这样的事。”  
一织微微叹气，“这不是青柳先生的错，虽然您确有疏忽，但在那个状况下，您已经尽己所能了，我没有理由责怪您。”  
“是……谢谢您，和泉先生，我以后会更加勤奋学习，尽可能为七濑先生排忧解难的！”  
“谢谢这句话该我说才对，我这段时间分身乏术，把照顾陆的重任都交给了您，我也很过意不去。那个人经常给您提一些无理的要求，很伤脑筋吧？”  
“哪里，跟七濑先生一起工作我很开心，他已经是我见过最善解人意的明星了。”小翼突然想起什么，有些犹豫不决地问：“和泉先生，我方便问点别的事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“您最近有什么特别想要的吗？”  
一织讶异地看着他，小翼又连忙补充了一句“您希望收到什么样的礼物呢？只是事务所对艺人的一个小调查！”  
见他目光躲闪的样子，一织立刻心思清明：恐怕是陆在苦恼的事情吧，那个人总想追求惊喜，自己的想法却老是无所遁形。居然要助理跟自己一起苦恼，也亏他想得出来。  
但为难助理并不是一织的风格，他也明白小翼的不容易，于是微笑着说：“亲手做的东西吧。”  
“亲手做的……点心一类的？”  
“我没想那么深入，蕴含心意的礼物我都喜欢的。”一织看了看表，“今天和电影宣发那边还有个碰头会，我得先走了，陆那边就交给您了。”  
“好的！请放心吧！”

宣发会议也是一锅粥。陆宣传的节目还没放送，电影的宣发就已经操碎了心。团队本身对导演执意不换人将棘手活丢给他们一事就颇有微词，每一步都如履薄冰，结果在关键时期出了个大岔子，宣发个个都苦不堪言，言辞之间隐含着对陆的不满。明明陆才是受害者，却变成了众矢之的——纵使明白社会就是这么一回事，一织仍然满腹怒气。但可悲的是，他没有任何立场责备这些工作人员。  
会议开了一个小时就无疾而终。工作人员作鸟兽散，憋屈又烦躁的一织喝光了早就冷掉的咖啡，走到走廊尽头的吸烟室里掏出了香烟。这时，一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，他回头，发现是刚刚跟他一起开会的枣巳波，和不知为何会出现在这里的，他的队友狗丸透真。  
“枣先生，您还在啊？还有狗丸先生是什么时候……”  
“今天刚好ZOOL的大家有空聚餐，狗丸先生是顺路来接我的。”  
“怎么说，看你这样子也挺放心不下的。如果有什么问题，跟我们聊聊吧。”  
“……谢谢你们的关心。”  
他们三人一人占据了一个角落，吸烟室里烟雾缭绕。枣看着一脸苦闷的一织，意外道：“我以为和泉先生为了七濑先生的病情，肯定不会抽烟的。”  
“偶尔而已。”一织淡淡道，“平时我不会在家里抽。”  
“要是给陆知道了，他肯定也会很担心。”狗丸掸去落在袖子上的烟灰，“不过也有这种找不到任何出口，只想发泄的时候，我懂的。”  
一织含糊地应了一声，自嘲似的笑了。  
“明明真正痛苦的是陆，他还自责保护不了我。可是这才是我想说的……我才是那个没用的人啊，眼睁睁看着他受苦却无计可施。甚至连电影的宣传也代替不了他。”  
他们无法一起上节目宣传，这是团队决定好的事。因为和泉一织是主角，宣发为了降低大众的反感，减轻舆论风险，让他低调示人，影片的前期宣传也多数交给了其他演员。陆作为配角，被分到了两次宣传，但出师不利，第一次就遇到了这种事。不该天真地认为能给他们带来工作的人都是出于好心。  
一织仿佛一头困兽，看着爱人受尽折磨却无法从囚笼中逃走。当时自己信誓旦旦要与陆并肩作战，可到头来发现自己什么都无法改变。五年前的无力感仍历历在目，那时自己也只能旁观，却无法真正解决陆的痛苦，不管那来自外界还是内部。  
“你们两个都是会逞强的类型啊，很辛苦吧。”狗丸语气怜悯地感慨。他确实是个好人。  
“以前有赖于七濑先生在业界的实绩和地位，大多数人还算礼仪周正，但现在他在大众眼里的形象崩塌，不管是谁都能随便踩上一脚。业界从来不缺这种落井下石的小人。就算再小心，你们也无法抵挡所有的明枪暗箭。”枣辛辣地指出。  
一织感到嘴里发苦，他掐熄了手里的烟头。  
“这种事，我知道的……可还是会忍不住感到愤怒。”  
“不生气的人才不正常吧。”狗丸大声说：“你会对它们感到愤怒，不正因为你清醒着吗？”  
一织被他的言语震慑，一时不知该说些什么。一旁的枣倒是放心了似地微笑起来。  
“狗丸先生说得对。属于自己的人生要听从别人的命令而活，这种像人偶一样的生活，想必不是你们想要的吧。所以才会直面，才会抗争不是吗？你们当时选择公布事实而不是掩盖，应该也是出于这样的本意吧——不想接受任何人的支配，保持自己的本心。”  
不因过多的痛而麻木，不因害怕受伤而盲从。到底需要多少勇气和信念，才能坚持做到这些呢。相比之下，妥协是更为轻松的生存之道。  
“跟不讲理的世界对抗是很难，可是，坚持自己的信念和这些腐坏的人事做斗争，不也很帅气吗？”狗丸冲一织咧嘴一笑，一织低低苦笑出声。  
“……可是，我已经不知道应该做什么了。感觉自己无论做什么都是错的。”  
狗丸望着昔日总是追在陆的身后、用严厉的话语掩饰关心的黑发男子，握起拳头轻轻砸在他的肩膀上。  
“你们对抗世界的最好方式不就只有一个吗——不让那些小人得逞，要让他们明白不管对你们做什么，都动摇不了你们之间的感情分毫。要为陆带去笑容，这不是你自己说的吗？”  
爱，难道不算是一种对抗世界的方式吗？

一织怔住了，良久，他终于露出一丝坦率的笑意。  
“谢谢你们，狗丸先生，枣先生。我想我知道该怎么做了。”  
“嗯，我们会支持你们的。千万、千万不要认输啊。”

>>>  
过了一周，那档被无数双眼睛盯着的节目正式放送。正如一织所预料的那样，那段主持人恶意调侃陆的片段被一刀剪掉，拼接上的台下观众的鼓噪突兀得就像是白天出现的猫头鹰叫声。电视台的行为无异于在发酵多日的沼池里丢了一把柴火，网上的声音混合着失望和愤怒的情绪，对电视台和节目主持人进行更加猛烈的口诛笔伐。人们终于醒悟，这不是一场自导自演的苦肉计，而是一个顶级偶像被业界玩弄和排挤的现实光景。  
舆论风向一夜之间变了。节目确实收获了超高的收视率，《冬之锁》和七濑陆也成为了热词。而不得不迫于舆论剪掉那个片段，但又因做贼心虚而饱受批判的电视台高层终于向七濑陆和小鸟游事务所正式道歉。一桩闹剧总算落下了帷幕。  
开完经纪人会议的一织离开事务所时，发现天空降下了雨夹雪。鞋底的湿滑也没能阻挡他的归心似箭。他开车回到两人的公寓，心情大好的他甚至和守在门口的记者打了个招呼。也许他会接受采访的，但不是现在，不是今天。  
今天是个特别的日子。

一织还没进门就闻到了饭菜的香味。他换好鞋踏入客厅，却没人出来迎接他。然后他在厨房里发现了陆的身影：他的伴侣正半蹲在烤箱前，专心致志地盯着其中。他戴着宽大的烘焙手套双手合十，嘴里正念念有词。一织凑近了些，听见他似乎在反复念叨着“快变得好吃~”的咒语。  
一织猛地被这幅温馨的光景所击中。被无精打采的雨雪沁染得冰凉的身体霎时暖和起来。面前的身影是历经岁月都不曾磨损的，黑暗中散发着光芒的宝石；而这样的陆却在等他回家，守在厨房里，用心为他做一顿晚餐。  
陆太过专注，甚至没注意到身后靠近的一织。直到他被结结实实地抱住时，才如梦初醒地惊叫了一声。夹杂着雨雪气味的躯体裹住了他，温热的鼻息擦过陆的颈边，带着几丝笑意。  
“我回来了，陆。”  
怀中的温暖真实得让人安心。认识已经有十年了，说喜欢也好，爱也罢，激情也已经慢慢退却，但取而代之的，他变成了如空气般理所应当的存在。  
陆艰难地从这个拥抱中转身，勾住一织的脖子，笑得欢欣雀跃。  
“一织，欢迎回家！”  
一织这才发现陆穿着软绵绵的兔耳家居服和棉布围裙，这是什么可爱的生物？陆看他在发呆，恶作剧似地贴上去给了一织一个欢迎吻。然而下一秒，他就被回过神来的一织反客为主，握着肩膀加深了这个吻。  
“唔唔……！等、等等！烤鸡要糊了！”  
陆被亲得有些喘不过气，突然想起了还在烤箱里的晚餐，慌忙推开一织将被遗忘的烤鸡弄出来。一织悻悻地起身，环顾着仿佛遭遇劫难的厨房——他早该想到如果让陆进厨房，迟早会是这么个情况。  
“太好了，没有烤坏……”陆端详着那只抢救出来的烤鸡松了口气，一织默契地为他递来盘子。“谢谢一织。你今天回来得好早哦，我以为你会再晚一点的。”  
“幸好我回来得还算及时，能从你手里抢救下厨房。”  
“你什么意思！我难得想大展身手一回！”  
“是是。对了，我买了草莓蛋糕和香槟。”一织把袋子放在流理台旁，前一秒还噘着嘴的陆再次笑颜逐开。  
“哇~好像圣诞节哦！”  
一织微笑着，着手收拾起战场似的厨房。陆让他去外边等着，但拗不过一织的坚持，只好乖乖接受帮忙。半个小时后，在点燃了蜡烛的餐桌上，摆放着番茄凉汤，拌入酥脆培根和切片水煮蛋的马铃薯沙拉，意式肉酱焗菠菜千层面，香草面包粉烤鸡。一织往香槟杯里注入了半杯香槟，另一只杯子则盛得更少。少的那杯放在了陆的跟前。陆执起酒杯，面色微红。  
“总感觉有点奇怪呢，第六个纪念日才搞得那么隆重。”  
“是啊，虽然结婚这么些年了，但这还是第一次我们坐在一起庆祝这个日子。”  
“但我很开心哦，我们能笑着坐在这里。”陆对上一织的视线，不再躲闪，笑着举起了杯子。  
“干杯。”  
酒杯的清脆声音在安静得能听见雪声的室内响起。他们像再寻常不过的一对夫妻，享用着亲手做的晚餐，漫无边际地聊着天。  
“不过，真亏你还能做出这一桌子菜，实在让我吃惊。”一织想起来很久以前陆摔碎过宿舍大半水杯的丰功伟绩，还有把甜甜圈烤得跟竹炭一样的厨艺。这么一个笨手笨脚的陆，居然能不靠别人的帮忙，自己做好了一顿菜色复杂的晚餐，一织心中涌起一股混杂着感动和酸楚的情绪。  
陆看起来很得意：“那是当然的！为了今天我让三月和小翼给我特训了一周呢！”  
“就这么堂堂正正地说出来吗……还真是会给人添麻烦啊。”一织叹了口气。  
“什么啊，结果好就好了嘛，难道一织觉得不好吃吗？”  
烛光摇曳下，陆直视着他的眼眸显得生动又湿润，轻易就能把人的注意力勾了去。一织擦去陆嘴边的食物残渣，笑着说：“很好吃，而且每一道菜都很费工夫，感受得出来心意呢。谢谢你，陆，这是最棒的结婚纪念日了。”  
被一织这么坦率地夸奖，陆反而有点不好意思了：“讨厌啦，说这么煽情的话……”  
雪下大了，雪花安静地闪过窗棂，像一段无声的诗。陆垂下视线，露出有些局促的笑容。  
“我想不到要送什么给一织，而且以往都是一织做饭，哪怕偶尔我也想给你做一顿好吃的，所以才找到三月和小翼拜托他们教我怎么做饭。一开始确实也很不顺利，我又笨手笨脚，搞砸了很多次，真的很挫败……我不由得想，我真是个除了会唱歌以外就一无是处的人啊，身子弱，任性又缺心眼，如果没有一织的话，在成为明星之前我就倒下了吧。之前大言不惭地说要一织多依赖我一点，想要保护一织，可是到头来还是要一织来为我处理烂摊子，真的很没用。”  
“陆……”  
一织不赞同地叹息，陆接近自虐的自白总是让他感到心疼。  
“我一直在思考，要怎样才能给一织幸福呢。想着想着，忍不住就钻了牛角尖……以前我害怕一织讨厌我，放弃我，虽然我知道现在一织就在身边，但有时还是会不安。”  
“……为什么，你要这么想？”一织嗓音干涩。  
“因为周围的声音太可怕了。”陆放下叉子，透过香槟杯看着面前的男人。“我们绕了那么长的弯路，好不容易才走到一起，所以不管怎样我都不能认输。而且公布关系的决定也是我做的，我不想后悔。但是，比起支持的声音，反对声明显更大。为了说服自己不要低头，我要不断地跟那个声音做斗争——要同时抵御外界和内心的声音，实在是件很困难的事。我想，可能一织也挣扎过，也曾经后悔过吧。我希望能从你这里得到肯定，肯定我们没选错，把选择权交给了你，我也是够狡猾的。”  
“请不要这样说。”一织打断了陆的话头，表情认真地注视着他。“这个决定不是你做的，是我们一起做的。外界的声音也好，自我的谴责也好，也不要想着由自己一个人来承担——而且，周全地自保这种事你是做不到的。”  
“被你这么干脆地否认，感觉好不爽啊。”陆鼓起了脸。  
“但是，也有只有你才能做得到的事。”  
说罢，一织从身后的包里掏出了一个东西递给陆，陆疑惑地接过，打开一看，眼睛微微睁大了。  
“一织，这是……”  
他翻开的是一本手工做的相册。从穿着练习服抱着篮球的陆，第一次开live在舞台上彩排的陆，陆和一织排练《fly away》时的样子，拍摄出道MV时的陆，off的时候两人去京都短暂旅行、兴致勃勃的陆，穿着白雪公主服装唱歌的陆，摘到奇形怪状的草莓时惊喜的陆，被化妆师往鬓发上夹起发夹、扮演少年侦探的陆，吃着可丽饼脸上沾到奶油的陆，从一周年到十一周年纪念live的陆，还有两人的结婚照，去诺斯美亚看的极光，拍《冬之锁》时的剧照……每一张照片旁都写下了拍摄的时间。那不是在杂志和电视上出现的他们，而是更生活、更私人的角度拍下的，每一页都是鲜活无比、七彩斑斓的记忆。  
“什么时候拍下来那么多……”陆一页页翻着，翻到后面，上扬的唇角逐渐颤抖，眼眶和鼻子都热得发烫。他抬起袖子擦了擦眼睛，哽咽着笑道：“搞什么啊，本来我打定主意绝对不要在这种日子哭的……笨蛋一织……”  
“你不喜欢吗？我花了很多功夫才收集起来的，是给你的纪念日礼物。”  
“看上去就像是变态跟踪狂一样。”陆接过一织递来的纸巾擦去眼泪，绽出一个纯真的笑容。“不过，我很喜欢，谢谢一织。”  
“我想对你说的话，都在这个相册里了。”  
“咦——不要打哑谜啊！”  
一织拿他没办法似地叹了口气，又轻轻微笑起来。  
“陆，你可能没自觉，可我是与你相遇后，世界才变得多彩了起来。‘生活中不能没有某个人’，固然是一种依赖，但是和你在一起，我的世界就会变得广阔。你会不会碰巧跟我有一样的想法呢？”  
“一织……”陆直愣愣地盯着他，泪水又不听话地往外冒。“我是遇到了一织，才能实现梦想，世界在眼前不断地延伸。换了以前只能在病床上度过枯燥日子的我，根本想都不敢想……”  
一个人眼中的世界单调又孤单，一定是与你相伴，风景才会变得丰富多彩。  
“虽然你老是觉得自己没用，但我也是一样的。我也时常因为帮不上你的忙而焦躁不安。而且在一起生活多年，优点和缺点都暴露在光天化日之下，没有地方逃避和隐藏，我也经常为自己既无能为力又不成体统的样子惊愕不已。”在陆反驳之前，一织伸手握住了他的双手，“但最近我也会这样想——我们熟知对方所有的优缺点，还是选择跟彼此度过一生。恐怕，正因为不完美，人才会和他人在一起吧。你不擅长的事交给我来做，你不自信的部分我来补足，相对的，我不擅长的事情、丑陋的部分，也希望你来包容——我们能互补，能为对方克服困难，这样就很好。所以，不要独自承担让谁幸福的责任，我们不能再重蹈覆辙了。”  
一织冷静又自信，积极而富有野心；而陆热情又自卑，拼命又易气馁。就连这矛盾的地方，都像拼图一样严丝合缝。他们是上天赐予彼此人生的礼物。  
“……真是的，尽会说些好听的。”陆闷声闷气地说，被泪水洗过的双眼润泽透亮。“明明一织才是最喜欢独自承担的那个。”  
“这话轮不到你说吧，是谁生着病还跑去哥哥那里的啊。”一织对上他的视线里带着些不服气。  
“那只是偶尔一次！”陆脸红着抗议，踌躇片刻又咬了咬下唇说：“倒是把烟给戒掉啊……虽然我们有许多没能解决的难题，也许我帮不上什么忙，也许有许多不能让我知道的事，但是，我还是希望一织能跟我多说说。倾听这种事，我还是能做到的。”  
“……你发现了啊。”一织的神色仿佛被烫着了似的瑟缩了一下。  
“别把我当傻子！我对气味可是很敏感的！”陆在一织下意识道歉之前阻止了他，主动扣住了一织的十指。“我不是想责怪一织抽烟，我只是一想到一织在我看不见的地方独自抽着闷烟，就感到非常寂寞。”  
一织望着流露出孩子般失落的陆，内心被揪紧了。  
“对不起……让你感到寂寞了。我会戒烟的。”  
陆点点头，轻轻将他的手放在脸侧，微笑。  
“答应我，一织，你要健健康康地活一百岁啊。”  
“你也是。”  
一织拉起陆，轻吻着他们交握的双手，无名指上的戒指倒映着跃动的烛光。静谧的雪夜里，他们的拥抱使冬天也显得没那么寒冷了。  
“我还有东西要给你。”  
一织让陆摊开手心，陆讶异地发现那儿变魔术似地躺着一把钥匙。他不知所措地抬头望着一织，后者对他露出了温暖的微笑。  
“新家已经建好了。过阵子我带你去看看吧，你会喜欢的。”  
陆连连点头，很快又泣不成声。一织总是有办法把他弄哭。爱哭鬼。一织无奈又亲昵地说。为了重新看到爱人害羞快乐的表情，他抱着陆洒下无数个亲吻，迫不及待地在大厅沙发上拆开了这份独属于自己的礼物。

END.


	13. 番外：春の雪

春の雪

春天的坡道很美。走进三月，新家门外的那条坡道上栽种的樱花树含苞欲放，露出招人喜爱的浅粉色。搬了家以后，陆每天都很期待樱花盛放的日子。  
爬上坡道的最顶端，坐落在一株樱树旁的雅致独栋，正是一织和陆的新家。房子配套的小小庭园有一个爬藤棚架，一织请园艺公司种下了葡萄藤、风车茉莉和忍冬花，门廊前的花槽里则栽种着应季的山桃草、蓝雪花和耧斗菜，他们正式搬来的时候，花儿已经绽放大半，显得娇艳生嫩。  
搬进新家后，他们花了好几天熟悉这里的生活，补充欠缺的物品和家具。为此他们差点在家居卖场里为买几个餐盘而吵起来（一织想买与房子风格配套的餐具，而陆想买喜欢的花色）；煮晚餐时一织嫌陆帮倒忙，又被陆鼓着腮帮子一顿闹；夜晚热水器的状态不好，在等待工人来检查之前，两人只能分工烧好热水，一桶桶倒进浴缸里。  
他们跟新房子磨合了一周，期间也发现不少惊喜。比如房子里总是阳光通透充足，早上他们时常是被窗外清脆的鸟鸣声叫醒的。日暮时分，紫红的彩云闲散地横卧苍空。夜里相当凉爽，周围灯光稀少，坐在顶楼的露台上还能清晰看见星星。衣帽间、书房和录音室的存在大大提高了幸福感。开车到附近的超市和商铺只需要五分钟，菜品和物件的种类和价格都远比原本他们住过的地方亲民。附近有两只野猫翻过墙造访庭园，起初一织怕引发陆的哮喘，犹豫着想把野猫们赶走，但陆看出他狠不下这个心，于是主动给猫们买来了猫粮。每天他们回到家，都会给野猫喂食。  
在某天吃晚餐的时候，陆突发奇想提出了一个想法。一织停下筷子抬头挑眉。  
“想叫大家一起来开个庆祝乔迁的party？”  
“对呀，我们住进来也有一周多了，天哥和环都在问我过得怎么样。我想，不如叫大家一起过来玩吧！”  
陆舀了一大勺普罗旺斯炖菜到自己的碗里，幸福地捧着脸感叹“一织做的炖菜真好吃”。一织笑了笑，说出了自己心里的顾虑：  
“可是，要碰到所有人的off很难吧，分批招待又会很花时间和精力……”  
“我有跟纺小姐商量过，她说没问题，一个晚上的话总是能想办法空出来的。天哥也说可以哦。”  
这个人，一旦碰到热闹的事就会很来劲呢。一织心想。不过三月也说过想来参观新房子，而且最重要的是，陆正一脸期待地注视着自己。一织最拒绝不了这个，只好不情不愿地认栽。  
“……事后收拾会很麻烦哦。”  
“哇，一织答应了？太好啦！”  
陆双手举高高做出了“万岁”的姿势。这人明明都快30岁了，为什么还能这么可爱呢。话说，都过了十年还只会用“可爱”这个词来形容对方，我的词汇量未免也太贫瘠了吧。一织内心疯狂吐槽自己，作势轻咳两声，提醒陆在菜凉之前赶紧吃饭。

到了暖居宴的当天，一织才对这个决定后悔不已。他提前一天根据人数买好了菜肴和饮品，做了好几道简单的宴客料理，还跟陆把家里上上下下打扫了一遍，但来访的客人们从进门的那一瞬就让他眼皮直跳。  
“哇，花园挺漂亮的啊！”  
“环君，你把猫咪们都吓跑了……恭喜一织君和陆君，这房子真不错呢。”  
“给，辛苦小一准备了。这是一点心意，当是乔迁贺礼吧。”  
“……二阶堂先生，这一箱日本酒是贺礼？”  
“嘛，本来就有今晚解决掉这些酒的打算。在场的有哪个不能喝酒？”  
“开车的不能喝酒啊！”  
“Oh，大和，为什么要用这种眼神看着我？我才不要当司机！我也要喝酒！”  
“那个、我会为大家开车的，请放心喝吧。”  
“爱死你了，纺小姐！”  
“吵死了啦你们。对了一织，我带来了在家里做的下酒菜，能借用下厨房吗？”  
“好的哥哥，你随便用，餐具都在那个柜子里面……啊我来帮忙吧。”  
“不用啦，你去招待客人吧。”  
“陆陆，我想看看你们的录音室！”  
“好啊，我带你们去参观房子吧。”陆在一片混乱中抓住了重点，带着一串尾巴上了楼，一楼顿时清静不少。看着三月在厨房里忙碌的身影，一织松了口气。  
“啊哈哈……真热闹啊一织先生，等会好像还会有不少客人呢。”纺干笑道。  
我的头已经开始痛了。一织忍着腹诽，察觉到纺一直在欲言又止地看着自己。  
“怎么了？有什么事吗？”  
“一织先生，虽然是这样私人的场合，但我还是想跟你谈一件工作。”  
“工作？”  
一织让纺在沙发上坐下来，递给她一杯红茶。纺从公文包里拿出一份文件给他，一织接过看了两眼，困惑地皱起眉。  
“《家族画报》春季特辑的双人采访……？”  
“是熟识的编辑提出的策划，想要采访你和陆先生。《家族画报》是一本以展示日本文化和艺术为宗旨的全国性月刊，面向群体大概是30~60岁的妇女……”  
“这个我知道。”一织打断了她，“这本杂志代表的一向都是像茶道、花道之类的主流高雅文化，就算采访的是明星，也多半是大牌俳优、歌舞伎演员和知名体育选手，像我和陆这样的……不太能被日本社会承认和理解的偶像，为什么他们会想采访我们？如果只是想探听私生活的话，之前我也已经婉拒过这类采访和节目邀约了吧。”  
一织的口吻充满了警惕和拒绝。这也不能怪他，在去年的这个时候，公布关系的他们变成了全日本的焦点，许多媒体甚至以“出格偶像”来形容他们。纵然有不少人理解和支持他们，但在这个以压抑和规则主导的环境当中，他们的出格是如此大逆不道，导致相当数量的粉丝流失的同时，也收获了大量的异样目光。  
早就做好觉悟的他们，一次都没有后悔当初的决定。但公布婚讯之后，他们收到的大部分采访邀约，或多或少都怀着一种谈不上善意的窥伺心理，试图从他们的口中挖出更多劲爆的细节来博取眼球。为了不让命运再度濡湿陆的膝头，一织以身为伞，试图挡下明里暗里向他们接连袭来的恶意，甚至拒绝过几家出版社对他提出的自传邀请。眼下好不容易才安定下来，他不希望这样的平静再度被打破。  
“一织先生的顾虑，我非常了解。您也明白不会有人比我更为你们着想了。不过这次策划，对方反复和我沟通过，我也能感受到对方的诚意，我认为这个采访还是值得一接的。”  
纺没有退缩，直视着面前的一织。一织抱着胸沉思了两秒，问道：  
“为什么您会觉得这个采访与其他的不一样？”  
“这期的企划主题是‘展现各种日本家庭的形态’，编辑觉得你和陆先生的家庭也是其中一类，虽然是比较特殊的……她想要通过采访，展现你们作为‘家人’温情的那一面，同时给世人带来多种形态的家庭观。”  
“家人……”一织呢喃着这个词汇，眼帘低垂。  
“在我们眼里，你和陆先生已经是不折不扣的家人啦。你们还花了那么多心思，营造了这样一个温馨的新家。”纺微笑着，环顾周围无处不在的生活细节。“《冬之锁》公映之时，你也没怎么参加过番宣，但大家看过电影，不都非常认可你的实力吗？最近也有不少新剧想找你参演，我认为是个好兆头。你如果想把自己雪藏起来，我作为经纪人可是不允许的哦。”  
一织微微叹气，脸上浮起一抹苦笑。  
“那您想让我怎样？”  
“接下这个采访，好好跟记者聊聊。也许会问到一些触及你们过去的问题，但我会提前把好关，决不允许任何人伤害你们。我希望把你们最温馨的一面带给大众，让他们能够深入了解，和泉一织和七濑陆之间的感情和生活。”  
一织因为纺的坚持面露犹豫神色，这时门铃响起，他匆匆结束了这个话题。  
“我明白了。我先和陆商量一下，如果他同意的话，我们会接受采访的。”  
“好的，那就拜托了。”  
生怕怠慢客人的一织连忙开门，门后赫然露出一张不悦的脸，这让他脑里的某根神经又突突跳了起来。  
“……晚上好，九条先生，欢迎莅临寒舍。”  
“晚上好，和泉一织。我还以为会是陆来应门呢。”  
“真不好意思，不是陆来应门……”  
“好了好了，天，我们是来做客的。”十龙之介在身后握住天的肩膀，冲一织憨笑两声，“抱歉啊，和泉君，打扰你们了。新房子很气派哦。”  
一织回以礼貌的笑意，敞开门让他们进来。  
“谢谢您，十先生，还有八乙女先生和姊鹭小姐也请进吧。”  
“哎呀，真是懂礼貌的好孩子，打扰了哦。”  
跟在姊鹭身后的是八乙女乐，他把手里提着的两个盒子递给一织。  
“给，乔迁礼物。”  
“谢谢。”一织下意识地接过，看清手里的东西时，眉头又不由得一抽。“这……是洋酒吧。”  
“对，产地不错的干邑白兰地。是我和龙送你们的。”  
“恕我多嘴问一句……这是打算晚上喝的吗？”  
“嗯……算是吧。”八乙女乐打着哈哈，“我想你们只准备了啤酒，但偶尔喝烈一点的也不错啊。”  
一织无语地迎了这波客人进屋，正好陆也带着其余人从楼上下来，见到天就迫不及待地跑过去跟哥哥叙旧，其他人也自得其乐地迅速打成了一片，大厅变得比刚才还要吵闹。一织扶着额角，走进厨房将酒放在吧台上。  
“哦，又是酒啊。”三月已经把下酒菜加工好放在了盘子里，他只消瞄一眼那些礼物和弟弟的表情，就知道发生了什么。“看来大家今晚是做好了不醉不归的准备啊。”  
“……我要不要提醒一下他们，我家可没大到能睡下这么多人。”  
“安啦，他们肯定有分寸的。”  
聊没两句的当口，第三波客人也到了。陆正和天聊得开心，一织于是忙不迭地去开门，结果一开门就被“砰”的清脆响声吓得浑身一激灵。  
“哇！新婚……不对，乔迁快乐！啊哈哈，吓到了吗？”  
“如果有被吓到就太好了。”  
“喂喂你们两个，对后辈要好点啊。”  
万理叹着气，站在他身前、手里还拿着节日小礼炮的千和百满脸愉快地看着挂了满身彩纸的一织。  
“Re:vale的前辈们……你们也是快40岁的人了，能不能不要老这样玩弄人……再说，一般都是开门的人才会干这种事吧。”  
一织捡下头上的彩纸，有气无力地吐槽。百闻言撅起了嘴，晃着手指告诫他不能随便揭穿偶像的年龄。千笑得毫无歉意，给一织捧上了一个包装精美的盒子。  
“抱歉抱歉，把这个当做赔罪礼吧。”  
“千，那明明是乔迁礼啦。”百装模作样地数落着千，又对一织笑嘻嘻：“那是我和千一起挑的，是很贵的香槟，今晚大家一起喝吧！”  
“……为什么所有的礼物都是酒啊？！你们只是单纯想喝酒而已吧？！”

“那么——为了庆祝陆和一织乔迁新居，干杯——！”  
面积有限的一楼站满了人，百扯着嗓子喊道，大家一起举起手里的杯子欢呼。有了酒精助兴，气氛一下子变得狂热起来。大家边享用三月的下酒菜和天带来的蛋糕，边将他们带来的酒开了个遍。环和一织首先意识到形势不对头，环拉住正和龙之介和大和攀谈的壮五，指指他手中的酒杯，拼命摇头。  
“等等，小壮，你今晚千万别喝太多……不，最好不要喝酒，你一喝酒就会不可收拾……”  
“诶？一点都不能喝吗？”龙之介意欲给壮五倒酒的动作定住了，大和抢过他手中的酒瓶二话不说给壮五倒了满满一杯。  
“行啦，今天是特例，喝一点没事的。”  
壮五左右为难地看了看他们，最后对环露出安抚的微笑：“没问题的环君，经过这么多年的锤炼，我不会那么容易醉倒的！”  
“啊啊……在你立下flag的时候就已经万事休矣了啦……”  
在环深感头痛的同时，陆正笑嘻嘻地跑去给千、百和万理三人倒酒。  
“前辈们和万理先生，你们今晚多喝点……啊，万理先生是要开车不能喝酒来着？”  
“对，我喝汽水就好。真可惜呢，如果不是今天冈崎先生身体不舒服休假的话，我还能尝尝他们带来的贵得要死的香槟。”万理喝了一口杯中的软饮，余光瞟到一织和乐满脸大事不妙地朝这边走来。“哦？两位帅哥怎么了？”  
在三人惊诧的目光里，一织揪住陆的后衣领，乐一把抢过他手中的酒瓶。陆不明所以地瞪圆了眼睛：“等等，你们做什么！”  
“在阻止你对前辈做出失礼的事啊。”一织毫不留情地回击，又向千和百循循告诫：“请千万不要让这个人倒酒，除非你们带了换洗衣服。”  
“差点酿下大祸，幸好……”乐为抢救了一瓶贵价酒而庆幸，又向一织使了个眼色。“喂，和泉弟，管好你家这位，不然场面会难以收拾的。”  
“用不着您说我也知道。”一织生硬地回应，陆撅着嘴，为他们对自己不加掩饰的警戒连声抗议：  
“什么嘛，我倒酒的技术可比以前好多了！”  
一织不予理会，扯住陆往厨房里拖，听着不远处Re:vale对他们的揶揄“真好，真年轻”“真够love love的”，不由得在心里翻了个白眼，老师教训学生似地对陆说：“听好了，陆，你今晚不准做两件事。”  
“为什么一上来就是不准做的事啊……”  
“不准给任何人倒酒，也不准喝酒。就这样，记清楚了吗？”  
陆一脸不服气，又看在一织眼神认真的份上，哼哼唧唧地答应了。一织这才稍稍放心，把桌上的无酒精饮料递给他。  
“真的记住了？”  
“知道了啦，一织小气鬼。”  
目送着陆跑向天的背影，一织感觉自己明明还没喝多少，胃就已经开始隐隐作痛了。这时环垂头丧气地走过来，似乎是没能阻止壮五喝酒而万念俱灰。一织同情地看了他几眼，又满心希望壮五不要发起酒疯破坏点什么。  
“四叶先生不喝酒吗？”  
“不了，刚刚已经被大和哥逼着喝了一些。小壮等会醉倒就麻烦了，至少我还得清醒点儿。”  
了不起，从过去那个自我为中心的小鬼成长到这个地步。一织只把这称赞埋在了心底，给环倒了杯可乐。环趴在吧台上，看着一织突然想起了什么。  
“哎——一织织，最近你和陆陆还好吧。”  
“……怎么了，突然这么问。”  
“就是关心一下嘛，作为朋友和同伴……因为你们这段时间看起来很辛苦。”  
一织愣了愣，宽慰地笑了。  
“还行吧，最艰难的时期已经过去了，接下来就只会往好的方向走了。”  
“是吗……你们也都很努力了啊。”环拍了拍胸口，“那就好，一织织也要对陆陆好点哦，别让他再寂寞了。”  
一织迅速瞥了一眼与天和凪有说有笑的陆，终于憋不住深藏已久的疑问：“陆找过你和逢坂先生聊天吧，你们都会聊些什么？”  
“哦……聊过很多啊，比如你有没有生他的气啊，你会不会被女生抢走啊，是不是进入了倦怠期啊什么的……”  
“倦怠期？”  
“嗯，比如结婚五年了你都不跟陆陆H。”  
一织差点把嘴里的饮料喷在环的身上，环跳开几步一脸嫌弃：“你干嘛？！”  
“我才想问你想干嘛呢！为、为什么连那种话题都会聊到！”  
“？你说H的话题吗？”  
“够了，不要再说这个字眼了！”  
环莫名奇妙地看了一织一眼，表情又突然变得十分关切：“怎么，难道你们现在还是没有……那个啥吗？所以我都说了一织织是不是不行——”  
“四叶先生！”一织的脸刷地通红，音量不由自主地提高了。“你居然跟陆说了这种话吗？！这是人身攻击你懂不懂！”  
“人参……？哎，不要这么激动嘛……所以你们到底现在有没有正常的……？”  
“肯、肯定是有的啊！我们都已经是真正意义上的夫妻了！……我干嘛要跟你说这个……”  
“明明是一织织自己带起来的话题嘛……”  
“真是的，明明是这么隐私的问题却找你们商量，那个人也实在是太没界限感了……”  
“那还不是你这么多年了也没跟陆陆说清楚，他才苦恼着跟我们商量的嘛。”  
这句话把一织的嘴彻底堵了个严实，内心却满是忿忿不平。虽然、虽然在告白这事上自己没掌握主动权，他也没资格多说什么，可是那个人总是一副神经大条的样子，哪里知道这五年间自己忍得有多辛苦。改天一定要让陆亲身体会一下自己到底行不行，好让他以后都不敢到处乱说。  
“……一织织是在想色色的事情吗？”  
“什、你不要胡说！”被环的野兽直觉戳穿心事的一织红着脸叫了起来。  
“我无意探听你们的隐私，不过家属在场的时候能不能收敛点？”  
九条天不知何时来到了他们身边，盯视着一织的眼神像看着一只害虫。  
“九条先生……”一织被他乌云密布的表情吓得噤声，乖乖接过天递给他的酒杯，往里面斟了半杯加冰的洋酒。  
“在发布会之后我们还没好好聊过呢，和泉一织。”天接过酒杯，似笑非笑：“老实说，过去这几年不去打扰你们的生活，已经是我的底线了。因为我想你们已经成为正式伴侣，那么我作为一个外人说什么都没用，不过，你也让陆伤心了不少次，这些我都还没找你算过账——”  
说着，天把手里的半杯酒一饮而尽，一把扯过一织的领子，嘴角勾起一抹笑意，透亮的眸子却燃起了让人胆寒的火焰。  
“和泉一织，我警告你，你如果胆敢再伤害陆，我一定会让你吃不了兜着走。”  
“是、是！”  
受到死亡威胁的一织站得笔直，甚至不敢直视对方的眼睛。环悻悻然地嘀咕“天天真恐怖”，偏偏这时候陆的声音插了进来，带着浓浓的撒娇意味。  
“啊~天哥，不准欺负一织哦~”  
陆蹦蹦跳跳地加入了这个混乱的战局。看着弟弟不假思索地挽住一织的手臂，天的双眼眯了起来，一脸嫁出去的弟弟泼出去的水的不满。  
“什么叫欺负他，我明明是在担心你。”  
“唔唔……那也不行！一织只有我能欺负！”  
“……”  
一织已经不是头一回被迫充当这对双胞胎的夹心饼，无奈又尴尬地感受着冰火两重天的同时，他嗅到了某种不妙的气味。  
“陆，你不会喝酒了吧？”  
“咦~才没有啦~”被一织反手抓住的陆嘿嘿傻笑着，脸上还挂着明显的酡红。“一织不让我喝酒，我有乖乖听话的~”  
“哪里听话了啊，明明就是个一杯倒……谁啊，给你拿酒喝的……”  
一织望向方才陆站着的位置，试图找出罪魁祸首，却发现三月不甚清醒地拉住凪念叨着什么，手里还拿着一整瓶日本酒。糟糕，怎么就忘了呢，哥哥也是个不胜酒力的。一织撑着刺痛的额头，看了一眼毫不顾忌外人眼光扑在自己怀里撒娇的陆，深深地叹了口气。  
虽说喝醉的陆也很可爱，但这样下去，在全场都醉倒之前，自己恐怕会先被九条天杀掉。  
“真是的，拿你没办法，过来。”  
“唔？干嘛~？”  
“你喝醉了啊，还问干嘛……我带你去房间里睡吧。”  
我没醉啦。陆挣扎着想要留下，却被一织不由分说拉回楼上的卧室。陆喝醉后意外地缠人，一织花了不少时间来安抚他，好说歹说按住他睡下。陆迷迷糊糊地半睁着眼眸，抱住一织的手蹭了蹭，满脸都是幸福的笑容。对着这样毫无防备的陆，一织情不自禁弯起嘴角，俯身吻了吻他的额头。  
等陆总算睡过去后，一织给他盖牢被子才离开屋子。等他回到楼下，发现事态已经失控。  
在大量酒精的驱使下，大家都发起了不同程度的酒疯。天缠着乐非要他穿上女装，乐完全搞错重点地争辩说没有自己能穿得下的女装。本应作为和事佬的龙之介对碰见的每个人都说着难懂的冲绳话，只有凪能勉强跟上他的节奏，还跟他玩起了野球拳。大和已经喝得满脸通红，边眼皮打架边被同样喝得满脸通红的三月说教。喝多了的百躺在了万理的膝头上，满足地呼呼大睡，千在一旁为难地叹气，似乎不知道该吃谁的醋。壮五一手拿着酒瓶，一手捶打着环的胸膛，环抱怨着好痛，够了好几下才夺下他胡乱挥舞的酒瓶，顺手把人给钳制在怀里，又转向一织求救。  
“果然还是变成这个样子了……一织织，该怎么办啊。”  
“你问我怎么办……”  
一织拧着眉头看着这一屋子的泥泞惨状，少数清醒的几位经纪人都在应付酒鬼们，似乎分身乏术。一个酒鬼就够折腾的，何况还是一群，看来指望他们把所有人都送回家是不可能的了。跟纺和环商量了一下，一织决定先安顿好哥哥和壮五，减轻纺独自送几个大男人回家的负担，不放心壮五的环也表示要留下来。一织安排三月和陆一起睡主卧，把客房让给了环和壮五。  
“诶，那一织织你睡哪里？”跟一织合力将不省人事的三月搁置在陆的身边，环提出了这个问题。一织无奈地双手抱胸，告诉他这不是客人该担心的事。  
“书房也好客厅的沙发也好，我凑合一晚上就行了。”  
“咦——我还以为你会跟陆陆一起睡呢。”  
“开什么玩笑，我不会让哥哥睡客厅的！”  
著名兄控和泉一织如此义正词严，环只好敷衍地点头，将消耗了不少力气逐渐平静下来的壮五抱起来往客房走去。一织又确认了一遍三月和陆的状况，才下楼去收拾残局。

把客人们都送走后，喧闹的房子恢复了平静。看着这宛如暴风雨肆虐后的一片狼藉，一织打从心底里感到无力。他将空瓶收进垃圾袋，把餐具堆进碗槽里，盘算着明天再请帮佣的智子阿姨过来进行彻底的打扫。  
稍作清洗后，一织疲累不堪地倒在了书房的榻榻米上。虽然晚上没喝多少，但脑子和身体都已化为一滩浆糊。没有余力进行思考，他拉起毯子就昏睡了过去。  
睡到大半夜的时候，一织感到有个温暖的东西贴到自己身侧，他缓缓睁开沉重的眼皮，发现本应在主卧睡着的陆，不知怎么地摸到了这里。他半眯着眼睛拉着一织的毯子，发出几声软软的嘤咛。  
“陆？你怎么……？”一织清醒了些，撑起身子望着眼前摇摇晃晃的人。陆似乎还沉浸在醉梦中，睡意朦胧地歪了歪头，又冲一织露出一个傻乎乎的笑脸。  
“因为一织不在……”  
“诶？”  
“我要和一织一起睡……”  
拖长的语调染上了些委屈的色彩，陆扯住一织的毯子像个孩子似的耍赖皮。皓月从云层中露出面庞，照亮了他明朗的容颜。一织的心因为他的梦呓化成一滩水，因为陆对自己本能的依赖，甚至会下意识地寻找不在他身边的自己。  
一织掀开毯子，拉过陆的手，陆于是欢天喜地地钻进被窝，整个人埋进了那个温暖的所在，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。一织低头看着怀中兀自熟睡的爱人，陆稍长的鬓发垂下来，在脸庞边蜷成一个柔软的弧度，清凉如水的月光轻轻撒落，仿佛害怕惊扰他的好梦。  
纺小姐说过，他们俩已经是名副其实的家人了。他还没来得及和陆商量杂志采访的事。把他们的私人感情生活公布于公众视野之中，会收到些什么样的目光也不难想象。新闻发布会那时他们已然尽力，最终也没能获得所有人的谅解，有些伤口也许只能靠时间去缝合。纺的坚持固然有她的道理，但杂志采访能给他们带来多大的帮助，一织并不抱任何期待。而他犹豫的最大理由，无非是担心让陆受到二次伤害。  
但即便不问，他也知道陆会给予怎样的回答。  
他阖上眼，与陆的额头贴靠在一起，感受着那股如海浪般汹涌，又如月光般平静的幸福冲刷着自己朦胧的思绪。坡道上的繁樱如春雪般盛放的美丽图景浮现在脑海里，一织唇角含笑，怀抱着陆欣然入睡。  
待到那时，就做好便当，带上陆去赏花吧。


End file.
